


A Guy and "His" Girls

by Emizaquel



Category: BioShock Infinite, League of Legends, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 117,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizaquel/pseuds/Emizaquel
Summary: A/N: So I was inspired to write this by Cambrian’s post on his Cambrian's One Shot Repository (Patreon & Commission Pieces) thread, of the Rule 34 economy.Jace Spicer then convinced me to actually give it a try, so here we are.This story has no buffer, will be sporadic and probably not well planned, so I apologise in advance for when my muse decides to dop this like a fickle bitch five or so chapters in.I do have some sort of a plan though. So thank all the multiversal empire SI stories from a few years back for the other bit of inspiration.This is an archive of all story posts for downloading purposes, original thread is at: https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/a-guy-and-his-girls-rule-34-economy-multicross-si.11071/
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

“Congratulations on your purchase!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” ten different voices filled the air of this strange void that had appeared around us.

I pulled myself to my feet and turned to the figure in front of us, a white two-tailed suit filled with prismatic light, “What the fuck is going on? Where am I?”

The figure shrugged, “You were given one hundred credits by a sponsor and made these purchases, I’m just the salesperson. Anyways, you are in the Emporium Eternal, no matter what it is, if it exists somewhere in the multiverse, we have it!”

As my attention was brought to the nine other people in the room with me, I immediately fell to hands and knees, “I don’t know what’s going on but this seems to be my fault and I’m really sorry. I’ll fix it as soon as I can!”

“Speaking of which, we have your side options. The control methods are listed here.”

I looked at the options, which basically amounted to mind-wiping, mind-control, personality-rewriting, outright torture for them, and possibly outright torture for me.

I turned to the girls, “Look, I’m willing to show you my options here, and I’m willing to take the options that affect me the most, but it looks like the choice that’s going to fuck you over the least is the ‘dream date’ option. Here, take a look.”

I pass the pad to the person in front of me, a woman I recognise as Mercy.

As the women crowd around the pad, the salesman turns to me, “Slick, I suppose, but you do know that that option is incredibly painful, right?”

“I saw the warnings.”

“I see… so is that what you are going for?”

“Let them look at the options.”

“Yeah, not much of an option.”

I turn to the speaker, “I’m really sorry Raven, but I honestly don’t have an option here. Actually. Could I ask for a refund?”

“Nope!” the salesman exclaims cheerily, “Your purchase has been finalised by your patron.”

“So yes, I literally don’t have an option here.”

“So, if you pick this option, we get to decide what you look like, and you get a precognitive empathic sense allows you to automatically know how we will react to anything you are about to do.”

“Well, the option does specify an idealised version of my body, no some arbitrary body, so I don’t think you could change my hair or eye colour too much.”

“So apparently, you bought us? But you didn’t know about it?”

I search my memories for a bit and scan the women in front of me.

Raven and Starfire both dressed in the style of the teen titans show, Gwen Stacy in her version of the spider suit, Mercy and Tracer from Overwatch, Hinata from Naruto, Yang from RWBY, Ahri from League of Legends and Elizabeth from Bioshock. Something about that combination reminded me of something.

“That bloody picture.”

“What?”

“So let’s just get it out of the way, since he mentioned that this place stocks stuff from across the multiverse and I assume that none of you recognises everyone else despite several o you being incredibly famous where you are from, I should probably mention that you are fictional in my universe.”

They nodded warily, and Gwen spoke up, “So I’m guessing this is the sort of thing where everything you can imagine exists somewhere and that sort of deal?”

I nod, “We can try and get more details out of the salesperson here, but where I come from, we don’t know this and you are all fictional.”

“Yeah, get on with it!” yelled Yang.

I nod, “Well, there was this meme on a forum, you are given a hundred bucks and there are something like 21 women with various prices and you pick out who you want the most, and well, I picked you.”

“And then what?”

“Well, I posted it on the forum, we were discussing the pros and cons of various people’s choices and I went to sleep. Then I woke up here.”

Raven paused, “You aren’t lying.”

“I have no fucking clue how it went from me posting on a completely normal forum to us being here Raven.”

“So if we are fictional, does that mean you know what happened to my mum?”

I paused, “You have two arms, so I guess you wouldn’t have learned that yet. Both Qrow and your mom, who I will refer to as such because her name is also Raven and I respect the Raven standing here a lot more than I respect her, are from a bandit clan. She decided to leave you and go back there where she now leads Grimm into isolated villages and mops up after them to secure the loot. I’m sorry you had to learn this way.”

Yang sort of stumbled back, before turning to Raven, “You’re lying!”

“He’s telling the truth.” Raven said, “I guess I should be sorry too?”

Mercy nodded, “The appropriate emotion is sympathy, that you understand her pain.”

Tracer turned to me, “So what was the goal of this? You wanted us all for a harem or something.”

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly, “Well, not exactly? At some point, the challenge went from ‘pick your harem’ to ‘how do you best leverage this situation’ when someone mentioned that Elizabeth here has the ability to open interdimensional portals.”

Everyone turned to Elizabeth, “You can get us home?”

Elizabeth shrugged, “I can make portals, but I don’t know if I can reach your homes. I’ve only ever seen different versions of my world.”

“I don’t know if we can reach your homeworlds, actually, I don’t know where we will be dropped off. I hope it isn’t going to be my flat.”

“I am afraid you will be dropped off where you came from.”

“Well fuck.”

“Look can you get this over with? I need to get to the others at some point.”

I shrugged and turned to the girls, “So what do you think?”

Mercy paused, “Well since this will turn you into perhaps the best partner any of us could ask for, can you tell us who you are actually interested in so that we can get through the options quicker?”

I shrugged, “Well, I think you are all pretty hot, but I’m not into Starfire - actually should I call you Kori’andr? - and Tracer at all.”

“You don’t fancy me?”

“You can’t be into me, so that’s a turn-off. I’m all about respecting people’s sexualities and I don’t want to get between you and your girlfriend. Speaking of which, Hinata, I know that you love Naruto and I’m not getting in between the two of you. I’ll even help you out if you want. Elizabeth, I don’t know enough about you so I can’t say too much. Ahri, you are in the same boat, sorry. But, just to check, what’s a smartphone?.”

Everyone backed away from Ahri, who pouted, “A smartphone is a thing you call people with and use apps and stuff.”

“Okay, so you are part of K/DA then, Still don’t know how that links to the version of you that went on a rampage and consumed the souls of thousands of people.”

Ahrijumped into the air, “WHAT!”

“Any other surprises for us?”

“I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!”

I turn to Raven who nodded, “Okay, so I know next to nothing about you then.”

“Any other bombshells?”

I turn to Gwen, “I’m assuming you’ve already met Miles and all?”

“Yep?”

“I guess I can say that spider-’men’ far outnumber spider women and well, from what I know, Miles’s hero is essentially the archetype.”

Gwen nodded, “I was sort of expecting that after Noir and the others.”

“There’s also the people hunting down spider Totems, but that’s something to worry about later.”

Tracer perked up, “Do me next!”

“I’m assuming that Mondatta is?”

“Who?”

I froze, “Mondatta isn’t dead.”

“No, does he die?”

“You try and stop Widowmaker from killing him but she outsmarts you.”

“Well, we can stop that then.”

Mercy spoke up, “Well, we can discuss this later. Now, what was your name again?”

“Jon, I’m terribly sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

“Okay, well Jon, what you say trims us down to myself, Raven, Gwen and Yang, at least for the moment.”

We turned to Yang, who was, at this point just sort of slumped on the ground next to Hinata.

Yang turned to the other three, “Just make him hot, I need to think about things.

“All set then?”

I turned to the salesman, “Yeah, The dream date package.”

As he handed over the selections for the girls to pick over, Yang and Ahri pulled me aside to quiz me more on what I had told them before.

And then, all of a sudden, a burning pain spread through my bones and I saw my flesh split in front of my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

I came too on the small bed in a crowded apartment as the nine women tried to find places to sit.

Gingerly pulling myself up, I turned to them, “Want any drinks?”

“Jon you shouldn’t be moving!” I turned to Mercy, who had her staff trained on me.

I hold up a hand, “I’m fine though.”

“The ordeal must have been exhausting, you were screaming for quite a while. Raven had to leave for quite a while until you calmed down.” opined MErcy

“No, I’m fine, actually. Just a bit sticky.” I raise my hand and pick at it, dried blood peeling off my skin.

I looked at the mattress and groaned, “Damnit!”

She laughed, “You noticed?”

The bed was covered in blood, a massive bio-hazard if I had ever seen one.

“How was this much blood even inside of me?” I asked

Mercy shrugged, “You bled enough blood to fill an entire adult man. But I suppose you gained mass from elsewhere for the rest of your body, so I suppose that they could do this as well.”

I pushed myself up and ambled over to the mirror, “Speaking of which, let’s see what you have done to me.”

What greeted me was still visibly me, but changed in subtle ways. I was a bit taller, bringing me up to even two hundred centimeters.

My fat had been stripped away entirely, revealing more muscle than I ever had in my life. Still, it was the compact and practical muscle rather than the show-muscles of a bodybuilder.

My dark hair was now thicker and longer, naturally falling back into a quiff and my beard was trimmed back to to a thin chin-strap that faded from barely opaque at my newly chiseled jawline to clear skin in bare centimeters.

Well, not clear skin. I could see the beginnings of stubble all across my face.

And my eyes. Apparently, the process included free LASIK, since I didn’t need my glasses any more.

I considered my options and turned to the women and posed, “Like your handiwork?”

A few women cat-called, but Mercy just blushed, “I’d like it better if it wasn’t covered in blood. Go clean up!”

As I pick through my closet, I frown, “I’m going to have to stop by the garment district. None of these will fit me.”

The women paused, “We hadn’t thought about that.”

I scrounge through the drawers and eventually pick out a shirt and a pair of tracksuit pants, “At least it’s the weekend, I can get away with this for long enough to buy some cloth and put together a few pieces.”

Hinata turned to me, “So… you are a tailor?”

“Nah, just a hobby.” I shrugged, “I’m a developer professionally, but I like to learn new skills and sometimes, what I learn is decent enough that I keep it up. I never really liked fast fashion, especially when it barely takes me an hour to knock out a perfectly tailored shirt or two hours to knock out a pair of pants.”

“Um… Developer?”

I pause, “I guess you wouldn’t have encountered those in your world.”

I wave over to my computer where Yang was watching RWBY, “That’s a computer, it’s a machine that can do a lot of math and show the results as pictures, text and numbers.”

Hinata nodded, “Um is it like the screens at the Chunin exams?”

“Yep, developers like me use a language to tell the programs what math to do in order to do all sorts of things, like sending video across the world or making shops that exist in computers.”

“That sounds nice…”

“How about this, once Yang is done catching up with her life and future, I’ll show you what we can do on computers.”

Hinata nodded, “That sounds nice.”

After I came out of the shower, I saw everyone posted up around the room, doing various things.

“So, we need to figure out a plan. My flat isn’t going to be enough for all of us.”

Elizabeth raised her hand, “Um I can try and open those portals we talked about.”

I nodded, “I guess the first thing to do would be to see if you can… open up a portal to an alternate of this world, preferably one where people don’t exist.” my voice wavered as my first line of thought gave me a bad feeling and I quickly switched tracks.

Elizabeth seemed oddly relieved, “Here then?”

I nodded and helped move a table out of the way so that the area was relatively clear.

In moments, a large gate opened up in the room. Beyond us was a sprawling view of forests that stretched out as far s the eye could see.

And then it slammed shut.

“So you can open portals here,” Mercy noted, “I suppose the question then becomes if you can open a portal to our worlds.”

I nod, “Whose world do you want to try Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth paused, “How would I know which worlds they are?”

We all considered the conundrum, and eventually, Gwen spoke up, “How do you open the portals exactly?”

“How do I say this… I sort of… reach out and I feel all these worlds and sometimes I get little flashes of what’s there. And I then I can grab the picture I see and pull it to make a gate.”

Raven turned to Elizabeth, “So if we asked you to make another portal back to that forest world?”

“I can recognize the feeling of the world, so I could open the portal pretty easily.” Elizabeth confirmed.

Gwen thought for a moment, “Do you know the feeling of your world?”

“Umm…”

I put a hand on her shoulder, “If you don’t want to go back, we don’t have to.”

Elizabeth sat down, “Just not now. I don’t want to go back to that room.”

Tracer nodded in understanding, before perking up, “Key do you think this will help?” she said pointing at her chronal accelerator.

I look at Elizabeth who shrugged, closed her eyes and poked at it, “I feel something…”

And then she groped Tracer.

Tracer grabbed the offending hand and pulled it away, “Getting a little fresh there Luv?”

“What? No, I felt something!”

“You can probably sense quantum signatures then, we still have the quantum signatures of our universes, so you might be able to match up those signatures with our worlds. Well, if you can find them at least.” Commented Gwen.

“Mercy and Tracer’s world is probably the safest to try that with, then,” I comment.”Yang’s world has two gods that may or may not be active, Hinata’s world has a clan of dimensionally-travelling genocidal farmers, the world that Raven and Starfire and Raven come from is regularly destroyed and re-created, Gwen’s might not be doing that, but it might be arguably worse, what with Galactus, the Celestials and the Infinity Gems all in play, Elizabeth doesn’t want to go home and we don’t know enough about the specifics of Ahri’s world to say that the organizers of the League of Legends who are known to deal with dimensional shenanigans aren’t involved”

“We really need an accounting of all of our situations before we make any real decisions.” remarked Gwen

I grab my computer, “Here, I’ll pull up the wikis for your settings so that you can explore. It’s getting late and I need to buy some food and clothes for my new body.”

Getting cloth was relatively easy, though I was forced to buy a few cheap shirts that I could wear for the next couple of days.

As I returned, I saw Raven’s blue cloak hung up on my coat-rack.

“Hey, I’m home!” I announced

I dropped off the groceries on the counter as I walked across the flat. The girls were all crowed around the computer, and after putting away the shirts, I headed over to them.

And over their shoulders, I saw it.

[The bloody picture.](https://i.imgur.com/GtsQTZQ.jpg)

I sighed, “Well, I can see that you found the thing.”

“We don’t look anything like this!” they complained.

“Fan art does that a lot. It makes it pretty hard to judge what age you were supposed to be” I shrug, "Plus a lot of those are depicting you when you are older."

“Why am I wearing a white cloak in this?” Raven questioned.

I shrug, “Well, that’s after you sent dear old dad packing.”

Raven sat there stunned as we discussed the appearance of each of the girls on the image.


	3. Chapter 2

Sleeping was a bit of a mess.

My bed was a queen, and my sofa folded down, so we had enough space for four people to sleep on the beds, six if we could squeeze in together.

That said, folding out both of the beds meant that there wasn’t much space.

So we had to go with plan B.

Elizabeth opened up the portal to the forest world again, and I dug the painting tarps out of storage. The geography of that world was more or less the same as this earth, but without any man-made additions.

So, with Starfire, Raven and Mercy able to fly, we headed up north to a cave that would be a fairly dry place to sleep.

It took us a while, but before too long, we were eating wraps around a campfire and discussing our plans.

“We should probably head to Tracer and Mercy’s world first.” I suggested, “Not only is it the safest from the point of view of wanting to avoid cosmic powers but, as long as we can make contact with Winston it opens up a lot of options for us.”

Gwen nodded, “I’ve been looking at Tracer’s Chronal Accelerator. If he can make something like that, being able to stabilize Liz’s portals would be a snap.”

“I’ve been trying to remember if there are any spells we can use to smooth our entries to my word.” Raven stated, “But I don’t really know how we would go about that.”

I nodded, “The lore for the worlds you, Starfire and Gwen come from is pretty dense, but I do have a theory. According to some of the comics, at one point the two universes were a single one, and they were split, with a single man guarding the connection between them. I want to see if there’s any overlap in the quantum signatures we get from the two of you so that we can make contact with him.”

“We will be meeting our friends again?” asked Starfire.

Tracer nodded, “Don’t worry, we will get you home as soon as we can.”

I Turned to raven who I saw sitting on a bunch of clothes we brought over as sleeping surfaces.

“You know, we won’t make you go home if you don’t want to.” I offered.

Raven looked up at me in surprise, her hood falling back.

I settled in next to her, holding up a plate of meat, salad, flatbread and hummus.

As she put together a wrap we sat in silence. “It’s just… I can’t feel him here, you know?”

“I suppose that, if I knew that, out there, there was someone that was able to reach me wherever I was, no matter what I did, it would feel amazing to slip his grasp.”

Raven leant back an watched the other girls chatting, “Star wants to go home though.”

“You would have given your dad the boot anyways.” I mention, “Since we know how you did it, we can make sure you are ready for him.”

“Would that really work?” Raven asked.

“It goes against the teachings of Azar, doesn’t it?” I ask, and Raven nods, “Firstly, Azar’s techniques were developed for humans, so you can’t just assume that applying them to a demon would just work. Or well, he shouldn’t have assumed that. I mean, considering my limited understanding of psychology, it’s probably not great for humans either. Not to mention that Azar’s practices might have created Trigon in the first place.”

Raven looked at me in shock. “What!?”

“Well, I don’t know how true it is, but at least some depictions of your dear old dad have him formed from or empowered by the dark urges that the inhabitants of Azeroth severed from their souls. The timeline you seem to be from, considering your appearance, doesn’t go into the details of Trigon’s birth so we don’t know if it’s true for you.”

I caught Raven as she leaned into my chest, “Did they know?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know if they knew what their urges were used for, but I can’t imagine that a group of mystics wouldn’t know about the mystical significance of cutting off portions of their souls. If every setting I’ve read about, that sort of thing is some pretty bad juju.”

“You really believe I can beat him.”

I massage her arm gently, “Even if we don’t have the time to help you properly develop your powers, we will stand by you. Between us, we have access to nine different worlds at least. And we’ve confirmed that this one, at least, is beyond his reach. We have the resources and ability required to seal him again even on the unlikely chance that we can’t destroy him.”

Raven smiled, “It’s hard to believe, but I didn’t think I would ever be beyond his reach.”

“Just relax for now. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.” I say.

Raven nodded and returned to her food.

“The food’s getting cold!” Arhi called out.

I laughed, “I’m coming!”

After we finished eating, we got to talking about the worlds we came from. Angela and Lena - as Mercy and Tracer asked us to call them - told us about the Omnic Crisis and the disbanding of Overwatch, before their stories delivered. Lena told us of the missions she ran on her own and Angela told us about her work healing people and advancing biotic technology

“I actually was wondering how that worked.”

Mercy grinned a little sheepishly, “We don’t really know how it does. I mean, don’t get me wrong, we’ve tested it extensively, with trials going on for years without any signs of negative effects, but we don’t actually know how it does what it does. It just seems to super-charge the body somehow. We learned how to make it from studying the healing powers of an Omnic monk named Zenyatta.”

“Interesting, but I actually had a little experiment for us to try.” I motion to Ahri who perked up, “I’m not sure if this Ahri can do it, but the version of her in Summoner’s Rift is capable of absorbing life-force. I want to see if your biotic energy is the same stuff.”

We all paused.

Ahri was the first to speak, “I can do that, it’s actually how I became a pop-star. I needed to find a profession where I could regularly meet with enough people that I could feed myself with just the excess energy that people release naturally, I found that enjoyed performing on stage and the rest is history.”

With that put forward, we turned to Mercy.

She smiled, “This is fascinating! With this, we will be able to gain such an insight into the working of this mysterious force! Winston should be able to help me design some equipment to let us test this.”

I nod, “We can try tomorrow in order to see if Elizabeth to make contact with your world. But I suppose that brings up one other thing. How will we be making contact with our worlds.”

Starfire frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Should we announce that we have the means to travel to different worlds to everyone. I know that my world is pretty unstable and if it suddenly came out that a small group of people knew how to travel to worlds that we thought of as fiction all of a sudden, things would probably go to shit.” I stated.

Hinata sighed, “What you showed me on the internet… ninjas could cause a lot of damage very easily in your world. And I don’t know if we could protect Elizabeth from the more powerful ninjas.”

Yang paused, “A world without the Grimm… a lot of people would do a lot of terrible things to get that.”

I nod, “Since the ability to travel between worlds is basically solely the domain of Elizabeth right now, we need to consider how we are going to release that. I for one am not going to allow Elizabeth to be forced to open portals all day against her will.”

We all considered it.

Eventually, a plan began to form.

We wanted to protect Elizabeth first and foremost. We wanted to allow her to be free to do what she wanted, though, preferably if she dropped us off in our homeworlds first.

Other than that, we wanted to be able to protect our homes from this technology. Or at least, if it became one. If we were able to produce portals independently of Elizabeth, we wanted to make sure that the technology wouldn’t be used to harm each-others worlds. Everyone admitted that they knew of people on their worlds that would do terrible things with this technology.

With that, we had an idea of what we wanted.

We wanted two basic technologies. One, that allowed us to travel between worlds without bothering Elizabeth. And another, that blocked travel to a world.

We currently had four lines for developing that sort of technology.

Firstly, we had Elizabeth. While we weren’t willing to curtail her freedom or subject her to invasive testing, Winston was smart enough to create the Chronal Accelerator for Tracer. If he can get a solid read on how Elizabeth’s powers work, we should have a solid idea as to how we could replicate or disrupt those abilities.

The next two options were much more dangerous. Both Gwen and Raven’s worlds had access to technology that could travel between worlds. Gwen’s had Fisk’s collider and Raven’s world had Bleed tech. Neither had been shown to reach beyond the boundaries of their specific multiverses, but it wasn’t impossible for them to be refined into a technology that could.

Finally, we had the worst option.

The Oostuki clan were able to travel between worlds, the extent of which was never shown. It was presumably a chakra technique, though how we would develop it without ticking off the genocidal farmers, we didn’t know.

Still, even once we had that technology, we needed to be able to make sure it wouldn’t be misused.

Which was how we came to our latest development.

We wanted to police this technology, to protect our worlds from predation and to prevent our worlds from preying on others.

So on that night, the Planar Pact was made. An agreement between all of us, that we would work to make sure that we could police the use of the technology we would be developing, and to make sure that we would be careful when giving out this technology.

It wouldn’t work forever, nothing would, but if we worked together we could at least make sure that decent people would be there to help us stop things if they get out of hand.


	4. chapter 3

As our group slowly picked themselves up in the morning, I went about making some breakfast for everyone.

“How is everyone?”

I got some mumbled mutters back from the crowd, whether it was from a full mouth, or simply one that wasn’t awake yet.

After the teas and coffees were handed out, we settled down on the logs around the campfire.

Ahri looked up from her tea, “You know, you never explained how we could be… well fictional.”

“I… I haven’t have I?” I realise.

Gwen speaks up, “It’s rather simple, honestly. In an infinite multiverse, everything is possible, even a world identical to what you have read about in a story or watched in a movie.”

“Yeah, I got that from googling ‘are fictional worlds real’ yesterday.” Ahri sniped, “but why are we here then?”

“Some cosmic being fucking with us, most likely.” I said, “Though that said, it could be any number of reasons. I don’t know.”

Yang huffed, “What a great explanation!”

“But yeah, Gwen got it right, at least as best as I understand it.” I went on, “The multiverse is vast and infinite and everything exists somewhere. Even the things that are fictional in your universes.”

“So… Alien Space Whales?” asked Angela.

I laugh, “We call them Alien Space Bats, but close enough.”

Hinata seemed uncomfortable, “So Hizuko exists somewhere?”

“I’m assuming that you are talking about s fictional character that you know of?” At her nod, I affirm my previous statement, “Yeah, Hizuko exists somewhere.”

“Can we help him them?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know how we would reach him.”

Hinata raised a finger before putting it down, “Oh…”

I sat down next to her, “Yeah, it’s a bit hard to get a handle on the size of the universe. I haven’t managed it yet and I’m a firm believer in multiverse theory.”

We lost most of the morning to that conversation, especially once Elizabeth woke up enough to start giving her own input into the situation. She was quite excited to find that we would just shut up and listen to her when she talked about the multiverse, only ever interrupting her for a bit of clarification.

That eventually shifted the topic to our plans for the day. Elizabeth would be spending time with Angela and Lena to get a better feel for their quantum signatures and search the multiverse for a world that matched it.

Raven took Starfire with her to a small flood-plain that she had scouted out in the morning, far enough from any person to actually let loose with her emotions a little.

Hinata decided to take over my little sewing project. With the patterns for a few clothes cut out already, she could busy herself with stitching up the seams and even having fun with a little embroidery.

Gwen had decided to spend the day on my computer, learning more about the Marvel universe. We didn’t have too much information about her universe specifically, but it was still a treasure trove of knowledge when it came to the nuances of various powers and abilities.

Which left Ahri and me to deal with Yang.

“So you are siding with him?” Yang demanded of Ahri.

The fox-spirit rolled her eyes, “No, I think you are just being stupid. He didn’t make your mother a marauding monster. In fact, it can be argued that the writers didn’t make your mother a marauding monster. As far as we can tell, no one here can just imagine entire universes into existence.”

“My mom isn’t a marauding monster!” Yang yelled.

My head was spinning as basically everything I could say gave me bad results, “Look, Yang. can we at least wait until we can reach your world again? If nothing else, we have enough information that we know where your mother is and we can go find her so that you can learn for yourself what sort of person she is.”

And then she started crying.

I let my head drop into my hands, even with my ability to predict their responses, I still couldn’t understand people.

Ahri walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“It can’t be true right?” Yang sniffled out, “My mom wouldn’t leave me so that she could go back to lead a bandit tribe?”

Ahri patted her shoulder, “People can be like that sometimes. It’s not your fault.”

I just sat there helplessly, I kinda wish that I knew a decent therapist to help with this situation, but even if I did, suggesting that would only end in Yang getting pissed off at me.

I really needed to get Yang back to her family soon.

We eventually managed to get Yang to calm down after a liberal application of ice-cream and chocolate. She still wasn’t happy, but at least she wasn’t crying anymore.

As I finished making lunch, Elizabeth opened up the portal to pick us up again.

As we sat down, I asked, “So what’s the news?”

Angela swallowed the bite she was eating, “We haven’t been able to isolate our world yet, but Elizabeth was able to find a world that had a similar feel. According to her, they are alternate versions of the world we come from.”

“So it’s just a matter of time then.” states Raven.

Elizabeth nodded, “I know roughly where to look, so, with some luck, I should be able to find it later today. I’ve been able to sort of track it down with the signature getting closer and closer to a match.”

I nod, “I’ll call in sick at work then, for the next couple of days at least. What do you want me to do?”

They consider things, “We sort of need this space set up better. Last night was fine for an emergency, but we should probably spruce things up.”

I nod, “Getting power out here will be a little tricky, and I’ll bet that your world has the better tech for that, so the primary concern is going to be squaring this place off, getting some flooring in and some better furniture. I’m going to need some help for that.”

Raven and Starfire looked at each other before turning to me, the gothic girl speaking for the pair, “We can help a bit in clearing out the cave and lifting stuff.”

I nod, “I should be able to rent some tools, so we can work from there. Does anyone have any preferences for this place?”

Ahri spoke up, “Hardwood floors! And plenty of light. If we are going to be in a cave, it shouldn’t feel like that.”

I shrug, “We don’t necessarily have to live in the cave. Just squaring that off and using it as a general space should be fine if we can get the timber and masonry needed to frame out a few rooms.”

Tracer nodded, “That would probably be easier. I checked out the walls and they seem pretty solid.”

“Granite, I think. Plus, I should also be able to bring back some concrete with a bit of help, so we could have a compound here in as little as a week if we can get the foundation down.”

Ahri butted in, “I mean, having a big place is cool and all, but why put all the effort in?”

“Because it would provide all of us with resources that can’t really be matched at home. Assuming that Winston is able to figure out something with Elizabeth’s portals, we should be able to store things here beyond the reach of those in our worlds and perhaps even make use of an entire earth’s worth of resources.” Gwen pointed out, “Just having a secure place to stash my kit or even set up a lab to develop some better gear would help me out a lot.”

I nodded, “Not to mention the prize that the resources themselves represent. If we get some industrial equipment across, we could all be rich. A hop over to Australia of California and we could dig up bars of gold pretty easily. Other resources are pretty easily available to us too.”

Mercy nodded, “If we brought some of Torbjorn’s mining drones over and let them loose on these un-tapped deposits, we would likely never have to worry about money in any of our homeworlds.”

That kind of brought everything to a halt.

Elizabeth broke the silence, “This is only if Winston can make portals too, right?”

Tracer nodded, “Don’t worry luv, we won’t force you to do anything like that, That you are helping us get home is already such a massive help.”

Elizabeth smiles, “It’s been so much fun! Like the adventures I read about in my books!”

“Speaking of which.” We turned to Gwen, “If you want to explore like you told us last night, you need to be careful about it. At the very least, you need to make sure that you don’t annoy anything too dangerous.”

Elizabeth pausued, “What do you mean? Can’t I just leave?”

“I suppose that it would be more of a danger in her neck of the woods than yours.” I muse, “Where she’s from there are plenty of beings able to travel between worlds, so dimensional travellers would need to be careful not to annoy anything that might be able to follow them home.”

Elizabeth paused to consider the implications and poked at her food, “Could you help me then?”

Gwen nodded and continued tucking in.

As lunch wound down, I worked with everyone to get a solid idea for what we needed to be laid out as I sketched out a floor plan for our little complex. Starfire was using her starbolts to carve out the cave a bit and Raven seemed to be having fun as she blasted the earth away around the mouth of the cave for us to fill in to act as a foundation.


	5. Chapter 4

With Raven and Starfire helping, we managed to get the foundation dug out pretty quickly and the cave squared off in record time. Bringing over some proper furniture and some bedding (even if I did have to fork out quite a bit to buy the mattresses that the ladies liked) we even managed to get the flooring in the cave done. The place was actually starting to look pretty good, all things told.

Proper rooms for labs and the like would have to wait, but all in all, things were ready.

Which was a good thing too, since Elizabeth managed to find the world that Tracer and Mercy came from.

We all gathered in the clearing, though realistically, only Elizabeth and I would be accompanying the two to the other side. The others had things that they wanted to do with their time instead.

We weren’t in the other world for more than half an hour before a craft od some kind floated down from the sky and opened up a rear-facing hatch.

“Tracer, Mercy! I’m glad to see you!” Winston’s voice boomed out from the ship, “Who are your companions?”

“It’s a long story Winston, we will fill you in on the way over. I assume that you are still hiding in Gibraltar?” Angela called out as we climbed aboard.

The flight over went relatively well, with Winston being filled in on the rough situation that had taken place. Lena and Angela got in contact with their friends and families too, chattering away about our future plans.

I spent a portion of the flight browsing their internet, picking up a few interesting things. They had the tech for space-travel, including enough history that I was starting to put together plans for accelerating the development of my world.

I would do what I could to avoid taking credit for other people’s work, but that would be tricky, I’d have to discuss it with Gwen and the others.

Honestly, Gwen had it easy, her world was so absurd that she could walk up to a mic and say ‘I met some friendly aliens and they want to share some technology through me.” and the world would believe it. Raven and Starfire could pull of the same.

It was the rest of us that had to be more careful. Hopefully, we could make contact with a friendly god or two to speed up our travel to Remnant, they were the ones that needed the help in all reality.

Summoner’s Rift was another big one, and one we had to be careful of. We didn’t know how it related to Ahri’s homeworld, but I wouldn’t be surprised if wandering in that direction without sufficient protection would mean that we ran into that mess.

The elemental nations were almost reasonable in comparison. We had an early theory on how the Chakra Fruit worked, and if it could be confirmed, we had options that we could expand on.

Speaking of which, it had brought up a question we needed to ask.

What was our thoughts on spreading magic and other mystical phenomena between worlds?

Between us, we had at least two immediate vectors through which to spread supernatural abilities, not even counting the various traditions that we could gain access to with some legwork.

So yeah, we had options. Lots of options.

It wasn’t like tech exchange, From what Raven and Hinata were able to tell us, magic and tech were polar opposites in how they interfaced with large groups of people. The supernatural tended to exalt the individual, allowing even a single person to casually crush armies while technology tended to be the great equaliser, where the abilities of an individual mattered less than the collective might of industry.

Simply making magic available wasn’t an option. It would cause too much chaos as any group large enough to find a champion or two would suddenly become international players. The Earth Overwatch was formed on was already starting to deal with that problem and they barely had active magic beyond a few spiritual guardians and the Iris.

Ahri’s world avoided that due to a Masquerade. Magic seemingly went dormant for a few hundred years before randomly resurfacing in small pockets. Apparently, enough of the early big players like the world how it damn well was and outside of a couple of flare-ups the wider world didn’t have to deal with creatures capable of depopulating cities on a regular basis.

The Elemental nations and the universes Gwen, Raven and Starfire came from were solid examples of what would happen if you weren’t careful with the supernatural.

Remnant almost qualified, but honestly, with the overwhelming threat of the Grimm, potential iconoclasts already had an obvious threat to fight that supported society rather than uprooting it. That said, Yand did mention that their history was full of heroes with semblances that were literally the stuff of legends.

I didn’t want that to happen in my world, and after seeing my world, despite the chaos, the others completely understood why.

Yes, we had our problems, but at least if you weren’t in an active warzone or indirectly involved in one, the worst you had to be worried about was a thief breaking into a house or maybe a mugger.

In any of those worlds, you ran the risk of mouthing off to a person that could destroy your entire nation just because they didn’t like the way you looked at them that one time.

Yeah, that was balanced by the people who worked to stop that, but Gotham had a newspaper that did nothing but run daily obituaries.

Gwen’s neck of the woods was a bit better. Say what you want about SHIELD but at least they managed to keep things a little better in check. Still, it wasn’t too strange to expect a town on something to spontaneously go missing or geography to be shifted around.

The rest of us didn’t want our worlds to turn into that.

So magic had to be disseminated carefully. We were actually pretty tempted to make contact with Doom, at before we thought for longer than two seconds on the idea.

Yes, he had the expertise necessary to provide a foil to iconoclastic disasters, but he was also a megalomaniacal tyrant that could probably follow us back to our homeworlds if we weren’t careful.

So when we finally made it to Watchpoint Gibraltar, it was the first thing I brought up with Winston.

“I don’t envy you at all!” he declared as he set up some equipment. Behind him, Elizabeth was poking around the lab with Athena explaining things to her. He directed me to connect up a few cables as he became looking though some reading to make calibrations, “I mainly do my work in optimising what we already have, making it safer and more accessible. Other than the technology I helped Angela with for Genji and the Chronal Accelerator, I don’t think I’ve ever released entirely novel technology.”

I nod, “Still, mind if we bounce some ideas off you? I’m thinking about introducing viable orbital colonies and space travel to my world, and I want to make sure that the tech I’m releasing is, if not properly credited, allows me to ensure that the credit gets to the right place eventually.”

Winston considered it. “What’s the plan right now?”

“Claim that I’ve got an agreement with people to distribute technology and that they don’t want to be named right now. Then, privatise the entire space industry and make use of ‘asteroid mining’ and the resources from other planets to out-compete traditional mining operations. I’ll be using most of the money from that to unify and uplift Africa, which is not well developed in our world. Then, I’m going to be taking over the transportation industry, either though sub-orbital hoppers or teleportation, depending on the state of the world at that point.”

Winston nodded, “I can see where you are going, you want to have a friendly superpower to support with threats of cutting off cheap material resources - I assume that Africa is the cheapest source of natural resources in your world? - and use that to skip the troubles that long-distance teleportation caused us and use that to force the dissolution of international boundaries. I assume you aren’t going to be releasing the space-travel tech to the world at large?”

“Yes, and I’m going to be setting up a ‘research station’ off-world and a generational ship out to Alpha Centauri to make sure that we don’t immediately kick the bucket if anything goes wrong.” I clarify.

Winston nods his head slowly, “I can see some problems with that plan, but the rough outline seems sound. I’m a little concerned at how much you will be forcing your history to deal with that.”

I nodded, “My world technically has the technology to reliably get to space and even enough theoretical technology that I could probably alleviate some of the initial stress by breaking the profit barrier on fusion. Paired with the right rolling timescales on tech releases would mean that they could realistically compete well enough as long as they don’t sabotage each other.”

“So you win either way.” Winston mused, “I suppose I can see you working along those lines. I assume that you are going to take advantage of this regardless?”

I nod, “I’ll be releasing fusion tech through a company that will be building reactors and selling the power. The first one is going to be a ‘testbed’ but assuming everything goes well, I should be able to make massive inroads into that market quickly. I won’t be releasing raw reactor schematics, so I should be able to get ahead with a two or three-year head start on the technology.”

Winston lead me over to another sensor array, a cluster of interferometers that we had to ensure hadn’t fallen out of alignment. “I suppose I can’t really fault you for that. Not without more information at least.”

“I’ll put together a write-up when I’m back home.” I stated, “Other than that, I had a few ideas on how to compete in mass manufacture, assuming that I can figure out an adaptable manufacturing process. I know the Vishkar corporation have done some frankly amazing things with hard-light technology even if their business practices aren’t the best. I might not want to release it just yet - the offshoot technologies are something I want to be careful of.”

“That much I can agree on.” Winston admitted, “Hard-light tech changed a lot of things for us and if you are already releasing fusion and affordable space-travel it might be too much.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I still want the tech.” I admitted, “But it’s mostly for use in the compound. I do have my eye on a few other things that I can release that will need to be done more carefully. Neural interface tech is a big one. Probably starting with the older version that uses implanted laces.”

Winston gave me a grin, “We can take a look at that later, the sensor array is ready so why don’t we get Elizabeth in place to open up the portal to get you guys home.”


	6. Chapter 5

The next week was a buzz of activity, between Lena, Angela and I, we now had plenty of space to house all ten on us easily and the virgin earth was being prepared for use as an actual base.

The information I gave Winston and Tracer meant that Overwatch’s recall was done more slowly and subtly. With the media hubbub about Angela’s disappearance and subsequent return dominating the news, the recall could be done in a somewhat controlled manner.

Winston had already managed to whip up a portal-stabiliser for Elizabeth’s portals, using some anti-gravity tech to stabilise the wormholes that she created, so Elizabeth had decided to go exploring the two new worlds. Starfire headed off with her, just in case something went wrong.

I was managing work from home, claiming sickness. I had also put in my two weeks notice when my little gold-venture worked out well, netting me plenty of ore that we could refine at our pleasure.

Even a few kilos would give me the capital I needed to set up the fusion plant. I had already managed to start putting some of the paperwork for a new company together, so hopefully, I would have requisite land by the end of the month.

Selling the gold would be the tricky part, but I had a few pathways to explore on that front.

Still, as the weekend drew closer, I found myself at a busy table once more.

The group dinners at the growing compound had become a regular thing, even as we spread out across the three worlds.

Tonight was a bit special though, with the last day of the work-week cleared up, we had decided to dip into our collective liquor stash and unwind a little. Traver had even brought Emily over for the night.

Sipping my blue lagoon, I heard my name called out by a tipsy Ahri. Ambling over, I raised my drink in greeting, “What’s up?”

She looked me up and down, “It looks like you’ve been taking good care of our re-model.”

I laughed, “The metabolic boosts you gave me were a big help with that!”

Gwen turned to me, “Come on, shirt off! It’s only been a week, but Angela should be able to tell if you’ve been slacking!”

The doctor blushed and pushed the other blonde away, “Gwen!”

I laughed as I pulled off my shirt, “Don’t worry, it’s been a while since I’ve had something to show off like this”

“So Angie, what do you think?” Ahri asked, “Has he been doing well?”

“I mean, I know he’s been sticking to the exercise regimen I prescribed.” She declared, “But that’s because he uses the gym in Watchpoint Gibraltar for that.”

I cocked an eyebrow, “Has someone been spying on me?”

Gwen grinned, “You naughty girl!”

“But-but! You said I could watch!” Angela whined.

I chucked, “And I meant it, I assume that the security feeds spiced up your day?”

Ahri perked up, “Do you have recordings?”

I grinned, “If she does, I’m fine with her sharing it.”

“Umm… no? Sorry?” Angela replied.

“I’ll make sure to make it look good tomorrow then, You girls can even watch in person if you want!” I declare.

Gwen looked at Angela, “What do you think? We book out the gym tomorrow and Jon gives us a show?”

Ahri nodded, “We should get Raven in on this too! Hey Raven!”

The gothic girl floated over, “What is it?”

“Jon’s offered to give us a show tomorrow when he works out!” Gwen called out, “Want to see if we did a good job?”

She touched down on one of the many bean-bags, “Really?” She looked me up and down.

Looking over to her, I relaxed. “Eh, it’s all for fun anyway.”

“Um… I guess that’s okay.” she said, “When are we doing this?”

I shrugged, “We’ll probably want to sleep this off, so I’m thinking after lunch? I broke out some of the good shit for tonight.”

Ahri nodded, “That sounds like a plan. In the meantime, I’m going to take advantage of that and get properly drunk. I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve been able to get wasted without my manager yelling at me the next day.”

I give her a thumbs up, “Celebrating the success of feeding on Biotic energy?”

“Yeah, that was huge. I’m still going to be touring with K/DA once I get home, but at least I don’t need to worry about going hungry. I can even try out some of those acting gigs I was offered!” Ahri cheered, “Winston’s working on mocking up a version that looks magical so that I can bring it with me and share the fun.”

I considered it. A lot of beings on her world actually fed off of human life force, being able to grant access to that sort of thing would be a massive carrot in any sort of negotiations. I’d have to bring that up with her later. We could probably pass Winston or me off as some reclusive artificer if we needed to.

As she wandered off, I pulled my shirt back on and sat down among the girls. So… how have things been?”

“Pretty good,” Gwen commented, “I’m trying very hard not to think of the fact that I’ve been missing from home this long. The last time I was captured like this was when I was helping Richards with Doom. I’m hoping Strange is willing to work some magic to keep things under wraps.”

I nod, “It might be better to get in touch it Xavier. Elizabeth has agreed to try and open up a portal to The Access next week. From there, I think we should be able to get in touch with Strange and Richards to help smooth things over with the other three destinations. I’m a little worried about the situation in the Elemental Nations. Hinata is the heir to a noble family there and I wouldn’t be surprised if the two weeks she’s been gone for hasn’t kicked off some sort of conflict.”

Raven nodded, “The Justice League might be able to help from my end too. I know you don’t trust Nabu, but he’s still a powerful magic user, and he’ll be able to help.”

I considered it before bringing up a point, “Why don’t we see if Dr Mist is kicking around in your world first. I’m more likely to trust him than the body-snatching lich. He might even want to help with Trigon.”

A sickly green strand of consternation nearly knocked my drink out of my hand, and raven quickly pulled it back, “Sorry!”

“Eh, nothing to worry about,” I reassure her, “I’m guessing you want to know who that is?”

At her nod, I rifled through my memories, “You might want to double-check this, but Mist is an immortal mage that used to rule a kingdom in Africa. He’s been a force for good for centuries.”

Raven nodded, “It’s a better plan than going to Constantine.”

“You know what I meant!” I defend myself.

Raven looked at me dryly, “Any plan involving Constantine is a bad plan.”

“And I fully accept that.” I reply, “Really, I just want to meet that succubus he knows. I think I might be able to name one other scry ward that can match something of that power.”

They looked at me with interest, “Something else that powerful?”

“Don’t even think about it. That world is an absolute mess beyond even your worlds. Constant secret wars between demon lords for control over the oblivious populace, to start with. They have their own Bludhavens and Gothams, and if my knowledge of the situation isn’t too bad, they aren’t exactly unheard of either.”

Everyone paused to let that sink in.

Raven’s world may be rife with magical threats, but there were heroes. The world of Buffy barely had champions.

I’d done a bit of research on the subject when convincing Elizabeth to be careful. Her powers were immense and with Winston’s Stabilization Rings, she ran the risk of being kidnapped by planeswalkers and other beings that would see no issue with forcing her to sit there and endlessly make portals for them.

It had taken an introduction to Pylea and the Phyrexians to really get her to take her travelling seriously, plotting out her trips ahead of time and bringing one of us along to keep her safe long enough to escape.

She’d even picked up a shield generator, a teleport beacon and one of Lena’s spare auto-pistols in case of emergencies.

She was having the time of her life exploring the world there though, so as long as she was safe, I was more or less happy. She’d been a little uncomfortable with Winston at first, but the Portal Stabilization Rings had gone a long way to winning the young woman’s trust in the primal professor.

As the party wound down, I carried the more tired people over to their rooms in the compound.

Lifting Vishkar’s hard-light architecture had been the best idea I had. Simply embed the emitters in a solid concrete foundation, hook up the power plant Winston brought over and we had a perfectly customisable living space.

It wasn’t great for proper labs, but between Winston, Raven, Starfire, Gwen and me, we could make good progress. The cleanrooms would be assembled and sanitised by the end of next week and the fabrication bays would go up in the following month.

We could get away with clearing some lang for a testing range, especially for the prototype fusion reactors I was designing.

Crafting something passable from technology nearly a decade old in Winston’s world was proving tougher than I expected it to be, but hopefully, the testbed would be ready and stress-tested by the end of next month.


	7. Chapter 6

I strained, my muscles glimmering with the golden light of the biotic fields littered around the gym of Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Slowly but smoothly, the bar slid up along its tracks.

The room was deadly quiet, the sounds of my strained breathing and the rasp or metal-on-metal being the only things that broke the silence.

Across from me, lounging on some of the other equipment were the only four other women, unashamedly watching as my nearly naked form was put through its paces.

I had finished my initial workout when Gwen had asked to see what I could do. A lot more than I thought I could, apparently.

“So it looks like the optimized muscle expression worked out!” Gwen cheered, good job Mercy!

Mercy blushed, “I couldn’t have done it without their technology. The amount of customization that you could get into with some time was amazing.”

“Now let’s see if those blood flow optimizations worked out! To the treadmill, let’s see you run!” Gwen commanded!

Raven watched as I hooked nearly two hundred kilos of metal onto the supports. Pulling myself into a seated position, I grabbed the small toled off the rack below me and wiped down some of my sweat and caught her eye, leaving her to turn and blush.

Gwen laughed and pushed her back, “You’re missing the show!”

“It’s okay,” I reassure her, “I know what I got into, so I don’t mind if you stare.”

Raven steels herself, her eyes flashing green for a moment, “Sorry, it just felt strange when you looked at me like that.”

Mercy nodded, “Felt your heart race a bit? Yeah, I understand.”

“It’s natural, especially since your physical body is mostly human as far as we can tell.” Gwen pointed out.

Raven nodded and sat up a little straighter as I walked over to the treadmill.

Calling the thing a treadmill felt like a bit of an understatement. It was a large square platform on which you could run in any direction and still go nowhere.

So, after clipping the control unit to the waistband of my briefs, I got to running.

The first test was raw speed, so with a hundred-meter goal, I leaned into it and started running at full pelt.

I still hadn’t quite gotten the technique down, so it was just shy of twelve seconds later that the buzzer blared and I brought myself to a halt. Oddly enough - while a bit out of breath, I wasn’t tired.

“And that’s a new record!” Mercy cheered, “Athena, put that down in his file.”

“As you wish.” responded the AI.

As I stepped into one of the biotic chambers to prep for the distance running test, I called out to my audience, “Hey, want to grab some dinner after this?”

Mercy paused, “What? All of us?”

“Sure! Why not?” I respond, “Get to know each other a bit, talk about things.”

Gwen shrugged, “I was sort of expecting that, so sure! Why not.”

“Same with me!” Called out Ahri.

As I strut back out to the centre of the treadmill, I turned to Raven, “What about you?”

She shook her head for a moment, “Umm… yeah, dinner! Sounds good.”

“I guess I’m fine with it too.” Mercy said.

I nod and begin to run with a long, loping gait. “Cool, there’s an Italian place not too far from my flat, bit too fancy for the area, but I hear the food’s great.”

It took several hours for us to simply end the test with “At an average speed of 11 kilometres per hour, Jon gets hungry before he becomes tired.”

We took a bit to shower and change but before long, we were all seated around a table waiting for the food to arrive.

“So, now that things have started to settle down, we should probably get around to discussing that particular topic,” I say, “Does anyone have any specific plans?”

They all seemed to shrug, “I mean, I know I’m interested, but I haven’t really discussed it with the others.” Gwen stated.

I nod, “So dating then? No actual relationship until we work things out, but we should be able to get away with getting to know each other, seeing how we mesh. The ‘references’ I have for each of you don’t reach too deeply into your personalities and you know even less about me. We’re all very busy but we can spend some getting to know each other.”

They considered it.

“That’s a bit forward, don’t you think?” Gwen commented, “But I’ve been thinking at least and I can’t think of a fairer way to do it.”

“We could just share him.”

We all turned to Raven whose eyes were alight with pearlescent cheer, as she burst out into giggles.

Mercy rolled her eyes, “Dating around could work.”

“Scheduling is going to be a pain. I’ve got to sell some of that gold we’ve been prospecting in alt-stralia to build up capital and if that goes through I need to get the bribes going to buy out a decent chunk of land in Niger.” I complain.

Raven nodded, “I’ve been looking into other religions and their emotional control techniques in order to find something that works better for me, especially since my powers have started to settle down.”

We all commiserated on our busy schedules, and we quickly realised how busy we were.

My plans were technically the least set in stone, I had another week at my old job and I had to get some gold sold, and I needed to research the right names to bribe in order to buy acres of land in Niger, buy and bribe my way into a lot of land in Niger and then start introducing space-based technologies.

Since I have only managed to spend three days researching Niger, my plans for everything past number two on that list are basically just an idea.

The others had more structured goals. Raven had her travels, Gwen was working with Winston on fully replicating Elizabeth’s abilities and both Ahri and Angela were working on a project to see how chakra and life force were related after Hinata discovered the Chakra Fruit and the origins of her own abilities.

So there were conflicts almost immediately.

Mercy and Ahri agreed to split the times that they could get away from their project relatively easily, but it was the confliscts with Raven and Gwens schedules that came up the most often.

Raven, eventually just commented, “I’ll share my dates with Gwen and Angela if it’s okay with them.” tired of the back and forth.

“Those are the only date’s she’s free ladies.” I wince, “Especially for the next two weeks. I’ve been helping her with the travel arrangements.”

Gwen sighed, “Sure, let’s go with that. I’ve got you to myself on Monday.”

“And I guess I could swap with you, Angela, and let Raven have hers. She needs some alone time.” Ahri commented.

I checked over things and made sure that I had mornings or evenings free as required specifically loading them onto my calendar to make sure.

We left the bar and returned to the base - sans Ahri who was going to bed early, this time in a little bar that I had squirrelled into the plans for the base. More drinks were had and the conversation started up again.

I had already cut Raven off back at the restaurant, but apparently, I hadn’t been fast enough on the draw because the alcohol had hit her quite hard.

“We should keep doing this!” She declared, “Like next week? Can we go out for dinner? The other girls are too noisy.”

Angela turned to her, “Noisy?”

“Their feelings, they’re noisy.” Raven said flailing her hands in an attempt to convey some sort frustration, “Like that noise in your ears sometimes.”

“And we’re quieter?”

“More focused.” She said, “Or more in line. It sounds less like a bunch of different noises.”

I nodded, “It makes sense, I suppose. The three of us are relatively similar and have similar interests. I’m guessing you don’t want Ahri?”

Raven shrugged, “Eh… She’s like Yang I guess. Kori and Elizabeth seem to mix well too.”

“Sort of expected that.” I shrug.

Angela turned to me, “You don’t like Ahri?”

“I don’t really see anything going anywhere. The fact she’s going back into show-business already tells me that she isn’t really my type of person, and I think she feels the same way. The date next week is to see if there’s anything but it’s kind of a long shot.” I explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the delays, I've been travelling a lot. Still am actually, but I had about of insomnia.


	8. Chapter 7

Selling gold is surprisingly easy if you have family in India.

My cousin worked there and he knew a guy and after sending a small sample with a friend that was travelling there on Sunday for verification, the contracts were being drawn up to sell the gold to several goldsmiths across southern India.

No one asked me where I got nearly twenty five kilos of gold. They checked if it was authentic, and after they found it was, wanted to buy it off me.

Slightly under market price, sure but even so, I’ve got the orders and I will soon have over a million dollars to my name.

But that wasn’t something we had to worry about right now.

Now, we were getting ready to travel to The Access.

Elizabeth had learned a lot from searching for Angela’s homeworld since it only took her until Wednesday of the second week for her to find the Access.

The five of us stepped through the portal when Winston gave us the go-ahead, and we were soon faced with The Access himself.

“Oh thank fuck!” He cried.

I shook my head, “What?”

“The Web of Life’s been a bit off-kilter ever since Gwen vanished and Trigon’s Seal is set to break and without Raven’s metaphysical resonance, putting him down would probably have wrecked earth!” He groaned, “Now, tell me what happened.”

Gwen spoke up, “Got kidnapped by an extra universal slaver I and the others managed to get away, basically through sheer luck and one of us is able to make portals that can get us home. She managed to find this place after some… let’s just call it strange information.”

“So par for the course for one of you spider people I guess.” the Access hung his head in his hands, “I don’t know why that Brother thought he could stabilize his half of the multiverse with a Tap into the Howling, but of course that’s how it would end up.”

Raven looked up at us, “Does this have something to do with how my universe apparently destroys itself repeatedly?”

“It’s half a multiverse, it isn’t stable in the least. Your Brother managed to tie the life force of your universe into a cycle of rebirth so every time it is destroyed, it’s recreated. The same souls stick around too, so sometimes memories come along for the ride. Usually, it’s the same person but from different circumstances. Trigon’s a big pain that way. He’s powerful enough that he can drag along some memories and the like.”

The four of us looked at each other before turning back to him, “Anyways, will there be any issues with us coming and going?”

The Access shrugged, “Short trips away from home should be fine. Raven just needs to fulfil her destiny of killing Trigon in this cycle and Koriand’r doesn’t have a massive fate, I’ll put you in touch with Death, she’ll be able to clear things up. Gwen’s a little tougher since she’s tied into the Web of Life. I’d speak to Master Weaver if I was her, but she should be able to get away for visits.”

We nodded, “So, what’s the situation?” I asked, “I’ assuming you will give us a ride to meet with Death and Master Weaver, and then what?”

“They will handle things from there most likely.” The Access stated, “Well other then you coming and going for your universe. I’m assuming that you have some form of reliable transport?”

“A portal generator of sorts,” I state, “we can set it up fairly freely, so we can afford to take some precautions.”

He nodded and pulled a few small rods from his belt, “Here, snap these and I’ll come to check on your portals. If that’s all, I’ll pop over to get Death so that we can see Raven and Starfire back to Jump City before seeing Spider-Woman off to Master Weaver.”

We nodded and watched the man disappear.

We waited several minutes before I pulled out a couple of decks of cards, “Blackjack anyone?”

We were most of the way through our second game before our host returned, this time with a gothic young woman in tow.

“Well, I see you are having fun.” He said, “Death can Raven and Starfire off, and unfortunately Master Weaver doesn’t want any non-spider totems to visit the Web of Life, so I’m afraid you are going to have to split up.”

I nod, “Can we meet up with her after the meeting? Gwen doesn’t have the equipment necessary to open the portal without us.”

His eyes flickered over to Elizabeth and nodded, “Once it’s done I’ll bring her to you and then give you a ride to her earth.”

As The Access disappeared with Gwen, Death opened up a portal for us, Titans Tower visible in the distance.

As we stepped through, I turned to death, “I’m a big fan!’

“I hope you aren’t like most of my fans.” She said cheerfully, “But then again, you aren’t dressed in an oversized leather cloak and ranting about ruling the world, so I suppose you aren’t quite the type. Where did you hear about me?”

“In a book. I think I’ll let Raven fill you in on the rest if she’s comfortable.” I shrug, “do you have a holiday due soon?”

“Eh, I can’t leave the universe but I can take a week off sometime next year.” She shrugged, “Why?”

“I have a feeling that Angela would love to chat with you. She’s a doctor and I think she’d love to learn more about the process of death from well… Death!” I laugh, “She’s saved a lot of people and I think she’d want to know what happens after you take them away.”

Death nodded, “Call me Deedee, and I think I’d like to meet her too.”

“By the way, is Morpheus good?”

Deedee looked at me, “You heard about that?”

“Yeah…” I wince.

She nodded, “Yeah, he escaped a few decades ago. “

“I’m assuming he’s taken care of Dr Destiny then?” I asked worriedly.

Deedee nodded, “Yeah, you don’t need to worry about him. Morpheus made sue his little gadgets don’t work anymore either.”

I exhaled, “Okay, one less thing to worry about ending the world without warning them.”

“I… I can’t really defend my universe. Your universe isn’t like that?”

I nod vigorously, “As far as I know, nothing is waiting in the wings to end the world if we have an off weekend.”

Deedee grinned, “Well aren’t you lucky then!”

“Tell me about it,” I said, “Out of the six universes we know about, two of them are basically on the verge of collapsing and all the others but mine have planetary threats just arbitrarily kicking around. I take that back, my world has nukes, so I guess I do have something that can end the planet pretty arbitrarily, but I’m working to fix that.”

Death nodded, “Well, here’s to hoping that you haven’t missed anything weird about your universe.”

I think about the ROB that presumably got me into this situation and shudder, “Yeah, and let’s hope that there’s a way to stop interuniversal slavers from fucking with our universes if they get bored.”

“Was that what happened?”

I shrug, “I’ll leave it to Raven to talk about it with you if she wants, I can’t give my input into that situation. My own experience was much more absurd.”

Deedee looked at me, “I think I can see that.”

It took a few minutes but we were quickly met by the other Titans. Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg were all dropping down in front of us. Deedee left to get back to work, and we left with the young superheroes.

The meeting went quickly, and before long, we were in Titans Tower.

Robin looked at the portal apparatus I was setting up next to a meditating Elizabeth, “The Justice League’s next meeting is on Saturday. Can we expect you there?”

I motion to the portal frame, “Raven can give us a call and I’m usually in the headquarters on the other side anyway.”

As the portal flared to life. the stabilizer ring was wrapped up by the mechanical arms that exited from the portal upon its opening. It quickly collapsed into itself, leaving a small silver disk hovering in mid-air.

Grabbing it, I moved the opening of the portal up against the wall, tweaking it on my end as the drone on the other side flew it over to the base complex.

We settled in for a quick chat, Raven revealing what had happened to her and Starfire as well as my part in this mess.

Eventually, though, we were interrupted by the appearance of the Access and Gwen, who was looking a little shaken.

I let her hug me as Raven walked over and the Access transported us to Gwen’s apartment.

I looked around, “I think I’m not the only one that needs a cut of that gold.”

Gwen blushed, “That would be nice…”

“I’ll earmark some for you,” I promised, “Van Dyne should have some contacts to get those sold.”

She nodded.

As we set up the portal in her closet, I saw a set of disassembled web-spinners, “Huh those look pretty simple.”

Gwen looked to see what had caught my attention, “Oh, those. The carousel is jammed up. I keep meaning to take them to Janet, but I keep forgetting.”

“Mind if I take a look?”

With her consent, I took a look at them, picking them open with a set of jewellers screwdrivers she had for basic maintenance. A rock had gotten into the system, so after giving it a good cleaning, I put it back together.

She stapped it on, and grinned as it spat out a fresh stream of web, “Good job!”

I nodded, “The tracks are still a bit dented, so I’d recommend taking that to Janet anyways, but those should work for emergencies now.”

She gave me another hug and we engaged the portal to get back to the compound.


	9. Chapter 8

The next few days were a turbulent mess. My workload at... work lightened up as I was moved off of projects. On the other hand, my work with Winston was picking up. As I tutored myself on the technology from the three other universes, I became more and more able to help in those situations, even if my understanding was still rudimentary at best.

The money from the gold-selling operation was starting to filer in and my research into the politics of Niger was beginning to pay off.

My network of gold merchants was expanding, so in a couple of weeks, I would be able to offload a lot more gold.

Speaking of which, the operations on alt-earth were going quite well.

The base was growing quickly and the mining operations were approaching full swing with plenty of material being mined and refined. Enough that Gwen was able to buy a bigger and more private flat in New York.

However, tonight was busy for a completely different reason.

Angela, Gwen and I were staking out Mondatta’s speech at King’s row as Tracer kept an eye out for Widowmaker in particular.

I was mostly near the stage with a collapsible barrier shield while the others were patrolling more generally.

Suddenly my earpiece squawked to life and I heard Lena in my ear, “Widowmaker spotted. Everyone, get into position.

I got up near the front of the stage and got ready, the emitters primed under my backpack. I’d been drilled on the proper deployment, but hopefully, it wouldn’t be necessary.

“Widowmaker is down. I’ll be in contact with the cops. Remain in position in case any other Talon forces are in the area.”

I hit the confirmation switch on my belt and fell back into the crowd.

The speech as actually pretty interesting, so I almost missed Gwen’s sudden message, “I found another Talon sniper! Jon, get that shield around Mondatta!”

I whipped the ball like emitter onto the stage and the guards quickly bunkered down around Mondatta.

I had to give it to the man, he was continuing his speech even as the shield stood up to several more shots before Gwen was able to web down the sniper.

We were on guard after that. Winston had placed Widowmaker into some sort of transport and sent her to a prison that he had developed in the hopes of undoing what had been done to her. Even if Amelie was forever lost, perhaps it would still be possible to remove the additions that made her so dangerous.

We celebrated this little success in short order, the first evidence of our shared knowledge and abilities allowing us to do some real good.

We had a few drinks, but we kept things civil.

All of us had work to do in the morning.

So, after Angela returned to her practice, Tracer flew us over to Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Gwen and I entered the Lab where Winston was working on the Portal Generator with Elizabeth.

“How are things going?” I asked.

He looked up to me, “Good news! I’ve managed to stabilise the primer wormhole.”

I took a look at the faintly glowing cylinder. Gwen commented, “Did the negative mass matrix work out?”

“Yes! I’ve managed to interface the gravimeters and interferometers with it too, so I’ve started to see some data on dimensional signatures come back from the probe.”

I nodded, “has my electromagnetic package worked out?”

He nodded, “I had to do a little compacting, but the package is operating within the expected parameters.”

We got to work quickly after that, stabilising and beginning the process of creating new portals.

Activating the device we started looking at the data we were getting back from it.

“That feels weird,” Elizabeth commented

“Huh?” I turned to her.

She motioned at the machine, “It feels weird, a little like the portal machines that they made. But different. Quieter.”

I nod, “Anything we should change?”

“The other Elizabeths sounded a little… umm…” she waved her hands around in the air a bit, “higher pitched? And more bouncy.”

We considered it for a moment, before making some tweaks, “Does this sound better?”

She paused, “It’s not as bouncy.” She commented. But it gets like that in the middle.”

I nod, “I think there might be more than one wormhole involved here.”

Winston paused, “That… that would make sense.”

We disengaged the portal device and started dismantling it, being careful to preserve the first wormhole as we did.

As Winston began working on another stabiliser pin, I sat down with Gwen and started doing the maths to figure out the field equations that would represent working with two wormholes.

Elizabeth peeked over my shoulder, “What’s that?”

I look up, “Huh?”

She pointed at a part of the simulation I was using to double-check my results, “That.”

“Oh, it’s a simulation of the wormhole architecture. Well, regressed down to three-dimensions, but yeah?” I responded.

Elizabeth shook her head, “This bit isn’t so straight. It’s... wiggly? And it changes a lot.”

“Huh.” I leant back.

Pulling up the equations for the simulator, I started looking over the mat again, “Here’s the temporal coefficient. You are saying it changes?”

She nodded, “It’s like.” she gestured with her hands, miming out something juggling, “It’s hard to describe.”

I leant back…

I guess it made sense… I turned to Elizabeth, “Does the shaking feel sort of like Lena?”

She paused, “She’s more bouncy, I guess. And she only shakes one way. That one shakes and spins and bounces and stuff.”

I called out to Winston, “Hey, Winston! Got anything good at detecting chronal disturbances? Apparently, the Chronal Coefficient isn’t a constant!”

Winston turned to me, “If there are two wormholes involved that would make sense… Let me see if the gravimetric array that I used in the Chronal Accelerator works here.”

Poking at the equations again, I started going back over the results.

Eventually, I found it. Apparently as some point, one of us has locked down the temporal coefficient to a constant since it didn’t change when one wormhole was involved. It made things run faster, but with two wormholes operating at the same time, we would start seeing a lot of gravity waves in the wormhole chamber.

“Huh. Hey Gwen, mind double checking my equations” I asked.

Gwen looked up from the new casing she was putting together. “What is it?”

“I’m seeing the two-wormhole system producing pocket dimensions. I think it might be how the sensory data is generated.”

Gwen paused, “Huh…”

Sure enough, the two-wormhole system was shedding small bubbles of reality that would occasionally be re-absorbed. Since they seemed to be formed from places where the wormholes came into contact, inter-planar space should be full of these sheddings.

Eventually, we began experimenting with other configurations. Nine / six seemed to give the best results, according to our maths. Nine wormhole terminations, with six actual wormholes involved, three of them sort of looping back within a small distance.

The results were… strange. And required the wormholes to be configured in a specific format. But it looked as though it would provide a more stable portal from the stat and possibly better sensor data, assuming our simulations on Void Space were accurate.

We did have a lot of work to do, however. We had theoretically workable designs starting from as little as two wormholes, so we could start to work up from there.

I looked at the sleeping Elizabeth.

Eh, it could wait a day or so. Winston still had to make the new wormhole pins, especially the ring-like designs we would need for the looping wormholes.

As we were packing up, alarms started ringing.

“Everyone to battle-stations. Intruders have been detected!”

I bolted, locking down the computers even as Gwen lept out of the room.

Elizabeth looked at me blearily, “What’s happening?”

“My guess? Talon.” I grunted. Grabbing the isolated server we were using, I disconnected it from the network, the UPSs complaining almost instantly as the system started undergoing emergency shut-down. “Here, get these to the base, we don’t want them finding out about this.”

The portal was just closing as the door burst open behind me, a large hulking brute smashed the door open.


	10. Chapter 9

The man who had battered down the doors to the lab wasn’t immediately recognizable.

A bulky man, carrying a massive gun stood across from me, his messy black and white hair framing a massive savage gin.

“Well well, look what we have here. Staying late brainiac?” he taunted.

I grabbed the remains of the portal projector and stashed them in my pocket. “Yeah, fuck this.”

And I charged.

The man looked at me in surprise as I vaulted over him and into the corridor, bouncing off the walls, I barely managed to get around a corner before the bullets started flying and slammed into the wall behind me.

“I’ve got a big guy with a gun behind me,” I called out, “Athena! What’s the best route out of here.”

“A fire escape is coming up on your right. You should be able to get to the courtyards from there.” She responded.

I took a look behind me and saw the barrel of a gun peek out around the corner.

I ducked into the stairwell and immediately began leaping down the flight of stairs, leaping over the railing as soon as I had clearance.

I was two floors down when I heard him open the door. I barely caught sight of him before leaping down another floor to avoid another hail of bullets.

The building rocked and a loud crash sounded in the distance.

I smashed through the door with my shoulder and rolled out onto the grassy courtyard.

Looking back at the stairwell, I saw the man drop down and began to sprint for cover.

Muttering under my breath, I pushed my body as hard as I could to get behind some cover.

As I touched down, I cut my finger on one of the pieces or the portal projector in my pocket. I felt the spell settle around me, cloaking me in a basic illusion of ‘I’m not fucking over here’.

The earth shook, and part of the building fell to the ground.

“Hiding are you?” He roared, “Let’s see you hide from this!”

His gun roared to life and he began sweeping the yard with bullets. Tucked behind the rock, I was safe for now, but in between sweeps I could see him moving.

Scrambling for a plan, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the pieces of the projector.

An idea struck me.

Carefully keeping the rock in between me and the man, I brought the spellbooks that Raven had given me to the front of my mind. The basic theory books that I needed to go over to even understand the summoning and travel spells and rituals covered the use of reagents.

Searching through the pieces, I pulled out a component and blet all over it messily. Chanting as I let the spell fail.

“Hah! There you are!” he yelled.

And then, as he brought his gun to bear, I spun around and threw out my hand, my other covering my eyes

The component exploded, cutting giant gashes into my palm and arm. I felt shrapnel score my face.

It didn’t hold a candle in comparison to what had happened on the other guy.

Still dripping blood, I lowered my arm to see the courtyard ripped up, and the man flung bodily into the building behind him.

His gun was ended a dented, bent mess as he slowly picked himself up.

I stared at my hand and then turned to sprint into the main building.

“Athena, where’s the nearest armoury and what’s going on with Winston!” I yelled.

The AI’s calm voice echoed from the speakers, “The nearest armoury is one floor above you. The stairs are on the right. Winston and Spider-woman are currently facing hostile forces in the eastern hangar.”

Sprinting up the stairs, I followed her direction and immediately detonated three of the biotic grenades.

With my wounds taken care of, I pulled a rifle from the racks.

“Directions to Winston, now!” I yelled.

I moved as quickly as I could, my feet pounding under me.

As I cut across the courtyard, I turned to my attacker as he picked himself up and put a few rounds into him.

Sprinting, I continued to the other side of the courtyard, and into a very damaged looking building.

The sight that greeted me was a mess.

Several black-helmeted talon troops were scattered across the ground, bones broken and battered.

And there, in the centre of the hanger was him. Doomfist.

The monstrously muscled man was meeting Winston blow for blow, the enraged ape alight with the glow of his primal rage.

I spotted Gwen at the side of the room and ran over to her, chucking a biotic grenade in front of me, “Spider-woman, you okay?”

“Jon?” She groaned as she picked herself up, “Yeah, I’m okay. That guy is strong.”

I nod, “He’s the leader of Talon. I have no idea what he’s doing here.”

The two smashed into each other again, the room shaking from the meeting of their fists.

Gwen hopped up onto her feet, “There was another one. Purple clothes.”

I winced, “That’s Sombra. Athena, can you detect her?”

“No other individuals found.” Called out the AI.

I cursed, “Gwen, do you think you can use your spider-sense to find her? She will probably be in Winston’s lab. Athena, be on the lookout for any intrusion!”

“It’s a bit fuzzy out here,” Gwen focused, “but - Watch out!”

She pushed me out of the way of a flying ape. As I pulled myself to my feet, I turned to her, “Okay, new plan. Get to Winston’s lab. We can’t let them get the pins.”

Seeing an opening, I tossed a biotic grenade at Winston as Gwen grabbed me and shot out a web, sending the two of us careening through the hallways.

Hopefully, Winston would be able to drive off Doomfist soon. It was dangerous as it was with Sombra in the base. Thankfully, all the files related to interplanar technologies were safely off-world.

The only thing that we ran the risk of dealing with was the additional pins that Winston was supposed to be making.

Well, that and any other designs that Winston had kicking around in the mainframe.

We crashed into the lab, only to be met with silence.

I looked around.

There was nothing there.

I moved towards the panel when I was suddenly knocked over by Gwen. A spray of bullets flew over our heads. I grabbed Gwen and vaulted over a desk.

“Tch.” Sombra scoffed as she dropped out of her invisibility. Raising her pistol she aimed at us again, “Where are the files?”

For a moment, I was just confused. Winston stored his files on the mainframe.

And then, I laughed, “That clever Gorilla!”

Sobra shot another spay of ammo at us, “I’m getting bored of this. Where are the files.”

Gwen smiled, “Not here.” Leaping up, she moved faster than Sombra could bring her weapons to bear, the hacker only barely able to dodge the incoming first strike and disappear into invisibility through sheer experience.

I stayed watchful, my ears cocked to hear the slightest sounds.

It wasn’t enough. Sombra still managed to decloak in front fo me with the pistol trained on my face.

“Tell me where the data is stored or he gets it!” She called out to Gwen.

Too bad it wasn’t Gwen she should have been paying attention to.

As soon as she reacted to the sound of Gwen moving among the pipes, I moved, my hand moving to bat the pistol out of the way and my other leg sweeping out from under me to knock her down. In a flash, I had her pinned.

“Damn it!” she yelled… and disappeared right out from under me.

I blinked and then cursed, “Teleporter. Fuck, I forgot.”

Athena chimed out, “Intruders have left the premises.”

As we headed back to meet up with Winston, I found him binding up the mercs that Doomfist and Sombra had left behind. As he saw us, he smiled, “Heh! Not bad!”

I looked at him in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You’ve got good instincts,” Winston commented, “And thanks for the heal. Doomfist nearly had me there.”

I nodded and collapsed into the seat. Looking around I laughed, “This is going to take a while to fix, isn’t it.”

“Yeah, I can’t use hard-light for this sort of place,” Winston noted.

Gwen turned to Winston, “Do you know what they were after?”

“Widowmaker’s location, presumably.” Winston admitted, “Given the Talon attacks it was decided that I was the best person to hold Widowmaker until her trial. She’s being kept as a hidden location while researchers try to see if anything can be done about what Talon did to her.”

I nodded, “Let’s get everyone here sorted then.”


	11. Chapter 10

As I finished regaling Angela of my part in the invasion of Watchpoint Gibraltar, she laughed, “It seems your first time on the battlefield was better than mine!”

I nodded, “Oh really? Was the great Angel of Mercy not as perfect as she might seem today?”

“Oh, you!” She said, batting at me, “But I suppose that would be right. Back when I started, the Valkyrie suit wasn’t nearly as finished as it is now. There were some mistakes.”

I raised an eyebrow and she blushed, “I may have gotten myself stuck in a few trees.”

“Saving cats?”

“Jo~on!” She whined.

I smiled, “It’s okay, Angie, I think it’s adorable.”

She blushed deeply and quickly stuck another piece of food in her mouth.

I reached out to stroke her hair, “So, how has your week been.”

She sighed, “Widowmaker is a mess.”

I grimaced sympathetically, “You are working on Widowmaker?”

She nodded, “She’s a mess. They did a lot of things to turn her into a weapon.”

I paused, “There are other options.”

“What do you mean.” She asked.

I paused to consider my thoughts, “Well, Raven has a mirror in her possession that allows people to travel into her mindscape. A literal physical... ish representation of her mind. If that worked for Widowmaker we could try and see if there is anything left of Amelie. Then there are the psychic options. Martian Manhunter and Xavier are both powerful psychics, powerful enough that they might be able to dig up what’s left And then there’s Jean Grey if we want the nuclear option.“

“The… nuclear option?” she asked hesitantly.

I nodded, “She’s got a connection to the literal force of life and rebirth in her home universe. Assuming that we can get the Pheonix to listen, and it’s possible at all for Amelie to be revived, she will be. There’s no doubt about that. That said, it does depend on a cosmic force listening to us and beings of that magnitude don’t exactly comprehend humans quite right.”

Angela nodded, “Definitely a nuclear option.”

“That said, the other three options are probably more viable.” I offered.

She nodded, “I’ll speak to Raven this weekend then. That seems like the least invasive method we have for excising the changes made to her personality.”

“I wish you luck then. Both for your sake and Amelie’s” I said, raising my glass.

She clinked hers against mine, “I hope it works out.”

We ate a little more and Angela started up again, “So, how has the Portal Projector been going?”

“The 9/6 configuration of the wormholes seems to be working out. We’re getting data back of some kind. Unfortunately, we can’t seem to translate the Quantum Signatures we get from the others into targeting data and it’s simply useless to make a jump without targeting data. The results are pretty much completely random. And empty. I don’t think we’ve managed to make contact with another inhabited world with manually entered targetting data.” I griped.

Angela nodded, “Can you get targetting data another way?”

I nod, “We can get the targeting information of a universe we are in quite easily, and we can even share that data between projectors. So getting places we’ve been before is fine. Going new places… not so much.”

Angela nodded, “So, good-ish news?”

“There’s one benefit of the portal projector though. Elizabeth hasn’t quite figured out how to move the targeting end of the portal, but the targeting data for the portal projectors includes location. It isn’t a coordinate system, unfortunately, but you can set a specific physical location to open the portal to, rather than just opening it to the same location, but in another universe.” I mention.

She looked at me with interest, “Does it work in the same universe?”

“Yep!” I report cheerfully, “We have waypoints now. Or… well, we will. Once we have enough portal projectors to hand out. The things are petty compact too, so we don’t need to worry about carrying them around.”

I held up the prototype device. It looked pretty much like a smartphone, only bulkier.

It was perhaps three times as thick as a modern smartphone, and the screen that covered the front was a full eighteen centimetres corner to corner. It also wasn’t completely cuboidal, with a cut made on the top-rear edge that allowed the triangular emitter to face forward when the screen was held at a natural viewing angle.

Angela nodded, “That looks good!”

“Yeah,” I nodded enthusiastically, “We should have enough ready in a few days to get all of us sorted.”

We chatted a little more over ur meals, slowly working our way through a couple of courses as we enjoyed the scenery.

As we waited for our affogatos, I took a moment to examine Angela.

The researcher was dressed in a long, red dress, nominally tight-fitting, but with a slit going up to her thigh, revealing her left leg.

Her long, luscious legs were covered in sheer red stockings, with her feet tied up in strappy red heels.

As my eyes followed her long, long legs back up to her hips and then to the swell of her breasts, I noted that her Valkyrie suit hid quite a bit. She wasn’t massive, but her breasts represented more than a handful.

I tore my eyes away from her cleavage and pulled them up to her luscious lips, painted red for the occasion. Then, I caught her eyes. Twisting my lips into a roguish grin, I leaned over to the blushing blond, and brought her close, “I can’t get enough of you.”

And then with a light brush against her cheek, I leant back, openly checking her out once more.

I washed her blush and squirm, but as I shifted my seat over to her, the healer leaned into me.

I wrapped an arm around her possessively, cuddling her into my side.

Our Affogato came and went, along with the bill and before long, we were left cuddling as the moon rose above us.

I felt her arm trace up along my shirt for a few minutes, “Jon?”

“Yes, Love?”

She shivered, “Um… could you… could you give me a nickname?”

I smiled towards her fondly, “Do you want to be my angel?”

“Yes Jon, I’m your angel.” She said with a smile, “What do you want your angel to do?”

I give her a relaxed smile, “I think we should go for a walk. The night is still young, and I don’t want to just sit around.”

Standing up, I extended an arm to my date. We found ourselves walking along the pebbled pathways of the park outside the restaurant, watching the moonlight pass over us.

We meandered through the woods as the conversation began to bubble up.

We talked about our lives from before the two of us met. A common topic of conversation when we had the time. I talked about my family, promising to introduce her to them at some point. We were a little estranged, mainly due to me working overseas, but now that I was basically self-employed, perhaps I could work on repairing that relationship.

Angela told me about her parents, or, what she knew of them at least.

They had died when she was young, victims of the Omnic Crisis. Under the control of the God Programs, the Omnics saw no reason not to target civilians or aid workers.

She’d originally taken up healing to honour their memory, but had found an honest passion for it in the end.

She told me of her time with Overwatch, during the collapse of the organization.

She told me about her dreams of spreading Biotic technology far and wide, to change the face of medicine.

But it was all for nought.

Biotic technology was basically automated magic.

Code derived from research into Zenyatta, looped in a cycle, which would drive the body to simply heal itself.

Too bad that Omnics still weren’t well-received today. And that no doctor would ever prescribe a treatment that they did not properly understand.

I promised to help her with that last part. I had managed to find Elphius Levi’s self-published magazine and it taught me a lot about fusing science and magic, even what little I had managed to read this morning.

As she hugged me, I tipped her chin up with my fingers and gently kissed her lips.


	12. Chapter 11

I pulled her close and dominated the kiss. My tongue slowly ran over her lips, tasting her with steady purpose. As It split her lips, I ran my hands down her back, slowly massaging her shoulders and lower back before slipping lower.

As I plundered her mouth, my tongue wrestling her’s into submission, my hands were busy, groping arse.

She melted into me, pressing herself up against me as well as she could, moaning into my mouth as she rubbed her breasts up against me.

I pulled away and watched her breasts heave as she leant into my arms. Giving her a grin, I lead her off the path and retrieved the portal projector from my pocket. Quickly pulling up an option, a portal soon hung in the air in front of us.

Beyond it, though the frame of the portal stabilizer, was the entryway to my rooms in the compound. She blushed, ad buried her face in my chest, but as I picked her up, she simply held herself closer.

I placed Angela on the bed and deactivated the Portal Stabilizer with the projector and put it away.

I let my eyes rake over her form, slowly lowering myself next to her.

She shivered as I ran my hands down her side, slowly tracing the curve of her arse and down her leg.

As I reached her foot, I raised it up, delicately kissing her ankles.

I worked my way back up her leg, kissing her through her stockings as I made my way up her leg.

She shivered and shook, little yelps and moans escaping her as I pushed her dress up her legs, first revealing her garters and then her damp red panties.

My hands grasped her hips roughly pulling her down the bed and towards my face.

As I slowly massaged her mound, I looked out over her breasts and saw her face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip as she looked upwards. Her bun had begun to come loose, framing her hair with a messy blond mane.

She was groping her breasts, her pale skin marred with red marks as she mauled her flesh.

I moved my focus lower, moving her panties aside and running my fingers through her folds.

As I leaned down to kiss at her clit, I heard her begin to moan in earnest.

I moved slowly, pinning her down as she tried to wrap her legs around my head. She squealed as my tongue parted her folds, reaching deep into her.

And then she shook.

With a long, drawn-out moan, I felt her stiffen under me, and her sex convulsed around my tongue. Liquid washed over my tongue as she peaked.

And then, she relaxed.

I picked myself up off the bed and leaned down, “Now, my angel, won’t you return the favour?” I whispered into her ear.

She smiled and quickly pushed herself off the bed.

She dropped into a squat, balancing on the balls of her feet as she reached for my trousers.

Her fingers deftly opened the button and hook of my pants and pulled both them and my boxers down in a single motion.

My length flopped out, slapping onto her face. She braced herself on my thighs as she beheld it. Leaning up to lick at the pillar of turgid flesh.

She suckled on my balls for a moment before leaning back, to messily lick at my dick, splattering her own face with spittle as she lubricated the length.

Rocking back, she nearly fell over as she attempted to get the head of my shaft into her mouth.

I stepped back after she slapped her face on my shaft, letting her take it into her mouth on her second try.

She got to work immediately, her tongue licking the head of my shaft as she slobbered over the length.

She bobbed up and down enthusiastically, moving her hands from my legs up to my length to play with my balls and pump at the parts she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

I reached down and ran my hands through her hair, watching her bob up and down.

As my pre-cum began to leak from my shaft, she pulled herself off.

And then, with a forceful lunch, shoved her mouth over my length and took me into her throat.

With a strangles choke, she pulled herself off. She sized me up again frowning.

I looked at her, “Do you want me to use you, angel?” I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled, “Yes Jon! Use your angel, please!” She opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out, ready for me to take.

I let my laugh fall to a crueller register as I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her forward even as I put all my weight behind the thrust.

“Gagckh! Gagckh! Gagckh!”

I pounded into her face forcefully and her hands dropped down in between her legs, the erratic sounds of her self-pleasure joining the steady rhythm of the face-fucking.

Eventually, I had to pull her off. She gasped for air as I lifted her off the ground and onto the bed.

As soon as she realised where she was, she assumed the position, face down, ass up, and just to top things off, she wiggled her arse in my direction.

I gave the tight tush a squick spank as I reached for the zipper in the centre of her back. I pushed her face into the bed as I pulled it down to exposed her arse.

Hogtied by her dress, Angela was left helpless as I played with her posterior, spanking and groping it, leaving livid red marks across her bottom.

As she grew wetter and wetter, I pulled her closer to the edge of the bed.

I pulled her panties down, heaving the sodden silk to drip down onto her dress as I admired her arse.

“Your arse is so perfect, my angel” I crooned as I massaged it.

She moaned, “It’s your arse, Jon. I’m your angel! My body is yours, you can do whatever you want to it!”

I spread her cheeks and teased her arse, “Ho? Even this?”

“Of course!” She squealed as I prodded at the tight hole, “You can use any hole you want!”

I spanked her again, “Maybe next time love. We could even make a day out of it! What do you think? In the morning, I’ll play with you, prepare you, and then plug you up so that I can pound your tight ass all evening!”

She moaned, “Or I could even spend the whole day with your cum inside me, just sitting there!”

I grinned, “Is that what you want me to do, you slutty little angel? Do you want me to mark you? To make you mine forever? Do you want me to knock you up so that you can carry my child?”

She shuddered under me, “Yes!” She cried, “Fuck me! Make me yours!”

And with that, I thrust in.

Angela started convulsing almost immediately as I pumped into her, pushing back into me as I pumped into her convulsing cunt.

As she came down, her dress gave out, a loud ripping filling the room as I fucked her into the bed.

Adjusting for her prone position, I didn’t let up, I reached under her, massaging her breasts as I pumped into her pussy.

As she moaned again, I leant down and captured her helps with mine, kissing her even as I continued to pound her.

Her face started to slacken, the rough handling starting to overwhelm her.

I pulled out for a minute, spinning her around and thrusting back in, Angela grinned at me, looking down at my rolling muscles as I drove my dick into her.

As my release began to near, I ran my fingers across her body, trying to bring her to her peak once more, but it wasn’t enough.

I pulled her close, hugging her to me as I drove myself as deep as I could into her, and released, unloading a load deep within her, and releasing a lot more semen than I ever remember having, pumping it deep into her.

As I caught my breath, I saw Angela smile, “There’s so much!”

“Your work?” I asked.

She smiled, “Yeah, everyone had a few comments there, but this was my decision.”

I grin and carefully lower her to the bed without pulling out of her, “So then, want to get some rest?”

She smiled, “Sure.”

I pulled her close and the two of us nodded off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning, as I made breakfast Mercy was being interrogated by the other girls, “How was he?” Asked Gwen.

Angela blushed, “He was great…” she muttered.

“Come on, we need more details than that!” Ahri asked, “We saw you limp out of there!”

I served up the breakfast bowl for Angela, “Don’t let them pressure you, my angel. And you don’t have to worry about me either, I have nothing to hide.”

Gwen squealed, “That’s so sweet!”

Angela poked at her food a little, “You know how he knows what we will say if he does anything?”

A light went off in Gwen’s eyes, “It works in bed too doesn’t it?”

Angela blushed a deep red and squeaked, “He knew exactly what I wanted, even when I didn’t say anything. He just swept me off my feet and took me.”

“Ooh!” Gwen grinned wickedly, “Was he your knight in shining armour? Did he make you feel like a princess?”

Ahri giggled, “Maybe like a conquering king treats a princess. She was limping remember?”

Angela shrunk into her seat, and I called out to the group, “Ladies, give her some space.”

Ahri pouted, but I gave her a stern glare.

I served up breakfast to the other two girls, “So, what’s the plan for today?”

Angela jumped on the lifeline immediately, “Well, I’ll be meeting Raven later to see if we can save Amelie. It’s been years since it happened, but if we can find anything in there, we might be able to do something.”

I nodded, Next to me Gwen perked up, “I’ll be speaking with Strange about getting some backup when opening a gateway to the last few universes. According to what we’ve found, Ahri’s world should be pretty safe, so we’ll be trying that tomorrow and then going to Hinata’s world this weekend. If everything plays out well, we can have everyone else home within a week. A week and a half at worst.”

I nodded, “Ahri and I are going over life force manipulation. Ever since we found that Biotic Energies are in fact life force, it’s opened up a lot of normally unethical spells for us to experiment with.”

Ahri ginned, “I don’t normally get to play around too much, but even is it isn’t as tasty as my normal meals, I can bulk out what I get very easily so I have a lot more to play with.”

As we at conversation started to drift off to other topics, “By the way, what’s the status on the Trigon situation? I heard from Robin yesterday that the GLC has located a dead world where the battle can take place. Fate, Zatanna and Dr Mist have all agreed to join the fight.”

Gwen nodded, “Strange says that he’s willing to help and even bring some of the Masters of the Mystic Arts to the battle. I’m trying to get in contact with Thor, but he’s on Asgard right now. The Avengers, in general, don’t want to get involved in the affairs of other worlds right now, especially not with the mess that happened in Tanzania last month.”

Angela nodded, “The work on scaling up Biotic technology has been going well, and I think I’ve managed to adapt the technology to use some of the warding mudras that the Shambali use. We will have to find out if it works, but if it does, the technology would allow us to seriously cut down Trigon’s options. The results have been a little hit-or-miss though.”

“Mind sending me the notes?” I asked, “Levi has done some amazing work on the virtualization of spell matrixes, I might be able to help.”

Angela nodded and Ahri stood up, “So anyway, when are we leaving?”

I turned to her and held back a sigh, “I’m not eating, and the Biotic generator is already set up on the other world, we can leave as soon as this conversation is over.”

Ahri nodded and I turned to the other girls, “Anything else you want to talk about?”

The two just shrugged, “Not really,” Gwen offered, “You can go with Ahri now if you want.”

I nodded and pulled out the portal projector.

Sliding through the options, I found the option for the training grounds and brought up the portal.

Ahri and I hurried through as it quickly collapsed behind us.

The wide-open field was already marred by our various experiments with magic… mostly Raven’s experiments with magic, truth be told. Though, after my fight with Mauga, I had taken some time to explore the use of technological reagents and focuses for magic here, to mixed results.

I turned to Ahri who has summoned a sphere which was sucking the golden glow from the person-sized biotic generator.

I walked over to the small building that was sitting here, keying in the code to take a look at my weapons locker. I dug through the shattered remnants of various focuses that hadn’t worked out to dig out the successes. The main things an armoured coat and a long, metal staff topped with a cluster of strange mechanisms.

Chanting under my breath, I activated the systems, directing the flow of power with my magic.

After several minutes, I saw the spell lock into place, my vision warping before snapping to crystal clarity as the gravitic barriers snapped into place.

Focusing, I lifted off, gravity within my sphere of influence altering to allow me to reposition myself in the air.

I turned to Ahri who was still greedily guzzling the biotic energies, “You ready?”

“Almost!” she called out. A few more minutes passed before she cut off the flow.

I primed the miniature biotic generator in my staff, lighting up the head with golden light, “Let’s see what we can do.”

Turning the biotic energy to other purposes was a little tricky to start with, but Ahri had already done most of the work. She had long since figured out some basic self-defence against the denizens of the moonlit world she occasionally found herself at odds with.

Her knowledge was quite instinctive, but with a little experimentation, I managed to produce equivalents to her force bolts and several other attacks, as well as produce a simple area-healing spell that used the biotic emitters more directly.

Angela would be pleased with that last one. She hadn’t had much time yet to start learning magic, but we had a session due in a few days, and being able to use her biotic technology more flexibly was a big one.

I had even managed to partially address my speed issue.

My latest prototype of an electronic grimoire had proven quite effective. With it, I could cast the spells stored within at a moments notice.

Only the spells stored within.

The current version of the Grimoire couldn’t take inputs with which to better adjust the spell to my needs. I should be able to adjust that in the future, but my work on adapting the familiar spell to the Grimoire was being too finicky right now.

I really needed to look into better options for mental components for enchantments, but nothing I had found worked nearly as well as the familiar spell.

Perhaps it would be better to upgrade the tech itself, applying the enchantments to a neural interface might provide a better result when it comes to properly communicating with the system.

I would have to start a complete redesign though and possibly divorce the technology from my staff entirely.

And I might have to upgrade the programming. It seems a little dumb right now, and I think part of the difficulty might come from the fact that the familiar spell is usually applied to fairly intelligent animals.

I’d want to find some sort of specialist on that scale then. Animal level intellects were fairly common in the world Angela called home, so I should be able to find a decent option on that front.

Actually, there might already be something like that open source. A simple assistant VI that I could set up as the caretaker of my grimoire and a casting aid.

I’d have to run the idea against a few people first. I had never been the best at considering the deeper implications of various technologies. And I didn’t know how these technologies would interact with magic.

Hmm… I’d want to run this against Raven, but Hinata was always a good bet at catching the worst ideas. Even if she didn’t completely understand the technology we wrked with, she could usually tell if the general premise of the idea was going to end in fire.

Touching down, I stowed the jacket away for the moment and considered any other options.

With the staff joining it in the weapons locker, I turned to Ahri, who had released her tails and begun sunning herself on the side of a small hill. I turned to her, “How did your tests go?”

She jerked away, “Huh? Oh, Jon! Yeah, I got a few spells working that I’ve wanted to play with for a while.”

“So…. Do you want to do anything, or should we wrap up here?”

Ahri stretched as she picked herself up, “No, we can wrap up. It’s about lunchtime isn’t it?”

I nod, “Yeah, I need to get the roast out of the oven before the girls get back.”

As we ducked through the portal again, Ahri looked at me, “So what do we have planned for the evening then?”

I shrugged, “Does clubbing seem okay to you?


	14. Chapter 13

Lunch was a more lively affair, even Elizabeth had turned up, dressed in an elaborate gothic lolita gown, and we all settled down around the table.

The large roast was carved and portioned out, served in various styles to fit the tastes of the different women.

As things settled down, Gwen spoke up. “Strange has agreed to oversee the portal attempts for the next few days. The gods he consulted have… interests? I guess you would call them that, in other universes, and they are willing to provide him with the power necessary to help us out. They have confirmed a few other things.”

We looked on in interest, as she pulled up her phone. Paging through it, she pulled up some notes, “Firstly, I have some good news for Ahri. Agamotto has confirmed that the Summoners of Summoners Rift aren’t active in your neck of the multiverse, so as soon as Elizabeth gets a lock, we can send you home.”

Ahri cheered, and turned to Elizabeth, who was eating some meat, “Can we do that tomorrow?”

Elizabeth shrugged, “Why not. I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow, so I can start looking for your world.”

Arhi lept out of her chair and hugged the surprised young woman, spinning her around.

As the celebrations died down, Gwen spoke up again, “For you, Yang, it’s been a little mixed. Once we get there, Strange can throw around some of his weight to check in with the gods of your world. If they are around that is. The information we have suggests that they might have scarpered off to another universe under their banner and are waiting for your world to complete a challenge that they don’t even know exists.”

Yang scowled, “Yeah, I’m definitely going to talk to Uncle Qrow about that.”

I nodded, “We’ll be there with you if you want. Speaking of which, I kind of need to talk to everyone about something.”

They turned to me, “What do you guys think about trying to help with the Remnant situation… Or, well, the Faunus situation at least?”

“Okay, I’m assuming you have something of a plan beyond that.”

I shrug, “I’ve mostly been spending my time preparing for our fight against Trigon. But I’ve been considering deploying non-dust based technologies to help undermine the Schnee stranglehold on the economy. Perhaps also deploy a more stable long term communications solution so that they don’t need to worry about the CCT going down.”

They nodded, “We should probably deal with Cinder and Salem if we are getting involved like that.”

I shrug, “We will probably want a plan for that. Given the time-frame, Amber Fall should not have been attacked yet, so we might be able to prevent that. It would play our hand a little, but it would allow us to capture all three of them in one fell swoop.”

Across the table, I saw nodding faces.

“We will probably have to leave Salem alone for the time being,” Raven opined, “As dangerous as she is, we have our hands full with the preparations for Trigon and even just getting everyone home.”

Yang seemed a little put-out but begrudgingly admits that as long as Salem didn’t react immediately to the loss of Cinder and Co, preventing a demon lord from escaping his seals was probably the more immediate worry. Raven’s birthday was a little less than a month away at this point, and even with our preparations, the battle was sure to be hard-fought.

“If Salem does get mad that we captured Cinder, we’re stopping her, right?” Yang demanded.

Gwen nodded, “It would be our fault, why wouldn’t we take responsibility.”

“Unless the ritual to call Trigon to Eran is already underway, we will be able to respond as soon as we hear the news.” Raven offered

As Yang sat down, satisfied, I turned to Gwen, “We got a little off-topic there, any other news?”

Gwen nodded, paging through her phone for a moment before turning to Hinata, “I’m sorry, Hinata, but we don’t have too much information about your corner of the woods. Strange will be helping us when we get there, so hopefully, if the Oostuki are monitoring things, we should have a chance to actually fight off any first responders and put together a decent fight.”

Hinata nodded.

Honestly, it was unlikely that we would have to fight the Otsutsuki. Momoshiki and Kinshiki only stumbled across Sasuke rather than being able to detect his movements, and that suggested that they lacked extensive sensory abilities.

Strange did, but our portals were apparently difficult for him to sense outside of their immediate area.

Apparently, the portals were very obvious… but only if you were right next to them.

The moment you got much further than that, it sort of slipped into the background.

It didn’t help that the effects messed with precognition something fierce.

It hadn’t managed to undo any prophecies, it wasn’t strong enough for that, but Strange’s precognitive visitor alarm hadn’t detected Gwen at all, and Madame Webb didn’t see Gwen coming whatsoever.

I was tempted to see if Destiny would be able to see us coming.

Still, messing with the Mutant-human divide, at least until we had confirmed the existence of the Sublime was a dangerous consideration.

The topic quickly drifted away from the Otsutsuki and eventually circled back around to our plans for Remnant.

The primary goal was to give them some orbital infrastructure. Their dependence on Dust had made it impossible to escape their home. Even some simple communication satellites would go a long way towards helping them.

We were planning on doing a little more than that.

Spy satellite designs would be able to keep track of Grimm movements, picking out the migrations of various Grimm species.

We wanted to create habitats where the Grimm couldn’t reach. If the people of Remnant could survive away from its surface (and Yang implied as much) orbital habitats may prove the answer to that problem.

That, and if possible Artificial Dust.

What little Dust that Yang had on her when she was brought here was rendered inert by the travel. Little more than pretty crystals.

The technology was inherently limited.

It made doing fantastical things easy, so switching them away from it would be difficult, but if we wanted them to leave Remnant and the Grimm behind. To unite in order to leave their world it would be difficult.

But in the end, it might be the only realistic option.

The Grimm was, for the population of Remnant, insurmountable. Their numbers were too great and the resources that they denied were too valuable.

The people of Remnant were teetering on the edge of annihilation, and honestly, I think they know it.

My solution to this was to offer a life for them in space. Where the Grimm could not get them.

And if I used that as an opportunity to remove the current power base of the Schnee corporation, well, no one we liked would be hurt.

The question was if we should do this at all.

A social upheaval like the one we were suggesting would be bloody, even with Ozpin and his little secret society there to help guide the way.

Did we dare push for that?

Even if we could end Salem, perhaps stick her in a prison pod in orbit around the sun and forget about her, even if we could purify and close up the pools of darkness that the Grimm spawned from.

Did we have the authority to attempt something like this?

At least in my world, I was working to have the rest of the world remain competitive.

This plan to ‘save’ Remnant. It would essentially be economic conquest of the first order.

Oh, we wouldn’t have demands, outside perhaps the equal treatment of all sapients, regardless of race. But we would be taking over their economy. Working to remove dust from its position as the cornerstone of society to replace it with whatever worked the best for our purposes.

True, doing it this way would mean that they would be freer to make their own decisions in the long run, to explore the vast reaches of the void and find a safe haven from the Grimm.

Of course, that assumed that the Grimm were limited to Remnant.

I hoped they were.

The Grimm were more constructs than anything, and there was no physical reason why they would require the same things we did to survive. I wouldn’t be surprised if the purely sustained themselves off of the pain and misery of their victims.

If the Grimm could follow the people of Remnant into space, our plan would fall apart.

Living in space required specific habitats and equipment to protect you from the void. If the Grimm could escape those requirements, they could attack orbital stations with impunity.

Still, we didn’t yet have a better plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, brought to you by... sleep deprivation!
> 
> I might actually mark this as non-canon in the future, but I definitely want some feedback on this chapter. I think I might be using 'go to space' as a solution for way too many things.


	15. Chapter 14

I pulled the plain back shirt from the sewing machine and pulled it on.

I’ve learned quite a lot about fashion from determining the reactions the girls would have to various outfits. In fact, I’ve learned a lot about a lot of things by asking a lot of questions in that way.

But fashion was a simpler task for now.

Slipping on the altered shirt, I pet the top few buttons remain open as I dragged myself out of the room.

I sprayed myself down with cologne as I mentally checked the results of asking Ahri if she was ready…

Still busy, I guess.

It took her another fifteen minutes to finally leave the room, bouncing out in a short black dress and tall black pumps.

I pulled her in for a quick kiss and dragged her over to my garage.

I didn’t normally drive, on account of living about a fifteen-minute subway ride to work, but the money coming I decided to splurge a bit.

Ahri climbed onto the back of the crotch rocket and we took off.

The club was…

Well, it was a club.

Lots of loud music, overpriced alcohol and now that I looked better than average, a bunch of women with no regard for personal space.

And a couple of men too.

At least Ahri seemed to be enjoying things.

The two of us danced for a while, I attempted to get to know her a little better and failed, and I shelled out way too much money to let Ahri work up a buzz.

Still, the dances grew increasingly intimate until the two of us were just groping each other on the dance floor.

Eventually, we found ourselves leaving the club.

Still largely sober, I let Ahri paw at me as we headed back home.

Before long, she was demanding that I go faster, and rather than do something stupid like doing it on the busy roads, I pulled off into a secluded alley and opened up a portal to one of the test sites on the alternate earth.

As I took off across the arid salt flats, Ahri cheered, revealing her tails to release some of her power and start blasting away at the surrounding landscape.

Eventually, though, she got bored of it and the two of us headed back to the compound.

By the time that I rolled the bike into the garage, Ahri had undone most of my buttons, leaving me largely barechested.

As we entered the compound, Ahri dragged me to the sofa and pushed me down, Immediately fumbling with my pants to reveal my mostly-flaccid length.

Grabbing the kumiho by her arm, I pulled her up onto my lap and started making out with her.

I slowly hardened as she ground herself against me, my arousal slowly overcoming my foul mood.

I groped at her, my supernatural intuition leading me to her sensitive spots. My hardening length became coated in her fluids as she slid along my shaft.

My hand left her arse and pulled her panties aside, letting me thrust into her twat.

She moaned into my mouth as I pumped into her, her long tails curling around me as I bounced her on my dick.

She writhed as I pinched and pulled at her nipple. And s I grew rougher she began to whimper.

Adjusting my tack, I eased off on the force. Shifting my grip, I rose from the sofa, Ahri still impaled on my length.

She wrapped herself tightly around me as I carried her to the wall.

My strokes soon grew more powerful, causing her to shake and shudder against the wall. She nuzzled into my shoulder yelping as I pounded her into the wall.

And then she started to shudder, my name escaping her lips.

I picked up the pace, quickly bringing her to her peak.

I peeled her off the wall as she collapsed onto me, carrying her to the couch.

I let her rest against me for a moment, but before long, she climbed off me and between my legs.

Talking my hard shaft into her mouth, she started slowly bobbing her head.

I placed a hand on her head, but she brushed it off, diving onto my dick more quickly instead.

Her tails wagged behind her, the crystal appendages shimmering in the low light of the room.

As she continued to pleasure me, options and opportunities flashed through my mind, the results unfolding before me.

Stumbling on a few options, I grabbed Ahri and pushed her onto the sofa, mounting her from behind.

Pushing her tails out of the way, I pierced her pussy again and struck a speedy tempo.

Pounding away at her pert posterior, I reached around to her tits.

Bringing her to orgasm didn’t take too much longer.

As I pulled out of her, she was left panting.

I left Ahri to rest, absentmindedly petting her tails.

Eventually, quiet snoring sounds began to fill the room.

I turned to the sleeping fox-spirit and sighed a little.

I carried the dunk woman to her room and after a quick wipe-down tucked her in.

I left her to sleep and headed back to grab some medicine for when she woke up.

Ahri’s abilities might grant her some degree of resistance against toxins, but she had drunk enough at the club to get more than a little buzzed. The would almost certainly be waking up with a hangover after that if a mild one.

I looked through my medicine cabinet and frowned.

It seemed that she had mild allergies to normal medication, which wouldn’t be great if she was already hungover.

I ran through options in the back of my head to make sure she would feel better in the morning.

In the end, I ended up jumping out quickly to grab some willow-bark to make her a tea and putting one of the biotic generators on her side table.

And then, I turned in for the night.

I awoke to the sound of a shower.

By the time I had pulled myself out of bed and out to the kitchen, Ahri was already sitting there, drinking some water and dressed in one of the fluffy bathrobes that Elizabeth had stocked the bathrooms with.

“Morning,” I yawned, “do you want anything fro breakfast?”

Ahri looked at me and shrugged, “Just a breakfast bowl.”

“Sure.” I nodded.

As I prepared the bowl for her, she just stared at the glass.

I served it up to her and she looked up at me, “So… how was it for you?”

I paused for a moment, “Honestly not great.” I admitted, “I’m not too big a fan of crowds and loud noises.”

Ahri sighed, “I get you.”

We sat there in silence for a little while as she ate.

“Was the sex good at least?” Ahri inquired.

I nodded, “That was great, you don’t need to worry about that.”

“Well at least that part went as planned,” Ahri offered.

I nodded absentmindedly as I cleared away her empty breakfast bowl. As I started cleaning the bowl at the sink, I heard Ahri ask me a question, “Hey Jon?”

“Yeah?” I respond as I turned to her.

She looked at me, “If you don’t like clubs, why did you take me there?”

“I mean, I haven't really been to any before,” I admit, “So I was willing to try. That and I had a feeling that you wouldn’t enjoy skydiving or the amusement park I was considering previously.”

Ahri winced, “That wouldn’t have been great.”

“So yeah, I was willing to give it a try but I guess it didn’t work out.” I offer.

Ahri nodded before perking up, “hey do you have the stuff for mimosas?”

I sighed and headed over to the booze cupboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not happy with this chapter.
> 
> That said, I’ve spent several days going over it and it’s finally long enough for my liking and I think I just want to move onto the more plot-relevant events.
> 
> Sorry about this.


	16. Chapter 15

After Ahri had left with Elizabeth, I got around to finishing up the last few things I had been assigned at work.

Technically, I would be on-call for the next few days until my two weeks were up, but I didn’t have to come in thanks to my stocked up vacation days.

All that I had left was finishing up a project that I was in charge of, making sure the document that the intern working under me put together was accurate before it was packed up and ready to be shipped out to the client.

I was reading through it as Raven entered the room, the portal frame automatically engaging to stabilize the wormhole.

“Hey!” I called out, not looking up.

Raven collapsed on the couch next to me, “Hey, I guess.”

I finished up the section I was on before turning to her, “So, how are things?”

“The titans are being sort of weird.” Raven admitted, “Well, except Beast Boy, he’s more than happy to help me with my training, but Cyborg and Robin seem to be avoiding me.”

“Huh,” I pause, “I’m assuming that you haven’t just tried talking to them about it?”

Raven blushed, “Er… I kinda wanted some advice first?”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said casually, “They’re your friends, just talk to them.”

“I’ve only known them a couple of months though…” Raven seemed worried.

I pulled her close and wrapped my hand around her, “Eh, f I know them, they should understand it if you talk to them. Even if you don’t Beastboy and Starfire should still understand.”

She nodded, “You sure?”

I shrugged, “I can’t say for sure, I don’t know them as well as you do, but tell me. Would either of them think badly of someone who is starting to take care of their mental health? Would they turn away anyone who needed help?”

She smiled weakly, “I guess not.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about!” I cheered her on.

She leaned in and looked at my screen, “So, what’s this?”

“Oh, just some documentation for an app.” I said, “My intern wrote it up while I finished the programming last week, so I’m just making sure he didn’t miss anything.”

Raven nodded, “What do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

“Well, Elizabeth should be able to open up the portal to Ahri’s home later today, so I’m going along to grab a couple of destinations for the portal projectors, and then after that, I’ll be seeing about getting the bribes deployed in Niger.”

Raven nodded along, “Mind if I come with you to see Ahri off?”

“If she’s okay with it, then it shouldn’t be a problem.” I offered.

Raven nodded.

We sat in companionable silence as my fingers flew over the keyboard for a minute.

“What was that?” She asked.

I shrugged, “I just didn’t like the wording on that. A little too technical for documentation. Things like this might be read by someone other than system engineers at some point, so I like to have reference notes and the like in there.”

The rest of the documentation passed quickly with Raven occasionally asking what something or the other did.

By the time lunch came around, I had wrapped up the documentation and sent it off.

Raven had decided to join me in the kitchen, helping me prep the pizzas that I had planned.

Well, the ingredients and the bases at least. I had added a pizza oven to the plans here, and after picking up the right bricks, it wasn’t too hard to put it together.

As it heated up, the others started filtering in.

I took orders and prepared the pies as Raven handed them out.

Eventually, I came to the last one, a classical Neapolitan pizza for Elizabeth.

I walked over to where she was sitting at the end of the table, “here you go.”

She groaned, “Oh, thanks.”

“Do you want some water?” I asked.

Elizabeth looked at me questioningly.

“For your headache,” I explained, to which she grunted an acceptance.

I grabbed a carafe and poured it out, “Looking for Ahri’s world took a bit out of you, didn’t it?”

Elizabeth nodded, “I might have rushed it a bit.”

“Are you sure you still want to open the portal later?” I asked.

Elizabeth waved me off, “No, I know where to go now, opening the portal won’t be a problem.”

“Still…” I offered.

“I’ll take a nap first and it will be fine,” Elizabeth assured me.

I nodded, “Just tell me if there’s anything you need.”

Elizabeth nodded and picked up a slice.

I wandered around the garden after that, chatting with the various girls.

I saw off Lena and Emily near the end of the meal and walked over to where Raven and Ahri were sitting.

“Elizabeth is taking a nap right now, so it will be about an hour or so before we leave. Anything you want to do before then?”

Ahri shrugged, “Maybe some shopping?”

I turned to Raven, who shrugged.

I sighed, “Well, hopefully having you dressed up and looking good should help people worry less.”

“I guess if we need a reason.” Ahri offered.

I activated the portal projector and three of us headed to a mall.

Elizabeth had found this one in her travels, full of various boutique shops that sold all sorts of different clothes, hand made by the owners. Perfect for picking up unique pieces.

Raven and I followed Ahri from shop to shop, chatting with each other as Ahri tried a myriad of different outfits. Occasionally we would give our input on various clothes, but Ahri mostly did her own thing.

Eventually, though, we had to cut things short.

Paying for Ahri’s new outfit, we headed back.

Elizabeth had woken up and was drinking some of the tea that I had left her.

As we came in she stretched, “So, you ready?”

Ahri nodded excitedly.

We headed into the transfer room and Elizabeth settled in.

After a moment, the actinic white of a portal forming. In a flash, a large apartment of some kind appeared.

Ahri gasped, “That’s my place!”

As colour bled into the portal, Ahri raced into the flat.

I turned to Elizabeth, “How did you manage to find the house?”

“Well, with one person it was harder to find the universe, but I think that’s because one person only matches little bits of a universe,” Elizabeth explained, “With more people, you get the feeling for the whole universe, but if I’ve only got one, it sort of only matches in certain places? I just picked the one that matched the best.”

I nodded, “Good job Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth smiled widely as we passed through the portal.

Ahri had found a phone and was searching through the contacts.

“We’ll just get the portal locations then,” I said as I registered Ahri’s living room to my portal projector.

She nodded as she called a number and put the phone to her ear.

I shrugged and turned to Raven, who revealed her sprit shape and encapsulated Elizabeth and me.

We travelled quickly throughout the city and even the surrounding areas, finding various secluded spots for us to step out of the shadows and add to the list of destinations for the portal projector.

We returned to the flat after about an hour and found Ahri still on the phone. She put the person on the other end on hold for a minute before telling us to come back in a week or so, when the chaos of her disappearance had died down.

Digging through her drawers, we grabbed one of her spare phones and promised to call and see when a good time would be.


	17. Chapter 16

When I returned home, my first order of business was to deploy those bribes that I had finally found targets for.

Raven had been able to gather portal coordinates in Niger, so it only took me a few hours to pop over there and pay a runner to deliver a message to the land minister.

It honestly shocked me how easily I was able to get him to part with a square kilometre of barren land. Yes, it did take a massive chunk out of my bank balance, but I still hadn’t offloaded any more gold. For just two hundred thousand dollars (including various bribes), I now legally owned a rather large chunk of land.

Sure, it would take a few days for all the paperwork to be put through, but given that I was employing two hundred people over the next couple of months to build my compound. It kind of pained me when I realised that I could get away with paying a workforce of this size fairly little.

Still, I tried to be fair. In addition to an eight dollar a day wage for each of the workers, I also agreed to provide them guaranteed housing in the residential parts of the complex once they were built, which would include free electrical utilities.

I also gave them options on the hydroponics bays I was building, mainly right of first refusal and reductions on the percentage of the produce that would be used to pay rent on the modules.

With everything in place, the compound was being built quite quickly.

Not the fastest, but the construction equipment being shipped in from Nigeria would be arriving next week along with the instructors necessary to teach my workforce how to use the damn things, which should greatly speed up the process.

My funds were starting to deplete quite a bit at this point, so I was reaching out to my contacts to sell yet more gold. About three times as much as I had sold last time, now that the news of my initial sale had spread enough to attract more goldsmiths.

The sales of the gold would be taking place this weekend, so I didn’t have to worry too much about my money depleting.

What would be much more troublesome would be purchasing the equipment to build the damn fusion reactor.

It was only this one that posed a serious problem, once it was built, the rest would likely be funded by the various governments of the countries I would be building in, at least partially and acquiring the materials to build the things would be much easier with a government that was more credible than that of Niger.

Still, I suppose it did help that Africa was so corrupt.

With enough money to splash around, I was able to make contact with various mines to begin the process of buying various materials.

Really, all that I was missing was the skilled workers necessary to build the components.

That would be more troublesome.

The design I was lifting from Angela’s home was one of the first fusion plants ever put into production. A complex, over-engineered thing that was more expensive to build than the designs that came later, complex enough that even I could see optimizations.

Still, it was rough enough that the design could be passed off as the product of some isolated think tank, even if I wasn’t going to openly be describing it as such.

It was looking more and more like I was going to have to poach a few engineers from various companies to properly construct the fusion plant. That promised to be expensive.

And this wasn’t even getting into the people I would need to hire for the space-based operations. Still, I supposed that I was moving very quickly indeed considering that it hadn’t even been two weeks since this whole situation started up.

So I supposed that I could take things a bit more easily.

If nothing else, I already had enough money put away, for now, to see the next few months of my operations running smoothly. Especially once the sales went through this weekend.

I would still have to spend a lot of time headhunting the engineers I needed, but in between that I should have more time going into next week than I thought I would.

In fact, other than overseeing the construction efforts, I had nothing to do this weekend.

Hmm…

I wonder if I can get that analysis spell working. Knocking out a sensor array for me to use to start with should be relatively simple and I should be able to use it to more quickly check construction quality, especially at range.

I pause and grab my iPad, sketching out the formulas for the magical spell.

Hmm… I might be able to get away with a ritual format, especially once the main reactor chamber in the centre of the compound is complete. Then I can get away with central pulses that would speed up things even faster.

Actually, couldn’t I get away with using this in my normal regalia?

Some of the journals Gwen has been forwarding to me cover some frankly fantastical technology. I didn’t really understand it yet, but it was starting to make more sense now that I had gone over Gwen’s textbooks.

The helm that I was planning on making to host the neural interface for the revised Grimoire would be the perfect place for a set of sensors I could use to augment my senses.

Though, if I was going to do that, I would have to acclimate myself.

Going over my calculations, I make a few modifications, pushing it one way and then another.

The first revision of the spell was far shorter-lived, in the hopes that it wouldn’t strain the focus too much. I’d need to adapt it heavily while I put the focus together properly, but this design would do for a base.

The other design was more of an enchantment.

I’d managed to pick up the basics of the art from Levi’s notes. It had been a particular focus for the techno-alchemist in his earlier works, and I sort of understood why.

Enchantment was a very… repeatable magic.

Assuming you had the same bits, you generally got the same output, something that Levi as a scientist definitely preferred.

I enjoyed it because it was painfully easy to make use of different power sources than simply the reserves of the enchanter. With the right prep, you could maintain the spell using a fairly mundane power source… even if it took a little finagling.

Much more convenient than having to enact a minor blood sacrifice simply to cast basic spells.

At least I’m past that point now. I’ve been using magic frequently enough that I can cast some minor spells without having to bleed all over whatever focus I’m using.

It’s made designing prototypes easier since they don’t all have to be waterproof.

It makes it much easier to train.

Well, that and the supplements I’ve been taking based on Danner’s research.

I’ve been very careful not to fuck up the work that Angela and the others made to my body, but after the disastrous date with Ahri, the remaining girls had admitted that they would like to see me bulk up a little.

Not too much, but paired with the research I’ve been doing into super-soldier serums and even a little genetic modification (magic smooths over a lot of difficulties there) I could make a lot of progress towards upgrading my body.

I had already been making a lot of progress. According to Hinata, my physically aspected energy was almost up to part with what a journeyman ninja from her world would have, which would help a lot if we couldn’t manage to cultivate a chakra tree.

We would have to find out more about that tomorrow.

Hinata’s return had been pushed up the timeline after we had witnessed the shitshow that was Ahri’s return to her world. Elizabeth had needed to take a day to get over the headache from finding Ahri’s world.

Still, if Hinata was able to properly de-escalate things we should be able to begin operations in that world. Not much, but pretty much everyone was sure that Danzo had to go. And if sacrificing him to Nagato meant that he might be willing to consider a more peaceful path to peace, then I would be more than happy to do that.

Hell, even short term access to the Gedo Mazo would be enough to massively aid in my progress. It was technically the God Tree, just in a different form.

Still, any plan involving insane people was, basically by default, not a great plan. Communicating with Nagato would also be likely to catch the attention of Obito. Thankfully Madara is out of the picture at the moment (and would damn well stay that way if I had anything to say about that) so it boils down to making sure that asshole isn’t able to interfere with our plans.

I hope that we can avoid the massive shinobi war though. I have no doubts that it had a lot of collateral damage.

That… that reminds me.

Technically, the reason that Nagato is so off the wall is that the third member of their crew… Yahiko was it? is dead. We know, though Maadra’s resurrection that combining the Rinnegan’s resurrection abilities with the Edo-Tensei allows proper resurrection regardless of the timeframe.

That information alone would be able to massively sway him to our side.

Paired with handing over Danzo, it could reasonably be used to turn Nagato and Konan away from Obito.

Would that work?

I’d have to bring it up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been something of an update chapter, filling you in on Jon’s progress in various fields, as well as the plans he’s pushing in the Naruto universe.
> 
> I kinda just needed more space until I could start on the next date chapter. The pacing wasn’t working out.


	18. Chapter 17

The elemental nations were, frankly, a terrifying place to be in.

A good chunk of the population were effectively one-man siege machines, and even with my armour, there wasn’t much I could do about it.

That said, for destination collection with Raven, it was still relatively safe.

As long as we didn’t get too close to the Ninja villages.

It seemed that we still had some time before the events of Shippuden kicked off. Naruto was still in the thick of his training journey.

Hinata’s report to Tsunade on the circumstances of her disappearance had already begun to have its effects.

We still hadn’t decided on whether we should go forward with the plan for turning Nagato yet, but after the tentative approval of the others in the pact, Tsunade had been read in on the information we had regarding Nagato, Obito, Madara and Danzo by Hinata.

Hinata had been promised that Naruto’s training would be heavily amped up and that the secret of shadow-clone training would be shared with him, including the optimization strategies that we had pulled from various fanfictions.

We weren’t sure if they would work, but some of them did seem plausible and Hinata did state that they were theoretical.

Our own existence was shared with Tsunade, even if our specific location or a means of getting here was not. Hinata hadn’t been given a portal projector, so she couldn’t actually return to our world without our help.

She had agreed to it after we pointed out that she couldn’t reasonably protect the device, what with being under the direct command of Konoha, which had Danzo in their command structure.

That and the outright warring nature of her world. The portal projector was effectively a strategic Hirashin, something that would paint a giant target on her.

That said, it wasn’t like we really had personal projectors. The compound had a heavily locked down armoury with all the security we could put it under that housed the portal projectors when not in use and the projectors themselves were also enchanted and user-locked to as great an extent as we could manage. My world was safe enough that I could get away with keeping a project on me most of the time, but Gwen and Raven both limited themselves to the permanent installations that we had constructed for them.

Even Winston didn’t have a portal projector any more. Now that he had a secure datacenter near our compound, he mostly just had a portal-based access terminal that could widen up into an emergency shunt.

Hinata had something similar, except that it was linked to another empty earth.

We really didn’t want to underestimate the ninja.

Honestly, we wouldn’t be surprised if this wasn’t enough to hold them either, but hopefully, this particular world was far enough from our own that even if they could navigate between worlds (a la Kayuga or any of her relatives) they still wouldn’t be able to find our compound.

It took us the better part of the afternoon to get the destination addresses for the various locations around the elemental nations, but Raven’s soul-flight as an advantage we had over the locals in that way.

Before long, we were returning to Konoha.

The two of us touched down near the gates of the Hyuuga clan compound, coming in from outside the range of the byakugan.

It paid to be able to make subtle threats like this.

We were soon escorted through the various gardens to the largest structure within the large ‘house’ and directed to a tea room in which to sit.

We sat there for a time before Hiashi Hyuuga limped into the room, Hinata following behind him shortly after.

“I suppose that I will need to thank you for the return of my daughter.” Hiashi stated.

Raven waved him off, “We were all in similar circumstances. Taking her with us was the least we could do.”

Hiashi paused for a moment to consider Raven before turning to me. “The Hyuga are indebted to you for the return of our heiress.”

I saw Raven roll her eyes out of the corner of my own and considered my options, “It has been our pleasure to work with Hinata over these last two weeks. Returning her to her loved ones was within our power to offer and we saw no reason to refuse her request.”

Hiashi’s eye twitched.

Next to him, we saw Hinata blush lightly.

Across from her, Raven’s face was split with a wide smile.

The books on Fey Courtesy were really pulling their weight here.

I turned to Hinata, “Hinata, the others and I have put together a gift for you, in celebration of your return.”

Raven reached into her cloak and pulled out a box wrapped in cloth.

Hiashi watched on as Hinata opened up the offering, revealing a bow that had been crafted by Winston and me.

As she examined the object, it unfolded, revealing itself to be a collapsible compound bow.

I spoke up. “This bow was built for you and will serve no other. It requires no ammunition, producing invisible arrows as required. At your command, these projectiles may kill, harm or heal as you require.”

And wasn’t that a pain. Hard-light emitters tuned to gamma and microwave frequencies were reasonable foci for enchantments that provided the first two, but biotic technology didn’t really produce physical constructs that I could use as the basis for the conjuration spells. It had taken quite a lot of trial and error to figure that out.

Hinata nodded the bow quickly folding back into its compact form as she put it down. “Thank you for this.”

I smiled, “Winston has arranged an instructor if you require one, but I doubt you will. This particular bow is far simpler to use than a normal bow as the arrows will always fly straight and true. The collapsed form is also sturdy enough to act as a melee weapon if required.”

Next to us, Hiashi was becoming visibly annoyed at being ignored in favour of his daughter.

Well, I say visible. I could only tell because his tells were surprisingly similar to Hinata’s tells, and I had gotten used to those over the last two weeks.

We then were served tea. Raven and I went along with the traditional tea ceremony, as we had practised with Hinata, savouring the splendid brews we were offered.

Eventually, we were introduced to Hanabi.

The young girl was obviously intrigued by us and as the topic of conversation began to turn towards what had happened in the two weeks while Elizabeth searched for a way to return Hinata home, she immediately asked why we had trained Hinata.

To which I expressed my confusion.

I turned to a blushing Hinata and asked her what Hanabi was talking about.

Hinata attempted to move the conversation away from the question, but Hanabi revealed that upon her return to clan compound from visiting Tsunade, Hiashi had forced Hinata to prove that her skills had not atrophied during the time she was gone, in a spar against Hanabi.

A spar that Hinata had promptly won. Handily.

She had then gone on to win the following spar against her father just as easily, revealing a new technique in the process.

With that clarification, Raven laughed.

My own face alight with humour, I explained that Hinata had sparred with us occasionally while Elizabeth completed her search, and I had been forced to get her to stop holding back against me. Hinata had initially been unwilling to harm any of us, but we were eventually able to get it through to her that we trusted her not to hurt us permanently, but if she held back, we wouldn’t be prepared for actual enemies that would actually kill us.

When we had managed to explain that, she stopped holding back.

The spars that followed were short and painful, but highly educational, pushing us to be faster and more effective combatants.

The response had led to Hanabi questioning her sister, asking her if she had been letting Hanabi win.

Hinata’s embarrassing confession had resulted in Hanabi actually breaking and laughing out loud.

Hiashi didn’t seem to believe that. He asked us about the technique Hinata had used against him.

I just shrugged and explained that Hinata had already known the technique.

It took Neji being called in to confirm that he had helped Hinata develop the technique more than a month prior for the head of the Hyuuga clan to accept the explanation.

We left shortly after, returning to the compound for a few moments to get Gwen and Strange.

The Sorcerer Supreme had been called in to see if we could make contact with the spirit of Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

The Sage had responded to the summons quite easily and ended up rather chatty, all things told. The guy seemed a little lonely, in my opinion. He apparently had very little power in this form, enough to manifest a few times at most.

Strange’s summoning, on the other hand, had the sorcerer provide the power for the manifestation, allowing us to consult with the spirit on how to proceed in what could reasonably be called his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get into some of the stuff that hasn’t taken centre stage.
> 
> It has been fairly obvious that Jon has been training, but I haven’t been showing who he has been training with.
> 
> Surprise! It was she! Hinata!
> 
> To pull back the curtain a little more, Hinata has sort of been the default combat trainer for the group and has been regularly sparring against every other member of the Planar Pact interested in developing their close-quarter combat skills. That means Jon, Lena (Tracer), Gwen, Starfire, Yang and, occasionally, Ahri and Raven.
> 
> Paired with a bit of a confidence boost and her new sparring partners pushing her not to hold back as much in spars, she’s a lot closer to where she was when fighting against Pein than she was when this fic started. I’m talking about the anime fight in this case, where Hinata actually manages to fight against Pein for a while.
> 
> Needless to say, the reason she’s the CQC instructor is that she’s the best melee fighter the group has.
> 
> Raven and Ahri might be better combatants overall, but in terms of actual CQC, Hinata is the best. And with her bow, Ahri might lose her position as a better combatant, since most of that just comes from the fact that Ahri has more dangerous ranged options. Hinata now has a light-speed attack that has an effective range of as far as she can see with her byakugan.
> 
> Also, sorry about not writing the meeting with the Sage, I haven’t finalized the plans for the elemental nations, so I can’t reasonably write about Jon discussing those plans, can I?


	19. Chapter 18

I touched down on the roof in New York, the bubble of altered spacetime around me rippling as my personal gravity re-aligned with the gravity of earth.

Gwen was crouched on the corner of the building as she surveyed the streets.

As I strode up next to her, she absent-mindedly fiddled with the police scanner ear-piece that she used to track crime in the city.

Today had been surprisingly calm, according to Gwen.

We had started off as soon as her university classes let out for the day, tracking various crimes and swooping in to stop them.

Between the two of us, we made some excellent progress, practically clearing out downtown manhattan during the early afternoon. Sure, we hadn’t expected too much, but there were enough dark alleys and enough stupid people that Gwen normally found at least one or two people on these patrols.

Instead of that, we were mainly limited to catching pickpockets and purse-snatchers.

Not actually a big deal.

Gwen sighed, “The city is quiet tonight.”

“Of course it is.”

We spun around, and standing across from us was Matt Murdock. The version of him that was a dirty lawyer for the Kingpin.

I let my gravity fields kick in again as I floated off the ground.

“Why so suspicious?” he asked, “Didn’t I just say that we cleaned up the streets for you?”

Gwen scoffed, “So what? You saw Ripple with me and wanted to collect information about him?”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt. To find out, I suppose.” Murdock admitted, “But it’s not like he’s on the run from the law like you are.”

“Is she though?” I chuckled.

Gwen turned to me questioningly, “Ripple?”

I put a finger up to my lips before playfully turning to Murdock and looking at him, “You almost made me ruin the surprise.”

Gwen stood up and put her hands on her hips, “Ripple!”

Murdock laughed, “Well, well… Spider-woman, you never told me that you had a partner. Is your boyfriend doing something nice for you?”

Gwen huffed, “Maybe?”

“You know, if the night is going to be quiet anyway, why don’t we turn in early?” I offered.

I could sense Gwen’s consternation, “You can keep your scanner in. If there’s a big crime spree we can always duck out.”

Gwen considered it before reaching out.

“Hey, don’t ignore me!” Murdoc called out.

And the two of us promptly did, my flight field extending to cover Gwen and launch us into the sky.

Speeding over the streets, I saw people turn to watch us as I carried Gwen out of manhattan.

As we disappeared over the bay, I activated the holographic cloak built into my armour, wrapping the two of us in a bubble of invisibility.

Flying up, the pair of us found ourselves at the top of the Brooklyn Bridge.

As I set Gwen down, the sun began to set over the bay.

She walked out to edge of the tower, I stepped to the side and pulled out a picnic basket and a sheet.

She turned around as the two wine glasses clinked and laughed.

“Oh Jon,” She sighed.

I laughed, “Come, enjoy the food!”

She reached for her mask and pulled it over her head, revealing a grinning face.

As she sat down, I put out the food and poured out some nice fruity white wine.

We stuck in, chatting about the last few days as we watched the sunset and enjoyed a nice Italian meal.

We started talking about wheat had happened in the few days that she had been missing. Elizabeth had returned Gwen, Raven and Starfire to their homeworlds in a little under a week after they had gone missing, so Spider-woman’s disappearance had been felt.

While the workarounds we had put in place to make sure Gwen Stacy’s disappearance hadn’t been remarked upon did make sure that the missing person’s case had evaporated and all the people involved no longer truly remarked on it.

Well, no one by Gwen’s father.

Apparently, the man had been able to shake off the mystical effects of the spell that Strange had cast, and it had lead to a tense time in the Stacy household.

Gwen stayed in her own flat closer to the university, so Gwen’s father hadn’t realized that she had gone missing for a couple of days, leading to her only being known to be missing for about three days.

Gwen had played along with the illusions that Strange had cast at first when her father had subtly tried to check if she remembered her disappearance, which had somewhat strained their relationship. George Stacy was now growing more concerned.

Suddenly my present made a lot more sense.

Reaching into my coat, I withdrew a sealed envelope. “For you love.”

She opened the package gently, withdrawing the thick cardstock.

There, printed at the top of the page was an eagle-shaped logo and six words.

Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate.

As she read the paper, her eyes grew wide, “Is this real?”

I nodded, “Apparently, Stark has some contacts, his father was one of the founding members of the agency and in exchange for sorting his shrapnel problem, he’s willing to do us a few favours. This wasn’t actually one of them, oddly enough. When he heard what I wanted, he told me that he was happy to help his new friend get a present for my girlfriend.”

Gwen smiled and batted at me, “But seriously, this is amazing.”

“It’s not a pardon either. Apparently, some evidence turned up, so all charges against you have been dropped and the news will be forced to air a retraction of your suspected criminality in a couple of days.” I said with a smile.

She leaned back, “So the police already know about this?”

“Yep, they should have been informed about the results of the investigation this morning.” I confirmed.

Her face split with joy, “Jon, can you give me a lift home after this? I think I need to talk to my dad about something.”

I smiled, pulling her in for a cuddle, “That won’t be an issue.”

As we watched the sunset, the little police scanner started to squawk.

Gwen was on it in a flash and sagged. She turned to me, her face a perfect picture of annoyance. “It seems that The Vulture is causing problems in downtown manhattan.

I nodded and held out a hand. Gwen took a hold of it, and I launched into the air.

As we approached the city centre, she kicked off of me, swinging down to attack the elderly man.

The Vulture tried to stop her, but Gwen was too fast, and the element of surprise that factored into her lightning-fast assault meant that he stood no chance.

In moments, he was captured, pinned down with webbing in moments.

And for the first time, spider-woman stuck around. As I floated down to keep an eye on the Vulture, Gwen waited for the police officers to take him away.

As she did, she spoke with a few of the bystanders, occasionally posing for photos with children and other fans.

And then came the other people. Someone brought up the fact that she was wanted for murder. Gwen was shaken, but I stepped in. “Spider-woman was unjustly accused of causing the death of a young man despite her valiant efforts to defend him from the mutated Dr Conners. It has taken some time, but evidence to the contrary has been released to the appropriate authorities, who have confirmed their veracity. A statement to that effect has been released by the Mayor’s office and will be reported on tonight.”

“She your girlfriend buddy?” he asked fronting up on me.

I turned to Gwen and shrugged, “We’re dating, but I don’t think it’s final yet.”

That seemed to shut him up, with him staring on in surprise as Gwen pushed at me.

Our little play-fight was interrupted as the police came, nodding to Gwen as they slapped handcuffs onto the Vulture and stripped him of his flight-pack.


	20. Chapter 19

We took off shortly after, the holographic cloak kicking in as we passed over the roofs.

Eventually, we arrived in a rather tall block of apartments, and Gwen turned to look at me.

“Are you sure you want to do this Jon?” She asked.

I smiled gently, “I’m more than willing to support you here. I know you’ve wanted to tell your father about your powers for some time now, and now that this mess has been cleared up, you can do that.”

Gwen nodded, before looking at herself, “I probably don’t want to be wearing this when I see him though.”

I chuckle and reach into my cloak, grabbing a backpack and passing it to Gwen.

She opened it and smiled. Looking up at me she pulled out a black turtleneck. “Really?”

I laughed, “What? You don’t like it?”

Gwen just shook her head as she put it back in the bag.

Furtively looking around, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the stairwell.

As the door shut behind us, she looked down the stairwell and smiled.

Turning around, she reached to the top of her hood and started unzipping, revealing her back bit by bit. Then, as it reached the base of her spine, she spun around.

Pulling the hood over her head, she slowly pulled it down, revealing her breasts.she paused to shake them in my direction for a moment before spinning around, leaning over as she pulled the outfit over her arse.

She stepped out of her outfit and spun around, letting me ogle her bare flesh. Leaning over, she spread her legs to give me a clear view of her glistening pussy as she reached into the bag and pulled out a lacy pair of purple panties.

She leaned against the wall, then curled her feet up into the air, slowly threading her long luscious legs through the holes.

She stepped down off the wall gracefully, picking the matching purple bra from the bag with her feet. She walked towards me as she slipped them on.

Holding the cups to her chest with one hand, she ran a finger down my chest and leaned in, “Mind helping me with this?” She asked.

I smiled and reached around, Gwen cuddling into my arms as I closed the clasp.

She looked up at me, smiled and bounced up to give me a kiss before sashaying back to the bag.

Next out was the turtleneck. Scrunching it up as she pulled it over her head, she turned to look at me before pulling them over her breasts.

The purple skirt came next, with Gwen posing as she pulled it over her arse. With her mostly dressed, I gave her a quiet round of applause, smiling as she bowed.

It wasn’t too much later that she had the green jacket and her sandals on.

She stuffed her costume into the bag and tossed it to me, as she slid the black hairband onto her head.

I shook my head and stuffed the bag back into the pocket of holding, quickly followed by my helmet and staff. Thankfully my cloak was relatively subdued and could pass for normal clothing without the accessories.

Gwen grabbed my hand as the two of us descended into the stairwell.

Eventually, we came to the apartment. Gwen looked to me, and with my nod, rang the doorbell.

The door opened quickly, revealing a haggard George Stacy.

His eyes brightened when he saw Gwen rushing to give her a hug before he spotted me. He took a moment to look me up and down.

“Who is this doll?” he asked.

Gwen smiled, “This is Jon, we’re dating.”

I could see the man’s face darken, “Really?”

“Dad, no! He’s a nice guy!” Gwen groaned.

I chuckled, “Don’t worry, I understand. She’s important to you and I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

The police captain nodded, “Why don’t you two come in. Gwen’s never brought a boyfriend over before.”

I hung up my coat and followed the father-daughter pair into the living room.

The conversation was fairly mundane for a little while until it eventually stumbled onto, “So, how did the two of you meet?”

“Dad… I need to tell you something.” Gwen said after a moment of silence.

George looked at her with concern, “What is it, doll?”

She wrung her hands for a moment and leaned into me, “Dad, I’m spider-woman.”

The room went silent.

“Gwen…” George tried to say.

Gwen nodded shyly, “It was about a year ago? I got bitten by a spider when I was visiting Oscorp on that field trip. Then I woke up with powers.”

“I think I remember. Didn’t you get sick after the trip?” George asked.

Gwen nodded, “I ran a fever for a couple of days and then I had powers.”

“And then… Peter died” George said.

“I was fighting the Lizard and Peter showed up and tried to help me, but he got exposed to some chemicals in the fight. He… he didn’t make it.” Gwen spoke, her voice cracking.

I pulled her in close and turned to her father, “I can take things from there. Peter’s body was examined by SHIELD agents after he died, in an attempt to understand what happened to him, but the results of the investigation got classified and the investigation concluded that Gwen was responsible.”

“But she was innocent. Did you arrange that break in the investigation?” George stated.

I nodded, “I did a favour for Tony Stark a little while back, and his father was one of the founders of SHIELD. He had a few contacts and since the investigation went nowhere, he was able to get the results of the autopsy released and clear Gwen’s, or rather Spider-woman’s name.”

George nodded, “So that’s how you met?”

Gwen chuckled, “Well, not exactly? I sort of got kidnapped two weeks ago.”

George’s face was a picture of shock, “What happened?”

As had become somewhat standard by now, the two of us began explaining the circumstances surrounding our meeting. George was initially worried that I hadn’t been truthful about the nature of the “control mechanism” that I had taken, but Gwen assured him that Dr Strange had pronounced her free and clear of any mental effects.

“I’ve missed a lot of your life haven’t I?” George said.

I smiled kindly, “At least you can start learning about that now.”

Gwen nodded from where she was cuddled into my side, “We have so much to talk about.”

George nodded, “That we do. Will you be staying here for the weekend?”

“I can do that, dad.” Gwen offered.

The conversation moved to lighter topics, with George quite interested in hearing about my recent business ventures. “Well, if you have that kind of money, I guess I don’t need to worry about Gwen like that.”

“Gwen wouldn’t have to worry about it anyways,” I returned, “a lot of my capital comes from the mining we do on other worlds, and Gwen has access to that. She’s already made contact with some people for a new flat, but the paperwork hasn’t gone through yet.”

He turned to Gwen, “Really?”

“Well… I didn’t really know how to tell you where the money was coming from?” Gwen answered, “Janet has some friends that were able to sell some gold for me and I’ve got a pretty decent nest egg for now.”

George nodded, “So, are you going to go into music full time now? Or are you going to do something else?”

Gwen shrugged, “I mean, the Mary-Janes are fun and all, but I’ve never really thought that it was what I was going to be doing forever. I’ve been having a lot of fun helping the others with the tech we use, so maybe I’ll do something like that? Being Spider-woman is fun though, and I don’t really want to give that up.”

“Speaking of which,” I commented, turning to George, “now that her name is cleared, what do you think of Spider-woman working more closely with the NYPD?”

Gwen smiled and relaxed slipping down further until her head was on my lap.

“What do you mean?” George asked.

I shrugged, “At the moment, Gwen is mostly operating on her own, but now that her name is cleared, we could arrange a few things so that the two of you can help each other out. You know, an emergency contact if you believe that there is a super-villain involved, or so that she can call you in ahead of time if she’s about to get into a dangerous situation.”

“That seems like a good idea,” George said, “I’ll at least be able to help her if she gets into trouble this way.”

George was promptly interrupted by Gwen’s quiet snoring and the two of us laughed quietly. I carefully picked her up and followed her father to her room. As I tucked her in and as I wore my coat again, George turned to me and held out his hand for me to shake, “You seem like a good kid.”

I smiled and shook his hand, “Thank you, George.” I paused, “By the way, I do have something of a present for you.”

He looked at me in confusion, “What do you mean?”

I pulled out a more compact version of Winston’s barrier projector, “It’s an energy shield generator, throw it at the ground and it will pop up a bubble that will block bullets and that sort of thing from coming in, but you can still shoot out of it. I figured it’s best if you have one of these. Your job isn’t the safest one in the world and I don’t want Gwen to ever have to lose her father.”

George nodded and stuck the projector into his pocket, “Thanks, kid.”


	21. Chapter 20

After Elizabeth recovered from returning Hinata home, she got right to work finding Remnant. Apparently, she wanted to get this last world over with it so that she could enjoy the weekend.

When it came time to enter, we were arrayed in full force. I stood in a much more heavily armoured version of my battle-suit, my staff heavy from the additional biotic generators that would power any spells I needed to case.

Next to me stood Strange, the cloak of levitation flapping behind him as though in a non-existent wind.

On my other side was Angela, who had taken a little time off the Widowmaker project to come and help us with this.

In front of us was Yang, who was excitedly hopping from foot to foot as Elizabeth focused next to her.

Across from us, The portal flashed into existence, the black and white image of Yang’s home becoming colourized, including her father who was staring at us in shock.

We quickly stepped through and let the portal shut behind us.

Yang ran over to her father and hugged him tightly. As she caught up with him, I quickly slipped the portal projector out of my pocket and started running the destination acquisition sequence.

Across from us, Ruby burst out of the house, joining the reunion between Yang and her father.

Eventually, Taiyang let go, leaving the two girls to talk to each other as he turned to us, “Who are you?”

The discussion that followed was… well, it wasn’t the kindest situation. We did our best to let him down easily, but Taiyang didn’t deal well with the idea that his daughter had been kidnapped and sold as a slave, with the only thing that had allowed her to return was the fact that her ‘buyer’ had been an unwilling participant himself.

And then Yang had to start talking about Raven.

Not our raven, but rather, her mother.

Taiyang’s strained confirmation of his lover’s practices was enough for Yang to become belligerent. Despite the two weeks, she still hadn’t quite come to terms with the revelation.

And to make things worse, Taiyang blamed us.

In the end, the three of us simply promised to leave a scroll contact number with them once we procured one and left.

With that done, we took off, flying at full speed to Beacon Academy,

It was currently about halfway through the summer before Yang and Ruby would have attended beacon and the school still out of session.

Hopefully, Ozpin was still in.

We touched down in front of a stern blond-haired woman, who had a riding crop at the ready.

“Who are you?” Glynda demanded.

I stepped forward, “We need to speak with Ozma.”

Glynda furrowed her brow, “Do you mean Ozpin?”

Suddenly, her scroll rang.

“Ozpin?” She asked. As he replied, he face fell in confusion. She put away the scroll and straightened to look at us, “Ozpin will see you now. Follow me.”

We followed her through the empty halls of Beacon Academy, Glynda walking ahead of us in silence as we went.

As I floated along, I turned to examine my companions.

Strange was absent-mindedly following us around, his hands clasped around the faintly glowing Eye of Aggamotto.

On my other side, Angela was walking alongside us, examining the building. Occasionally her gaze would stop on something ahead of us.

Following her gaze, I found the perky posterior of our guide.

I caught Angela’s eye and smirked.

Falling back until I was next to her, I leaned in. “See something you like, my angel?”

“Jon!” She muttered.

I just chuckled, “I don’t blame you, she is an attractive woman after all.”

Angela sighed, “Well… it’s just that…”

“Ho? Does my angel have a teacher fetish?” I questioned.

Angela buried her head into my side.

I chuckled, “Do you want to do some roleplay next time? I still need to teach you some magic.”

Angela looked up to me and nodded slightly, her face flushed.

I lowered Angela back to the floor as we approached the elevator, which opened promptly for us.

The trip was mostly spent in silence, with Strange finally coming out of his trance.

The door opened to Ozpin’s iconic office.

“I heard you want to speak to me?” He asked from his penis-chair.

Angela turned to the rest of us, “His chair is shaped like a penis, right? I’m not the only one who sees this?”

“Nope, he’s sitting on a penis.” I stated.

Strange and Glynda facepalmed, and the blonde quietly muttered, “I can’t unsee it.”

Ozpin stood up and looked at his chair, “Huh.”

I facepalmed, “Okay, let’s ignore the penis chair for now. Ozma, we wanted to speak to you about the brothers.”

Ozpin nodded, “Please call me Ozpin. Ozma died a long time ago, I simply have his memories.”

We sat down and started to discuss things.

As we discussed life before the brothers left, I was struck by how normal it seemed. The Brothers were largely uninterested in the human population, mainly busying themselves with the creation of new things and the cycle of life and death.

They had created humans and specifically given them magic to make sure that they could attend to themselves.

And it had worked, for the most part. Their world had been pretty stable for about four thousand years, at least, according to the histories that Ozma had studied.

The few times they had gotten involved were drastic. Rare, but drastic.

Over four thousand years, just over thirty different kingdoms had been destroyed by the God of Darkness, occasionally at the behest of his brother. Usually for attempting to create magical weapons of mass destruction.

Eventually, the God of Light created the Silver Eyed Warriors to deal with the problems without divine intervention and the two left the public eye.

It was only after about a thousand years after the Silver Eyed Warriors that Salem had managed to anger the gods enough to destroy humanity.

Salem had been the heir to the then unified humanity, a princess that was in line to ruling the world, as it was then.

And so, when the gods did as they did and wiped out the offending kingdom, there were very few humans left.

According to Ozpin, the brothers had then revoked magic from the world and resurrected him, telling him of Salem’s acts and that they saw humanity return without their interference in the future.

They gave him the four relics and charged him with reuniting the disparate tribes that would spring up. They then said that he could bring the relics together once he had done this, and should the state of humanity be deemed acceptable, they would return magic to the world and end the punishments given to Salem and Ozma.

According to Strange, it was a fairly decent deal on the part of the brother gods. A lot of gods were far worse.

That was when we made our pitch.

Strange could use his amulet to grant Aggamotto the location of this universe, summoning him here to make contact with the local gods and find out if our intervention would be unwelcome.

As far as we could tell, it shouldn’t anger the Brothers, considering the fact that we weren’t local humans.

The games of gods were strange. Especially those of gods that had interests in other universes.

The discussion went on for some time, but eventually, we were forced to adjourn. While we had warned Ozpin of Lionheart and the possibility of any other traitors within his small group, he still wanted to get in touch with Ironwood at the very least to get some support from the locals.

Well, that and he wanted the man to arrange identities for the two of us so that we could at least get a hold of some scrolls.


	22. Chapter 21

I was cooking up breakfast when I as suddenly tackled by Angela, “JON! I DID IT!” She cried.

“Huh? What happened my angel?” I asked as I quickly shut off the stove.

Angela hugged me close, “I managed to create a pill that can store biotic energy until it is dissolved in the body! Zurich University Hospital is prepared to run trails!”

A wide smile split my face, “Congratulations my angel, I know you’ve been working on it for a while.”

Angela nodded, “And if the study you funded on the effects of biotic exposure during Overwatch operations doesn’t turn up anything dangerous, I should even be able to push it to the mass market.”

I nod and make a mental note to tell Winston to up Angela’s security detail. The project I had funded would return results in just over another month, assuming that the estimates I was receiving from the team are remotely accurate.

If this went through, it would basically annihilate a good portion of the medical industry, especially since I wouldn’t be shy about funding Angela’s plans to bring them to market.

As Angela calmed down, I got back to work on the breakfast.

The others slowly filtered in over the next few minutes and Angela eventually left my side to share the good news.

Raven was especially excited, asking if she could have some of the experimental pills in case she ran into any trouble while she was fighting crime.

Eventually, almost everyone had arrived. Yang was still with her family, Elizabeth was sleeping in and Gwen was spending the weekend with her father. Other than them, though, everyone was enjoying breakfast.

Eventually, I settled in at the head of the table, “So how has everyone’s week been?”

I got a smattering of ‘good’s and ‘fine’s from across the table before Hinata spoke up.

“Umm… I’ve got a mission to go update Jiraya on the information I got from your world.” She stammered out shyly.

Immediately, the rest of the table turned to her.

I smiled, “Excited to be seeing Naruto again?”

She blushed and nodded.

Ahri jumped up out of her seat, “That’s that guy you like right? Come on, we need to get you some better clothes, immediately! Come one.”

I stared at Ahri who wilted sheepishly. Turning to the slightly frightened younger girl, I gave her a quick smile, “Ahri was a little enthusiastic there, but if you do want any advice on getting Naruto to like you, we are here for you.”

She poked the tips of her fingers together, “Well… It’s just… I get really nervous when I talk to him?”

Lena grinned widely, “I can help you with that luv!”

“Can you tell us where you are going? Raven and I grabbed a lot of projector destinations while we were there.” I offered, “We could cut a few days off of your travel time.”

“Um…” Hinata paused, “I can’t really say? But I can say that we are going to a place near Mount Jofuku.”

I nodded, “That’s that mountain to the north-east of Konoha right, on the border of Fire Country?”

Hinata nodded and I smiled, “I’ve got a portal for that mountain, it should save you a while. Then, I guess it’s up to you.”

Hinata nodded gratefully, “Um… I guess I should talk to Lena.” She looked down at her outfit, “Do you really think I need new clothes?”

Ahri and Lena winced, “I mean, I suppose it’s comfortable, but they don’t really flatter you. And it can help your confidence if you feel sexy” explained the pilot.

Hinata thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding, “I guess… sure?”

“And if that doesn’t work, we can always just stick the two of you on another world until you confess to each other!” Ahri interjected.

Hinata blushed and I launched a bolt of altered spacetime at Ahri, leaving her pouting at me as she recovered from the mild shove that I had imparted onto her.

I turned to Hinata and paused, “Hoh? Are you interested in that?” I asked.

Hinata’s blush grew redder and she attempted to stutter out a denial.

Ahri nodded, “You’re like a princess of something right? Where everyone has those magic eyes of yours? I bet some privacy with your crush would be nice!”

Hinata collapsed into Angela’s shoulder, the blonde reaching out to give her a hug.

We made sure that she was feeling better before we split up again.

I had to make a quick trip over to Niger to check up on the progress of the compound and make sure that the first of the construction equipment I had purchased was being to good use. And indeed it was. My latest infusion of gold into the Indian markets had netted me enough to hire even more people and even start looking into recruiting some post-graduate students in particle physics and materials science.

Having enough money to put into a trust with even respectable banking institutions was one thing that could largely invalidate questions of legitimacy.

Of my offer at least. The idea of a random no-name fusion research company having two million dollars available to stick in a trust to pay the salaries of various engineers for the next year is somewhat unbelievable.

But, unbelievable or not, I was starting to slowly get responses.

It was still a couple of people for now, but I was keeping in contact with them, making sure that they were still interested and explaining the tasks that they would be assigned so that they could focus their studies in that direction.

Hopefully, once the main reactor room and the accommodations are complete, I will be able to bring the engineers in to start working on the reactor itself. I was already preparing to stockpile the materials they would need, negotiating with labs around the world to have the various superconducting components commissioned and contacting a few manufacturing plants to get other parts built. I got a good price too, after agreeing to provide the raw material myself.

While I would still need to engineer several components in house, this should accelerate the timeline to the point that I can have the reactor built and operational in as little as three months from now.

Well, assuming nothing goes wrong, at least.

With any luck that shouldn’t be a problem though. The components I’m having commissioned are supposed to arrive in as little as a month, well before we need to start building the reactor.

As I looked over the plans for expanding mining operations on the alternate earth, I heard a knocking on the door to my study.

I put down the papers and tapped at the notification on the jumble of parts laying on my desk.

Turning around, I saw Elizabeth. “Hey, what’s up?”

Elizabeth sat on my bed, “Hey Jon, do you think you can take my virginity?”

“What?” I asked dumbfounded.

Elizabeth shrugged, “Well, I was at a club a few days ago and one of the girls I was talking to told me that she was there to pick up a guy for the night. I asked her why and she said that was what she did when she didn’t have a boyfriend.”

I nodded, “I don’t see how that turns into you wanting me to take your virginity.”

“Well, I was reading up on it on the internet and I don’t want my first time to be bad, and I want some experience with sex before I try and pick up guys.”

“I guess that makes sense,” I paused to consider my words, “I guess if you can get Raven, Angela and Gwen to sign off on it?”

Elizabeth smiled widely, “Cool, I’ll chat with them later.”

I nodded and went back to my papers.

I had my next date with Angela tomorrow and I needed to sort out my lesson plan… and get some outfits.

I wonder…

I open up Levi’s papers on my computer and compare some notes and grin. It looks like I’m going to need to do some shopping.

I mentally check if Angela would find my plans distasteful as I head to the vault and grab one of the portal projectors out of their maintenance cradles, as well as some cash from the appropriate pile.

I head out of the vault and into the empty room across from it, opening up a portal.

As I step out onto the busy streets, I pull out my phone and start pulling up shops.

Hopefully, one of them would have what I need in stock.

Then, I just need to get home and work some magic.

Well, that and adjust the structure file for one of the rooms in the compound.


	23. Chapter 22

I watched the room reformat in front of me as I engaged the new preset for the hard light architecture. The empty store-room was quickly filled up with chairs and tables.

I moved to the front of the new classroom and sat at my desk, checking the woollen vest I had over my shirt.

The fake glasses I wear lean low on my nose and I take some time t review the results of the experiments I ran on Biotic Energy from a mystical perspective.

I hear the door open and in walks in Angela.

Her hair is done up in two pigtails and her face is turned down, “Sorry I’m late Mr Collins.”

“Ah, Ms Zeigler.” I said, looking up from the papers, “Don’t worry, since it’s just the two of us for these sessions, it shouldn’t be an issue.”

As I stood up, the wall behind me shifted, displaying several magical sigils.

The lesson started where she was the most experienced. Which was, oddly not the basics. I started going over the mystical aspects of artifice with Biotic technology, retreading things she already knew and linking them to new concepts, occasionally dipping back into more basic aspects of magic in order to explain various terminology.

From there we moved onto the basics of biotically empowered magic. It was, in a way, an ethical form of necromancy, and we weren’t really shy about taking advantage of that. I touched on reanimation, healing, cursing and a number of other things.

Eventually, I started moving onto more boring topics. Various ethical considerations around alternate ways I had found to produce biotic energy and certain improvements I had made to biotic generators.

As I did, I saw Angela’s eyes wander along my body. Her fingers were playing with the top button of her white shirt.

I paused, “Miss Zeigler? Are you paying attention?”

She shook her head, her face flushed. “Um… I’m sorry Mr Collins.”

“Miss Zeigler! You requested this one on one session, I expect you to pay attention to me while we are here.” I say with a stern expression.

As Angela curls into her seat, and I see her rub her thighs together under the table, “I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

I shook my head, “No Ms Zeigler. If you aren’t paying attention in these sessions, then I am afraid I don’t have the time to waste on them.”

She scrambled out of her seat as I moved towards my desk.

“Please Mr Collins, I really want to have these! I’ll do anything! I’ll accept punishment you want to give me for not paying attention.” She cried as she threw herself at me.

I caught her, and held her close, looking at her as she pouted pathetically at me. I sighed and pulled out my chair, “I suppose it wouldn’t be fair to end these sessions just because of one mistake. However, you need to be punished for failing to pay attention.”

I laid Angela on my lap and flipped up her skirt. As I took a moment to admire her waving pantyhose-clad arse at me, I realised that it was missing something. “Oh, you naughty girl. Not wearing panties to class?”

Angela blushed but didn’t say anything as I lightly massaged her arse. “Now Angela, this is your first infraction, so we are going to keep things simple. I will spank you ten times, and I want you to count it out each time.

“Yes, sir!” She responded promptly.

I let her stew for a moment, simply massaging her arse before quickly laying a blow to her left cheek. I hear her yelp and I watch her arse juggle for a moment, but the firm flesh quickly settles.

I pause for a moment, and I hear Angela call out a “One” from under me.

I look down at her, “I expect you to be prompter next time, Ms Zeigler.”

“Yes sir, I’ll be a good girl for you.” She responded.

I nod, “Let us see if that is true.”

And I bring down my palm once again, setting her other cheek jiggling.

Her “Two!” is much more prompt, helped out as I connect.

I massage her arse for a while, feeling her writhe in my lap.

I spank her again, twice in short order.

“Four!” She calls out, but I pause in stoking her arse.

“Angela, I didn’t hear you say three. Did you skip a number?” I ask sternly.

I feel her freeze and sag in my lap, “I’m sorry sir.”

I nod, “Well, it seems that we will have to start again then. Ten spankings, and I expect you to count every one of them. And since you are being such a bad girl, I expect you to report them to me specficially. You will say sir after each count.”

I felt her nod enthusiastically in my lap, ‘Yes sir! I won’t let you down.”

And indeed she did. I gave her enough time in between the spankings to properly respond and ten blows later, her arse was visibly red through her hose. As I massaged her arse, I slipped lower, feeling the damp crotch. “Ms Zeigler, what is this?”

I felt her squirm as I traced the lips of her pussy though the damp cotton gusset. “I’m wet, sir.” she mumbles out.

“This hasn’t been a punishment for you at all, has it? You just lay there, revelling in the pain.” I muttered.

Angela shifted her hips, trying to push herself onto my questing finger, “Only from you sir!” She moaned, “I’ll do anything for you!”

“Really?” I asked, “Would you bend over the table and let me ravage this tight little twat, you slutty little girl?”

She nodded vigorously, “Please, do whatever you want to me, sir! Whatever you want. Let your student-slut please you!”

I laughed and spanked her pussy, feeling the fabric grow wetter before I pulled her off my lap and pushed her onto the table.

I continued massaging her pussy through the sodden gusset, watching Angela writhe against the table. “Are you enjoying this my angel?”

“Yes, sir! I love the feeling of you playing with me!” She cried.

As she approached her peak, I stopped, elaving her squirming at the edge of release.

I would have to time this right.

Gathering up her hose in each hand, I pulled, ripping it and revealing her glistening mound. Standing up, I slowly peeled off my pants, letting the head of my shaft slip down gainst her sopping slit.

I relished in her moans as I rubbed my length up and down her lower lips. Then, gripping her hips, I thrust in.

She started convulsing around me immediately, moaning lewdly as I fucked her through her orgasm.

Eventually, she came down from her high, panting and moaning as I continued to fuck her, “That was so good, sir! I love pleasuring you! I will do anything to be able to keep serving you! I’ll do whatever you want!”

I spank her, “You naughty little girl, that’s why you wanted these sessions, isn’t it. You didn’t want to learn, you just wanted to seduce me until I fucked you stupid right?”

“I just wanted to please you, sir! Am I not doing a good enough job?” She moaned out.

I reached under her, “No, my angel, you are doing just fine. Your tight twat is absolutely heavenly. I want to fuck this every day!”

“I graduate soon sir, I can marry you! Then I’ll be available for you at all hours, ready to be fucked and bred at your pleasure!” She cried.

I thrust in harder and faster, Angela’s moans stuttering as her body shakes against the table, “So you want to be knocked up? You want to be my breeding bitch?”

“Anything, sir! I’ll be anything you want me to be!” she moaned out, her words drawn out as she began to shake under me.

I reach my peak there, pumping my load deep into her convulsing cunt.

As I come down from my peak, panting, I look at Angela, who is weakly attempting to keep me hilted inside her. I carefully manoeuvre my partner, remaining within her as I reveal her face for the first time in this encounter.

Her bangs are plastered to her face with sweat and her generous bosom is heaving as she sucks in more air.

I slowly start pumping into her again, reaching down to toy with her tits as I filled her again and again with long, languid strokes.

Mercy weakly tried to pick herself up off the table, giving me a pitiful look as her body failed her.

I reached down and worked a hand under her, before slowly lifting her up off the table. Her legs crossed behind me, pulling me deeper into her even as I brought her lips to mine.

I bounced her on my length as we stood there, with Angela moaning into my mouth as I plundered hers.

Stepping back, I collapsed back onto my chair, landing hard enough to push the backrest back as far as it could go. I smiled up at Angela, who braced herself on the cushion below her and began to fuck herself on me with desperate fervour.

“Please sir, give me your load again, make sure that I’m knocked up! I’ll hide your baby until I graduate and then I’ll marry you right away. Would you like that? Seeing me in class as your child grows in my womb?”

I grab her hips and begin meeting her thrusts, watching her face begin to sag as another orgasm overtook her.

I didn’t try and restrain myself this time, and let myself cum into her once more.

As we sat there cuddling, I took a moment to look at her, “You want to be knocked up, do you?”

She blushed brilliantly, “I would love to have a piece of you always. Just… not now.”

“I understand,” I laugh, “I’ll need to properly overhaul my genetics first before I have any children. I want to make sure that they have all the advantages they can get.”

Angela nodded and rested in me, making sure not to dislodge my shaft from where is lay still within her.

We slowly drifted off, falling asleep as we held each other close.


	24. Chapter 23

As Monday rolled around, I was burning the midnight oil.

Scattered across my table is a graveyard of communications technology, several phones, a scroll and even a wireless radio earpiece are laying there cracked open even as I am hunched over a collection of PCBs with a pair of precision sautering tools.

The mass of ribbon connectors and chips slowly took shape, and eventually, it was ready to test.

I picked up the slab of silicon and poke at it, first letting the small screen come to life before splitting it apart to reveal a large pane and then finally engaging the holographic projector.

As the test video plays on each I keep an eye out for any defects.

Satisfied, I head out to the vault and grab a portal projector.

As the portals form, I check the network diagnostics for each phone and make a call to various automated hotlines to ensure that I hadn’t screwed anything up while creating this patchwork monstrosity.

Still, everything seemed to be working.

As I returned to the room and started rearranging everything so that it would fit in the new casing I was putting together.

As the casing snaps together, I place it in a testing cradle to run the full set of automated diagnostics as I pull up some research material on my computer.

As I slowly update myself on the state fo the art on the DC and Marvel universes (Including some interesting advances in fusion technology that were allowing me to make my reactor that much more believable) I heard a knocking at my door.

I unlocked the door from my computer and turned around, finding a slightly tired Angela there. “Of are you doing, my angel?”

“I’m doing well.” She smiled for a moment before her face fell, “Do you want a name for yourself too?”

I raised an eyebrow, “Like what?”

She dropped down to her knees and looked up at me pleasdingly, “What would you like your angel to do for you master?”

I rolled my eyes and the two of us broke out laughing, “I think we can keep the roleplay to the bedroom love. That said, maybe something a little less obvious would be nice?”

Angela nodded as she climbed back to her feet. Suddenly she blushed deeply, “Maybe I can call you dear?”

“Jumping the gun a little?” I asked. She looked down and wring her fingers as I walked up to her. I slowly tilted up her head and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips, “Still, if you want to, who am I to deny my angel.”

Angela smiled and hugged me close, “Thank you, my dear.”

“Now, what is it that you wanted?” I asked.

She shrugged, “Well, I was wondering if I could sleep with you? I was feeling a little lonely at home.”

I pull her close, “Don’t worry. Let me get this stuff put away and we can head over to my room.”

She nodded, following me to my table and helping me clear away my things.

“So,” I ask, “Did the uniforms work?”

Angela nodded with a wide smile, “Yep! I went over some of the biotic field generators I had planned for the battle with Trigon and I was able to sort out the problems with the sanctuary wards really easily!”

I smiled, her excitement for this really was infectious. As the last of the electronics got put away I quickly swept her off her feet and carried her to my bedroom.

As I walked through the halls, Angela cuddled onto my chest, regaling me with the results of her experiments.

As the door opened, revealing the plush, tiered interior of my bedroom she began complaining about the struggles she was having in improving her resurrection abilities.

I shrugged, “True resurrection is probably something we have to be careful about. Theoretically, we already sort of have a pathway for that, but I’ve pointedly not been mentioning that.”

Mercy looked at me questioningly as I lowered her onto the bed and started stripping.

“Well, assuming that we do manage to turn Pein, it’s simply a matter of using the Edo Tensei and Rinnegan in combination to raise anyone, assuming that we can sort out the differences stemming from different afterlives across the different worlds. As far as I know, that particular process is not time-limited in the least.” I explained.

She shrugged, “Then why not use it?”

“Because none of our worlds has an economy prepared for the mass resurrection of people. Can you imagine what would happen? Let’s imagine that it was cheap enough to simply resurrect anyone on request, just so that we can avoid having to deal with ethics of choosing which subset of the population we want to resurrect. The number of people on earth would increase nearly twenty times over. How would we finance that?”

Angela nodded, considering the options. “Still, couldn’t we work to fix that?”

I shrugged, “I mean, I’m trying to figure out how. My research into space habitation is largely because of that after all. Designs for orbital habitats forming a Dyson swarm capable of housing trillions of people have always been on the schedule, but I don’t’ know how to go beyond housing and start creating a functional economy capable of supporting that many people.”

Angela winced.

I shrugged, “I suppose it would be easier if we weren’t already so close to providing eternal youth instead. At least that way, the people that died of old age could be expected, but given the success of the experiments in using gene editing to induce telomerase production and correct DNA errors in mice, it looks like we are going to have to deal with a society of immortals anyways.”

Angela nodded, “And I guess my research into rejuvenation using biotic energy isn’t going to help with that either.”

We stood there for a while in silence as I opened the door into the restroom and started brushing my teeth.

Angela stared up at the ceiling, “And if we have limits beyond physical requirements for the resurrection, we would have to decide who lives and who doesn’t.”

I clear my mouth, “Yeah, that came up. How do you decide that sort of thing? Do you try and decide who will be the best for the world to resurrect? Do you simply resurrect people you like? Do you just auction off resurrections? That last one is probably a terrible idea in general anyway, but still.”

We didn’t really have much to say after that. I quietly worked though my shower, dried off and came to bed. As I pulled the duvet over me, Angela started snuggling into my side. “I guess we have a lot of work in front of us.” She sighed.

I nodded, “I’m trying to see if we can find any economic genii that would be able to help us with this particular problem, but it’s looking more and more like we are going to have to figure out how to become a post-scarcity civilization before we can reveal the fact that we have technology like that.”

Angela nodded sadly, “Maybe we can release a limited version then? I know that the Edo Tensei technique needs a DNA sample to work properly, it would basically cut it down to whoever managed to keep a sample of their DNA.”

I nod, “I suppose that would make sense, even if it does raise the problem of revealing Chakra to other worlds, DNA would become largely unrecoverable for the purposes of Edo Tensei after as little as twenty years or so. That would definitely make things much more contained. Well, assuming that it works on other worlds.”

“No, I mean, what if the technology we develop has similar limitations. You need decent quality DNA in order to resurrect the person. Theoretically, that’s the end-point of the technology I’m developing right now using biotics.” She asks.

I shrug, “I’m not sure. It’s definitely going to cause problems, even if it was cheap enough that people could theoretically save up for it, or even have insurance for it in the case that they die. That said, beyond the problems I’m already wrestling with while developing the technology to combat senescence, I don’t know what those problems will be.”

She simple snuggles closer, “We have a lot of work ahead of us, don’t we?”

“At least we will have the time to do it right, my angel,” I offered, “Everything looks to be on track for granting our human members eternal youth in as little as a year, and adapting that to the other species in our little collective, or even that we have contact with is simply a matter of determining the senescence factors in their genetics and updating the package accordingly.”

She smiled, “Did you manage to get the changes to apply properly?”

“It was actually surprisingly easy. I managed to adapt some sympathetic magic to make sure that every cell is properly modified. It isn’t great for large scale modifications yet, but if you are doing maintenance like this it works just fine. I even managed to add in a little clause that eliminates cancerous cells quite effectively. The real challenge is in combating mental deterioration, really.” I explain.

Angela nodded, “Still, that’s amazing.”

I smile, “Yeah, I’m trying to figure out a purely mundane delivery system so that I have the option to release it on my world. As far as I can tell, some of the nanotech I’ve been able to find in Gwen’s universe should be able to pull it off, but I’m still struggling with actually managing to push the technology that far.

Angela paused, “Actually, couldn’t you use the genetic modifications to trigger delayed metamorphosis? Have the body reshape itself over a few weeks or so?”

I considered it, “You’re probably right.” I admit, “You could probably even tie it into a Biotic Engine to accelerate the changes too, have the body shift into a new form.”

We looked at each other and Angela smiled, “Any changes you want to make?”

My only response is a smile and a peck on lips as the two of us fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 24

Monday…

Monday was Monday, even for someone like me. It was still the start of the workweek and I still had to deal with the deluge of requests that had piled up over the weekend.

After I went over the applications for the educated workforce for my reactor (Hey! A few more!), I checked to ensure that there weren’t any issues on the job site in Niger.

Things were being put together faster than I expected, honestly, Though I guess it did help that I had way more people on staff than were actually necessary for this job.

Two hundred people, once I got them properly organized, had raced through the construction and wiring of the perimeter wall and now that the heavy equipment had been brought in, they had blitzed though laying the foundations for the various buildings.

We still had a little longer before I could get started on the reactor, but in all honesty, it was looking more and more like I would need to buy more land, especially for some of my later projects.

Thankfully, my bribes had already endeared me to enough people that any purchases I needed to make would be just as painless as this one and I would still enjoy the privacy that I was enjoying here. Well, unless I pissed off any of the locals by buying out land that they were interested in.

That, I would have to be careful about.

Still, that would probably only start being an issue next week, as the buildings start to go up. In the meantime, I had other work to do.

Like looking into the political systems of Gabon to see who I will need to bribe in order to set up a spaceport there.

It was busywork in all honesty, but to be fair, I would still need this information in a few months once I revealed the fusion plant to the world and I was able to start reaching for space.

Speaking of space travel, I still needed to adapt the muon source for the reactor into a workable fusion torch for the rockets that I want to send up. If my math works out, I should be able to recover most of the thermal energy with little issue while still generating plenty of power for the rocket’s electronics. Perhaps not as efficient as my engines, but the fusion torch should be able to do a little bit more than break even, and still produce energetic enough exhaust to give plenty of useful thrust if I manage to shape the reaction chamber correctly.

I’m just worried that I will be forced to play my hand too strongly.

I could theoretically kick the problem at some of the particle physicists I’m thinking of hiring once the accommodations are sorted, but that wouldn’t be nearly as secure and testable as having a design myself that I could test it here, using all the advanced technology I had in order to properly determine it was safe before releasing it to the wider world.

I considered the reaction chamber and sighed, putting it to one side as I started again.

Really, it was gas purity in the reaction chamber that was the issue here. The pathway that the particle accelerators use to allow the mass production of muons at a cost of 1.65 GeV would allow us to produce a great deal of power as long as we managed to keep the purity of the hydrogen in the reaction chamber relatively high.

Which was relatively simple in the closed reactor designs we were using for the plants. The torch, on the other hand, would require an entirely separate magnetic field geometry and an entirely separate mechanism to produce power from the excess heat that wasn’t being used to accelerate the plume of hot gasses that the rocket would ride into the atmosphere.

Maybe if I pulsed the reaction? Muon catalysed fusion didn’t need to worry too much about having a high reaction temperature, so I could get away with a lower temperature substrate by pulsing it in order to cycle the atmosphere of the reaction chamber.

It would cut down on thrust though…

Actually, how much would it? The previous chamber was too polluted with helium after the first few seconds of operation that I was starting to see a rather wide spread of possible thrust values a little too unstable for a fusion engine.

I started running the numbers on the engines, I’d have to try and model the pulsed power generation, but at the very least, it should be predictable enough that I should be able to include the fluctuations in the stable power curve.

As I typed up some equations with one hand, I reached into the drawers and pulled out some sheets of woven spider-silk. The thin gossamer fabric was soon inked with a variety of arcane sigils and symbols.

Moving over to the other side of the table, I carefully lit the small brass brazier full of herbs and burnt the silk.

Leaning over, I breathed in the smoke, my vision growing hazy as I was overtaken by the hallucination of the propulsion test labs a few rooms over. I saw as the room magically shifted into a new configuration. In front of my eyes, I saw a new reactor fabricate itself as it flew though the air into the test rig.

Then, I saw it engage.

It took a moment, for the muon synthesis to spin up, but once it did, I saw the glow of the fusion reaction kick in…

And the crash as the chamber blasted off the restraints and through the wall, collapsing the mystical simulation.

I collapsed back into my seat and massaged my head, forcing my slowly developing reserve of innate magic to expel the malformed remnants of the spell from my mind.

Well, that was something of a success.

As my headache subsided, I picked myself out of my chair and headed to the propulsion labs. It seemed I had some upgrades to work out.

Eventually, I collapsed back into my seat. It would take a few days for the people Winston recommended to me to deliver the new equipment I would need to update te laboratory.

At least this meant that the full-scale thruster should be able to produce plenty of thrust for the final design. Actually, I bet that I could even control that thrust by reducing the clock rate of the cycles.

Though, the pulses would quantize the thrust a little too much. Perhaps if I could buffer the thrust somehow? Of maybe even reroute it? The effect wouldn’t be nearly as efficient as if I was able to mediate the fusion reaction in some other way.

It’s too bad that the hardware for muon production can’t be made variable.

Though, that said, I could waste some of the energy from the thrusters and decrease the chamber pressure and reduce energy production that way.

That might work, actually. I’ll have to test it out once the upgrades are complete.

I sigh, at least this means that I can get enough work done to free up tomorrow for my double date with Raven and Gwen tomorrow.

Pulling up my computer again, I open up my email, the connection stalling for a second before the secure portal projector creates a link into my room and re-establishes access to my internet.

I nod, it looks like things are going well.

The fabrication is well underway, and some of the simpler parts are actually already en route to the hand-off locations. In a few days, I would be picking up various components and bringing them to the compound for quality assurance and storage until the reactor room is complete.

Still, that is a couple of days off, so I move onto my next task.

My little gold business is still producing plenty of funding for my projects, but it’s becoming more and more obvious that it won’t be enough forever.

Yes, my fusion business would give me a great deal of money soon, it would receive a lot of competition, especially once I revealed the basics of the pathway that allowed the mass production of muons.

That alone would let people produce fusion reactors of their own in as little as two years if they were lucky, even if the reactors weren’t quite up to matching my own, they would still produce more than enough power for commercial use.

Realistically, my big push will be in the space sector.

Yes, Space X has been doing a lot, but my fusion torch should allow me to outperform their best rockets and a little cheating should mean that I can start work on asteroid mining operations well before they can.

My own thruster design makes use of advances that none of the others has, and it will take them longer to catch up in this respect than it will for reactor technology, especially considering that ITER has managed a good amount of work on that front as it is.

I’ll have to make contact with the right people in order to find customers for the materials I gather from mining asteroids, even if I do have to supplement the output with some extra material from other sources.

And that isn’t even considering the other services that I can offer with that sort of orbital capacity. I didn’t really want to compete with Starlink, I’d rather just let SpaceX sort that out on their own, but plenty of governments would be very happy to learn that I was planning on placing a constellation dedicated to detecting astronomical phenomena in orbit around earth.

It had started as something of a whim, after yet another news report of astronomers complaining about SpaceX’s plans for satellite internet. I wondered if it would be profitable to stick a bunch of space telescopes in orbit, network them and use them to create the largest telescope array known to mankind.

Oddly enough, it would be.

Fusion torch space-lift with reusable rockets was cheap enough that putting a few dozen or even a hundred such telescopes in orbit was actually a relatively simple thing.

Building and maintaining those telescopes would be troublesome, but at that point, I was mostly a matter of modifying existing designs and fabricating them.

We could auction off sensor real estate outside of large scale projects for not insignificant amounts of money, not to mention that the sensor systems could be used for any number of other purposes.

The only real upgrade, beyond simply capturing more light with more or bigger satellites, I expected to see was once I had orbital habitats and I could build a telescope with an effective radius of that orbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the continued status updates, Spacing out dates with three different love interests is proving quite difficult.
> 
> Don't worry, the next one will be much more interesting.


	26. Chapter 25

I knocked on the door of Gwen’s room, waiting for the girls to answer me.

As it opened, I was suddenly grabbed by the two girls and dragged into the room.

In a flare of pink energy, I found myself launched onto the sofa. Raven quickly floated over to me, already dressed in a set of black jeans that were mounded to her curves, riding low enoug to reveal that she was wearing a higher-cut version of her signature leotard under it, revealing some of her skin before the short grey denim jacket lined with black faux-fur and feathers hid the rest from view.

Gwen, however, was still wearing the clothes that she had on when she had arrived here.

And next to her, was a tall metal pole.

As the music began to play, Raven cuddled into my side, resting her head under my chin. Gwen on the other hand, strut confidently out towards the pole. She draped herself against it as she moved to the beat.

The two of us watched as Gwen danced for our pleasure, erotically draping herself against the pole as spun around it, letting her skirt flip up to tease us with glimpses of her pink panties.

As Gwen fell into a vertical split against the pole, her hair a glimmering golden curtain skimming the ground, I felt something shift against my side. I looked down at Raven who had slipped a hand into her jeans. She noticed me looking and blushed as I reached around her and placed my hand into her jacket and began groping her breast.

My attention turned back to Gwen, who was shaking her hips to the beat as she popped the buttons on her blazer one by one. Raven’s yelps and moans as I toyed with her tit were a brilliant accompaniment to watching Gwen grind against the pole.

The next thing was her heels. Sliding down the pole, she bent forward, giving us a clear view down her shirt and up her skirt as she stroked her legs and unbuckled the strappy sandals and peeled them off her feet.

At this point, Raven was whimpering and I could hear the sounds of her fingers fucking her sodden slit.

She stood up and started dancing along the pole once again, a wide smile on her face as she slowly picked away at the buttons of her shirt, revealing the pink bra under it and more of her smooth skin.

She spun around as she undid the final button, looking over her shoulder coyly as she slowly slid the shirt off her shoulders and onto the ground. Blowing us a kiss, she let the top fall to the ground.

As she stood up, she started gyrating her hips, bending over to give us a clear view of her perky posterior.

Then, in a display of how far she had managed to control her powers, she danced and writhed, working her skirt down her hips and over her arse simply by controlling how it stuck to her body.

As she stepped out of her skirt she spread her legs, reached back and gave herself a little spank. As she bought her hand down, I quickly reached down to give Raven a quick spank herself. The young woman under me yelps as the sound of two synchronized slaps echo through the room.

As Gwen continues to dance, stroking herself on stage and climbing on the pole in ways that do interesting things to her athletic body, Raven grabbed my hand and pulled it into her pants.

She clutched tightly at me as I slowly massaged her mound through the crotch of the leotard before pushing it aside to circle her clit, whimpering quietly into my side as she ground into my fingers. In front of us, Gwen was beginning to undo her bra.

With a graceful twirl, the cloth went flying, leaving Gwen’s perfect breasts in full view.

She ground against the pole and mauled her own breasts, all the while letting us see the lewd shapes her face contorted itself into.

As my finger penetrated Raven’s pussy, Gwen strutted towards us, her hands on her hips as she hooked the waistband of her panties with her finger.

She spun around, leaning over to give us an amazing view of her amazing arse as her sodden silk panties slid down over her curves.

Her glistening slit waved in my face as she slowly stood up, sliding her hands up her body to cup her breasts.

I could hear her breathing she sat down on the sofa next to me and leaned back, letting Raven and I watch as she traced around her slit.

And then, Raven came.

She writhed in my grip as she climaxed. Moaning loudly into the room as she arched her back and clenched around my fingers.

She collapsed panting onto my lap as I extricated my soaked hand from her jeans, only opening her eyes in time to see me savouring the substance slicking my skin.

She blushed and Gwen laughed. Once I was all cleaned up, Gwen turned to me, “Jon, we... I had an idea and I wanted to ask if you would be okay with it?”

I nodded, “Sure, what’s up?”

She blushes as she reaches behind the sofa and pulls out a small bag, “I… I wanted to try something?” She offers the bag to me.

I take the bag from her and looked inside it, revealing a box advertising ‘Vibrating Kegel Exercise Balls’. I smile as I pull the box out, “You want to wear this on our date?”

She blushes and nods.

I pull her in for a hug and a kiss, “Don’t be embarrassed, I’m more than okay with trying new things.”

Gwen blushed, “Could you put it in?”

I laughed and started opening the box. The toy was relatively unassuming. A small silicone covered thing that looked like two balls fused together.

In the box next to it was a small keyfob remote, with three buttons on it.

As I began taking the things out of the box, I looked into the bag again and found a bottle of gel sanitizer and a small towel.

With the toy cleaned and dried, I set it to it’s lowest setting and started teasing Gwen, running it through her lower lips as she slowly relaxed under my touch.

As I started pressing the device into her drenched depths, I looked up in time o see Gwen bite her lip hold back a moan.

As my fingers disappeared into her folds, the near-silent buzzing of the vibrator was silenced, I felt her walls clench around the contraption as I extricated my appendages.

Pulling myself off the bed, I looked at my trousers, soaking wet and completely unable to hid my turgid length.

As I was about to leave and get changed, I felt a delicate hand on my crotch. I looked down to see Gwen working on my zipper, “I can’t leave you with this.” She justified shyly.

As my rock-hard rod fell out of my clothes, I heard her gasp under her breath.

“It’s so big!” She exclaimed.

I laughed, “Didn’t you help design it?”

“It’s one thing to know that we gave you a big dick and another thing entirely to see this bitch-breaker in person.” she defended.

She delicately licked at the head, teasing the tip of my tool as she slowly milked the first few drops from me. As she licked the discharge she pulled away and took a moment to taste the fluid, before smiling. “Keeping up with your diet?”

“Of course!” I smiled, “Nothing but the best for my ladies.”

She grinned back at me and dove onto my shaft with more confidence, taking the whole head into her mouth as she begins to suck me off enthusiastically. As I gather her hair behind her head, she redoubles her efforts, her cheeks caving in as she rocked back and forth on my rod.

Reaching for the remote, I turned up the vibration. It as still silent, but I could feel Gwen’s motions grow erratic and her expression shift away from a determined focus.

As I watched her face, I saw her turn to look at Raven and spread her legs, presenting her pussy as she began to pet it. I saw her push the balls back up into her canal more than once, the pastel blue surface peeking out from within her folds before she remembers to push it back deep within herself again.

Next to me, I see the blue of Raven’s leotard bloom into a ruddy pink as she lays herself back against the sofa to Gwen push herself further and further onto my shaft.

By the time I start bumping into the back of her throat, there is still more than enough left for her to get her hand around, jacking me off and spreading her slobber across my shaft.

As Gwen’s motions began to fall into a rhythm once more, Raven reaches for herself once more, one hand massaging her mammaries and the other reaching down into her jeans once more.

Gwen pulled off my length for a moment, taking a deep breath as my shaft glistened in the low light of the room before diving onto it once more. In a single motion, my shaft entered her mouth and then her throat.

But not all the way in.

With nearly a third of my length still exposed, Gwen gagged, her throat convulsing around the head of my cock as it tried to eject it. It felt amazing.

As I was pushed out I reached my peak. My balls churned in Gwen’s hands and I could feal the stream of cum flow through my hard shaft as though time was moving at a crawl, the first spurt pumping into her throat, the next into her mouth before I was pushed out.

Streaks of cum continued to plaster her face as she coughed up the frothy white fluid. What little makeup she had on was destroyed, mascara dripping down her face. Still, despite the thick white strands plastering her face, it didn’t hide the wide grin as Gwen looked up at me.

The silence that followed was immediately broken by the sound of a camera shutter, and I turned to see Raven taking a picture of us with her phone.

As Raven turned the phone to show the photo capturing the cum-stained fuck-drunk face of the girl between my legs, I felt the grasp on my legs tighten. I looked down to see Gwen barely holding herself up as she twitched, the balls escaping from her and clattering onto the floor.

When she came to her senses she blushed and reached down to pick up the balls. As I left the room to change again. I heard Gwen manage to stutter out a request to Raven for a copy of the pictures.


	27. Chapter 26

Eventually, we were all cleaned up and dressed once again.

The two girls were walking alongside me as we stepped through a portal back to my world, appearing in a small secluded grove. It was a few minutes away from the nearest path, but the place was quite inaccessible for anyone without the ability to fly, or if they came equipped with power tools to bust their way in. Still, a quick hop and a leisurely stroll through the forest later, we found ourselves walking towards an amusement park.

It was Tuesday, so there weren’t too many other people here, even though we had arrived a little later than we had intended.

As we passed through the gates, I reached into my pocket and pushed the button to activate the vibrator, grinning as Gwen stumbled and leaned into my side. I looked at her and grinned, watching her blush as we continued to walk through the park.

We started things small, with some of the walking attractions. We walked past a few dioramas of local attractions as we chatted. Gwen told us about how her father was doing now that he had learned of her powers and the way that the city had been reacting to the announcement of her innocence.

Her father took it surprisingly well, teasing her about following him into the ‘family business’ apparently his side of the family had been lawmen and bounty hunters for several generations. He hadn’t been happy about her lack of a support team though, but his reaction had been more in line with helping her liason with the police force in a more official capacity.

She wasn’t an agent of the law, not really, but she had a priority line to the police and she now had permits to carry certain weapons into combat if she needed them. She asked me if I could put together a few new things for her including paralytic laden webs that she could use for safer takedowns and webbing that lasted until a specific counter-agent could be applied.

She had even spoken to Janet, who was quite happy that her pseudo-protege had cleared her name. She had, however, asked to meet Gwen’s new potential boyfriend. She had seen through Gwen’s explanation of a new technician almost instantly and quickly managed to get the entire bizarre adventure out of the young woman, including the confusing relationship she had ended up in.

Raven, on the other hand, told us about how the team had been taking the revelation of her demonic heritage.

Well, apparently. The worry over the previous week had mostly been due to Raven’s immense jump in power. There had been a fight with Plasmius that Raven ended decisively, and the others were sort of struggling with the fact that their team had what amounted to a superman.

Raven may not be as powerful as the man of steel himself but between the power that she did have and the flexibility with which she could use it, it had been making the others feel a little redundant in comparison.

They had a meeting about it over the weekend, taking the time to talk out their issues and even consider some upgrades. Robin had turned away any permanent augmentations, but he had been more than willing for Cyborg to work on a more sustainable version fo the Red X suit while he worked on an upgrade himself.

Starfire was actually a part of that project. She had remembered how I had mainly been interested in her for the possibility of developing technologies based on her biology and Cyborg had become quite interested in the prospect.

Terra had apparently become interested in some earth elementalism when Raven had brought it up, and after the first introductory sessions had discovered that it had massively aided her control over her powers.

The resultant control had been enough for Terra to turn on Slade the next day, revealing the man’s hideout to the other Teen Titans and heling them take him in.

Slade hadn’t stood a chance against the united Titans, being taken down in short order once they knew where to find him.

It had resulted in some strain with the other members, especially with Beast Boy given his burgeoning relationship with Terra, but she was still welcomed as a Titan especially since they understood how important her control was to her.

During a lull in our conversation, Gwen grabbed both of our hands and dragged us behind one of the exhibits. Looking around to confirm what her Spider-Sense was telling her.

She smiled shyly at us and pulled her skirt up, revealing her glistening pussy, her thighs wet with arousal. “Could you push it back up for me?”

I chuckle and reach down, pushing Gwen up against the as I leaned down to kiss her.

My other hand slowly traces down her body, pausing for a moment to massage her breasts through her shirt and discover that she isn’t wearing a bra. My other hand continues further aiming for her arse.

Then, I lift her up.

As I hook her legs over my shoulders, I hear Raven snapping a picture of us. Gwen’s lips grow wetter the sheen covering her slit growing dewey as the liquid began to bead.

I leant in to lick them up, first cleaning her lower lips of the lubrication before diving in. My teeth toy with her clit as my tongue dives in deeper. And there, barely held within her folds.

I pushed it in deeper as I tongue fucked her, her hands buried themselves in her hair and I was soon treated to a deluge of the salty and slightly sweet solution.

I slowly lowered her from the wall, taking a moment to push the balls back into her as I did. I took a moment to give her a towel to clean up wiping own my own face with some hand-towels that we then packed away.

Sympathetic magic had us all becoming a little paranoid about that sort of thing. Honestly, for things like this, it wasn’t really a big deal, sympathetic without serious emotional significance were quite weak and collapsed quite quickly, but we all wanted to get into the habit of that sort of thing as soon as possible.

There was magic that could break sympathetic links, but without the object being right there, it was a lot more difficult.

From there we moved onto the rides. The roller coaster didn’t really interest anyone, so we skipped that, but we quickly found other things to do.

As the day drew to a close, we fund ourselves on ferris wheel, watching the sun set.

Well, not all of us.

Gwen was nestled between my legs once again, my manhood in her maw. Next to us, Raven had progressed from photos to actively filming Gwen as she sucked me off.

As we reached the peak, Gwen pulled hersef off, “Jon, I think the balls will come out if I cum… can you make sure it doesn’t?”

I nodded and before I could offer my hand, she was on top of me.

“Just a little taste of tonight.” She teased before sliding down onto my shaft.

I felt the vibrator almost instantly, the little vibrations buzzing against my head as the balls were pushed in deeper until they finally bumped up into something. Gwen gasped and shook, eventually pulling herself back off of me with shaky legs. “Hooo… that was good.” She moaned.

As she slowly sunk back down into her squat, she gabbed my dick, now wet with her juices, “You are going to fuck me with this so hard tonight. I don’t want to feel my legs.”

“And let me guess, you want me to film that too?” Raven comments. There’s no heat to it, but I can tell that she wants to put the phone down. I reach out and receive a thankful nod as I begin to massage her tit.

Gwen pulled herself off my shaft, “It’s okay, you don’t have to be there if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’ll watch, it’s just a little annoying holding my phone up like this.”

Gwen’s nodded, “You can stop if you want then.”

Raven nodded, shaking her hand once her phone was tucked away once more.

Asns he shook her hand, I reached down and pulled her close to me, leaning down and startign to kiss her.

As we split, I reached into my pocket and turned the vibrator up to full blast. Gwen gagged and fell back, off my dick laying back on the ground and letting us watch as she shook and shuddered.

The car began to descend as we recovered and we finally realised that the small room stank like sex.

Thankfully, that was what magic was for.

As Gwen and I made orselves presentable, Raven cast a small spell to scrub the cabin of the cum and general scent of sex.

As soon as we got out of the cabin, we moved quickly, leaving the park almost at a run before finding a quiet place to portal out, back to the base.

Now free from prying eyes, Raven wrapped us in her astral form, spiriting us all the way to my room.

My clothes were then shucked in short order, with both girls getting into it. They traced along my body, toying and teasing with my flesh as they peeled away the clothes.

Soon I was naked, by erection standing proud as the girls began to strip themselves. Raven dove onto Gwen, pinning her down with a kiss as she slowly pulled the blonde’s blouse up her body.

Then, with Gwen naked, Raven spun around and split Gwen’s legs revealing her glistening split.

Raven smiled, “Fuck her Jon, give her what she wants and show me what I’m in for.”

I grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't I evil?


	28. Chapter 27

I rose up from the bed in a smooth motion.

I saw the girls eyes dance over my muscles as they flexed, the clearly defined abs popping as I pulled myself into a seated position.

I slowly crawled over to her, walking myself forward on my hands and knees as I settled in between her legs.

Raven spread Gwen’s folds, spreading them wide enough for me to see the small blue toy being pulled out of her pussy.

Encased in pink energy, the toy was released, and the humming filling the room.

As soon as it was free and clear, I felt Gwen’s feet snap into place behind me pulling me in.

Ravenlined me up with Gwen’s sopping slit as I got close, and I speared deep into her. The walls of her pussy spasm as I sink in. I reached down to grab Raven’s hips and started thrusting hard into Gwen.

Gwen’s moans fill the room, even as I capture Raven’s mouth in my own. I let my hands play over the younger girl’s body, dipping into her jacket to massage yer breasts and even giving her a few spankings through her jeans.

And then Gwen grabs both of us. Her powerful legs wrap around our bodies as she pins Raven in between us and pins us both.

Mu tongue ravages Raven’s mouth as I feel Gwen’s hands worm their way in between us. Raven’s pants began to be peeled off, the rough denim giving way to supple skin.

Gwen began riding me as she manoeuvred Raven into a better position to continue to strip her, and before long the younger girl was left panting in her jacket and leotard, the bottom of which was moved aside to let Gwen finger-fuck her.

And then I sprung into action.

I grabbed Gwen and pulled her off me, pushing her down onto Raven’s back. I lined myeslf and got back to work, punding Gwen into Raven.

“Can you feel it, Raven?” Gwen asked, “Can you feel Jon fucking me? Can you feel him hammer my hips into your ass?”

Raven moaned into the bed, “It feels so good, I can feel you juiced dripping down onto my pussy Gwen, and the force! I can’t imagine how it feels to have him inside you!”

“It feels great! He fills you up with every stroke, and he’s strong enough that your whole body shakes when he pounds into you. And his hands! They’re always busy touching and teasing you in all the right places.” Gwen babbers, “An his mouth. Every time he kisses you it’s so passionate It’s like he’s fucking you with his tongue, like a secret round of sex that no one can see even when people are right there.”

Raven moaned as Gwen grabbed her hips.

Knowing what she wanted, I lifted her up, still impaled on my shaft as Gwen pulled raven out from under her, turning her oven n the same motion. Gwen dove into the younger girls crotch, making her throw her head back, letting her hair hand over the edge of the bed.

Gwen began shuddering and shaking, the walls of her vagina clenching down on me in what must have been the fourth or fifth orgasm she had today.

She came down from her peak panting, slowly pulling herself up one of my arms so that she could lean against me

Raven wasn’t having that though, she grabbed Gwen’s hair and shoved it back into her crotch, “No! You’ve been teasing me all day and I haven’t cum since this morning! Get back down there!”

Gwen yelped by got to work, weakly shaking her arse against me as I let my hands wander her body.

Across from me, Raven writhed, “Yes, that’s it! Work off all that torture you put me through all day!”

Her eyes flared a bright reddish-pink as she began to shake, her thighs wrapping around Gwen’s head as the half-demon reached her peak.

Her magic rolled off of her in forks of pink lighting, the energy roaring into Gwen and then exploding into me.

I felt my muscles lock up as pleasure that I had never felt before began to burn itself into every nerve of my body, and if the way Gwen was screaming and shuddering in between Raven and me told us anything, her experience wasn’t much different.

My balls churned, more cum than I had ever imagined before racing out of them and pouring into Gwen.

We came down from our mutual highs panting and Raven blushed, “Um… Sorry about that.”

“No, that felt great, just… A little surprising you know?” I reassured her.

As I pulled out of Gwen, a literal steam of my cum was released. It flowed out of her and pooling onto the bed in a puddle.

Gwen herself was pretty much completely out of it, barely reacting even as I carried her off the bed. I looked at the giant cumstain and sighed, “Well, I guess we are going to have to replace the bed.”

Raven’s blush was magnificent and I chuckled as I carried the limp form of Gwen into the shower. She slowly came to her senses as I mopped the sweat and semen from her.

“That was fantastic!” She said with a hoarse voice. She turned to Raven, “Can you do that again?”

Raven seemed surprised but closed her eyes to focus for a moment. But beyond a few sparks, she seemingly couldn’t repeat her feat. “It feels like I’m trying to untie a string with no knots.” She explained as I towelled down Gwen.

I nodded, “Maybe it has to do with venting your frustration? You got a little… handsy with Gwen there at the end.”

Raven immediately started apologizing to Gwen, but the blonde just waved her off, “No, don’t feel bad about that, it felt great! How do you feel about being wound up like that again?”

Raven shrugged, “Maybe if we go on another shared date like this? I still want to properly celebrate killing my father so definitely can’t be for my next date with Jon.”

“You know, I don’t need to be there for that.” I suggested, “I’m going to be pretty busy next week since the progress on the compound in Niger has been going a lot faster than expected. So if you guys have some time to yourselves, you can try things out. You definitely seemed to enjoy playing with each other just now.”

Raven turned to Gwen immediately, “Can we?”

“Sure, we can compare ur scedules later and see if we line up.” Gwen chuckled, ruffling Raven’s hair.

We spent a little time after that undoing the mess we had made of the room. Well,mainly the bed. We carted off the entire cum-soaked mattress-covers-duvet situation to the ritual room to be properly de-sympathized later when we had the time so that whatever method we used to dispose of it wouldn’t leave what Raven could tell was already a pretty potent sympathetic connection just lying around.

From there we ended up just talking as we hung around in the dining area.

I worked away at the stove as the ladies discussed plans for their own day together. Or rather, two. Apparently, there was a band that existed on both of their worlds that they both liked, and given the offset Gwen’s world had from Raven’s, they were able to work some things out so that they would be able to attend the same concert twice in two different worlds.

They were even planning to see if Angela was willing to tag along and make it an all-girls night.

Or something like that at least.

As I served up a round of sweet sandwiches, we heard a portal flare to life.

The door slid open to reveal a frazzled Angela, who collapsed on the table.

I moved my chair over and sat down next to her, swinging my hand over her shoulders, “What happened? Did the mind-dive not work?”

“No, it worked,” Anglea said, “It’s just…”

Raven nodded, “There was nothing there, was there?”

“Oh, no, there were plenty of mental constructs of Talon members there. I think that they are some manifestation of the brainwashing? But… Amelie wasn’t.” She admitted.

I pulled her close and let her lean into me, “What’s going to happen to Widowmaker then?”

“Well, we destroyed a lot of the Talon constructs while we were in there, and when we left her mind… she sort of… imprinted on me? She’s spilling everything she knows about Talon’s operations to Jack while we gear up to take them out of the picture, but once that’s done… we don’t really know what to do. We were originally going to absolve Amelie of any crimes Widowmaker committed but we weren’t really expecting to have what amounts to an entirely new person.” Angela groaned.

Gwen furrowed her brow, “You said, she was telling Jack about Talon’s bases, does she still have her memories?”

“Yes.” Angela confirmed.

“Does that mean she still has her skills?” I asked.

Angela nodded.

Well, that complicated things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood whiplash!
> 
> I'll try and get a more substantial chapter going for tomorrow!


	29. Chapter 28

The situation with Widowmaker didn’t get any easier as the day went on. Pretty much everyone who spoke with her described her as little more than a robot. Her responses lack emotion and she barely does anything without prompting.

And the only one who can provide that prompting is Angela or anyone she deputises.

It made things much more complicated. Angela basically has a pet assassin that she can deploy at will, and pretty much no one can remove from her control.

“You know, you could just send her to one of our other worlds. Assuming that we confirm that she is relatively harmless, we can just leave her to guard this compound, or maybe even help on one of our other worlds.” I offered.

Angela nodded, “I suppose that would work.”

The decision itself could still wait for a week or three before the worldwide Talon takedown took place and was wrapped up. The mission was due to take place at the end of the week, and depending on how much Widowmaker would be needed to hunt down any of the stragglers, that might push the decision as much as another two weeks.

“Still, she follows me around unless I have a task for her to do, and I’m going to need to go back to Gibraltar soon because she’s really determined to get back to me if I’m not around. The first time I left Watchpoint, she knocked out twelve guards and was half-way through hijacking one of the aircraft to get to Switzerland before I managed to duck back through the portal network and calm her down. I’m fairly sure that the only reason that she didn’t kill any of them was that I had a standing order for her not to kill anyone and that the guards weren’t a major threat to her.” Angela moaned into her hands.

Gwen nodded sadly.

I shrugged, “Well if she needs to be close to you anyways, I guess I can try and fix that mess that Talon calls an augmentation program and have her posted as a permanent guard, especially if you are going forward with the Biotic Pill technology.”

Angela looked at me, “Why would I need a guard if I can go forward with the Biotic Pills?”

“Angela, you are going to be putting a good portion of the pharmaceuticals industry out of business. Those pills cure cuts, bruises and partial fractures on top of accelerating recovery from viral and bacterial infections. The only things those pills don’t invalidate are surgeries and treatments for congenital problems. If you sell the pills at the prices you are planning on, they will demolish the current pharmaceuticals industry entirely.” Gwen explained, “I mean, it’s probably better in the long term, if the pharmaceuticals industry is anything like the one in my world, it will drive a hell of a lot of competition, but still.”

I nodded, “I did some research, back when I said I’d be willing to fund her manufacturing. The companies are the same sort of bleed people for money with treatments instead of cures and medical insurance providers are almost worse, so I didn’t have any compunction with funding the pills. That said, I did take a moment to look after the little guy. The factories producing Biotic Pills will be staffed by the people who used to manufacture other drugs, and I’m going to be dropping a lot of money on reeducation programs for the rest of them.”

Angela nodded, “Oh that… I try not to think of them actually.”

“Well, you can go back to not thinking about them if you have a good bodyguard.” I offered, “I’ll give Widowmaker a tune-up so that she can act as your permanent bodyguard. Widowmaker isn’t super well known out of certain communities and I’m fairly sure they will have the clearance required to know about the state of her mind.”

Angela nodded, “I guess that works… I’ll have to speak with Jack and the other first though.”

“If what you’ve said is true, there’s not much he can do about it. I assume that you’ve done a mind-dive to see if you can re-imprint her?”

“Yes. There’s nothing there, at least not that we could find. I’m not actually sure how that works, but we don’t actually know how her conditioning works in the first place, so we don’t know if the imprinting changed things.” Angela griped, “No one really knows what to do about her.”

Eventually, we tabled the topic, there was time enough for that down the line, and in all honesty, we had better things to do for the moment.

Amber was travelling again soon, and from what our intelligence was able to uncover, Cinder had been spotted in the surrounding areas. While Qrow was already on high alert for the initial attack from her, our member had already promised our support on that front.

We had also begun work on finding the other two maidens. Fria and Amber were well in hand, but the other two were still missing.

At the moment, we were hoping to spare Spring from her canonical fate by keeping a close eye on Yang’s mother.

As far as we could tell, she hadn’t yet gained the Spring Maiden’s powers and given that her ‘Tribe’ didn’t wander too far, our own forces were scouring the villages in the surrounding area, trading medical supplies for information on the Spring Maiden.

The Summer Maiden remained a mystery. Unlike the other three, we didn’t have the slightest hint as to where she may be.

We expected Cinder to make her move sometime in the next couple of days. Qrow would remain in his corvid form during the next couple of days, keeping a watch on the situation while hidden.

I, however, would remain in the sky under my holographic cloak. It still wasn’t perfect, but when all you have to do is replicate a small patch of largely black sky, it was pretty close to being there.

Accompanying me would be Ahri and Lena. The two girls had decided to come along as backup when the news of Cinder being spotted had been shared with the group.

Honestly, we were still a little nervous. We still hadn’t heard back from Strange about his summoning of Aggamoto to Remnant. The man had completed the ritual last week, but the sorcerer had yet to hear from the gods about our intervention.

It was literally the only thing stopping us from deploying our satellite communications platforms at this point. Putting together some satellite designs to provide communications and GPS services on the planet our compound had been a brilliant test of the development of the technology that we wanted to deploy on Remnant.

All that remained, I supposed, would be to wait for Cinder to make her move.

For the next two days, I spent the mornings checking over the progress on the facility in Niger, the afternoons training and completing my various projects and the evenings camped out around Remnant floating high above Amber as she rode her horse between various small towns.

And then, we saw them.

Apparently, the illusion that Emerald applied to Amber didn’t apply to us, so we clearly saw Cinder and her male minion stepping up behind Amber even as we pulled ourselves into a steep dive.

I went ofter Emerald, who was about to land a blow on Amber, but the kick was caught in mid-air by my hand.

Behind me, I heard the sounds of battle. Amber just seemed confused as Lena charged at Mercury and Ahri strutted towards Cinder, her hands ablaze with weaponized life-force. Cinder tried to bolt, but the Kumi-ho wasn’t having any of that.

In a flare of azure light, Cinder was blown off her feet tossed heels over head down the road.

A little further away, Lena had lead Mercury off the path, and the assassin was having a hard time keeping track of the temporal trickster as she flickered through the woods around him.

After knocking her out, I simply began tying up Emerald, binding her limbs together with a cable, leaving her hogtied on the ground before turning back to Amber.

The girl looked at me in confusion, the battle roaring around her, “What’s happening?”

“We had information that suggested that they would try to kill you in order to gain your Maiden powers, so we kept an eye on things and intervened when we saw them attack you.” I offered.

Amber nodded disbelievingly, but I just shrugged. It wasn’t until Cinder revealed her Grimm infested hand in a desperate attempt to turn it onto Ahri (perhaps she mistook the fox-spirit for another maiden?) that things escalated.

As the tendrils sprang onto Ahi’s face the woman scoffed before screaming in pained rage. A blaze of blue-white energy burst from her body, burning the black strings of Grimm flesh. Cinder was sent flying, and before I could react, a massive blast of energy washed over the brunette.

To my surprise, and Ahri’s frustration, Cinder actually survives the attack. Her aura flaring up in response to the attack. However, it seemed she didn’t escape unscathed.

Cinder collapsed to her knees in pain as the light of her soul shimmered around her.

Ahri’s follow up, however, was stopped when I used my gravity spells to pull her away.

We weren’t supposed to kill her after all.

Still, Ahri’s attack did still hit Cinder. The blast, knocked off course by my intervention, barely grazed the aura of the brunette, and we saw her aura shatter. The woman screamed as she lay on the ground, and we could see the sparks of her aura attempt to coalesce until they seemed to spark out, laving a glowing tracery across her body.

It took both me and Lena to restrain Ahri long enough for her to calm down and no longer attempt to finish the job but honestly, it seemed like Cinder was in some pretty terrible shape.

As we bandaged her up and bound her, she seemed to come to her senses for a moment, trying to break free, but her motions were weak and ineffectual. What little I had managed to do wouldn’t have heald a normal person from my world, let alone the people here.

Quite worried, we ferried her to Beacon as fast as we could, placing her in Ozpin’s care as Lena followed Amberto her next destination.

Eventually, we received our prognosis.

Aura Scarring.

Cinder Fall’s Aura had been damaged by her encounter with Ahri and the chances of her regaining her ability to use aura ever again were extremely slim.


	30. Chapter 29

Aura scarring was known to Remnant, even if it was incredibly rare. Certain semblances could damage the soul in a way that prevented the aura from healing without external intervention. Pietro Polendina was something of a tragic example of this, in that his own Semblance removed chunks of his soul in this way.

In turn, it was only a rare few semblances that could repair Aura scarring, and as far as Ozpin knew, there weren’t any people alive right now with that ability. Beyond that, there were some off-shoots from the soul-transfer project that Ironwood was working on that could theoretically be used to manipulate the soul, but the risks of soul-scarring were so great that no one was willing to complete the research on that front.

Still, the fact that we had a person in our organization that could inflict damage like that spooked, well everyone. Aura scarring was effectively a way to put hunters out of business permanently.

I could tell that all the hunters were quite terrified of Ahri, at this discovery.

I could understand, but the fact that Cinder had managed to survive Ahri’s first attack told me that their aura did protect them from this avenue of attack. Testing it further would be difficult at best, getting volunteers for one wouldn’t be easy after all.

However, I did spend some time learning how to replicate Ahri’s attacks and even if I was a lot weaker than she was, it dd has the same properties.

The confirmation that this form of magic was a safe way of interacting with the Soul was a big one for me. Soul manipulation was…

Well, let’s just say that it was dangerous.

In the mystical texts that I had referenced in Gwen, Raven and even Ahri’s world (I’d finally managed to track down a few members of the moonlit world that were willing to talk, even if I did have to bribe them) the soul was described as part of the trifecta of living things. In tandem with the Mind and Body, it made up the very existence of a creature.

The exact specifics of what it did vary from source to source, and often depended on the capabilities of the local necromantic tradition, but in many ways, the Soul was what defined an object as more than the sum of it’s parts.

Being able to manipulate that… It was definitely an ability I wanted to have and not need rather than the other way around.

I was sitting in Ozpin’s office contemplating this as Glynda and Ironwood discuss the events of the previous night “quietly”.

Ahri, sitting next to me, spoke up, “You do know that I can hear you right?”

They froze, and looked through the window at Ahri and me.

“What?” They asked.

Ahri shrugged, “If you are going to try and talk about me like that, you can at least say it to my face.”

Ozpin seemed embarrassed and opened the door to let us in, “I’m quite sorry about that.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Ahri said dismissively, “Now, I know you are worried about this whole aura scaring thing, but if you don’t try and eat my soul like that little bitch I’m perfectly capable of controlling myself.”

“Eat your soul?” Ironwood asked.

“She didn’t try and eat your soul, that thing that she attacked you with is a separate creature, at least as far as I can tell.” I offered.

Ahri waved me off, “Okay, so maybe she tried to feed me to that thing, but it’s the same difference. That thing was trying to grab my soul and I wasn’t happy about that.”

Ironwood stared at her.

I shrugged, “I’m guessing that you recognized the feeling?”

“Fucking Incubi.” Ahri explained.

I winced.

“If that’s the case,” I acquiesced, “I completely understand your reaction.”

Glynda looked at me, “What’s an Incubi?”

“Something that eats people souls.” I drawled out blandly.

Ahri started muttering something about Evelynn and her stupid sexy family and I pointedly tuned that particular little bit of information out.

Ozpin looked at me, “Those sorts of creatures shouldn’t exist in this age.”

I raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

Ozpin looked at me, “Incubi and other magical creatures were removed from Remnant when the gods left this world."

I turned to Ahri, who looked a little embarrassed by her slip up.

I pulled out a chair and collapsed into it.

We did technically have a plan for something like this. Magically enforced mind-wipes were possible even if none of us was particularly happy with the prospect.

The more ethical prospect was a magically enforced contract.

Contract magic was surprisingly easy since it operated on a simple fundamental mystical principle, permission, freely given, bypassed magical protections of any kind.

If the complete agreement was understood and no external influence was applied, a contract could act as the basis for delayed, unlimited range spellcasting, capable of being broken only by extremely skilled mages or by the contract being annulled by both parties, should such a clause be included.

That said, you can’t incentivise someone to sign the contract outside of the terms stated in the contract, and unless you were very skilled, all this meant was that you could trigger spells when the contract was broken, according to the terms of the contract, after which the contract will be considered broken.

There was a reason why contract magic was often considered second-rate in comparison to binding seals or geasa even if the latter two were far more difficult to pull off.

Still…

I sighed and reached into my coat, drawing a scroll from inside my pocket.

I peeled it open and started reading out the contract.

It was, ultimately a simple thing. They could choose to join me in a prepared space to receive information, and in exchange, they may not grant this information to anyone else.

Attempting to break this contract causes the complete knowledge that was gained in this room to be removed from their mind entirely.

Entering the contract in bad faith, such as attempting to bring any means of information storage or transmission into the sealed room will cause you to immediately pass out upon entering the room.

I would be informed of the termination of the contract.

The actual contract was much more detailed, covering every loophole that we or anyone else we could get to proofread the contract could spot but that was effectively the gist of it.

The others in the room read over the contract with detail, and Ozpin checked over the spellwork with what little power he had left.

As they each pressed a bloody thumb to their copy of the contract I mentally started running over the preparations I would need to do in order to refill our stock of contracts.

We should still have stock of spider-silk and oak-ash for the physical contract, butI’ll have to see if we have the material components for the memory destruction spells and the knock-out spells on hand.

Especially since the drugs we used to make the memory destruction spells safer than attempting to cause an alcohol-induced blackout weren’t exactly… legal in any of our worlds.

But hey! That’s what I have international contacts for.

When the thumb-prints turned black and the contracts were sealed, I requested a room that I could seal off from any external monitoring.

This particular spell was actually treey tricky, but I could magically reinforce a room’s separation from the rest of the world enough to prevent any communications from getting through.

It… it wasn’t perfect,but we have tested it with a wide range of sensors and equipment and we do know that it does work on the CCT-based communications that Scrolls and similar technologies use, as well as EM signalling. Gwen had managed to break through with some technology that Janet gave her, and while the spell did deflect Raven’s generals crying, the moment that she had a physical focus, it wasn’t enough.

Still, it should be enough for the purposes of concealing this one conversation.

The others listened to me carefully as I detailed the specifics of what happened when Yang was kidnapped, and before long, I was fielding questions.

“This other world, could you take refugees?”

I winced, “Technically, yes. But we do not have the power to ignore Divine Edicts. It is why we approached Strange to facilitate communication through Agamotto. We are already risking far too much simply to interfere with Amber’s death, and that could have been prevented if Qrow had been on hand in the initial timeline. Any other support, be it what we already have planned if we receive permission from your gods to interfere, or something as obvious as opening portals to evacuate Remnant until you can deal with Salem or simply just live without fear of the Grimm.”

“And if the Brothers invite your intervention?” Ozpin asked.

I shrugged, “We have our own plans, but I suppose that if you feel that they are not sufficient then I will have to discuss with my associates.”

Ironwood asked me about technologies I could share, but I locked him down on that front.

To be honest, I wasn’t too likely to share technology with him even if the Brother Gods were open to our interference. No offence, but I didn’t want any of my tech supporting the Schnees.


	31. Chapter 30

I stared at the Sorceror across the room from me, “So let me get this straight. The Brother gods don’t care what we do on Remnant as long as we don’t add or remove any souls from the local cycle of reincarnation.”

Strange nodded, “As far as they are concerned, your arrival onto remnant is a natural change that is present in the wider multiverse and since they have decided to simply leave Remnant to its own devices, they would not protect them against what may stumble across their world. The fact that we are benevolent is just Remnant having some good luck for once.”

I contemplated what exactly that meant. “And does Aggamoto have any opinions on the Brother Gods? Should Remnant be eagerly awaiting their return?”

“Eh, From his conversation with them, they seem to mostly be wrapped up in their domains. I suppose they might get angry if the people of Remnant tried to trick them again, or maybe if they tried to infringe upon their domains. Though the God of Light has been following the creation of Penny and when we passed on your inquiry as to his opinion on that, he seemed to be quite proud that humans had reached so far without his guidance.”

I smiled and nodded, “I suppose that establishes what we can and can’t do quite well. We can’t remove anyone from Remnant long term since I suppose them dying on another world would count as removing them from the cycle. That might not actually be the case, but we should probably err on the side of caution.”

As Strange turned to leave, I called out to him, “So, how have things been going with Clea?”

Strange walked into the door in surprise, “How did you know about that?”

“You did have Spider-woman show her around New York, and you didn’t ask her to keep it quiet,” I stated jovially.

Strange massaged the bridge of his nose and walked back over, “Let me guess. They gossiped?”

“Well, they made conversation, if you want to call that gossiping, then I suppose they did.” I offered, “So, are you preparing to overthrow Dormammu any time soon? Put Clea on the throne of the Dark Dimension?”

“Nothing so grand, as of now.” Strange waved me off. “When Spider-Woman shared the information she had regarding my life from your world, I was surprised that this portrayal of me had found love in such an unconventional manner. Intrigued, I sought out Clea and found her to be a brilliant woman. I suppose that if anything should happen to Dormammu, I would support her ascendance, it would be quite beneficial to have a friendly face ruling the Dark Dimension for once.”

“Any plans on arranging that something then? Perhaps as a gift to your beloved?” I asked as my tone shifts to a tease, “We are already preparing to take down one Demon Lord, Arranging for the devices being made available to you for a time once the battle with Trigon is over wouldn’t be too difficult.”

Strange looked at me and paused, “Could you get them set up in about a year?”

“An anniversary present?” I asked, “I approve! I might even be able to whip up some stuff to help you beyond that if you are giving me a time-frame like that. I recently discovered that one of the spells I picked up form Ahri is effectively a re-skinned blast of soul-fire. I do know that soul damage tends to be the sort of damage that very few beings can defend against.”

“Unfortunately, Dormammu is one of those beings, The Mantra Engines Mercy is working on to weaken Trigon during the fight would likely be more helpful.” Strange corrected.

I nodded, “By the way, do you have any information on celestially aligned energies? I’ve been toying with a few ideas for the fight with Trigon, but I don’t want to build my prototype until I had a confirmation on the theories I was able to put together.”

“I should have some texts covering similar magics, but knowing you, it will likely be of limited utility.” he said.

I sigh, “I just wish that the Oans weren't so picky about the Empire of Tears stuff they have lying around. At this rate, I’m going to have to deal with the Controllers to get what I want.”

“Have you managed to track them down?” He asked.

I rested my head against the table, “Actually, they just fucking showed up a couple of days ago. They found out that I was working to destroy Trigon and decided to investigate.”

Strange looked at me, “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It would be if they weren’t complete egotistical shitheads.” I complain, “The arseholes want to deploy a fucking sun-eater as if they could keep control over it. They didn’t even know that Mongul had taken over one of the things until I informed them, and then they realised that they didn’t have any way to shut it down remotely. Now they want to use more sun-eaters to solve that problem, but the Oans and the Zamarons are both shutting them down.”

“What.” Strange’s face was a perfect picture of shock.

I nod, “They are almost bigger fuckups than the Guardians themselves. The only reason they aren’t is that the guardians are somehow worse.

Strange’s cloak fluttered behind him, “Why are you dealing with these people again?”

“Because your equivalent is a body-snatching lich and the only Gods that we have contact with are the Olympians. I’m trying to get in touch with the Hindu Pantheon, Outside of the Silver City, they have the most powerful pantheon as far as I can tell, and I’m not sure if they can’t take the Silver City either. They’ve been around a damn long time and they have a lot of followers, devoted ones too. Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to find a trustworthy priest to act as a go-between.”

“What about Dr Mist?” He asked.

I shrugged, “Mostly to do with the African gods, including the Egyptian pantheon thankfully, Horus and Osiris have lent their blades, but he hasn’t gone further east than turkey. I was hoping to check with you to see if the Hindu Pantheon here is the same one as it is over there. I know gods tend to have presences in multiple planes and this one is particularly close by.”

Strange nodded, “The Hindu Pantheon has always had close ties with Kamar-Taj. If they are indeed the same pantheon, then they will likely make contact with you there.”

He paused, “Don’t you think this is overkill? From what it sounds like, you have four separate pantheons involved, a group of superhumans that come pretty close to a pantheon themselves, two separate inter-galactic police forces on top of your own preparations. Trigon is a threat, but don’t you think that this is a waste of resources?”

I shrug, “A good portion of this exercise has been in building up my contacts in their universe, without the threat of Trigon, none of these people would have given me the time. In this universe, I have enough inroads that I can build up connections naturally. Unfortunately, I don’t have contacts like that in that universe beyond the Justice League though Raven. I don’t have access to people like you or groups like the Fantastic Four in that universe.”

“I hope Trigon shows then, winding them all up like this could backfire.” Strange warned me.

I grinned evilly, “Oh, he’ll come all right, Dr Mist has been able to help me force the issue. We would have had to modify the ritual anyway to get him Eran, but the adaptation fo the Church of Blood’s techniques should make sure that he shows up regardless of what he wants or not.”

Strange nodded, “Let me guess, you are using the biotic generators to power a sacrificial summoning ritual.”

I shrug, “Raven has agreed to act as a three-point focus, paired with the life-force we will be pumping into the ritual to power it, Trigon won’t be able to avoid showing up.”

We sat there in silence for a while.

Casting my mind back, I traced the topic of conversation before pausing, “Oh yeah, we were talking about Clea, weren’t we. If you are already planning an anniversary present, things must be going quite well between the two of you. She’s moved into the Sanctum Sanctorum, hasn’t she?”

Strange nodded, “It’s a little fast for my tastes, but I can’t keep travelling to the Dark Dimension to see her and while her family does not track her, she does need a place to stay while she is here.”

“You know, if you need the space, I have liquidated enough funds that I could buy you a flat or something.”

“No, we can’t risk her living outside the Sanctum Sanctorum since the protections there are what allow us to keep up the facade of her exploring the Far Realms, and I need to be there to perform my duties. It has been somewhat awkward, but it isn’t a problem.” Strange reassures me.

I nod, “But seriously, you have been an immense help, if there’s anything I can do for you, just ask.”

He pauses and looks at his hands.

“My hands... could you?” he asks shakily.

I pause.

“I’ll have to speak with a few people, but we have options. I can get you fully featured prosthetics in as little as a few days. Repairing your hands themselves… I’ll have to see. While it may be beyond me, Mercy is the single greatest medical mind her world has to offer and I might be able to get another individual that might be a better surgeon to lend her talents. Though she is far less likely to accept. Her students may be available and the one I’m thinking of ranks second.” I mutter.

Strange stared at me n shock before his eyes fell to his scarred hands, “You think this can be undone?”

“I may want to speak to you about using IPCs for casting regenerative magics, it may even work in your scenario. If nothing else, I suppose the ultimate limit would be to hunt down one of the pseudo liches that I know, clone you a new body and shove you in that instead. Perhaps not the most honourable ways out, but hey, a bit of life extension ever went awry.” I smile weakly at him.

He’s still staring at his hands though, weakly considering what it was that I had just told him.

That something that had challenged him for years, for almost half a decade now, could just… be fixed.

“I… I need to think about this.” He choked out.

I reached out and patted him on the shoulder, “Talk to Clea. It will help.”

He nodded and stook, a glowing crimson pentagram carving itself into the floor beneath him before he vanished into a gout of flame.

I stared at the floorboards. “I’m going to have to pay damages again.” I winced.


	32. Chapter 31

I was pulling the frittata out of the oven when I heard a portal open in the room across from us.

As I put the dish on the side table I heard Hinata’s distressed cry as she ran into the room.

“HesaidyeswhatdoIdo?” She cried.

Ahri pounced on her, “Calm down, Hinata. Tell us what happened.”

“Umm… I was sparring with Naruto and he told me that he was really impressed by how much better I’ve gotten since the Chunin exams, and then I pinned him and I could feel his…” Hinata tried to get out the next word, but her embarrassed stutters wouldn’t let her spit it out.

“His dick, I’m assuming.” Ahri noted, “And then what?”

“Well, Naruto tried apologising but I told him that I liked the idea of him being… like that for me. He was very surprised and didn’t talk to me for the rest of the day. And then this morning he asked me to get lunch with him. What do I do!” Hinata was almost in tears.

I settled down next to her and popped a few bite-sized pieces of the frittata in front of her, “First take some deep breaths, making a decision when you are panicked is very difficult. Take a few deep breaths and have some food. Take a moment to relax.”

She slowly calmed down as she slowly nibbled on one of the pieces of the egg dish.

As her breathing returned to normal, I put my hand on her shoulder again, “Now, I’ll assume you said yes?”

She nodded shyly.

I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her, “Don’t worry, Naruto is probably just as nervous as you are.”

I turn to the others, mentally interrogating my model of Hinata for more information about her culture, “I think she needs some new clothes, I don’t believe she has anything other than her new combat outfits on her. If I’m not mistaken, fashion should be roughly equivalent to late Edo-period Japan, with modern twists.”

Pausing, I turned back to her, “Do you know where you are going to be eating?”

“Umm…. He didn’t say, but the town is pretty small so I guess the only thing that we could buy would be the stalls in the market.” Hinata offered.

I nodded, “Or maybe a picnic. If he asked Jiraya for advice like I suspect he did, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was told to find a private place to spend time together.”

Hinata fretted for a moment, “But… what do I do when I’m there? I don’t know!”

“Just talk to him. Get to know each other a little better. Is Naruto read in on the Planar Pact?”

Hinata shook her head, “I don’t think so.”

“Speak to Jiraya and confirm what he’s allowed to know.” I told her, “You don’t need the stress of not knowing what you can and can’t tell him when you are on the date. Military secrets and the like can make this pretty messy. It’s probably a good idea to let him know that you know about the Kyuubi and that it doesn’t bother you.”

Hinata looked at me for clarification, and I paused to think, “Secrets… secrets make things hard in a relationship. I tried dating when I was working under an NDA once and it was hell that I couldn’t tell her about my day. If I had a good day, I couldn’t share it. If I had a bad day, I had to bear it on my own. The few people I dated during that time couldn’t really get to know me. None of those relationships went anywhere.”

Hinata looked at me with worry and I raised a hand to pat her on the head, “Don’t worry about it. Even if Jiraya doesn’t give permission for Naruto to be read in, he has no command over me. I’ll do it myself if I need to.”

“Really?” She asked quietly.

I pulled her chin up and looked her in the eyes, “Hinata, you’re a good kid. You deserve no less than any help I can give you, especially for something like this that will cost me nothing and make you so happy.”

Hinata blushed and I pulled her into a hug for a moment.

As she calmed down, I head Ahri call from her room, “Hinata, come here, we have some clothes for you to try on!”

“Go ahead. I’ll have a present ready for when you are heading back.” I offered.

She looked at me in confusion, “A present?”

“The best dates have something to remember them by. It doesn’t need to be big, so I figured that I could put something together that you would like.” I said with a smile, “Now go on, have some fun and unwind before your date.”

Hinata nodded and haled along with me out of the room.

I dropped her off with Ahri and the rest of the ladies as I retreated to my workshop.

A few hours wasn’t much, but Naruto was a Prophesied Child. With my research into the summoning ritual for Raven, I had some ideas that I could put together as a present for the young man.

It would have to be a small thing, basically by necessity, but small didn’t mean that it wouldn’t be useful.

My magic reached out, winding into the room. I felt it burrow ingot the tools and the computers connecting me with them as I prepared to cast a spell.

I’d nicknamed it Fabricate, after the D&D spell, but this particular version was so much more. The manufacturing might that nearly a million dollars had bought me was brought to bear on a small segment of low carbon steel, a disk of mother-of-pearl and a small sapphire rod.

As I began to process half the steel with spider-string ash, I started chiselling away at the sapphire, carving into the shape of a spiralling emblem. Small bads of sap were used to affix it to the mother-of-pearl, framing the small lustrous disk.

The steel came out of the forge and was quickly beaten into a flat plate, the other piece of steel already being cut into segments.

They came together, covered in flux and hammered together red hot.

The distinctive swirls of Damascus steel took shape and the sacrifice reactors under me began to run. Eldritch green flames began to fill the forges as I began to carefully draw the damascened metal into a simple rod and then wrapped around the gemstone encrusted seashell.

Life, enough to raise the recently dead a hundred times over, flowed through the room swirling in a golden vortex as a focused. Unbidden, an arcane aria began to fall from my lips until it was joined by the instrumental roar of the whiling life force.

I felt the sapphire strain, nearly shattering before my magic began to contain the energy, letting it flow through it into the steel ring.

Ferrite pins fell into place, carefully holding the sapphire in place as the magic took hold and began settling in the steel.

Eventually, the piece came together.

A simple pendant, a sapphire in the shape of the Uzumaki crest bound in Damascus steel. It was a heroic little thing and would lend its strength to allow its wearer to fulfil their destiny. And that little thing wasn’t weak.

Support oriented true, but I didn’t want Hinata to ever worry about losing him. As long as that thing was on him, he would always find his way to success.

No matter what it took.

I let the pendant cool down in mid-air before taking a moment to knick out a quick birch box for the thing, lining it with some crushed velvet.

I took a look at it and smiled, tucking away the small box before carrying myself to the portal room.

Hinata was there, nervously adjusting her grip on a blue cloth bundle.”

She looked at the box, “You made this?”

I laughed and opened it up, letting them all see the pendant.

She breathed in, “It’s so beautiful.”

“Tell him to wear it always, so that he can remember all the good times he has with you. I’ve enchanted it to make sure that you don’t need to worry about him going on a mission and never coming back.” I offer.

She runs forward and envelops me in a hug, “Thank you.”

“And do you want to know what the best part is?” I asked.

She looked at me in confusion.

I poked her head teasingly, “When he wears it, everyone will know he’s your man.”

I chuckled as Hinata blushed brilliantly and unconsciously pulled the box closer to her. I pulled her in for another hug and crouched down to look her in the eye.

“Hinata, don’t worry.” I said, “If he can’t see that you are an amazing young woman, then it’s because he doesn’t deserve you, not because you did anything wrong.”

She blushed and looked down.

“And Hinata, promise me one thing,” I said seriously.

She looked up at me, “What?”

“Tell me how your date went.” I said, “I want to know if I have to go over there and punt a brat.”

“Jon!” Hinata yelled.


	33. Chapter 32

Hinata was practically floating when she returned. The younger woman’s date had apparently gone quite well and everyone was very excited for her.

Apparently, Naruto was cleared to know about us, given that we would be aiding him in the fight against Madara.

Well, hopefully, the fight against Madara. Jiraya has just gotten access to the Edo Tensei from the Scroll of Seals, so In a week, we would be making contact with Nagato and attempt to remove the Akatsuki as a whole from this situation.

Or at least, remove him and Konan from the playing field.

And maybe to dredge up a few big guns from history.

With the Uzumaki Mask Shrine known to us, we could even break the hold that the Shinigami had on the past four Hokage, allowing them to be raised with a combination of the Rinnegan and the Edo Tensei.

I sort of feel bad about doing this to the rest of the elemental nations, honestly. By the end of our meddling, we may accidentally end the repeated cycles of war by sheer dint of turning Konoha into an unparalleled superpower.

Eh, Hinata lived there, so I don’t really care.

Still, with her mission over, she had a little time off.

Angela had wanted to see the world Hinata came from, and I had to discuss a few things with Tsunade if only to keep up my deal with Strange.

And since I was headed in that direction anyway, I could drop Hinata back in Konoha.

I picked myself off my chair and got dressed.

After I slid my battle-coat over my shoulders I headed out to catch up with Angela. As I was headed there, I was ambushed by Hinata, who tackled me with a hug.

She hung off my shoulders and buried her face in the base of my neck as I reached up to support her.

I patted he head. “Had fun today?”

“It was great! And he promised to never take off the pendant too! I saw it n him when I was leaving!” She told me with a wide grin.

I smiled, “Good, I thought I might have to go there and make sure Naruto knew how to treat you right. He did treat you right, right? The pendant will make sure that he won’t die if I have to properly punish him.”

“No! Naruto was great! He even remembered that I used to go to get cinnamon buns with Kunerai after the academy and bought me some.” She smiled broadly.

I laughed and ruffled her hair, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt Naruto. Well, not unless he makes you sad. Then I’ll make sure that he will never do it again.”

I put Hinata down, walking slow enough for her to excitedly hop along next to me, telling me about the picnic that he had with Naruto. I smiled and nodded and when I came to Angela’s room, I heard a camera shutter.

Spinning around, I saw Elizabeth with a DSLR looking at the photo she took of the both of us, “Aww you look so cute!”

She spun the camera around and showed the two of us the picture he took.

The two of us were walking, with the much shorter Hinata handing onto my sleeve as she excitedly babbled about her date.

It was, indeed, quite adorable.

I looked at her, “It looks amazing! Have you been taking a lot of photos?”

“Huh? Oh! Um... I’ve been taking a lot of photos on my travels.” she said shyly, “I have more pictures in my room.”

I nodded, “Well, this looks great, and I’m sure the rest look great as well.”

She beamed at me, “Do you think I can take pictures of everyone?”

I shrugged, “You can take pictures of me as much as you want, but you should probably ask the others if they are fine with it.”

She nodded, “Oh! Where’s Raven, by the way? I’ve gotten permission from Angela and Gwen, but I haven’t been able to meet her.”

“She’s in Jump City,” I informed her, “You probably want to get there soon, her patrols are going to be in about three-ish hours?”

Elizabeth nodded and then scampered off, running towards the portal room.

I knocked on the door and and was quickly greeted with a vision of beauty.

Angela had a [pure-white dress](https://mjtrends.b-cdn.net/images/pins/gold-chain-belt.jpg) wrapped around her, a golden belt holding it closed. Her feet clad in a pair of strappy golden heels over a sheer hose that disappeared into her skirts. Her wing poked out of the back of her dress, fitted to a less armoured version of her outfit.

My eyes finally moved up to her face, framed with loose golden curls, her face blushing as I stood there speechless, “My angel, you look… Divine.”

I lent down a little and started kissing her, the brilliant, beautiful woman in front of me melting into my front as I ravaged her mouth. As I released her she leaned into my side cuddling close to me.

“Um… Jon?” Hinata sked.

I turned in surprise, I’d forgotten that the other girl was with us.

She poked her fingers together, “Can we go now?”

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment as Angela buried her face into my side. “Haha, sure thing.”

POV SHIFT: HINATA HYUUGA

The opening of the portal was always a little scary.

The sound it made was quiet but powerful, and I felt it shake my bones every time it opened, and I had to close my eyes not to be overwhelmed by the light. I didn’t dare look at it again with the Byakugan.

But at least it was over quickly, and we soon had a way back to Konoha.

We stepped through the gateway and appeared deep in the forests. I turned around and let Jon pick me up as he took to the skies.

Flying with Jon was different from flying with Angela or Raven, It felt like we were just standing there and Jon was moving the entire orld around us so that we could get to where we wanted to go.

It might not be as exciting as flying with the others, but it felt safe.

I fiddled with my bow as we touched down outside the gates to Konoha, the two guards bowing deeply to Jon.

We were escorted immediately to the Hokage tower, the Gate guards signalling for ANBUto clear the way for our passage.

Before long, I found myself across from Tsunade, giving my report on my meeting with Jiraya and Naruto.

“Good Job, Hinata. I think that will be all for now, I expect that you will want to rest after that mission, so why don’t you catch up with your team? I will need to speak with Jon and Angela now.”

I nodded and after bowing to everyone, I left.

It wasn’t long befoe I found myself with the remining members of the rookie nine.

“Well isn’t someone happy?” Ino called out as she saw me, “What happen, did Naruto take you out on a date?”

I saw their eyes widen as my face warmed up.

I grabbed my shoulder, “Really!?”

“Um… I stumbled across him on my mission?” I squeaked out. Ahri-san wouldn’t like that.

Ino’s smile was scary, “What was it like! Was it a good date?”

I tried to shink back, but my new outfit didn’t have a hood like my old one, and Ino wouldn’t let me do that anyway, “Oh no! I’ve been waiting for years to find out if the two of you would get together! You aren’t keeping the details from me now!”

“Ino, let her go.” Shikamaru commanded.

Ino tried to wave him off, but she suddenly froze.

I nodded geatfully to Shikamaru as she walked Ino back to her seat.

“She will be troublesome if you don’t tell her anything though,” Shikamaru offered.

“It was great.” I said, but I couldn’t get the words to come out cleanly.

Choji looked at me in confusion, “What did you say?”

“IT WAS GREAT!” I forced out.

I looked around the show and saw the other customers stare at me before quickly turning back to their food.

“What did you do? Did you kiss?” Asked Sakura quietly.

I poked my fingers together, “Well, he brought me a picnic lunch in the forest and we talked while we talked for a while. It was really nice.”

Ino wasn’t distracted though, “You didn’t asnwer my question, did you kiss?”

I just blushed and looked at my plate, unable to look at Ino who had broken free from Shikamaru’s technique and was celebrating, demanding that the staff bring a round of drinks for the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping for some feedback on these interlude sections. I’m still not really comfortable with writing the thought processes of characters that I didn’t create, but I’m hoping that this isn’t too terrible.


	34. Chapter 33

The sun was low in the sky as we left the Hokage tower.

Tsunade…

Tsunade was slowly recovering from us bringing up the idea of resurrecting Dan and Nawaki returned. Konoha’s traditions did mean that she had the requisite DNA samples for both of them.

She just… hadn’t put two and two together. The thought had never crossed her mind.

When we brought it up, she became conflicted. Immediately beginning to struggle with the idea of bringing them back. We started talking to her offering up any information we had on the process. What little information we had on the process.

It had taken her a long time to come to grips with that.

Still, we eventually managed to move on to other topics, discussing a trade for Tsunade’s medical expertise in the treatment of Strange’s hands.

The Hokage was… actually really accepting of it. Apparently, spending the last two years overhauling Konoha’s medical system had been an amazing treatment for her haemophobia, and he was more than willing to trade her skills in this endeavour in exchange for certain electronics.

Most of the high-end electronics used by Konoha were actually exports from Snow Country, and as such came with a hefty price tag, on top of being less than trustworthy. In exchange for her services, I would be providing seven hundred portable radio units with a one-kilometre range.

Well, three hundred if she was able to undo the damage to Strange’s hands. If not, I’d still be compensating her for her time. In that case, I would only be providing enough radio units to outfit the Hokage tower staff, as opposed to enough to outfit the entire ANBU.

The deal struck, we bid each other a good day and headed off.

With the daylight hours waning, my angel and I made the most of our time. We explored the various sights around Konoha, met with the various people who were cleared to know who we actually were and even checked in with Hinata.

Eventually, we found the daylight fading and we were soon checked into one of the more upscale ryokans that dotted the periphery of Konoha.

The room was quite large and opened out to a open-air area that housed a personal onsen beyond that, with an amazing view of the forests around Konoha.

Angela made a beeline for it, past the thick futons and the large table that furnished the main sleeping area.

I chuckled as I hung up my coat and put away our bags. Angela had really enjoyed our day out on the town and had been more than excited to try out the various shops that we passed by.

Boy was I glad that I had a deal with Konoha to sell gold easily.

Still, it was worth it to see my angel so happy as she picked out little presents for her family back home.

But now, she just wanted to rest and take in the view.

I walked up to her, resting my hand under her wings before she realised that I was there. Immediately, she began to cuddle into my side. “Thanks for taking me with you Jon.”

I smiled as I pulled her close, “It was no trouble.”

My hand moved lower sliding down her side down to where the slit in her skirts was. I leaned down, bringing my face to her neck even as my other and managed to reach her inner leg.

She moaned as I started to molest her, kissing her neck even as I massaged her thigh. My other hand moved quickly after that, coming up to grope her tits as she paced herself against the railing.

To our sides, Angela’s rings flared, a golden glow beginning to flow off of her and pool on the ground below us. A shimmering golden mist began to fill the room.

Even as my angel bushed her tight arse back into my crotch, I reach out with my magic for a moment, containing the deluge of excess life-force that Angela had released to this room, no need to accidentally douse the entire hotel in it.

Angela mewled as I started marking her, the marks on her neck healing in moments even as I left them behind. She shivered under my touch, shifting to try and keep me close as my hands move across her body.

By the time I let myself reach past the tops of her stockings, the crotch of her panties was completely soaked, almost dripping as I ran my fingers over it.

I grinned and leaned in. “Are you excited, my angel? Do you want me to make you feel good?”

“I only want to make you feel good dear, use me however you want!” She moaned out.

I grinned and pulled at her skirt, the fabric of the sheer outer layer peeling away from her sweat-slicked skin. As her under-skirt was pushed up, I lowered myself onto my knees, bringing myself level with her soaked slit.

But I still went lower, bringing myself nearly down to the ground before I started kissing my way up her legs.

“These legs are fantastic Angela, long, graceful and powerful. And your arse! So firm and still supple. I could spend all day groping your arse, preparing it for the day I take it.”

“It’s already yours my dear, you can do whatever you want with it. You can use it, abuse it, whatever you want. Darling, I’m yours!” She gasped out as I push her panties aside and start to run my finger through her folds.

“Anything?” I asked, “What if I put a collar on you?”

I felt her clench around me, “Do you want me to be your pet darling? I can wear a collar with your name on it so that everyone knows who I belong to.”

“What if I wanted something more permanent?” I asked, tracing my finger over her abdomen, “Maybe a tattoo, right here?”

She clenched down around my fingers hard as the words left my mouth, “Anything my dear, anything!” she declared, “Do you want to bind me with your magic? A permanent seal that will let you toy with me as much as you want?”

I chuckled, “What were you reading while you were in that bookstore, my angel? Some interesting books?”

She blushed, “I just wanted to see what it was about.”

“Still, I suppose I could do that. Do you want a womb tattoo, my angel, a brand that will forever bind you to me? To make you my smart, sexy and divine little fucktoy?” I asked.

That seemed to do it, pushing her over the edge and pulling a wail of pleasure out of her throat.

Her wings flared again, the glittering mist around us growing thicker.

I ran my hands up her thighs as I stood back up, spanking her as I reached my full height. Despite her orgasm, my angel’s legs were still strong, shuddering rather than shaking as she pushed her arse against me.

I unbuttoned my trousers quickly, the hooks quickly sliding apart and pushing them and my pants down my legs.

I kicked them back into my room and placed the head of my shaft at Angela’s slit and with a sharp thrust, bury my entire length within her.

He screams echo out into the wilderness as I pound into her arse, feeling her flesh flex as I pound her pert posterior. Her firm arse ripples under the punishment as I use all my strength, her arse pinkening despite the regenerative energy beginning to thicken around us.

The golden haze had filled the room to the point that making out the other furniture was almost impossible, vague hints of dark wood peeking out of the golden glow.

In front of me, Angela’s body was starting to become difficult to make out as my hand began to wander mauling and marking it, only for the red streaks to disappear in seconds.

I felt mercy clench down again, as I pull at her tit, her voice the only thing piercing the mist as I pounded into her harder and harder. Every time I spanked her leaving a red pint on her arse that vanished in moments, she would slam into me harder and harder until she came around me once more.

Even as I grabbed onto her wings for a better grip, Angela simply moaned lewdly arching her back so that I was more comfortable.

Eventually, I hit my peak, the violent sex reaching an equally violent climax. More cum than I thought myself able to produce poured from my balls, the roar it ripped from my mouth meshing beautifully with Angela’s piercing squeal as she shook below me.

Eventually, we came down from our respective highs, a strange mix of tired and energised, exhausted and refreshed, satisfied but still hungry.

I pulled her from the railing, spinning her on my shaft so that I could kiss her as I carried her to the onsen.

I carefully carried her through the golden glow, my angel finally realising what she had done.

I let go of her lips as she ran her hand through the auric energy flowing through the air around us, “Isn’t it beautiful my angel?”

“It is.” She admits, watching the golden energy flow around her fingers.

As I made my way towards the water I was careful to keep her impaled, with my seed sealed inside her, even as we stripped each other.

Our clothes were carefully peeled off, with angela stripping off my shirt and me pulling her dress off of her.

Her stockings were off next, with some difficulty as we opened up the garter belt. Her wings stayed on, waterproof as they were, and her panties were trapped by our joining.

I slowly lowered us into the water as Angela started to ride me again, the water sloshing around us as we luxuriated in each other’s arms.


	35. Chapter 34

I woke up with Angela atop me, the stench of semen strong in the room.

My angel was still deep, my flaccid shaft barely held in her.

I slowly pulled out, pulling a goopy mess of half-dried semen with me.

Groaning, Angela stirred. I reached under her and slowly picked her up, carrying her with me to the showers, launching a gravity bolt at the balcony door to air out the room.

Angela work up as I slowly massaged the cry cum-stains from her skin with some warm water and soap. “Oh, that feels nice!” She moans out.

After a little bit of heavy petting, we, unfortunately, had to split up. Angela would be debriefing on the anti-talon raids this weekend, and I needed to sort some stuff out before heading to Jump City for my date with Raven.

The usual really, checking that everything in Niger was going well and that the process for bringing people over to assemble the reactor after that was going well.

So, after we got cleaned up (and enact a spell of Cleansing on the room) we headed out, checking in with Tsunade before we headed off.

The morning was pretty quick, and before long, I was opening up a portal to Titans Tower.

Raven was there to greet me as soon as I entered, wearing an altered version of her costume. Her leotard was recut, now high-waisted to show more leg.

Her little boots had also been swapped out, now replaced with chunky combat boots and I could see that she was wearing makeup.

Gothic makeup, to be sure, with dark eyeshadow and black lipstick, but she had put in the effort.

I swept her up in a hug as I walked over to her, “You look absolutely fantastic today Raven!” I said with a smile.

She leant into the hug for a moment before I let her go.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” I asked.

Raven smiled for a moment, “Oh nothing too much to start with, I’m watching the console today, so we can just talk for a while if no villains show up again today. Then, Elizabeth is helping me with a present for tonight.”

“Speaking of which,” I responded, “I’ve got something for you.”

Reaching into my cloak, I pulled out a box.

She grabbed it from me, quickly opening it to see what it held. There, on a bed of crushed blue velvet, was a pair of earrings and a choker, patterned after belt, set with the same red crystals, if smaller.

She gave me a small smile, “Do you think you could help me with these?”

I leant down to give her a kiss before reaching down, removing the small silver studs in her ears before replacing them the gold pieces I had bought for her.

As I put on the choker, she reached back, grabbing my hands and guiding me to pull it just that little bit tighter.

I nodded, wrapping an arm around Raven as we left the room.

We sat there at the console discussing tings for a few hours as we watched the skyline of Jump city through the wide array of cameras.

We had moved onto the topic of magic, discussing the pros and cons of using different emotions as focuses of different effects when something came up.

A robbery had been detected at one of the museums in town.

Raven snapped to action immediately, wrapping her cloak around me as I jammed my face into my helmet.

Moments later, We were floating in front of Dr Light.

The man seemed more pathetic in person than he had in his dossier, the costume loosely fitting from an emaciated form.

The man was hunched over an exhibit containing a large crystal, the visible spectrum laser tripwires (I mentally facepalmed for a moment) redirected around him through the power of his suit.

“Where are the rest of your friends?” He asked Raven. His voice was a little shaky.

She shrugged, “Too busy to deal with you, Light. Surrender now and let’s get this over with.”

The blasts of energy he sent towards us were quickly subsumed by Raven’s barriers, but Light was already moving. Ignoring the alarms, he grabbed the crystal and blasted a hole in the wall across from us.

We took off in hot pursuit, dodging and weaving between blasts of light as we chased after him.

The light-themed lunatic jumped onto a motorcycle of sme kind trying desperately to get away from us, but we were gaining.

In moments we were flying alongside him, the road blurring under us as we lined up alongside him.

I launched a bolt of altered space-time at his wheels, grinding them to a halt, even as Raven bound his hands with tendrils of shadow.

The man collapsed to the ground as the engined in his bike came to a stop.

I turned to Raven, “Hey, is there anything stopping me from taking his suit?”

“I… I don’t actually know.” Raven responds.

As we wait for the police to come to pick him up, I connect to the radio systems.

“What is it?” Batman growls out.

Keeping my tone casual I pose my question, “Hey, is there anything stopping me from taking Light’s suit so that, at the very least, we don’t have to deal with him for a few months while he replicates it?”

Batman grunted, and I could hear him tapping away at his console, “I will contact STAR Labs and have them send you authorization to transport the suit from police custody to the facility in Metropolis.”

I nodded, I had contacts in that facility, so I should be able to keep abreast of the reverse-engineering efforts. Hard-light technology was something of a side project as of now, but it was very interesting technology, especially with the metaphysical properties hard light seemed to have from a mystical perspective.

A few moments later, the communicator flashed, the screen displaying a certificate from the Federal Schizotechnology Institute, authorising me to ferry Dr Light’s suit to Star Labs for holding, in case Light attempts to somehow litigate to try and get it back.

Not that he’d get very far with it, the suit had been used as a weapon so often that he had absolutely no grounds to be able to do it.

As the police showed up, I apologised to Raven for the distraction but she shook it off, “Light’s a nuisance, and I honestly don’t know why we haven’t done this before. Even if it just slowed him down by a few weeks each time, the less we have to deal with him, the better. Well, that and I don’t want to get back to the tower this soon, Elizabeth needs a little more time to get ready.”

The cops seemed to be pretty happy, actually, when I made my offer. Apparently, they did attempt to separate the villains from their weaponry, it was just that they tended to be attacked shortly after, and their local holding cells destroyed as the villains recovered their equipment.

So when I offered to take Light’s suit to Metropolis, they were quite excited to do so.

They even asked me and Raven if something more permanent could be sorted out, something that we promised to pass on to Robin.

After that, I got to work and it wasn’t long before fore Dr Light was left naked in the side-room, a set of prison overalls by his side, and everything resembling technology stripped from his person.

With everything properly sealed into evidence bags, Raven wrapped her cloak around me, pulling me in for a kiss as we were transported to Metropolis. I took a moment to tour Raven though the labs, taking a look at some of the exotic technologies that the people here were working on.

And then we headed back.

The two of us took to the skies and poured on the power, racing across the entire country as we made our way to jump city.

We made great time, even as we stopped by various cities to take a look at various interesting sights and even spending a little time to try out a few small snacks on the way back. Still, after three hours of travel, we found ourselves coming in for a landing on the roof of Titans Tower.

As I came in for a landing, Raven quickly grabbed my hand, slowing me down.

At my questioning look, she points me towards Beastboy and Terra, who were standing at the other end of the building, lost in a deep kiss.

We quietly phased through the door and through the building, eventually coming to Raven’s room.

As the door opened, I was greeted by my present.

There, hanging from the ceiling on some sort of automated release hook, ball gagged and tied up with thick black silk ropes and with vibrators taped to her nipples and clit was Elizabeth. In her hands, was a small black ball, which Raven grabbed using her powers.

“It’s nice to see that you were such a good girl Elizabeth.” Raven said with a grin, “Now it’s time that we give you you reward. Isn’t that right Jon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think tomorrows chapter will either be delayed or cancelled, unfortunately, some stuff has come up IRL


	36. Chapter 35

As the door to the room shut behind us, Raven reached around to caress Elizabeth, dragging her fingers over the bound body. “She’s been marinating for hours, hung up here like that waiting for you to take her.”

Elizabeth nodded weakly, the gag muffling futile attempts at speech.

Raven frowned and brought her hand down on Elizabeths’s arse, “Did I say you could talk?”

Through the lattice of cords, a symbol on Elizabeth’s stomach glowed, lurid purple swirls marking out her womb peeing out between the cords.

I raised an eyebrow and Raven smiled, “Oh, do you like my work?” She asked, “Since that… incident with Gwen, I’ve been experimenting a little with lust magic. This particular little seal will capture every orgasm Elizabeth tries to have and will only let her experience them when I let her.”

I nod appreciatively, “Impressive.”

Raven blushed for a moment, “Well, Elizabeth here wanted to have the best first time ever, so I had to my best, now didn’t I?”

She took a moment to start undoing Elizabeth’s ballgag, “You see, Elizabeth hasn’t had any real experience with sex, so she’s a bit nervous. She doesn’t want to screw up her first time. So I made it so that she couldn’t screw up.”

The ballgag is replaced with a large ring-gag before Elizabeth could get a word out, but her brilliant blush is there for all the world to see.

“When you say first time, which of her first times?” I ask.

Raven smirks and swats at Elibaeth’s arse, sending her spinning, revealing the circular metal carabiners that the ropes have been threaded through. Raven reaches down, spreading the cheeks of the lithe lady, revealing that the end of the rope not connected to the ceiling was tied to a metal hook buried in her guts.

“All of her virginities.” Raven replies, spanking Elizabeth once more.

As I take a moment to process this, absently stripping as I did so, Raven slipped the rope she was hanging from out of the topmost ring, sending her swinging forwards.

The mechanism above her whirred for a moment, lowering the bound babe down as Raven stabilized her until she was level with my crotch. The entire time, Elizabeth’s eyes never strayed, laser-focused on my shaft ever since it had made an appearance.

With my thoughts cleared I walked to the hanging heroine and gabbed her by the throat as drove my dick into it. Elizabeth’s choked moans are music to my ears as I feel my shaft stretch out her gullet.

Her throat flutters around me as a fuck her face with ruthless force, and as I pull out to give her a few gasping breaths Raven takes her leave of us, tossing her cloak to one side and strutting over to her wardrobe with a distinct sway in her step, the view of her bubble butt not obscured at all bu her leotard, the back of which narrows into a thin thong that disappears in between her cheeks.

Her shoes are discarded in short order, and two thigh-high leather high heeled boots are taken from the closet.

With a glow of black magic, the boots are quickly donned, and I see the glossy letter form to her figure, caressing her every last curve.

She struts back to us, a black crop floating over to her hands.

She hovers off the ground to capture me in a kiss, and as I grope her arse, I cum, my seed shooting down Elizabeth’s gullet. As I pull out, Raven smiles, “Good Job, Elizabeth. You managed to make Jon cum. Even if it did take you a bit, I guess you do deserve to cum.”

And with that last word, Elizabeth shook violently. Every muscle in her body contracted as purple lighting flowed from the seal on her mound to the rest of her body.

“Impressive. A multiplicative effect?” I asked.

She nodded, “Even if only one Orgasm is released, it feels like every orgasm the seal contains is unleashed at once.”

As Elizabeth recovers from the orgasm, Raven begins lowering herself and her captive to the ground, leaving her arse up and face down in Raven’s crotch.

I chuckle as Raven begins to grind into the bound babe’s face before I wander around the pair. I kneel down and slowly work my way into her pussy.

Unlike the merciless facefuck of moments past, I’m slower in this particular application, teasing at her canal as I move through it and eventually come up to her hymen.

I take a moment to test a little magic I’ve been working on, subtly elasticising the thin sheet of flesh. As I receive some feedback from the spell, I frowned, cribriform. Unfortunate, if it was septum at least this would have worked.

Before I push through, I dampen the pain for a moment before forcing my way in, ripping the flesh before striking a speedy tempo.

I hear her moan into Raven’s crotch as I begin to pound her ruthlessly, her entire body shaking from the force of my thrusts. I could heel her trying to push back, but, bound as she was, there was little for her to do.

Well, little except bring Raven to orgasm.

It took her a while, but before long, Raven’s legs snapped around Elizabeth’s face and her back arched, only a few small sparks of lust energy escaping her and grounding out in the seal.

As Raven relaxed she lifted Elizabeth out of her crotch and smiled lazily, “well, what do you know, it looks like you’ve earned another reward. Now, cum.”

Elizabeth’s walls clenched down on me as much as they could, but I battered my way through with brute force, the tightening twat trying to crush me unsuccessfully.

The pressure was pleasurable though, and as she came down from her peak, I hit mine.

With a final, powerful thrust, I drove deep into her depths before releasing my cum into her.

As I pulled out of her, and let her catch her breath, Raven grabbed my and nd pulled me over to the be, pressing the button on the remote that Elizabeth had when we entered.

The winch unwinds, releasing the end of the rope entirely.

“Elizabeth, I want you to come over here and give your last virginity to Jon, rather than letting him take it.” Raven demands.”

Elizabeth nods, her hands free to move down to her thighs where she started picking away at the ropes.

They slowly slide out of the rings, and fall away from her, freeing her hands in short order. Before long, Elizabeth is weakly crawling towards us, clambering onto the bed with shaky arms.

She drags herself over me and props herself up on my chest, my hard shaft splitting her lower lips.

She pushes herself up, aiming me at her tightest hole before impaling herself with a scream.

I almost pull her off me, but she takes me the entire way, bouncing on me as fast as she can.

On her stomach, her seal is glowing brightly arcs of lust-lighting, and around me, her arse is fluttering.

Her face is a perfect picture of an ahegao, with the slack jaw, the rolled-up eyes and the tongue lolling out of her mouth.

The only thing she was missing was the heart-shaped eyes.

I wonder if I could fix that.

I flipped her over, pinning her to the bed before hammering away at her, pulling out and pushing back in every so often.

Eventually, she fell limp, unresisting as I unloaded load after load of semen into her bowels.

Pulling out, I was left with a view of her gaping arse, as a thick pool of cum was left inside it.

Raven laughed at the scene before pulling me in for a kiss and giving Elizabeth a spank before we went to sleep.

I was awoken to a pleasurable sensation on my dick and the sound of choking.

As my eyes opened, I was greeted with the sight of Raven forcefully fucking Elizabeth’s onto my dick with a tendril of shadow.

Elizabeth herself is barely moving, and I can see the sparks of purple energy subsiding across her as Raven subjects her to another orgasm.

Eventually, I reached my peak again, cumming deep into her before letting her fall off of me.

Raven takes a moment to scoop out some of the semen, tasting it and nearly rolling her eyes up at the taste, “Fuck this is delicious.” She comments.

She pauses for a moment to look at my semi-hard shaft before visibly restraining herself, “I almost can’t wait until we kill Trigon before I can get some of that from the source.”

Her body flickers with purple lighting for a moment and she writhes through a brief orgasm, resurfacing short of breath, “Yeah, it’s difficult.”

I laugh before pulling her in for a kiss.

I come up for air shortly after, taking a moment to kiss the passed out Elizabeth once again before heading to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I managed to get this out, but I probably won't be able to do tomorrow's chapter.


	37. Chapter 36

Talon ended.

It was a quiet thing, all things told. Known at first only to the highest levels of government, and the various troops backing up the coalition of former Overwatch agents.

With the information that Widowmaker, had given us, it was effectively a simple thing to discreetly infiltrate Talon’s bases and gather all the information we needed to strike every cell across the entire planet at once.

Thousands of arrests, in what was being called one of the biggest blows against Terrorism that had even been carried out, heralded the mass capture of almost every member of the organisation. The few that had escaped imprisonment had been killed when resisting arrest, including Doomfist himself, who would have taken down Winston and Reinhart if Angela hadn’t been there to keep them alive and Widowmaker not putting a bullet in the muscled man’s head when he attempted to attack the healer.

The few that had not been caught in the first round of arrests had been delivered to police stations shortly after, bound in wire cabling and injected with a powerful but not lethal paralytic.

That was something I was going to have to reverse engineer. Talon had outfitted Widowmaker with an amazing toxin that temporarily disrupted the peripheral nervous system of the victim, preventing them from being able to engage various large muscle groups, but allows them to retain their ability to breathe.

It would be a fantastic addition to our arsenal.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the damn thing was made by Moira, and thus impenetrable to my current level of research into biotic energies to replicate the effect. Apparently the paralytic was somehow treated to cause it to become reactive to subtle changes in the natural biotic energies that all living beings had.

As I leant back and massaged my temples, the door to my workshop opened.

An exhausted Angela stood in the doorway, supported by Widowmaker.

“My angel! What happened?” I asked as I strode over to her.

She groaned, “Paperwork, Widowmaker has been officially remanded to my care on a permanent basis, so I had to complete the legal and psychiatric accreditations to become a handler for a dangerous asset.”

I picked her up, pulling her into a bridal carry over to the bed. “So, did anything interesting happen?”

“No, everyone is busy dealing with the fallout of Talon not existing anymore.” she sighed.

With nimble fingers, I carefully strip Angela of her outfit, leaving her naked in short order. Anglea sighs as my fingers begin to dig into her shoulders. “Your hands are magical as always Jon.”

“Like the new Biotic technique?” I asked, “I’ve been working on my fine manipulation recently, and I stumbled across this.”

She moaned as the energy flowed through her, manually re-aligning tissues and clearing the buildup of various chemical wastes. Nerves were triggered in careful concert a blessed bliss spreading through her body.

I moved across her body as she continued to writhe under me, straddling her legs ar I moved down to her waist and then to her arse. My fingers left red streaks on her arse, painting symmetrical whorling patterns across the two cheeks. She whimpered under the rough treatment but kept still as I marked her arse.

As I moved down her legs, I began stimulating her glands too, sending pulses of pleasure racing through her veins by the time I had reached her ankles.

I slowly worked my way back up her legs, feeling her shiver under my touch as I approached her slit.

And then, with a single stroke through her folds, I released the tension I was building up within her.

She curled up, spraying ejaculate over my hand before falling limply to the bed.

I turned her over onto her back so that I could watch her heaving mounds as she came down from her high.

Reaching out, she weakly pulled me over to cuddle into my chest. “Thank you Jon, I needed that.”

I reached over and stroked her cheek, “Anything for you, love.”

We lay there for a few minutes before we remembered thatWidowmaker was in the room with us.

The blue-skinned babe was watching us with laser focus, standing guard by the door to the room. Angela frowned, “What are you doing Widowmaker?”

The assassin fell into a kneel, mechanically responding to the command. “This unit is observing stress relief techniques in order to be able to perform such duties if requested.”

I raised an eyebrow at Angela, who blushed, “She does this all the time. If I ask anyone for anything, she will watch them closely and then when she starts to feel that she can replicate their actions, she will start aiding me unless I specifically tell her otherwise. She’s actually quite the nurse already, she’s almost good enough to take the tests to get legal accreditation on that front.”

“Aren’t you concerned that people will recognize her?” I asked.

She shrugged, “Widowmaker isn’t really known outside of the national security circles, and even then her actual appearance is only known by a few of the higher-ups.”

“And the blue skin?” I asked.

Angela shrugged, “It’s not unheard of for people to get full-body tattoos like that. And anyway, you said that you were working on a new set of augments for her right?”

I nodded, “I’ve been working on a few things but with the preparations for the battle against Trigon next week, I haven’t had too much time to work on it. The vodun gene editing seems to be working well enough on the rats, but I’m having a lot of trouble with properly triggering tissue metamorphosis. I keep accidentally causing cancer. I sigh.”

Angela nods, “Have you tried longer-term metamorphosis?”

“Yep, it’s marginally better,” I admit, “but I think that mainly seems to stem from giving me a chance to manually destroy the cancerous cells. If I don’t observe the process closely, the rate of tumour formation is about equivalent when adjusted for the slower metamorphosis.”

She frowns, “Editing the wrong segments of code? How are you adding the new traits anyways?”

“I’m tying it into gene expression in the correct areas. I’m keeping it simple and sticking with the muscle augments, for now, replacing myosin with a better-engineered alternative and producing a better carbon dioxide and oxygen management system in the muscles with a few extra proteins, but every time I try and make the changes I just end up inflicting the poor rats with cancer. “ I moan.

Angela pats me on the shoulder weakly, “Can I look over your insertion points?”

“Sure,” I said, “the notes are on the network. Project Shield Maiden.”

She giggled and shifted to snuggle into my side as I propped myself up to summon my laptop from the table.

Angela watched as I puzzled over the formula again, examining the structure of the horrifically dangerous neurotoxin.

“You know, that looks a lot like she’s somehow managed to mimic hard-light effects with biotic energy.” Angela mused.

I paused.

That… that could work.

I begin sketching up some designs. Baking off the conceptual links between biotic energy and hard light would be quite the trick, but the two weren’t fundamentally opposed, and it was pretty likely that I had a better understanding of this sort of thing than Moira did.

I send off the fabrication instructions to the auto-shop in short order, turning to Angela and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

After we split, Angela sent Widowmaker to get her own tablet and we got to work, discussing the alterations to the strength modification that would be needed to make it safe.

“By the way, how was the all-girl’s night?” I asked.

Angela smiled, “It was actually quite a lot of fun. I didn’t expect Raven to take command like that, but she was quite the little dom that night. A little inexperienced, but her empathy is almost as big of a cheat as your mental models.”

I chuckle, “But you love it, don’t you?”

“It feels nice, not having to tell people what you want” she admits, “It feels pretty magical to have someone always there with whatever I need. Though, I didn’t think you abilities extended that far.”

I shrugged, “My powers might not be perfect, but if I can pick up on your mood perfectly when I’m talking to you, so when I call you to ask if I can come over, I can get a feeling of how you are doing and if you might need me to bring something.”

She chuckled, “And here I thought you were precognitive.”

“I try.” I tease back.

She laughs and leans into my side, falling asleep as she watched me continue to work.

Eventually, I finished up, popping the laptop on the side table and cuddling into Angela before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I'm keeping up with this.


	38. Chapter 37

I sighed as I propped myself up on my glaive and floated out of the town, sipping from a thermos.

Grimacing at the taste of the cocktail of chemicals, I let the mystical effects of the potion start driving the tiredness from my lack of sleep away, preforming the maintenance on my brain and body.

“I can’t believe you drink that stuff,” Yang commented as she rode bumblebee to keep up with me.

I chugged the rest of the potion and stuck the thermos back into my cloak before shoving my thermos into my coat and turning to her, “It’s the price I have to pay for getting lost in my work. Plus, at least this version is vaguely edible. The last one I made was so foul I couldn’t swallow it.”

Yang winced and pointedly looked around the forest, “So my mom is here?”

“Yep,” I noted, “She’s going to be attacking the town in a few hours. Since I’ve been clearing the Grimm she tries to set on the other villages as training, her little bandit tribe has been growing more and more desperate. And since Germe was willing to receive training and protection from Amber, we .”

Letting the biotic reactors on my glaive glow, I motioned towards the setting sun, “They are a few hours out in that direction, and my drones report that they will be kiting a fairly large group of Grimm. Mainly Creeps, Beowolves and Ursa but I saw a few more esoteric things, including a rather large Nevermore. It’s probably for the best that we don’t let them get this close.”

Yang nodded, her engine roaring as she raced out ahead of me.

Rolling my eyes, I shifted the local topography os space and sent myself flying forward.

The tops of the trees blurred under me as I quickly caught up with Yang. In the distance, I could see the black shapes of the Nevermore that were occasionally launching feathers at the raiders I knew were weaving between the trees.

I peeled away from her and began to draw off the biotic charge of my staff.

Tapping into my recon drones, I began chanting, strange vortices of malformed space forming around me. In my vision, hundreds of Grimm and raiders were outlined in red. At least before they were set upon by my attack.

The vortices of gravity blasted forward, raining from the sky upon the Grimm and the Raiders.

The Grimm collapsed under the force, their phantasmal forms ripped apart from the chaotic mess of forces.

The Raiders were vaguely more lucky, spared from the full force of the attack, but still rendered immobile through a myriad of fracture and being buried under the detritus of shattered trees that now covered them.

Confirming the captures, I kicked my glaive into high gear, producing more and more gravity globes that I rained down on the approaching horde. Thousands of Grimm and hundreds of raiders were wiped out even as they tried to respond.

Before long, all that was left of the horde was a rising column of dust and black smog from the disintegrating Grimm.

I signalled back to Mistral, letting them know about the bandits that I had trapped here as I floated down to where Yang was facing off with her mother, surrounded by the knocked out forms of half a dozen weaker bandits.

Or trying to at least, the woman was quite casually keeping her daughter at bay as I floated above them.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled a vial from my belt and smeared it with blood before launching it at the bandit.

By the time I touched down on the ground, she was bound in glowing webbing, stuck to the ground before she could react.

I turned to Yang who had collapsed back onto the ground, “So…”

She sighed, “You were right.”

“No not that, how are you dealing with it?” I asked.

She slowly picked herself up, “That my mother was such a horrible person that she left her children to kill innocent people and take their stuff? I… I don’t know.”

I shrugged and grabbed the bound woman’s weapons out of the webbing, before injecting her with a focus for my tracking spells and shackled her with a set of thick metal restraints. “There, that should make sure she can’t escape, why don’t you get some answers from her.”

“No, I already confirmed everything I learned before. She’s a terrible person and I don’t really know what to do with her” Yang sighed.

“Well, Mistral is sending a few teams of hunters to bring these people back and put them on trial, however short that’s going to be, so you could just leave her to her punishment.” I offered.

She paused for a moment, “Could you call dad and Qrow?”

I nodded and pulled out my phone, and calling up Taiyang and Qrow before handing her the phone.

As the call connected, I took off. Best leave her some privacy. Before I took off, I took a minute to toss Yang a little dongle, “If she tries to use her Semblance to escape, press that button, it will activate the taser in the controls for long enough that she won’t be able to do anything.”

With a flex of my will, the remaining bandits floated up to follow me as I gathered up the insensate and broken forms of their compatriots, occasionally healing those too close to death.

Before long I had to return, dropping ff a pile of raiders bound up in webbing next toYang before heading off to collect the rest.

As I flew away, I heard Qrow and Taiyang yelling at an unrepentant bandit. The bound woman was simply sitting there, almost bored as Taiyang and Qrow lambasted her for leaving her family.

Yang herself could only really sit there, staring in disbelief at the scene.

By the time I had rounded up the last of the bandits, their leader was unconscious, and the call was over.

Yang stomped over to me angrily, turning her back on her mother and walking over to my side.

“Let’s go. I don’t want to see her anymore.” She said.

I nodded and lifted both of us and Bumblebee into the air. Yang as quiet as she was dragged along next to me, handing me my phone before staring off into the distance for the rest of the trip.

She didn’t even react to my change of direction, simple staring listlessly at the sky as the ground below us changed, shifting from woodlands to the ocean.

She didn’t look at me as I made a few calls, only turning to me after I confirmed that Mistral had managed to capture the raiders with little issue. After that, she returned to what she was doing before.

By the time the scenery below us shifted to woodlands once again, she turned to me, “Why did she have me if she was going to abandon me like that?”

“I can’t say. I don’t respect her enough to attempt to divine her motivations, but if I had to guess, she’s just a terrible person and only cares about her wants and is unwilling to take any consequences that she can escape.” I offered quietly, “She’s not worth your time, beyond what it took to stop her from harming anyone else.”

Yang nodded sadly, before suddenly looking in the distance. “Is that my house?”

I chuckled, “I wondered when you were going to notice.”

We reached the cottage in short order and were beset upon by Taiyang and Ruby as soon as we touched down.

I lowered the bike into the driveway as Taiyang walked up to me, “Thank you for that… We… we needed that.” he admitted.

I smiled, “It’s not a big deal. I had finally cleared up my business in that part of Vacuo as it was, and I wasn’t going to leave a bunch of murderous assholes lying around when I was done with them.”

Taiyang nodded and turned back to his two daughters.

As I pushed him towards them, he held me back, “Should I punish her though? She did run away from home to do this.”

I paused, “Well, she told me that she told you that she was leaving, so make of that what you will.”

Taiyang sighed and turned to Yang even as I took off, floating off into the sky.

I kept going, flying out of the atmosphere and settling into a lazy orbit.

I watched the world roll under me for a while, getting a good feel for my orbit.

I grinned. My first trip to space might not be how I always imagined it, but it was definitely a lot more fun than I thought it might be.

Still, I suppose I had work to do.

Pulling out the sensor suite, I made sure that our early tests were accurate, and nothing, in particular, was different from what we were expecting to see.

Our drones had confirmed as much, but it was probably a good thing to make a final check before putting something as life-changing as a satellite communications network into orbit around this world.

As I passed over the Grimmlands I took a moment to observe it before gating away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, things have been very busy indeed.


	39. Chapter 38

I knocked on the door to Gwen’s new apartment and was quickly let in.

Gwen seemed a little nervous as she quickly slammed the door shut behind me.

“Gwen? What’s going on? I thought we were going shopping?” I asked.

Gwen nodded, “Well, I wanted to get some stuff done first.”

Once we were in her room, she gave me a small golden t-shaped object. “What’s this?”

“It’s… it’s a vibrating IUD.” she admits.

I raise an eyebrow. “Really? I didn’t think they made this sort of thing.”

She blushed, “I had to get it custom made.”

“Really?” I asked.

She blushed prettily, “Well, at first I was just going to get an IUD, I mean, I know you have your RISUG, but I don’t think it was even meant to deal with the amount of semen you are pumping through it.”

“Yeah, I’ve had to get it checked up pretty often. The nano-mechanical option I picked up from Angela’s colleagues is almost good enough, but Raven’s outburst overwhelmed it to the point that I had to be topped up.” I agreed.

“So I wanted to be sure and when I was looking at things, some people were complaining about feeling a vibrating because of their IUDs. And well…” She looked down at the ground.

I chuckled, “And you got inspired.”

She buried her face in my shoulder, “Yeah”

I chuckled, examining the device. Even though it was quite small, it was definitely larger than an actual IUD, about the right shape though, and the copper marks on the gold surface should do the job of damaging sperm cells, “You have checked that it is safe, right?”

She nodded vigorously, “I had it tested to make sure it lined up with the long-term implant regulations, so it should be fine.”

I nodded, “So… if that’s the case, why haven’t you already inserted it?”

“Well, I need to link it to your phone first so that you can control it.” She said, “And well…”

“Let me guess, no doctor would insert it?” I asked.

Gwen nodded, “I was hoping that we could see Angela? I just got it in a few days ago and haven’t had a chance to speak with her since.”

I nodded, “So, we sill on for shopping, or do you want to do this first?”

“Let’s just check in with Angela first and we can see if we have enough time to do this.” She said.

As I followed her to where she wanted to have the portal set up permanently, I paused to asked her a question, “So… why did you wait for me to come around to speak to Angela about this?”

Gwen blushed, “Well, you remember the all-girl’s night, right?”

“Yeah?” I shrugged, as the portal opened up ahead of us, “did something happen?”

Gwen chuckled, “Let’s just say that I got a little too into it.”

I nodded in understanding as we made our way to Angela’s world.

Angela, herself was still quite busy with the fallout from the fall of Talon, but she was able to clear out an hour to see to me and Gwen.

In short order, Gwen was laid back on a reclining chair, her feet held up by me and Widowmaker.

Angela was in between her legs, staring into Gwen’s pussy, spread wide with a speculum. She pulled out the syringe of muscle relaxant she injected into the younger blonde’s cervix and stood up, “Are you ready for the insertion?”

Gwen paused, “Um… that was the hard part right?”

“Yes,” Angela noted, “but this is your last chance to back out of getting the IUD installed.”

Gwen nodded, “Well, then… could Jon be the one to put it in me?”

Angela raised an eyebrow, “Well, I suppose that it doesn’t really involve a lot of special training, especially with the delivery mechanism you have developed for this. But I suppose it’s up to him. What do you think Jon? Ready to put something in her womb?”

Gwen turned to me and I buckled immediately, “Sure.”

The scene was practically a picture, Gwen laid back with two more beautiful women holding her legs apart with a clear view of her cervix.

As I crouched down, Angela called out to me, “By the way, the muscle relaxant really only numbs her cervix and only a bit at that. She’s just as sensitive down there as she always is.”

Raising an eyebrow, I took a moment to run my finger along her lower lips, eliciting a moan from the restrained woman. I continued to tease her, the proof of her enjoyment pooling in her open cunt and slowly leaking down between her cheeks.

I slid the injector into her, lining up the device with the small ring of flesh that resided deep within her.

As I massaged it, she jerked violently, kicking Angela and Widowmaker away, only the fact that her Spider-Sense was so thoroughly wired into her reflexes stopping her from truly hurting them.

However, before she could shift again, Widowmaker had her legs bound in wire, trapping them in a spread position. Angela, on the other hand simply walked over to my side.

Reaching up, she began to tease Gwen’s clit even as I slowly spread her cervix wide enough to admit the end of the IUD. As it finally pierced the tight hole, leaving only a small strand of thread hanging out of her cervix.

I drew the injector out of her and removed the speculum. Just as I was about to get up, I spotted Angela move a glowing golden baton up to Gwen’s pussy and raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

"This?” She asked, “Oh, I discovered a new trick with biotic energy recently. It’s a configuration that lets me remove toxins and undo damage to tissues, effectively removing recovery times from procedures like this. It’s really short range though. So I’m going to have to put this inside her.”

With a deft shove, the rod sunk into Gwen’s slit, glowing brightly for a moment before she pulled it back out.

As she did Gwen pulled herself up, “That feels strange.” She commented placing her hand against her stomach.

“Want to see if it works?” Angela asked.

Before Gwen could respond, I had my phone out and tapped on the button to activate the vibrator.

Gwen moaned arching her back and clutching at her belly as the silent stimulation raced through her, panting as I shut it down.

As I experimented with the settings on the vibrator, eventually finding a configuration that wasn’t quite as intense, I saw Widowmaker staring at Gwen intensely. “What is it?”

The blue-skinned babe paused to get permission from Angela before speaking, “This unit wishes to inquire if the mistress wishes that the same modifications be applied to this unit.”

Angela sputtered, “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do, Blair.”

“This unit is at your disposal.” Widow-Blair intoned.

I quirked an eyebrow, “Does that mean you want to serve her?”

Blair seemed to freeze for a moment at the question, “This unit will act in accordance with the wishes of the mistress.”

I scratched my head and turned to Angela, “I think she wants to follow your orders, though I guess you will need some confirmation. Maybe Raven could help you?”

Angela nodded weakly, “Sure, that should work.”

I nodded and aked over to Gwen, checking my watch, “Well it hasn’t been long, so we can probably go on that shopping trip we had planned.”

Gen stood up shakily and leant into my side, “That sounds nice.”

I leaned in and kissed Angela forcefully, dominating her tongue as she melted into my body.

Leaving her in Blair’s care, I carried Gwen back through the portal and after giving her a moment to freshen up, we headed out on the town.

I supported her, propping her up even as I toyed with her from the inside, her knees shaking under her as the device vibrated her very womb, not quite bringing her to orgasm as I carefully dialled in the settings.

As the sun began to set, we worked our way through a few shops, before we found ourselves in a particularly interesting establishment.

As we entered, Gwen bolted over to the attendant, quickly handing her a bundle of bills.

We spend a little while touring the place after that, Gwen dragging me to different displays.

Eventually, we found ourselves in the fitting rooms, with Gwen dragging me in to give her my opinion.


	40. Chapter 39

The space we found ourselves in wasn’t quite cramped, but it definitely was intimate. Gwen bumped up against me, pressing her pert posterior into my crotch as she hung up the lacy lingerie.

As she leant back into me, I spiked up the vibrator, catching her as she collapsed back into me.

My hands moved to tease her tits as I leant down to kiss her clavicle.

“Jon!” She whined quietly, “I need to get changed!”

I chuckled into her ears as I reached up and began un-picking the buttons on her shirt, “Why don’t I help you with that.” I asked.

I watched her blush in the mirror as I deftly picked each of her buttons open, exposing more of her creamy flesh, as I reached her waist, I began to feel something under her skin, ther, just past her navel, I could feel her vibrator buzzing away within her.

I peeled her shirt off of her, leaving her in the light blue bra beneath her top.

She leaned forward, bracing herself against the wall as I reached down to slide her skirt down, over her hips, to reveal her sodden panties.

The blue cotton was clearly marked with her excitement, a darken spot, soiled by her fluids.

I captured her lips as I reached down into her panties with one hand and used the other to pull her bra down.

I toyed with her, teased her, caressing her curves and stroking her skin. I thoroughly explored her silky smooth surface, taking a moment to knead her firm arse before sliding up her spine to undo her bra.

From there, I returned to her breasts, fondling the globes of flesh and pinching at her nipples.

Gwen’s moans left her mouth in short intermittent bursts as I started to work my way back down her body, massaging her muscular midsection in time with the pulsing setting I turned her IUD to.

And then, as I slipped into her panties and bigan to finger fuck her folds in earnest, the dam broke.

My other hand snapped up, quickly covering her mouth as her back arched and she pushed her arse into my crotch, only a keening wail escaping from between my fingers until she came down from her peak.

With the vibrator turned off for a moment, Gwen manages to shakily pull herself to her feet, panting.

She slowly slipped her panties over her hips, letting them slide down her long legs trembling, she stepped out of her outfit, leaving her jet black heels the only clothes that she was wearing.

Still a little shaky, she leant back against the wall to catch her breath.

And then I struck.

Diving between her legs, I quickly began to eat her out, my tongue delving into her depths as her legs locked behind my head. Her hands snapped up to muffle her moans as I lashed at her labia.

My hands migrated, stimulating the supple flesh of the sexy siren above me.

She squirmed and squealed, the sharp sound slipping out from under her hands every so often as I pushed her harder and harder towards her second climax.

Eventually, it hit, her powerful thighs wrapping around me, restrained only through her desire not to hurt me.

I made a mental note to move the genetic modification techniques up the priority list, I didn’t want Gwen to have to restrain herself like this around me.

As I stood up, keeping her supported as she leaned into my shoulder, “Jon, hold on, I still need to show you this.”

I chuckled and let her recover, stepping back to allow her to pick the bright blue mass of sheer fabric from the hanger

I held her up as she threaded her heels through the bottom of what was revealed to be a baby blue [bodysuit](https://i.imgur.com/RM9NvpA.jpg).

Eventually, she threaded her hands through the sleeves, pulling it up to frame her exposed abdomen further with the [strange cape of light gossamer fabric](https://i.imgur.com/npcvsPj.jpg) that hung on either side of the widow that displayed her muscled midriff.

She smiled and spun around, the cape floating up to reveal that the thong-back of the bodysuit disappeared between her tight arsecheeks. Catching herself, she toyed with the edge of the capelet, “What do you think?”

“I think it looks beautiful.” I said with a smile.

Gwen’s smile was blindingly brilliant as she collapsed forward to hug me, “You know, I never paid you back for those amazing orgasms you gave me, “ she teased before sinking down in between my legs.

Her nimble fingers quickly had my pants and boxers down between my thighs, revealing my rock hard rod.

She dove down on it immediately, the flesh disappearing into her mouth in moments as she began to suck on the solid shaft.

As the blonde bobbed in between my legs, I bit my cheek to stifle the sounds of pleasure, “That feels amazing, Gwen!” I ground out.

Gwen gagged as she forced herself to take me deeper, spearing my length into her gullet as she desperately swallowed, trying hard to bring me to orgasm, but it wasn’t enough.

Burying my hands in her hair I felt her brace against my tighs as I began to face-fuck her, hilting entirely in her throat again and again. She got into it too, pushing herself forward onto my shaft even as her throat convulsed around my shaft delightfully.

Pulling out for a second to let her breathe, I stared at her. She’d worn makeup apparently because her mascara was running and light pink marks covered the base of my shaft.

As her breathing calmed down, I made sure my grip as solid before thrusting in again, catching her unaware as I shoved my shaft completely into her maw. I felt her throat convulse wildly, muscles spasming randomly in an attempt to expel the intruder.

Unfortunately, not only did they have me to contend with, but, Gwen’s grip on my legs was renewed immediately.

I face fucked her as hard as I dared, feeling her flesh attempt to force me out, even as she forced me back in.

Until, eventually, I came.

I felt my muscles pump for one final pump, driving me as far into her as I could before spurting deep into her gullet.

As she pulled herself off me, she collapsed onto her arse, panting as the both of us caught our breath.

“That was amazing.” I declared.

Gwen smiled, “Great because I’m not done!”

Spinning around, she bent over and reached down, placing a hand between her legs in order to move the crotch of her bodysuit aside to reveal her sodden slit, “Please Jon, finish it. Fuck me as hard as you dare.”

I grinned and placed my hardening shaft at her entrance, giving her a chance to brace herself before I took her at full force.

Mindful only of the sound that would escape this small room, I restrained myself from truly pounding her as I sawed back and forth into her in smooth motions.

Gwen immediately crumpled against the mirror, her mouth pressed into her arm to muffle her moans as I began to turn up her IUD.

The vibrations shook through her womb and down into her vagina as I continued to plunder it, passing into my penis as well. The sensation was stimulating in a way that I had never really experienced before, and I barely managed to keep myself from fucking her forcefully enough to let the whole store know what was happening in the room.

Forcing Gwen further up the mirror, I leant down to capture her lips and massage her tits even as I continued to fuck her tight twat.

Tighter, honestly than I remembered.

Eventually, it became too much, and I was forced to cum, unloading still more cum into her depths.

We lay there panting for a while before I finally drew myself out of Gwen’s pussy. She panted for a while before pulling her skirt on over the bodysuit and wearing the shirt.

Cleaning away the mess of makeup on her face, she left me to pay for the bodysuit (and a little extra for the cleaning crew to deal with the mess before I carried her out of there and began to fly her home, carefully cloaked in my holographic camouflage.

As I made my way across the town, she cuddled into my chest, “Hey Jon?”

“Yeah, Gwen?” I responded.

She hugged me close, “The Mary-Janes have been invited to a music festival next month and well…”

“You were wondering if I could come along as moral support? I’d love to!” I said.

I shrugged, “Where is it anyway?”

“Oh! It’s this festival in Nevada… it’s pretty cool!” she smiled.

I grinned, “No problem then, as long as it’s after the battle with Trigon anyways.”

“Yeah, that’s not a problem.” Gwen nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lingerie, imagine the colour of the babydoll, and the outer cape-thing, on the bodysuit.


	41. Chapter 40

The compound in Niger was already complete.

Well, the reactor room and a few of the dormitories. The apartment blocks, hydroponics bays and the rest of the structures still needed some work done, but at least at this point, I could have work begin on the reactor.

With everything in place, I ferried dozens of individuals to Niger, along with several groups of security forces.

The particle physicists, mechanical engineers and computer all had a basic task, construct the reactor, with the parts I had already had shipped in, and properly calibrate it to achieve maximal muon density in the chamber.

It was an incredibly delicate task and one that I couldn’t afford to focus on right now.

Still, they were taking to the work with gusto, checking over all of the parts that I had commissioned.

The new dorms had also galvanized the local workforce. It was temporary housing until the apartments were put together for sure, but they were still better than anything they had before, and allowing them to bring their families in and curtain off private living spaces had definitely endeared me to them.

It had also attracted far more workers, less exciting deals for them though, the latecomers only got the apartment and the salary, and lost out on the preferential treatment when it came to the hydroponics bays.

Still not a bad deal for these people.

Things only picked up after I started hiring teachers to keep the children busy.

Education was in great demand for some reason, I suppose.

Still, if I was doing something, I might as well do it right. With the lax standards in Niger barely holding me back, I was able to let the teachers run wild, with the only restriction on the curriculum being the requirement that they pass their IGCSEs and SATs at the appropriate ages.

That was mostly to ensure that they could find places to study in other countries when willingness to subsidise their education ran out.

Still, that was a problem for the future.

With everything going well, I could start work on other things.

I checked in with Gwen before popping over to see how Angela and Raven were getting along with their deep dive into Blair’s psyche.

The two women were busy though, and after another dive through the ex-assassin’s psyche had failed to turn up anything, they turned to more mundane methods, with Raven on hand as they took Blair through their day, trying to find the things that she legitimately enjoyed.

The results were somewhat unsurprising. Blair apparently loved serving others, Angela in particular. Any time she did something that she was asked to do, she was genuinely happy, and praise for doing that task, or even just an indication that she was doing it well was enough to magnify that feeling significantly.

They also discovered something far more disturbing.

Blair’s soul is a lot younger than her body.

It’s an adult soul, but one that’s basically newly formed.

I don’t really know what to say about that.

Honestly, none of us were ready for that.

Still, with a better season mental professional on hand, they were able to find a few trouble areas in Blair’s psyche, places where Talon - if they somehow managed to resurface - could exploit the conditioning.

So, I was forced to leave them to break those bonds as I travelled between worlds once more.

I touched down in the Elemental Nations, my halberd hidden away in my cloak as Jiraya stumbled out of the trees next to me.

“Where’s Naruto?” I asked.

Jiraya shrugged, “Tsunade sent that Hyuuga girl to take him on a mission near the Tanzaku Quarters. Apparently, some banker there wanted to hire a few Ninja to hunt down people skipping out on their loans. So when I asked her if there was a place where I could stash the kid for a few days, she sent him there.”

I chuckled, “Sounds like they have a fun time ahead of them. I know Hinata asked for a new outfit the last time I saw her.”

Jiraya nodded at me.

We fell into some companionable conversation befoe we were finally met by the Angel of Ame herself, Konan.

I bowed deeply towards the woman, who looked at me sternly, “Speak.”

I pulled a scroll out of my coat and tossed it to her, “I have evidence that Danzo was solely responsible for the interference in the fight against Hanzo, not The Third Hokage. Still, the Fifth Hokage recognizes the damages done to you and the part played by Konoha in this roll. I have been contacted to act as an impartial mediator between you, as a representative of the Akatsuki, and Jiraya as a representative of Konoha.”

Jiraya nodded, bowing low, “Our offer, in reparations, a means of raising the long dead. Though new information surrounding the Rinnegan, it was discovered that a forbidden technique created by Konoha could be used in conjunction with one of the techniques of the Rinnegan to raise the dead, regardless of how long they have been as such.”

Konan froze, before her gaze hardened, “And what? We spare this Danzo?”

“No,” Jiraya said, “We wish to request the aid of Ame in the apprehension and execution of Danzo Shimura, who has been declared a traitor to Konoha by the Fifth Hokage. In light of his crimes against Ame, we wish to grant you the rights to execute Danzo.”

Konan stared at him in shock, as plumes of white smoke appeared alongside her.

I stepped back as the six puppet bodies of Pein appeared around Konan.

The lead body grabbed the scroll, scanning over it.

He turned to me, “Is this true/”

“As far as all the intelligence I have suggests, it is true.” I confirmed.

Pein nodded, “And what do you want for this?”

“For you to revoke your support of Madara,” I stated, “His plans have a high likelihood of awakening an immensely powerful sealed evil that would kill or enslave every thinking being on this planet. I have been given additional powers with which to negotiate on this front.”

Nagato scanned over the page quickly, “If this is true…”

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a series of scrolls, “This represents a request from Konoha to interrogate several ROOT soldiers currently being held in captivity through the use of the Human Path in order to confirm the information we have shared. The prisoners will be delivered to a location of your choosing outside of Konoha and Ame.”

Nagato nodded, “I will arrange a location and send a communication to Konoha n the following days.”

As Konan began to spread her wings, I took a moment to hand a second scroll to Nagato, “This contains some information with regards to ‘Madara’, I suggest you read that before meeting with the Akatsuki.”

Nagato nodded and stared at me strangely, “Why are you being so helpful?”

“I would like to believe that you aren’t insane, and that, when faced with facts, you are willing to focus your actions towards a reasonable result,” I remarked casually.

He frowned, “That’s not everything.”

Jiraya laughed, “You really need to get a better poker face, kid.”

I rolled my eyes, “Okay, it’s because I don’t want to see you die and I know that you represent one of the better chances for unfucking this world. Also, I want a piece of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, but that’s not a big deal right now. That can wait for when we aren’t on track to see the end of the world.”

Nagato stared intentlyat me, “You are still hiding something, but I suspect that it will come out soon enough.”

“Probably after Danzo is dead.” I grunted, “The asshole needs to die as soon as possible. He’s already fucked up a lot more than you know.”

Nagato nodded, “I will arrange the interrogations shortly.”

As he prepared to leave, I called out to him, tossing a final scroll. “Oh, and here!”

Nagato unfurled the scroll and chuckled, disappearing into the forest around us shortly after.

“Jon, what was that?” Asked Jiraya.

I just chuckled as I took off into the sky, leaving the older man alone in the woods as I raced off into the distance.

As I began to reach the upper atmosphere, I was reminded of the crazy moon people.

I should probably get around to dealing with them at some point soon.

Now, what was the best way to deal with a bunch of homicidal assholes that plan to drop a moon on everybody.

Eh, that’s a few years out at worst.

I’ll have to see if Hamura is kicking around, maybe I can have him sort out his insane descendants.


	42. Chapter 41

Angela moaned as my hands moved along her back, her supple skin slick with oil.

“Hey, Jon?” She asked.

I nodded, ‘What is it?”

“Are you ever horny when you wake up?” she asked

I chuckle, “Sometimes, I guess, though I don’t know why that’s important.”

“Well… I was just reading some stuff and I heard that guys tend to be horny in the mornings. You’ve never wanted to do that though, so I was a bit surprised.” she explained.

I shrugged, “Well, I suppose that might have to do with my mess of a sleep cycle. Never really recovered from Uni. I don’t really have a specific time I get horny. Maybe the middle of the night? If I’m awake, I get distracted easily, and with all the beautiful women around me lately, I tend to get at least a little aroused. Why?”

‘Oh, when I was reading that, I thought about how I was really busy in the mornings and I was wondering if I had to switch some things around.” She said absently.

I shook my head, “My angel, you don’t need to do that.”

She shook her head, “I always want to be available for you darling. If you ever want me, feel free to use me.”

“Angela, there are four of us in this relationship. If I need sex and you are busy, I can see Gwen or Raven. All three of you being busy is pretty rare.” I said as I popped her shoulders.

She moaned, “No, I mean, I want to be available for you. I’m yours, Jon. I’d feel bad if you had to find pleasure elsewhere just because I was doing something unimportant.”

“Oh, you mean like that.” I chuckled, “You want to be my free-use fuckdoll?”

Angela turned to look at me, “Free use?”

I chuckled nervously, “It’s a genre of porn. The idea that a person has a deal with someone else that means that one of them can use the other sexually whenever and however they want. Sometimes while they are trying to do something else, or just interrupting them in the middle of various tasks.”

Angela smiled, “That sounds great. If you ever want me, take me then.”

“My angel, what if you are actually busy?” I asked, “What if you are working on something time-sensitive and I distract you?”

“Oh yeah, your power isn’t precognition.” Angela realises, “But can’t you tell if I’m legitimately busy with something?”

I shake my head, “While I am great at picking up tells, I can’t trust myself to know the difference between you being on or off a time limit when you are working, especially if I’m… distracted.”

She laughed, “Maybe a signal then? If I shouldn’t be disturbed I do something?”

“Something small, maybe. A hairpiece?” I asked, “But wouldn’t it make sense to wear it as a signal that I can have my way with you?

Angela nodded slowly, “No, I want to be available for you whenever I’m not dealing with an emergency, so I’ll only wear it when I need the time. But yeah, I guess that could work, what do you think? A hairband?”

I chuckled, “No, I’ve been wanting to try my hand on some jewellery now that I’ve gotten decent enough at smithing, so I think I’ll make something custom. For all the girls, I think. Though we would have to talk to them.”

Angela grinned widely as I flipped her over, “I’ll call them right away!”

“Calm down, my angel.” I chuckled, moving my hands down to her mound “I still need to finish with your message.”

She mewled under my fingers as unnatural skill guided them to all of her most delicate spots.

With unerring focus and a firm hand, I quickly stole away her voice, recucing her to moans and mewls as I massaged her muscles.

She squirmed as I fondled her flesh, trying to stimulate herself as I carefully denied her release, but I kept her pinned, trapped in my grip.

I watched her writhe, her slick skin sliding over the silk sheets as I worked the warm glow of the biotic energies into her body.

Her moments grew more manic as I moved up to her mammaries, her moans mounting as I pinched her peaks and pulled at her nipples, the flesh flushed under the force I applied, twisting her titties as I masterfully danced the line between pleasure and paine.

And before long she came.

Her face contorted, visible pleasure marking every inch of her face as the knot I had tied her insides into suddenly came loose in one massive surge of pleasure.

Picking myself off of her, I grabbed a towel off the side table and started mopping off the sweat from her body and let her catch her breath. I watched her heaving mounds for a moment before stepping to the side, letting her slowly recover from the exertion.

I mentally reached for the ceiling, a stream of biotic energy flowing out of a vent towards me before I turned it onto the bed, quickly cleaning it of her cum.

Angela smiled, “You got that working?”

I ginned, “Adapting cantrips like that to use life-force as fuel was pretty difficult, and even if I am starting to develop my own spark of magic, wearing myself out for menial tasks when I have this place plumbed for biotic energy seems quite silly.”

Angela giggled, “I suppose it is.”

I summoned my tablet and settled down next to her, pulling her in as she tried to cuddle into my side so that she could see my work.

“You did it?” She asked.

I grinned, “Well, the initial signs are going well. I had to resort to more magic to do it, but I was finally able to find a safe place to insert the new genetic code and trigger protein formation. The rats haven’t shown any signs of cancer so far and their anaerobic stamina has gone through the roof!”

Angela grinned, “So you are working on tissue re-modelling next?”

I nodded, “It’s going to take a while, Apparently the big issue was in the fact that I was trying to trigger wide-scale changes unnecessarily. This procedure should do well enough for minor changes like this, adding a few proteins here and there, cleaning up genetic degradation and fixing up telomeres, but for larger-scale changes? Trying to resculpt organs is frankly impossible with this particular setup.”

Angela nodded, “Still, this is amazing! Do you think it’s enough to start work on Blair? She really wants to help, but sometimes her skin temperature causes problems.”

I nodded, “It should be possible. If I remember correctly, Talon lowered her heart rate by modifying the structure of her sinus nerve and then did something to the vascular structure under her skin to even out her blood flow and improve her aim… I’m fairly sure I can fix the first, but the second one is going to be troublesome until I can figure out how to manage large scale tissue manipulation.”

Angela sighed, “Could you do something about the colder temperatures on her skin though? Even if it is a temporary patch until we have a proper solution.’

“I mean, I suppose I could engineer a few proteins that specifically break down sugars to produce heat so that her skin temperature is higher.” I offered.

Angela beamed, “That sounds amazing!”

I nodded and went back over the results of the latest tests on the rats. Nothing out of the ordinary, the tissues showed the new proteins I had created, which managed to buffer CO2 and store extra oxygen.”

Angela was looking over my notes as I scrolled through them. ‘Um… Jon?” She asked.

I looke at her, “Yeah?”

“Did you remember to properly adjust the pluripotency induction for mouse cells.” she asked.

My eyes widened and I stared at the notes. After scanning over the section for the third time, I facepalmed. “I don’t think I did.”

“Well, there’s your problem!” She said with a grin.

I massaged my temples, “Well, I suppose that means that I can start work on the tissue migration techniques. Maybe if I remember that I’m working on rats I can see about actually making progress on getting the actual metamorphic process working.”

Angela massaged my back, “Don’t be too hard on yourself Jon You’ve made an amazing amount of progress on this already. It’s taken you what? Less than a month to completely outdo the augments that Talon spent years developing for Widowmaker? The mechanism you have working on those rats is so much more elegant than the nonsense they shoved into her.”

I sighed, “Thanks, I needed that. I kinda feel like I’m cheating a bit, but I know Moira has probably figured out some of the same stuff with biotic energy that we’ve managed to lift from the magical community.”

Angela smirked, “Nah, she used nano-machines. That’s what we use for tissue alteration and Blair’s body shows signs of the micro-scarring associated with nano-mechanical tissue restructuring.

I quirked an eyebrow, “Really? Wouldn’t that cause long term issues in muscle development and function?”

“Yep, but some people don’t care.” Angela shrugged, “and I suppose Moira used some of the biotic technology to stabilise the product to reduce the effect.”

I nodded, “Huh.”

“Come on, let’s finish this up and get to bed before it gets too late. You have that meeting with Stark tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realised that I’ve been operating on way too little sleep for the last few updates. My apologies for the fact that this has probably messed up the coherency of my writing since chapter 35.
> 
> The problem isn’t gone, but my workload is about to drop like a rock pretty soon, so hopefully, I should have some time to unwind
> 
> Again, sorry for the drop in the quantity and quality of content


	43. Chapter 42

“Ripple! I didn’t think you’d actually show up. How’s Spider-Woman?” Asked Stark as I descended from the sky towards the roof of the Malibu mansion.

I nodded, ‘She is doing quite well, Dr Stark.”

“Please, call me Tony, none of that Doctor nonsense.” He said, “Come on in, you haven’t even called since you appeared out of nowhere to make that deal.”

I shrugged, “I’ve been busy. I might not go out and fight evil as you or Spider-Woman do, but I have my work here and there.”

Tony chuckled, leading me into the house, “I’ve heard some interesting things about a new vendor selling ecologically and ethically sourced lithium’ to the electronics industry, you’ve been quite busy, haven’t you? Especially with all the money that you’ve been donating to charity.”

“I suppose that my relief efforts have kept me somewhat busy,” I admit. “Though, it has been earning me quite a bit of goodwill.”

Tony waved me off, “Enough about that though, did Spider-Woman like your present?”

“Yeah, she loved it,” I confirmed, “I even got to meet her family, so things have been pretty interesting lately.”

As we walked in, I looked to the ceiling, “And a good day to you too, JARVIS, how have things been?”

“‘Things have been going quite, Mister Collins.” The AI responded.

I nodded, “So… are you an AI? I’ve heard conflicting reports, but my information suggests that you are capable of self-direction.”

Tony stared at me, searching my face for… something, “He’s an AI.” He informed me.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, “Tony, I was talking to your son, not to you. Let him speak.”

I immediately broke out into laughter as Tony sputtered and a confused warble of electronic static issued from the speakers around us.

I was still chuckling as we made our way to the living room, “So, Tony, I’ve met your youngest, how are the others?”

Tony stared at me for a moment, “Dum-E and U are doing great. Fuck that’s strange. I’ve never really thought about it like that.”

“Sorry about that, I’ve just always wondered if creating AI was similar to creating other forms of life. I haven’t had the chance to meet with people who have done things like that.” I said with a shrug.

Tony looked at me intensely, “Want to meet them?”

I looked up at him in askance and he smiled, “Dum-E and U, do you want to meet them?”

“That sounds amazing!” I grinned.

Tony slapped my back as he guided me down a set of stairs, to his private lab.

As he opened the door, I was beset upon by the two bots, who poked and prodded at me as I examined them, “They don’t speak?”

Tony shrugged, “I’ve always understood them, and they’ve never asked for a voice synthesizer. So it’s never really been a big deal.”

I nodded, “They really are quite expressive, aren’t they.”

“It was quite a surprise, honestly, I didn’t think that Dum-E’s systems had gotten that advanced. But he’s been great.” Tony admitted.

With a sudden whirr, Dum-E barrelled into Tony and seemed to cuddle into his side, leaving tony to exasperatedly pet the robotic arm.

I stared at the systems, “So… are they locked to a specific system? Or are they pure software?”

“Software, why do you ask?” He said as he ushered Dum-E out of the way.

I nodded, “Well, I brought some presents and I was wondering what I should bring along next time.”

Stark raised an eyebrow, before staring in shock as I drew three boxes from my coat despite them very obviously not fitting. I handed the boxes over to the bots before looking up at the ceiling, “Where do you want me to put this JARVIS?”

A robotic arm descended from the ceiling and gingerly grabbed the box, placing it down on the table and getting to work.

“Racing drones?” Tony asked.

I nodded, “The little things aren’t too impressive, basically just cameras and speakers on near-silent EDFs, but I’ve included radio data on with the controllers, so I’m fairly sure that JARVIS could whip up a direct interface.”

The two bots immediately started beeping away, and an electronic sigh echoed out from the ceiling, “I’ll take a look at it.’

Tony stared at me, “I don’t think anyone has ever brought presents for them before.”

I shrugged, “What can I say, I like kids.”

Tony nodded absently, “You know, now I need to get them something better right?”

“New platforms?” I suggested, “Dum-E and U look like they might need an upgrade and JARVIS might want to see what it’s like having a physical presence.”

Stark thought about it, “Maybe… a redesign like that would take some time.”

“Tell me if you need any materials, I’ve been looking into things and I think that I’ll be able to supply damn near anything.”

Stark chuckled, “What about Vibranium?”

His face changed as I thought on it. Strange had bee able to give me a ride out to Xandar some time back and while it was rare, Vibranium wasn’t nearly as scarce as it was on Earth when you had dozens of systems to mine.

I’d been able to get a hold of some rather interesting plants that commanded a decent price, they took quite a bit of space to cultivate them, so growing them on orbital habitats were quite expensive, and planetary shipping drove up costs quite a bit.

“I think I have a few contacts. Even if I won’t be dealing with Wakanda’s extortionate prices, it won’t be cheap. Getting a hold of the stuff isn’t easy.” I admit.

Tony shook his head, “That you can get a hold of it at all is frankly amazing, and you aren’t dealing with Wakanda?”

“I have other sources.” I say.

Tony chuckled, “In space? Or is it a parallel world?”

I simply grinned, “Space, sort of.”

“Space on a parallel world?” She asked.

I shook my head, “Nah, it’s space here, just not with any faction you’ve had contact with.”

“So, not the Skrulls then.” Tony nodded, “Or the Kree.”

I raised an eyebrow, “You’ve had an encounter with the Kree?”

“Reed ran into a few of them recently,” Tony explained, “why? Are you dealing with them?”

“Well not the Kree, but I suppose that you will run into them if you have to deal with those assholes for any length of time.” I answered.

We started talking about a few things, discussing his recent dealings with the Mandarin as he dismantled the Ten Rings in the middle east. Apparently, the Mongolian warlord had been funding the organization, making use of it to recruit and generally spread terror to help solidify his control over that part of China.

“So… Tony, have you made contact with Xavier yet? I haven’t had a chance to check in with his institute, but it’s something that I keep meaning to do.”

Tony nodded, “Some interesting folks over there, I can’t believe that an entire breed of humanity was just… hidden under our noses like that.”

I shrugged, “It’s been for good and for ill, Xavier’s school is one of the better ones, as far as I can tell, but I can’t ell for sure. Organized groups of people with esoteric powers tended not to be the most benevolent thing as far as the history of this planet goes. That said, Mutants do tend to be a fairly diverse bunch and if he’s taking in that many mutants, he’s either legit or is somehow brainwashing them.”

Tony nodded, “I’m leaning towards legit myself. He was willing to help me develop defences against psionic intrusions, and I’m planning on working on that as soon as I’m done with the Mark 4.”

“You might also want to collaborate with them on dampening mutant powers. I know that some powers tend to be a little… out of control, and there would be a lot of good-will coming your way if you could figure out a safe way to shut down powers temporarily.”

Tony shrugged, “Maybe when they trust me more, and biology was never my focus. I’m decent enough at it, but I’d rather just focus on the mind-blocking for now.”

I nodded, “By the way, could you pass along a not for me later? I might not be free next week, but once that’s time, we should have plenty of time to look into it”

Tony nodded, “Not a big deal man. Your information about Pierce and Zola have been massive favours Both SHIELD and I owe you for that.

We talked for a little while longer, and as the day came to a close, I turned to him, "Hey Tony, have you ever heard of Nitramene?"


	44. Chapter 43

I collapsed in my chair after returning home.

With things going well in Niger, I was suddenly blessed with a wealth of free time, and with the plans for the fight against Trigon were mature enough that everything we could do in the remaining week was already in progress, I turned myself back to my work on genetic augmentation.

Tony had been quite surprised to find the formula for nitramene in some of his Father’s old things, and when I’d told him how it was related to Captain America’s super-soldier system, he broke out laughing.

Pairing that and the secret of the Stark Expo model, had the man nearly proposing to me on the spot.

Still, he did turn down my offer of a genetic overhaul once I got my process sorted out. He was open to fixing up any genetic disorders he may have, but he wanted to make any upgrades to his body himself.

That hadn’t stopped me from experimenting with nitramene myself, the energy had some very interesting properties.

‘Vita-rays’ were an interesting prospect. They seemed to reduce the instability of a system, making random processes less random, somehow.

When something was bathed in vita-rays, processes tended to act more in line with the theoretical ‘perfect’ scenario. Chemical reactions would be far more likely to react stoichiometrically, biological processes like DNA replication would occur without errors, cells would not heal incorrectly, and antibodies would always bind to the appropriate viruses.

It was a very intriguing phenomenon.

And one that actually helped a lot with my genetic engineering. A combination of vita-radiation and biotic energy allowed me to consistently trigger specific changes, without risking the randomness normally inherent to operating on a living creature. So, if nothing else, at least the tumours would be predictable.

Still, since Angela gave her input, I had been able to make a great deal of progress.

As I continued to work, the door to my lab opened, and Elizabeth walked in.

The younger woman stared around the clean white room, “This doesn’t look anything like the Lab Rosalind used.”

“Really? Though I guess it does make sense, she’s a physicist and an engineer, right? I’d expect it to be a clean room, but she started in the 1890s and the standards for lab cleanliness would be relatively low in comparison to this.” I mused.

Elizabeth shrugged, “So, what are you working on?”

“This? It’s the next round of experiments to run for genetically engineering rats. I’m working on optimised muscle tissue which should present a significant improvement in both burst-strength and the ability to contract and remain contracted under pressure.”

“That’s cool! So if this works, you could make me as strong as Wonder Woman?” She asked.

I shrugged “Not yet, Wonder Woman is incredibly strong. Perhaps not as strong as some incarnations of her, but she’s still far beyond the limits of my understanding of biology. Unless I learn how to create magically engineered lifeforms, I doubt that I’ll be able to do it. You would definitely be stronger than Hawkwoman, that I can fairly easily guarantee.”

Elizabeth nodded, “Could you give me a tail?”

I paused, “What?”

“Well, I’m going to a convention in a couple of months and I was going to do some cosplay, and I was wondering if you could give me a tail and maybe some ears so that I could go as Rem from that anime.” She explained.

I racked my brain, “Re: Zero?”

“No that other one that’s funny. Where the two girls summon a demon lord but they do it badly?” She clarified.

I sighed, “I’ll have to introduce you to some good anime soon, but isn’t getting cat ears a little… too much for a cosplay?”

“What’s the big deal? Can’t you remove them?” She asked.

“The big deal is that it would take quite some time in a tank to give you the augments in the first place. Of course, that assumes that it’s safe to add and remove sensory organs like that.”

“How long would it take?” She asked.

I shrugged, “The best guess for these changes suggest hours to change these mice, and I suspect that anything with an actual neurological effect would have to be done slowly, so entirely new body parts could take days to properly integrate.

Elizabeth pouted, “Really?”

I rolled my eyes, “We can see once I’ve got something vaguely mature. That said, I could probably whip up some life-like prosthetics.”

Elizabeth shook her head, “Nah, I could get that from Hana.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Who’s Hana?”

“Hana’s a friend of mine, she’s in Angela’s Korea. She fights robots inside another robot!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

How the fuck did she meet D.Va?

Nevermind. South Korea had already rejected offers to aid them with the Omnium in the South China Sea, so I don’t really have any business with D.Va right now, and I’m honestly kinda pissed off with them.

Yes, the MEKA re doing a good job stopping them from making landfall, but leaving something like that off your coastline was kind of pointless.

I sighed, “Okay, we’ll see once I’ve got everything working.”

Elizabeth nodded, “So... “

“Yes?” I said absently as I scanned over the last few changes I made, before editing the procedure to make use of a different signalling pathway.

“When can you make me super strong then?” Elizabeth asked.

I shrugged, “The simulations look good, so if this goes well, and the rats survive… It should be another week under growth acceleration before I can tell if this thing is safe and reversible enough to move up to human testing, then I can get some volunteers to try it out and make sure it’s safe for human use. That should take about another week? The trials for rejuvenation serums based on biotic technology with Angela are going well, so I can just de-age them and undo the changes once the testing is done.”

“So… like two weeks if everything goes well?” Elizabeth said with a smile, “Sounds good!”

I furrowed my brow, “Are you sure? Even if it is relatively safe to do that, given just how many ways we have to fix anything if it goes wrong, it’s still liable to be pretty painful until we can fix it.”

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes alight with determination, “Yep!”

I smiled softly, “Okay then. I’ll make sure to save the first super-strength augment for you.”

I’ll have to make sure that the augment undergoes all the testing I can arrange for it. It’s a shame that divinations don’t work on any of us. Travelling between universes as we do means that we don’t really interact with precognition well, or I’d have Destiny see if it affects anyone else.

Though… I suppose I could genetically modify someone else and see if Strange or Destiny can see their future? Finding a volunteer for that sort of thing wouldn’t be too hard. That said, it would depend on if preforming the genetic modification using a technique created in another world to pass on the pre-cog immunity to the test subject.

I mean, it’s not like most of New York is immune to divinations, just the places where Gwen regularly patrols. Strange has had to specifically ask us to avoid visiting any of the sanctums in order to make sure that we don’t obscure any warnings of demonic incursions.

He even offered to have some mystics on staff to make sure that any villains that got too close to the New York Sanctum were promptly dealt with before Gwen had to personally get involved in their capture.

Speaking of villains…

I reached for my phone and dialled a number.

“Ripple? What’s up?” Tony asked.

I leant back in my chair and spun around, watching Elizabeth as she stared at the last batch of rats with enhances STamina run around in their little cages, “Sorry to bother you, It’s just that I remembered something. SHIELD cleaned up after Conners when Gwen took him down, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Tony asked.

I scratched my head awkwardly, “Would it be possible for me to get a hold of any of his notes? I was just thinking about it and I figured it might help with my genetic engineering project.”

Tony paused for a moment, “That won’t be easy. SHIELD doesn’t like to give up any of their data, even if you did warn them about the HYDRA infestation.”

I nod, “I’m willing to negotiate. If they have any names they want information on, I will consider sharing, but I can also provide medical services similar to what I did to you for up to ten times. That’s ten different life-threatening injuries that I’m willing to address in order to get a hold of that information, though I will reserve the right to refuse to see a patient if I have intelligence suggesting that they shouldn’t be trusted.”

Tony hummed affirmatively, “J, mind sending them a decent starting off then?”

“No problem Sir.” sounded out the AI.

I paused, “You know, JARVIS, I bet Tony would love it if you called him Dad.”

“What?” yelled Tony.

I broke out into laughter as the line was cut off.


	45. Chapter 44

A smashing sound echoed around the room.

I think I’m going to have to reinforce those containers though. The rats have really done a number on the acrylic over the past few days and

I carefully levitated the clear plastic boxes and carried them over to the workshop next door, keeping a careful eye on it as I fabricated a much more resilient container for the rats.

I worked quickly, putting together thick sheets of tempered glass to produce several large containers that I promptly put each of the acrylic tanks into before sealing them shut.

Now to put them in the growth accelerators to make sure that nothing would go wrong with the changes that I made.

There shouldn’t be, the majority of the changes are complete and the conversion process should be the most dangerous stage, but there’s a chance that I bungled something in the design of the nano-mechanical actuators that I’m replacing the myosin with, or that my integration with the nervous system isn’t quite up to snuff. Or that my adjustments to update the cardiovascular system to work with the new muscle tissue aren’t quite right, but those should have been caught by the simulations.

Stretching, I checked the time.

Damn it. I lost track of time again.

Grabbing the flask of Bane of Morpheus, I pulled myself out of the lab and out to the kitchen.

Yawning, I grabbed some eggs and some ingredients, prepping some things to put together a hollandaise. My blade blurred through the shallots and the herbs as the vinegar came to temperature.

Before long, I had my vinaigrette ready and the hollandaise was taking shape.

Eggs went into a pot of simmering water, poaching as the portal in the next room roared to life.

Before long the three women were being served up some eggs benedict.

“Fancy!” Gwen commented, “Did something special happen?”

I furrowed my brow, “No? I mean, I lost track of time again, so I needed to make something relatively simple so I made this.”

Angela stared at me, “Aren’t poached eggs hard to make?”

I shrugged, “Not in my experience. As long as you are confident about it and you use fresh eggs, it’s not a problem.”

“And the hollandaise? Isn’t that supposed to be difficult?” Raven asked, “Cyborg keeps messing it up when he tries to make eggs benedict for Jinx.”

I chuckle, “I admit that I cheat a little on that. When I built this kitchen, I stole some of the laboratory hot plates and stuck it here so that I could accurately control the temperature of the stuff I’m cooking. Pair it with some heavy-bottomed dishes and it’s almost a casual thing to make hollandaise. Takes a bit of time, since you need to make a vinaigrette first, but it’s pretty straightforward after that.”

As the girl tucked in, Angela turned to me, “Hey, Jon, do you have my signal ready?”

I rolled my eyes and summoned the three jewellery boxes from the kitchen, floating the large cases over to each of the girls.

“Uh… Jon? Why are the boxes so big?” Angela asked.

I shrugged, “Well, I had a bit of free time since the rats were undergoing growth acceleration, and my tests for asteroid mining in this solar system has really started to make a lot more materials available to us… so I decided to get some practice with mystical manufacturing techniques?”

Angela opened her box first, gasping at [the](https://imgur.com/3iuNQfV) [array](https://imgur.com/b5b4DtD) [of](https://imgur.com/MYE9KrW) [diff](https://imgur.com/t2W1z6c)[erent](https://imgur.com/uOlrS84) [access](https://imgur.com/we2TV7S)[ories](https://imgur.com/Xrz7UhB). The other two ladies turned to look at her, leaving their boxes unopened.

“I’m not supposed to wear all of these just to tell me that I’m busy, right?” she asked.

I chuckled, “Nah! If you wear any of them, I’ll leave you alone. I just figured that you might want to try different things.”

Angela shook her head, “Actually. If I’m wearing exactly two of them, then I’m busy. These are too pretty to leave in a case.”

“It’s your choice.” I deferred.

She smiled, “Then, our deal officially starts now.”

Sliding [a golden, flower-encrusted comb](https://imgur.com/t2W1z6c) into her hair, she turned to Gwen, “You know, your box is bigger than mine, I wonder what’s in it.”

Gwen’s face flushed crimson as she opened up the box.

Unlike Angela’s array of artefacts, Gwen’s gift was a single item. [A golden chain harness](https://imgur.com/rS032iZ) that was crisscrossed over an entire felt-covered mannequin torso.

“How am I supposed to wear that?” She asked me with a strange mix of lust and sheer shock lacing her strangled exclamation.

I chuckled, “You see how the chains connect? Well, you can actually disconnect any of the chains at any of those little hubs. You could even disconnect parts of it so that it’s less ostentatious, and all of the chains work as a necklace by themselves if you ant that.”

Raven stared at the blushing Gwen as she picked off one of the chains and strung it around her neck, “You know, I’m kinda worried about what I’ll find in my box. Everything so far has been absolute overkill.”

I laughed nervously as they opened the last box.

“Yep. Overkill.” Raven said with a deadpan tone, “When the fuck am I supposed to wear [.” I scratched my head as the gothic girl pinned me with a stare, “Well, I know you don’t normally wear too much jewellery, so I tried to make it really over the top so the few times you wore it to a special event or something, it would be really impressive. Plus, you already have that choker and the earrings.” Raven shook her head and sighed, “Well, it’s still very beautiful. Even if I don’t get to wear it any time soon, it will look pretty nice in my room.” She turned to look at me, giving me a small smile before pulling me in for a hug, “Thanks, Jon. It’s a little ostentatious, but I still love it.” The other two joined in, with a “Me too!” as their hands wrapped around the two of us. I smiled, “I’m glad you all like them, it was a lot of fun getting them looking right.” “Really?” Angela asked, ‘Some of the pieces I have looked really delicate.” I shrugged, “I found some fabrication spells that duplicate a shape in a given material, as long as you have a reference, So it was really a matter of smoothing and sculpting things before adding extra bits for the cold parts. The gem setting was the hardest part for a lot of your things, truth be told.” Angela nodded toying with the comb in her hair, “Thank you so much for this.” She laughed when she saw me stare at her, my eyes locked to the comb in her hair, “Do you like seeing us wearing it?” I nodded sheepishly as I dragged my gaze away from it, “I dunno, something about seeing you wearing something I made. It’s just a massive turn on for some reason.” The girls nodded, and Gwen turned to me, “So… I could ask for other stuff?” I nodded, “Jewelry or clothes at the moment. No leatherworking, unfortunately, I haven’t had a chance to learn that yet, so it’s going to be a while before I can do shoes and jackets and stuff.” Raven perked up, “Could you do a corset? I can’t find anything that doesn’t try to sinch my waist so right that I can barely breathe.” “Sure! It’s going to take some time, but I can probably pull a ](https://imgur.com/h9qCLrT)[Symington pattern](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QUEf-8BKyE) for reference unless you have anything specific. I assume you want it in black?” I ask.

“Black should be fine for the colour.” She confirmed, “Do you have the patterns on you? I want to take a look and see if I like any of them in particular.”

As Raven looked at the images on the site, I turned to Gwen who was staring at us in confusion, “What’s up?”

“Aren’t corsets… like, really uncomfortable?” Gwen asked.

I shook my head, “Those fetishistic modern variants are, [but actual corsets are supposed to be pretty comfortable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0iLJ4TIjto), especially for women with bigger breasts. Something to do with the fact that there’s more surface area to press against as it provides support, apparently.”

Gwen turned to Raven with interest, “Is that true?”

“I don’t know about the big breasts thing, but I hate the bras I had to buy when my old corset tore,” Raven answered, “they always cut into my shoulders and my back so much.”

“Huh, that sounds cool.” Gwen mused.

“I’m happy to make you a corset too if you want.” I offered, before pausing and turning to Raven, “By the way, do you still have your old corset? I could take a look at the pattern for that if you don’t like any of those.”

Raven shrugged, “I’ll have to see if I didn’t throw it away, but it wasn’t all that great. They only sold good patterns for people who had finished growing, the rest were pretty plain.”

I nodded as Gwen moved over to see the patterns over Raven’s shoulder, striking up a conversation with the younger girl and setting up a sizing session in the evening.

Turning to Angela, I raised my arms, “Do you want one too?”

Angela shrugged, “I tried corsetry when I was younger, it doesn’t really work for me.”

As I packed away breakfast, Angela walked up to me, “Hey Jon?”

“Yeah?” I responded.

“Do you have any sleeping pills or potions? I’ve been so stressed the last few days, dealing with Talon related stuff that I haven’t been able to sleep well.” She asked.

I shrugged, “Sure, I’ll pass it to you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just doing my small part to cut down on the myths surrounding corsets.


	46. Chapter 45

Gwen and Raven returned later that day, to get their measurements taken for their corsets and I even managed to get a mockup on each of them to see what it looked like.

We even had a change of plans. Gwen had brought over the lingerie we had bought a little while back and had asked if I could create something similar to it, and as I was adapting the patterns to add a crotch, Raven asked for the same modifications to be made to hers, in addition to integrating sleeves so that she could try wearing her corset instead of her leotard all together.

Still, even if that went well, I was left quite frustrated when they had to leave for their patrols.

As I slowly made my way to my workshop to work off my arousal, one of the automated doors slid open as I passed it.

The room was relatively dark, but with the light now streaming into the room from the hallway, I could pick out the svelte form of Angela on the bed, and Blair on a mattress at the foot of her bed, looking up at me before she went back to sleep.

My mind blurred through options for a minute before I slowly made my way into the room. The room darkened once more as the door slid shut behind me. Silently, I padded over to her.

As my eyes adjusted, I was able to pick out Angela’s attire, or rather, her lack of it. My angel wore nothing to bed, her body bare to me as I pulled back the duvet.

Angela was completely out of it, barely stirring as I palmed each of her breasts, feeling the smooth skin under my fingers.

Quitely, I undid my trousers, freeing my turgid tool from its confines.

I paused for a moment, before bringing my shaft to her mouth. Her lips parted easily, admitting my intrusion as I slowly forced myself into her face.

Slowly sawing in and out of her form, I felt the head of my shaft become slick with saliva. I pulled my lubricated length out of her mouth, taking one last pump across her lips to lick the bottom of my shaft.

Snapping the strands fo saliva, I pushed my trousers down and off my body entirely, pulling my socks off as I stepped out of them. Clambering onto the bed, I carefully straddled her supine form, nestling my lubed length in between her breasts.

I pulled the mounds of flesh around my shaft, careful not to manhandle it enough to wake her up, I watched as my head slid between the two peaks.

Looking up at her face, I picked up the pace, my balls slapping into her torso until I came.

Streaks of cum flowed out from my head and out over Angela’s face, thick streaks of fluid marking her visage.

Sitting up for a moment, I wiped off the tip of my shaft on her face, keeping her clavicles clear of cum.

Pishing myself to my feet, I beheld the sight in front of me, fixing the image into my mind.

Lowering myself down between her legs, I leaned spreading her lower lips and lapping away, revelling in the slightly salty taste.

Sliding my fingers into her depths, I made sure that she was ready for me.

Though…

If I’m doing this….

Carefully, I reposition her arms and turned her over, bringing her pert posterior into full view.

Kneeling, I lined myself up with her pussy through her thigh-gap and slowly slid in, my shaft disappearing into her depths.

I bit my lip to stifle my moans, grabbing her arse as I carefully fucked her with long, languid strokes. I massaged the muscular mounds while I kept my balance, enjoying the feeling of the firm flesh under my fingers.

As I lost myself in the feeling of filling Angela, my thumb brushed against something slick.

My eyes blinked open and I spotted it, Angela’s arse glinting slightly in the little light left in the room.

As I pumped into her pussy, I explored, finding her tightest hole slick with some sort of lube.

Grinning, I massage the entrance, preparing it for later as I pick up the pace of my pounding.

My other hand wandered further, sliding across her slick skin as it starts to grow sweaty.

And then, I cum.

My muscles spasm, pushing me as far int her as I can fit, driving my crotch into her thighs as I reach my peak for the second time tonight. My balls churn, and cum flows out of me, shooting deep into her.

I’m left panting for a moment, as I pull myself out of Angla’s pussy, lowering myself onto the bed next to her.

But I’m not done.

Shifting onto my side, I pull Angela into a spooning position and push my dick into her arse.

It’s this that finally breaks through the hold the sleeping potion has on her, as a moan escaped the medic’s mouth.

It isn’t enough to wake her up though.

Even as her arse clenches down on my length and her skin slicks with sweat, she doesn’t truly wake up.

She moaned weakly and writhed into me as I invade her innards, but she doesn’t say anything, doesn’t truly get involved. Even as I reach around to molest her mammaries, her arms move easily out of the way.

At the foot of the bed, I see Blair looking at the two of us with some confusion, taking a moment to look over at the dresser where the jewellery box I gave her is open, revealing that nothing, not even the soft satin bracelets and bands that I had put together this afternoon were removed from the box before looking back at us with interest.

I turned back to Angela, pulling her in closer as I pick up the pace, a quite slapping filled the room as our slick flesh clashes again and again.

My eyes close as I make no move to retrain my orgasm a reach my peak one last time, burying myself deep in her arse as I unload what few dregs of semen remain in my scrotum.

Stated and comfortable, I fall into a serene sleep.

I wake up to a pleasant pressure on my shaft and smooth skin sliding against my hips. As I look up bleary-eyed, I see an energetic angel smiling at me, her hair festooned with almost every ornament that I had made for her in these last few days, “Angela?”

“Good morning Jon! Did you like my present last night?” She asked.

I smiled, “It was amazing, though I still feel kind of weird. I try not to indulge that part of me as much as I can.”

Angela lowered herself to me, placing a kiss on my cheek as she continued to ride me, even in this position, “I kind of noticed it when you let us use your computer. You gave us access to your accounts, and I found some of the stories that you wrote before.”

My embarrassment must have been visible because Amy angle giggled, “Don’t be too shy, I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you, and especially when I made that agreement. I want you to use me, darling.”

I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

As I pulled to two of us into a seated position, I realised that my body was still filthy from last night. Running my hands along my sticky skin, I pulled Angela off my length, “We’re taking a shower now.

She shuddered, cuddling into my arm as I carried her into her shower and pinned her against the glass.

Warm water began to cour over us as she pusher her arse at me, “Come on Jon, use me! Fill me up!”

With a smooth motion, I drive my length into her arse, striking up a rapid tempo as her squeal quickly turned into a moan and she collapsed against the glass.

But I didn’t let up.

Grabbing her hips to keep her stable, I continued to hammer away, carefully teasing and toying with her as I did, drawing biotic energy to refuel myself and cast a few spells to pay my angel back for all the pleasure she gave me last night.

She started shuddering and shaking, her head lolling back as the pleasure ripped random combinations of “God”, “Don’t stop” and “Please” from her mouth.

Her arse clenched down hard, but I powered through it, pumping harder and harder until I reached my peak once again.

Hilting myself completely, I empty myself into her bowels, streak after streak of cum flowing into her.

We recover, still joined, and as I try to pull myself out, Angela stops me, “Um… just a moment, can I get my plug first?”

I smile and pick her up, careful to keep penetrating her as I ferry her to the sinks, where she quickly pulls a simple gold plug from a box and plugs herself immediately as I lift her off of me.

Angela smiles weakly at me as I pick the jewellery out of her hair and carry her into the shower to actually clean up. “Your cum feels so nice in me, Jon.”

“I’m glad you like it.’ I said casually.

She paused, “You know, Gwen told me about that time you fucked her when Raven was there and you pumped so much cum into her that she could see it… do you think you could do that to me?”

“No that was Raven,” I said, “Why? Do you want to walk around so filled with cum that it sloshes around in you?”

She nods eagerly, “I’ll talk to Raven about it then!”


	47. Chapter 46

It was time.

The dusty wastes of Eran surrounded us as we surrounded Raven, the red runes of Trigon marking her skin.

But he wasn’t afraid. Her face was set in a determined glare as she sat cross-legged in the centre of the circle, her white cloak fluttering in an unseen wind.

The loose, dry soil under our feet crumbled as we chanted, the golden glow of the biotic energy supplied by generators the size of buildings painting the normally red sands yellow.

Blood, donated willingly by a hundred thousand people for the express purposes of binding this demon, is poured onto the sand. The blood congeals almost instantly, rather than sinking into the earth, black clotted clumps painting a massive design around us.

The ground beneath ou feet buckled and began to melt, red rock giving way to lava that would have burned us to ashes if not for the protections that this ritual conferred to us as a natural part of this process.

Spires of lava exploded around of us as the world shook, dimensional barriers buckling under the power of the ritual.

And then we were sent flying!

A massive ruddy hand with claws larger than any of us ripped through the air as we picked ourself up from the sand, watching as dozens of demons poured out of the tear.

Grimacing, I grabbed my halberd and took off.

Hacking my way through the demonic hordes, I dodged between columns of lighting as the gods joined this battle, smiting foes from the air.

But their attacks were ineffective on Trigon himself.

The giant let the divine energy flow off of him as he ripped a hold in the barrier between worlds and stepped through, his oppressive aura shaking the world around ous.

My axe was stopped in the air by a dark mirror, a washed-out version of myself hovering up to confront me.

Our blades clashed, hard light blocked with hard light as I drew upon the lifeforce n the air to push him back. It tried to retaliate, but for once, I was faster, blasting him with a soul-rending bolt of energy, disintegrating into pure white ash as it was pushed back.

Grimacing, I began charging up more bolts, blasting away at the other doppelgangers.

Blasts of arcane energy streak through the air around me, mandalas of magic forming as the mortal warriors battle their mirrors.

Divine lighting comes down from the sky, smiting the clones if they are pushed far enough away from their opponents to avoid collateral damage, but they wise up quickly, remaining close to other combatants as they battle.

Still, we work together far better than they do, swapping partners to match strengths and weaknesses as we can, trying to put enough space in between us and the enemy to make sure that the gods have clear shots towards the attackers.

But they aren’t the only things attacking us.

Despite the rain of divine lighting crashing down on the portal, demons have managed to slip through, and in between fending off the fiendish facsimiles of ourselves, we would launch attacks at the oncoming horde.

With the immediate area around me cleared, I turned to the horde.

My halberd glowed as I sacrificed lifeforce equal to thousands of lives, producing a massive beam of radiant death that swept across the army.

But it wasn’t enough.

As I burned away dozens of enemies, More burst through the ashes of their fallen compatriots.

But as more and more of our mimics fell, more and more of us became free to turn our power onto the horde.

A horizontal rain of light, fire, wind, earth and screaming warrior launched themselves at the attacking hordes, smashing into the armies.

I stayed back, plinking away at foes with precise shots to heal my allies on the front lines and to pick off injured enemies.

And then the Darkstars joined in.

From the sky metal slugs and lasers rain down, sweeping the armies with precision provided only through technology so advanced that it might seem like magic.

Attacks barely slipped past warriors as they punched into demons behind them.

Black blood poured onto the sands in an unceasing tide as demon after demon was cut down by our forces.

And then, suddenly, the supply dried up.

Demons died, but none came to replace them, and the hordes began to thin.

And there, in the distance was Raven.

Hidden in a massive whit soul-form enrobed in blue fire, she dove at her progenitor, her talons slashing at his eyes as she ducked in between his swings. In her wake, spears of energy glowing an acrid red followed, spearing into his chest and eating away at his skin.

But the wounds healed quickly, leaving him the ability to try and bat at her.

Charging up another volley of bolts, I threw myself forward, clearing the way with soul-searing light as I flew to her aid.

Where I didn’t find targets, my attacks lanced out to distract Trigon, the glowing light occasionally blasting into a weak spot and drawing his attention, giving Raven the opportunity to get another blow in.

Before long, my attacks were joined by others, the demonic hordes thinned down to the point that our melee fighters could clean them up even as we focused our efforts on their master.

But Trigon wouldn’t buckle.

Attacks came faster, bombarding him from all sides, and before long, the gods were free to shift their focus to the towering terror at the centre of the battlefield. Even as my halberd shattered under the strain of channelling that much biotic energy, I simply shifted to managing my magic manually, slowing in pace, but keeping up the rain of projectiles.

In between Raven’s slashes, they rained down divine lighting, keeping the demon’s regeneration busy as we chipped away at him, attacks ripping of lumps of lurid red flesh.

He roared as he sent gouts of flame towards us, only to have it split by…

Was that Susanno?

Well, whoever it was, the swordsman dressed in Japanese attire swung his strange sword releasing a wave of glowing energy that split the flames before failing to scratch the demon’s body.

Still, the onslaught of attacks seemed to do something, even if it was at little as stopping him from being able to hear or see as attacks assaulted his eyes and ears.

Raven took advantage of the support, pulling back and sending streams of energy to strick at her father rather than attack more physically. Her strikes were small and concentrated, jabbing away at Trigon and slipping between his attempts to grab the strikes.

Her strikes grew surer as she kept up attacks, the white spears pinning his limbs in lace for seconds at a time as we worked to exhaust him.

But it seemed to be fruitless. While the divine lighting seemed to be doing something, the rest of our attacks were distracting at best, largely useful only to blind and deafen him, as we failed to pierce his skin. Only Raven’s attacks seemed to be doing a great deal of damage.

I mentally commit myself to speeding up my work on aquiring Chakra. Being so helpless was a terrifying experience.

And then I notice something.

Casting a minor cantrip to magnify my vision, watch one of the GLC troopers was blinding Trigon once more with blasts from his ring.

They penetrated.

My mind blurred and I reached for the communicator in my helmet, “To the Controllers, Guardians and Zamarons, Trigon seems to be partially vulnerable to the Emotional Spectrum. Please adjust your attacks accordingly.

I get no response from them, but the rain of fire from the spacecraft changes colour, with green, pink and orange fire raining down onto Trigon, forcing him to his knee.

We feel a sense of savage satisfaction fill the air as Raven spreads her wings and an immense orb of blue light formed above her and race down towards the demon.

Our hearts soar as his arm begins to dissolve, visibly breaking down as the light eats away at him and in response, the light grows brighter.

In a wave of hope that pushed us all to our knees, wiping injuries away in it’s passing, it exploded.

As the light cleared we saw Trigon in death’s door, his body blasted down to the bone.

But he still moved.

As his bones crumbled to dust his eyes shifted to Raven.

**YOU HAVE SURPASSED MY EVERY EXPECTATION, TAKE WHAT IS YOURS BY RIGHT OF INHERITANCE AND CONQUEST.**

And with that, he exploded, the light of his eyes racing out past us and out into space. The dust of his bones and the remains of the demonic horde rose up from the battlefield around us, flowing up to Raven and disappearing into her Soul Form, leaving only his bleached skull behind.

Raven swayed on her feet and I ran over to catch her.

She looked up at me, “I can feel them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s been a long time coming.
> 
> How many of you picked up on the hint that I put in a couple of chapters ago, by the way?


	48. Chapter 47

“What’s going on?” I asked her.  
  
Raven stared past me, “My subjects, I hear them.”  
  
Her soul form erupts around us, now large enough to blot out the sky from where we stand.  
  
Somewhere in the blinding white light, I feel something close around me and lift me into the sky.  
  
As we take off, I saw Eran changing below us. A spot of loamy black soil shrinks out of sight as we take off before I feel the white void of Astral Travel overtake my senses.  
  
In moments, the view under me changes, and I see a barren, blasted hellscape stretch into the distance.  
  
In the centre of it, is a mountain of skulls, tall enough to be literal, glowing as we approach it.  
  
As we descend towards it, the skulls vaporize, rising towards us like the remains of the battlefield. Raven drops me immediately, from what I now can barely make out to be claws that dwarfs small buildings.  
  
I activate my flight systems and see Trigon’s skull tumbling to the grownd next to me, crashing into the mountain and leaving behind a crater that remained even as the last of the bone-dust flew up to meet Raven.  
  
I touched down in a sea of prostrating figures, some demonic, but many seemingly mundane.  
  
All of them are emaciated and thin, some with festering wounds and sores.  
  
Raven’s astral form descends from the sky, growing larger and larger.  
  
The white raven blots out my entire field oo view as it settles down on Trigon’s horns, perched there.  
  
 **BE HEALED.**  
  
A wave of blue energy races out from Raven’s form, a billowing cloud of dust forming in its path as it engulfs all of us.  
  
I feel the mental strain of the battle before fade in moments, and open my eyes to a changing world.  
  
The people are kneeling now, staring at their hands, or whatever other appendages they have.  
  
Unblemished skin and scales are all that greet them.  
  
Their awed faces turn to Raven and I feel their genuine reverence as they stare at her form.  
  
Her body glows and the world shakes under our feet, cracked land sealing shut and twisted plants suddenly growing into shrubs and bushes. The soil under our feet becomes soft and loamy.  
  
I see people looking up in shock as the sky darkens to a natural black rather than the overcast red, an immense nebula in every colour curling through it. A million stars, all a blazing white are scattered across the sky.  
  
All the while, a black _wrongness_ descends upon Raven.  
  
It flows into the skull under her feet, the empty eyesockets filling with an inky darkness.  
  
Until raven sets it on fire.  
  
Her bird form is circling the flames now, fanning them, but I can make out her physical form silhouetted against the multi-hued flames that surround her, even as a stream of black continues to pour down.  
  
The column of flame continues to rise up the vortex of darkness, an immense blaze turning night into day as I watch.  
  
 **TALA, BELIAL, JACOB, FAUST, PSIMON. ATTEND ME.**  
  
From among the hordes, a familiar, purple-haired woman walks out, alongside two men that I didn’t recognize.  
  
They are immediately blasted down to their knees as they get to close, collapsing in the face of Raven’s immense power.  
  
 **AS IS PLAINLY OBVIOUS, TRIGON IS DEAD. THESE ARE MY REALMS NOW. SWEAR FEALTY OR BE DISPOSED OF.**  
  
Tala is the first to respond, prostrating herself with what little strength she has left.  
  
One of the men, one of the older ones followed soon after.  
  
The other three didn’t seem to care for that.  
  
The younger one seems to focus on her, and I catch a flare of purple light in his eyes before a beam of RAGE blasts down from the bird’s eyes and vaporized him on the spot.  
  
One of the other four men tries to run, a shimmer appearing behind him as he attempts to work some sort of magic, but Raven is too fast. As soon as I feel the fabric of space and time shift, another lance streaks down and smites the arsehole.  
  
The last two collapses to their knees in fear.  
  
The raven settled on one the branching horns and screeches in triumph  
  
 **TO ALL WHO ARE HERE. LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I SHALL BE HOLDING COURT ON THE WINTER SOLSTICE THREE MONTHS HENCE. FOR THE WEEK PRIOR AND THE WEEK FOLLOWING THESE LANDS SHALL BE OPENED TO ALL FOR THE PURPOSE OF MERRIMENT.**  
  
She pauses for a moment.  
  
 **THE CIVILIANS MAY DISPERSE NOW.**  
  
A sea of sophonts rises from among the prostrated forms, shifting around the more mutated of their brethren.  
  
But even among those on the ground, I see changes.  
  
Their bodies seem less random and haphazard. Not natural by any means, but at least symmetrical, and without random redundant organs and outgrowths.  
  
The civilians move quickly, some vanishing on the spot into thin air while others scramble into the distance.  
  
 **RISE TO ATTENTION. THE CIVILIANS ARE NOT TO BE DISTURBED.**  
  
The demonic ranks slide into a loose formation, gradually closing ranks as the more mundane members filter our and become lost in the mass of moving individuals.  
  
As they settled themselves out, Raven’s soul-form flew over the crowd, the bird large enough to block out a large part of the sky as it flew overhead, seemingly inspecting us as it passed over us.  
  
And then the earth shook.  
  
Spires of black glass stretched into the sky, around us, branching and interlocking into a crystalline, gothic hall.  
  
There, in the centre, was a raised dais, upon which was mounted Trigon’s skull.  
  
Raven was seated in front of it, lounging on a settee.  
  
She turns to the three demons that were still collapsed in front of her.  
  
 **FOR YOUR FIRST TASK… BRING ME PLANTS.**  
  
I can feel the shock spread through the room.  
  
And the shock front, her voice is a lot louder in this enclosed space. Discretely healing my ears with a mild application of biotic energy, I watch as the eldest and most obviously demonic one of the three looks up, “Plants? What plants do you require Sister?”  
  
I can hear the scorn echo the room as she looks at him, **WAS I UNCLEAR? I WISH FOR PLANTS. I DID NOT MAKE THESE LANDS FERTILE SO THAT I COULD STARE AT MUD. BRING ME AS MANY PLANTS AS YOU CAN WITHOUT CAUSING ME TROUBLE BEFORE I NEXT HOLD COURT. I DO NOT WANT TO BE DISTURBED AS I FIX THIS MESS THAT I HAVE INHERITED, WHICH MEANS NO WARS AND NO ANNOYING OTHER POWERS. I ASSUME THAT YOU CAN COMPLETE SUCH A SIMPLE TASK.**  
  
The figure collapses under Raven’s scrutiny the slight young woman seeming to tower over the taller demon despite her smaller size. He vanishes instantly, followed by the other two, who disappear in short order.  
  
She scans through the crowd for a moment and spots me, beckoning me over.  
  
As I walk over to her side she looks at me.  
  
 **JON, WILL YOU BE ABLE TO PROVIDE ENGINEERING MANUALS TO MY FORCES?**  
  
I nod and she smiles, turning back to her forces.  
  
 **I FIND THE SQUALOR OF THIS WORLD DISPLEASING. THIS IS MY CONSORT, AND HE WILL BE PROVIDING YOU WITH THE MEANS TO SERVE ME IN ADDRESSING THAT. ONCE YOU HAVE RECEIVED YOUR TRAINING, BEGIN THE CONSTRUCTION OF COMPOUNDS IN WHICH TO RESETTLE THE INHABITANTS OF THE SLUMS BEFORE DEMOLISHING THEM.**  
  
The demons roar out an affirmation turning to me inquisitively.  
  
Raven nods, **THE INSTRUCTIONS WILL TAKE PLACE AT THE WALLS ONE WEEK HENCE. IN THAT TIME, TRAVEL TO EVERY REALM AND INFORM MY SUBJECTS OF THE RENOVATIONS TO COME.**  
  
The demons roar before taking off, running and flying out of every entrance if they do not simply vanish in a puff of smoke.  
  
With the hall now empty, I turned to Raven, “Now who’s being ostentatious?”  
  
Raven turned to me, the white of her outfit returning to her standard black. “Well, a girl has to have some fun, doesn’t she? Speaking of which, want to fuck me on my father’s skull?”


	49. Chapter 48

I chuckle, letting her unpick my shirt “I’m assuming it’s safe?”  
  
“His soul is being burned along with the Hearth of Darkness. If nothing else, this will help.” She said as she ran her fingers along with my abs.  
  
“Well, we should get to it then, shouldn’t we?” I said teasingly as I leaned down.  
  
Raven shifted, spreading her legs to grant me access to her slit. Pulling the crotch of her leotard aside so that I could see her glistening folds.  
  
I fell upon it with fervour, lashing and lapping away at her lower lips, not stopping even as she grabbed my head with her hands and legs and pinned me into her crotch.  
  
“Oh! Fuck yes! Don’t stop!” she squealed, her shouts echoing in the hollow halls.  
  
Her fluids were oddly sweet, as I licked away at them, carefully toying and teaching her her tight twat. The light around us changed, the flame now dominated by an immense swirl of ruddy pink as it raced into the new sky as Raven began to twitch under my ministrations. Her wet walls writhed around my fingers as she arched her back, grinding her crotch into my face.  
  
My finger joins the fun, slipping into her slit and toughing tiny targets with pinpoint precision before another joins it, and then another. My ring finger slides out and with a dexterous motion, I pierce her puckered hole.  
  
She reaches her peak immediately. A keening wail escapes her lips as she throws her head back and I feel her legs tens as her toes curl. Her cunt clamps down on my fingers, and before long, I’m showered with her spray.  
  
I grin as I watch her pant, slowly recovering from the orgasm as I stood up and wiped the lubricant from my face.  
  
As Raven recovered, a pink glow enveloped my trousers, ripping through the armoured cloth in short order and exposing my erection.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, raven flattened the back of her throne and swivelled around, resting on the new bench as she propped her head upon her elbows. Reaching out she began to slowly stroke my erection, toying and teasing it.  
  
Pulling me close, she slowly suckled at the tip, lapping up the small beads of precum that were forming. Gradually, she grew more confident, grabbing my hips to pump my shaft in and out of her mouth. Her other hand wasn’t idle either, stoking my exposed shaft and toying with my testicles.  
  
My hands began to wander, the biotic reactor in my broken halberd giving me the power to work magic as I carefully stimulated Raven as I ran my hands through her hair and toyed with her ears.  
  
As she picked up the pace, a pick fog began to tumble off of us, slowly building around us.  
  
She pulled out for a moment, “Jon, I’m ready. Fuck my face!” She demanded.  
  
I sprung into action. Taking ver from her and pushing into her throat. Rather than gagging, however, shes started swallowing, the walls of her throat pulling me deeper into her as I pushed into her and providing a wonderous suction as I pulled out.  
  
Her hand reached up and yanked on my hips forcing me to thrust into her with as much force as I could muster, leaving her stunned as the pink mist began to settle on her skin.  
  
Strange pink lines grew from her gem, though they did not form the spiky runes created by Trigon’s power. Instead, the lines were smooth and curved, framing her face in neon pink tribal designs, and her eyes were a solid pink now.  
  
As I picked up the speed, her technique faltered, and tight throat twitched before faltering and failing, convulsing around my cock as I continued to pound her pretty face.  
  
But she didn’t seem to be hating it.  
  
Rather, she floated into the air, turning over as the became level with my cock so that I could keep fucking her as her hands slipped down to her sopping slit and my hands moved to molest her mammaries.  
  
The supple flesh under my fingers gave easily, forming around my fingers as I marked the flesh with bruises that were quickly outlined in pink lines before being healed.  
  
And then, I came. As my balls churned, raven grabbed them, shocking them with her pink lighting and multiplying the spurts into a deluge of dickmilk that deafened me as it thundered through my tubes.  
  
Through her throat, I could see my shaft swell as it pumped a continuous stream of semen into her gullet, pulling out to allow Raven to cough up some cum into her hands before looking up at me and immediately bringing it up to her mouth and gulping it down.  
  
Giggling at my dumbfounded expression, she floated up to Trigon’s head, beckoning me to follow her.  
  
By the time I join her, she’s disposed of her outer robe, casually hanging it on a horn.  
  
As I landed, she strutted over to me, swaying her hips sensually as she walks over to me and pushes me to the ground.  
  
Before I can react, she has impaled herself on my length and begins riding me as fast as she can. Her abs and thicks thighs ripple and roll as she pimples her pussy up and down my shaft even as I begin to rise up to meet her.  
  
She grins, grabbing my arm to keep balance as she draws her fingers down to her belly. There, over her womb, a strange seal forms. Raven Grins as he sees me stare inquisitively.  
  
“It’s not the same as the one I gave Elizabeth, not enough time to fill that up. No, this will simply make it so that every time I feel an orgasm, I also feel every other orgasm I have had since putting this on.  
  
Grabbing her hips, I pounded up at her furiously, the sound of our meeting flesh echoing out into the room as she clamped down on my arms. The flaming vortex next to us began to grow, now mostly pink in colour.  
  
Around us, I could see Trigon’s skull visibly ageing, lashes fo flame scouring the scull, leaving gashes in its surface. The flame even passed thought he two of us, doing no damage bu scarring the bone beneath us.  
  
My hands wandered her body, grabbing, pulling and spanking, leaving marks that were outlined and promptly healed.  
  
Before long, her body was a canvas to pink lines, and Raven’s leotard was glowing neon pink.  
  
My skin was scratched from where her grip grew too tight and her nails broke the skin, leaving trails of scars that were healing into glowing pink sigils.  
  
The storm above us was growing more chaotic.  
  
Alongside the pike, violet, blue and a myriad of other hues had made a resurgence, streaming into the sky as she rode me, and sending down thunder and lighting in the distance.  
  
Suddenly a massive bolt of pink lightning struck us.  
  
Raven screamed and I roared, cum flowing out of me with such force that it would have been painful if not for the overwhelming pressure. Raven’s stomach swelled, but even that wasn’t enough to hold the cum.  
  
A deluge of fluid forced it’s way out around my shaft, seeping into the surface surrounding us.  
  
But we didn’t stop. Pushing myself up onto one knee, I started fucking raven standing up, The younger woman immediately grabbing my body to take the reins as I did. Her swollen belly forced out sprays of semen as I pounded into her, the thick fluid falling down to the ground around us.  
  
And then it caught fire.  
  
The thick white liquid sparked as though it was jet fuel, a massive white pyre forming around us as we fucked, burning both of Trigon’s horns to ash.  
  
As my second orgasm came, and I moved the less than lucid lady to the ground to pump another load into her, a hole is punched into the skull not far from us.  
  
The column of flame goes from pink to a blinding white, now having grown to the point that the eye of the vortex has cleared the original dais that Raven built.  
  
The rock is ripped up, revealing a strange black mass under the ground.  
  
As my orgasm ends, I feel raven’s hand weakly grab my length and move it up to her arse, spreading her cheeks with the other.  
  
As I thrust in she squeals, first in pain and then in a strange sort of triumph. Above us, I see what I think, for a moment, is Raven’s astral form, but the shape is wrong.  
  
My attention, hover, cannot be pulled away from my lover for long.  
  
Around us, Trigon’s skull is shattering, more and more holes forming in it and the stone around us.  
  
By now, the eye is expanded far enough that I can see the remains of Raven’s castle, walls battered down from the sheer force.  
  
With each stroke, as I hammer into Raven’s rear, lighting strikes the black mass, puncturing the ground to reveal it and then hammering away with it in a sea of lighting that seems to get stronger by the moment.  
  
Raven, now somewhat recovered from the last round of orgasms, spins me over and takes control once more, giving me a view of the new sky, nor more colourful than ever as the nebulae grew larger and more colourful.  
  
Among the fingers of the astral forge, I saw the bird once more, flitting across the sky. But my vision soon whited out as Raven milked another release from me.  
  
When I came back to my senses, I was on loamy dirt, with Raven riding me. Next to us was a woman I recognized.  
  
“Deedee? What’s going on?” I asked weakly.  
  
Raven snapped to her senses and turned to Death of the Endless, “Oh! Hi Deedee! Want to join?”  
  
I came once more, and Raven moaned, her bowels filling with cum once more.


	50. Chapter 49

Deedee just laughed, “No, I’m afraid I’m still on the job.”  
  
Raven’s pout was interrupted by a moan as she pulled her arse off of me and impaled her cunt with my cock, “Come on!” She forced out, “It feels amazing.”  
  
“Raven!” I said in shock failing to stop her, before turning to Deedee, “Sorry about that.”  
  
“No, it’s fine. You are younger than most of the people I see doing this.” She said, “Anyways, I need to speak to you about your purification of the Heart of Darkness.”  
  
Raven sighed, slowly pulling herself off me. The ground shook and a new throne rises from the dirt, “So, what’s up?”  
  
“Well, you did just remove a hundred galaxies worth of negative emotion from existence. Regardless of anything else, that has consequences. On a more relevant note, you also rule over several afterlives now, so I do need to make sure that you are briefed on union rules.” Deedee said cheerfully.  
  
Raven nodded, “Well, I was hoping to diversify those a little. Unlike Trigon, I draw power from more than rage and hate, so I need to make sure that I don’t need to Inspire emotions to have a balanced power pool..”  
  
“We can talk about that later .” Deedee said, “I do need to speak with you about that other thing… Inspiring, you called it?”  
  
Raven nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling it down to her breast, “Yes? What of it?”  
  
Deedee shrugged, “The Emotional Entities are quite surprised that someone other than their own pet projects figured it out first. It’s why the Life Entity popped by to lend a hand when you were rebuilding this world.”  
  
“And she didn’t show up to talk? How rude.” Raven drawled, “But seriously, she was a great help, but I don’t see how this really changes much other than getting in touch with Doctor Mist again.”  
  
“Well, the Maltusians and the Qwardians both know that they have been utterly upstaged, so Destiny is telling me that you need to deal with the fact that you are at risk of kicking off the Darkest Night before Saint Walker gets a chance to found his corps.” Deedee offered.  
  
I paused and stared, “Well… fuck. Saint Walker is one of the best ring-slingers to have ever existed, or he will be, I guess, but handling Nekron without him will be troublesome.”  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, “The Guardians are the ones that kick of that mess, right?”  
  
“Krona, at least.” I confirm.  
  
Raven nodded, “So, can’t I just deal with him and delay the problem back to where it’s supposed to be?”  
  
“Why would I know?” Deedee shrugged, “I don’t really care too much about how you deal with it, as long as I don’t have Destiny bitching about how you are about to end the world for the next five years.”  
  
I creased my eyebrows, “Five years? When’s Blackest Night supposed to happen anyway?”  
  
Deedee shrugged, “Well, it’s supposed to happen in about five years, but the Guardians are being super insecure about the fact that you were able to just up and transmute a lot of negative emotions, utterly outdoing them at their own game, and your recent interference has made things pretty hard to predict. So they don’t really know what to do. Thanks for that, by the way, the last few weeks have been a blast!”  
  
Raven chuckled as she grabbed my dick, “No problem. Though, I’m quite surprised that it affects your kind.”  
  
“It affects us enough that we have to actually try to perceive the future.” Deedee explained, “If I wanted to view the future, there’s not much you could do to stop me, but there’s enough turbulence that I don’t know it automatically. Well… I can still sense deaths automatically, but it’s been quite fun being surprised by the deaths I see when I get there.”  
  
Raven nodded, “It’s been the least I can do, I suppose. Though, I have to ask. Since I’ve got a few afterlives in my domain, will you finally come over for that slumber party? Starfire has been bugging me for the last few weeks.”  
  
Deedee sighed, “Okay… but you have to deal with the paperwork for killing the Joker.”  
  
“Killing the Joker?” Raven asked in confusion.  
  
Deedee laughed, “Yep, one of your minions ended up killing the Joker when you sent them out. They’re speaking with a lawyer right now, and even _I_ would be surprised if they got into trouble with, but that fucker won’t stay dead. I’ll drop his soul off with you, and you deal with him and the paperwork assigned to one of your afterlives… you might want to be careful about where you put him though, the paperwork for an escapee takes ages to fill.”  
  
Raven nodded warily, “You keep talking about paperwork, is it really that bad? It can’t be as bad as the time that Robin tried to get us all doing after-action reports.”  
  
“Honestly? No, we’ve been doing this for billions of years now and it’s pretty streamlined, I'll be sending you the union-issued tablet to smooth things over, but there are a few edge cases that never really got patched up.” Deedee admitted, “I actually envy you a bit, Trigon has basically no relationships with the other afterlives other than conquering a few of them, so you only really need to keep up with your paperwork if you don’t want to get into a bunch of pointless wars when people try and blame you for their fuckups.”  
  
Raven face-palmed, “Is that why Trigon ended up in that fight against Satanus a few thousand years ago?”  
  
“Somone got out of that hell and Satanus lodged a complaint that they escaped into your territories, Trigon killed the messengers and Satanus got some free cred among his allies in the union for being able to trow some of his more bloodthirsty hordes against your predecessor.” Deedee said with a cheerful smile.  
  
The conversation went on from there, with Raven remembering various occurrences that had pissed of Trigon at some point and Deedee admitting that the incident usually involved some other afterlife that was pissed off with Trigon.  
  
All the while, my hands wandered across Raven’s body, stroking sensitive spots and leaving teasing trails. Eventually, though, Deedee had to leave.  
  
I pounced on her immediately, “So, how was it? Talking to your boss while I pleasured you?”  
  
“Dee isn’t my boss, she’s my friend,” Raven corrected, “and I suppose it was quite fun. It would be hilarious to hold court while you fuck me wouldn’t it?”  
  
I rolled my eyes, “You get off on exhibitionism?”  
  
“Eh, It’s more the idea that I’m not supposed to be doing it.” Raven shrugged, “Got any fun new ideas?”  
  
I shrugged, “Not at the moment, though I guess nudism is fun if you’re already experimenting with exhibitionism.”  
  
Raven shrugged, “By the way, I found something interesting.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow and turned to her.  
  
“Well, you asked me a while back about psychic defences, right? Well, apparently Trigon tried to break through the seal that Azar used to stop him from drawing upon the Heart of Darkness outside of his realms by trying to learn some Azarathian magic. I had no idea how closely linked it is to the shamanistic practices on earth.” Raven remarked.  
  
I shrugged, “Yeah, I guessed that. I thought we agreed that Azarathian magic was a little too unhealthy to explore though.”  
  
“Well, I’ll have to speak with Tala, but I think that it might be possible to use shamanistic teachings as a jumping-off point to develop an Azaratian Astral Form, without the years of emotional scarring that the normal way involves.” Raven said with a smile.  
  
I jammed a finger in her slip, dragging a moan out of her with slow, sure strokes. “That sounds amazing, Raven. I’ll make sure to get the engineering presentations done ASAP so that we can get to work on that soon.”  
  
Raven nodded, “By the way, could you open up a portal to my room?”  
  
I quirked an eyebrow but shrugged and dug through my pockets for a moment to pull out the projector from the deep pockets, struggling and eventually giving up on operating the damaged case. I frowned for a second before Raven managed to crack it open, the actual projector having survived. As soon as the portal opened, a golden crown came flying out of it, landing on her head.  
  
She grinned, “Now I look like a queen.”  
  
I laughed, “By the way, what was that about Inspiring?”  
  
“Oh, that? I kinda figured it out when I was playing with my demon magic. Since it was linked to emotions, I figured that I could get the aspect of the energy shifted if I was using it as I used emotions to inspire other emotions. It was pretty successful.” She grins.  
  
I stare into the iridescent ‘sky’ above us for a moment, “Successful enough to purify one of the darkest objects in existence.”  
  
“Nah, that’s just because I’m here and I technically draw power from it. A big part of Azar’s binding stops Trigon from calling upon the powers of the Heart of Darkness outside of the under-realms. Since most of his power comes from feeding that thing the evil he breeds in his domain, he’s not actually all that strong outside of these lands.” Raven replied.  
  
I stared, “That was weak for him?”  
  
Raven shrugged, “Using anchors like me, he can draw a lot more power, enough to physically manifest and a bit more, but the bulk of his power was still bound up here.”  
  
I stared, “He was soloing at least twenty gods focusing all their power on him.”  
  
“Gods of one planet,” Raven scoffed, “And not even the rulers of their pantheons. Sure, the Egyptian ones might have interests in other universes but I rule over… two… thousand… gal… ax… ies.”  
  
I stared at raven’s face of horror and broke out in laughter.  
  
Raven slapped me, moaning about the upcoming events before I twisted my grip and brought her to a roaring orgasm as her markings glowed a brilliant pink.


	51. Chapter 50

The engineering training materials for Raven’s forces were a relatively simple thing to put into practice, With little else to do but oversee the continued construction of the fusion reactor, putting the materials together was a relatively simple thing, all things told. It took me all of a single day, so as I dd a little bit of extra credit before coming in a couple of days later to deliver the study materials.  
  
After getting Raven’s permission, I hired a couple of dozen engineers from her earth and brought them along to Raven’s throne world. I had the gold needed to pay those people to spend a month running various cohorts through drills to construct the simple barracks-style apartment blocks that we would be delivering.  
  
Thankfully, since she did rule over tens of millions of planets, her armies were well stocked with soldiers.  
  
All of whom were quite terrified by Raven.  
  
She had spent the last two days clearing up border conflicts personally, occasionally obliterating armies and forcing her foes to run screaming.  
  
From there, organising the armies into some semblance of a command structure was relatively simple, if troublesome manner.  
  
On the plus side, regular patrols of her boundaries had made it so that they were able to rout the one attempted invasion after Raven had left. Apparently someone had decided to try their luck after Raven had left, but between her habit of leaving Indigo portals in her wake as she travelled across her realms and the new command structure she had whipped her armies into, the horde had been met with a wall of weaponry and turned to a fine mist in moments.  
  
The world in question had changed a lot since Raven took over, the barren, rusted landscape peeled back to reveal the-planet sized black orb that was the Heart of Darkness, now coated in iridescent flames rather than simple earth.  
  
Lacking land, Raven had taken to the sky, constructing a sprawling space station hovering over the planet. The shattered remains of Trigon’s skull had been discarded, now that they had little use, tossed into the flames below to be completely destroyed.  
  
Raven’s new base had actually been designed in part by Cyborg, who had come here along with the rest of the Titans once Raven remembered that they were still stuck on Eran.  
  
So, after dropping off the giant biotic generators back on our world, she took them to see her new home and get a little help sorting out a few things.  
  
Robin was apparently in charge of making sure that the Joker’s prison was properly made.  
  
Though, since Raven was maintaining that particular afterlife’s status as a place of punishment, Robin wasn’t super comfortable about the more… painful measures that he was allowed to implement.  
  
But he admitted that ‘hell’ had to exist, even if Raven did keep reminding him of the actual name of that plane.  
  
I touched down in the courtyard of the floating city, entire battle-groups being drilled by their leaders to actually work together in something resembling actual tactics.  
  
Apparently, having the rest of the Titans casually demolish one of their packs had given them the right impetus to actually get in shape, and the naturally chaotic nature had already begun causing changes. Their bodies were growing sleeker, fewer ostentations and far more practical as ornamentation was replaced with thick corded muscle.  
  
The spars between various battlegroups were already showing a lot of progress, the demons were moving as one now, no longer simply anticipating each other’s moves but also actively aiding each other.  
  
In the distance, I could see the larger-scale battles. Entire regiments were clashing against each other in mock battle.  
  
Eventually, I entered the throne room, where Raven was lounging naked, save for the crown on her head, on her new… seat? It wasn’t a throne, it was more of a Divan, in all honesty.  
  
Scattered around the room were boxes and pots, filled with various plants and trees and other specimens, but something else had caught Raven’s attention.  
  
Staring at her, was a very recognizable red-head, one barely covered in a loose net of foliage.  
  
The florakinetic was crouched, next to where a blonde in a jester’s outfit was twitching on the ground.  
  
“First things first, Tala, good job, even if the blonde one is being a nuisance. Isley will make a fine gardener, and your collection of samples for her to work with are quite pleasant. I will present you with your reward once this is done.” She decreed.  
  
Tala bowed, deeply, “Thank you, my Lady.”  
  
She turned towards two of the males in front of her, standing next to a set of crates labelled as belonging to the Svalbard Global Seed Vault. “Now, Psimon and Belial, The two of you have also done well. Though Tala’s acquisition of Isley is superior, the fact that you worked together to bring me such a wide selection of seeds is inspired. Psimon, as your reward, you will be granted lordship over a town. As long as you remain in line with my edicts, you are free to rule as you wish. That said, do not make me come over there.”  
  
She turned to Belial, “I am happy to see that Trigon’s memories of you are somewhat reliable. As such, you will be given command over our other siblings. What little information I have on them reminds me of weak, spoiled brats with next to no impulse control. Distribute them as you see fit in the border guards.”  
  
Belial smiled. It was a wicked thing, full of sharp teeth and visible flames, “Thank you, sister.”  
  
Finally, she turned to Faust. The helmeted warrior was on the ground, whimpering with the golden glow of his eyes leaking out of his hands. A Jaunty wave later, and Raven dispelled the torment.  
  
 **I GAVE YOU A SIMPLE TASK. GET ME SOME PLANTS, AND DON’T CAUSE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WERE DOING IT. AT WHAT POINT DID ANGERING THE SWAMP THING SEEM LIKE A GOOD IDEA?**  
  
Faust simply whimpered pitifully, “The those swamps contain some of the rarest plants in the world my Lady.”  
  
Raven frowned and Faust screamed as a red beam shot from Raven’s gem and into his chest.  
  
 **AND THEY ARE HOME TO A PLANT ELEMENTAL SO FAVOURED BY THE GREEN THAT HE WAS ON THE VERGE OF INTERFERING WITH MY INTERESTS ON EARTH. SO MUCH SO THAT I HAD TO PERSONALLY CONTACT SOME LOCAL INTERESTS TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WERE DEALT WITH APPROPRIATELY. AS SUCH, THE LAND THAT WILL BE GIVEN TO PSIMON WILL BE THOSE GIVEN TO YOU BY TRIGON.**  
  
Faust nodded weakly as Raven turned to Isley, spotting me in the process.  
  
“Ah, Jon. The messenger regarding the Engineers being dropped by a little while ago. I assume that you are getting them settled in?”  
  
I nodded, “The first projects are going well. With the workforce available to you, your subjects should have basic housing sorted before long.”  
  
“Well, since that’s sorted, come over here, I want to tell you about something.” She commanded.  
  
Chuckling, I floated over to her, my [new staff ](https://imgur.com/iLT882h)hovering behind me.  
  
Raven waved over at Isley as she fiddled with my zipper, “Tala was able to get Isley here to accept a position as my gardener in exchange for allowing her to bring Harleen with her. Since the station is a little artificial for that sort of thing, I was thinking of having her work on the Compound. Her powers seem to be self-contained, so I believe it will be safe enough. She isn’t drawing on the Green, at least.”  
  
I shrugged, “The compound is a little sensitive for that, isn’t it? Unless we keep Isley there permanently.”  
  
Raven frowned as the toyed with my testicles, “I did want to have her do some of the landscaping around my kingdom. A lot of my planets were laid to waste under Trigon’s rule, and having her abilities working towards reconstruction would be quite nice.”  
  
“Maybe a summer home? I know that a few of your worlds are empty at the moment, so you can probably have an entire biosphere for your enjoyment.” I suggested.  
  
Raven nodded, before opening up a portal, “Isley, the planet on the other side of that portal is to be turned into a verdant paradise. I will select an island for a residence, but make sure that the rest of it is covered in natural beauty.”  
  
Ivy nodded, dragging Harley through the portal. Shortly afterwards, the plants followed her through the portal.  
  
I looked at them, “So, it was Tala then, who offed the Joker?”  
  
“Apparently, the clown didn’t want Harleen visiting Isley, so he attacked Tala. The case was quite open and shut.” Raven shrugged, before pausing, “Tala, come here, the rest of you, leave.”  
  
Raven looked at the other purple-haired woman, “Now, you have two options for a reward. The first is that I will give you a hundred lives worth of life-force for your experiments.”  
  
Tala seemed quite interested, “And the second?”  
  
“You join me as I enjoy myself with my consort.” Raven said with a grin.  
  
I pause, and I suppose the confusion was clearly written on my face since, all of a sudden, I heard a voice in my mind.  
  
 _Don’t worry, I already spoke to Angela and Gwen, they greenlit it._  
  
Tala stared at the two of us, gulping as she watched Raven start to suck my shaft.  
  
“My Lady, I… I couldn’t!” Tala said with wide eyes.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, before lashing out at Tala with a tentacle. Bending the witch over the other armrest, she forced her arse into the air and her face into her crotch.  
  
Tala got to work immediately, eating Raven out loudly and fervently as the queen turned to me, “Come on, give her what she wants.”  
  
I grinned and walked over to the other side fo the divan.


	52. Chapter 51

Tala moaned into Raven’s thighs as I began pounding away, her plush posterior rippling as I struck it again and again.  
  
“You little whore, you’re loving my consort’s cock in your slutty little cunt, aren’t you?” Raven said as she grabbed a handful of Tala’s hair, forcing her face into her crotch. “Well, get to work then. Don’t just lay there like a dead fish.”  
  
At Tala’s seeming lack of response, Raven turned to me, “Wake her up.”  
  
I brought my hand down on her arse, sending ripples through her flesh and breaking her out of the spell. Raven’s head was thrown back as her minion got to work.  
  
Far more controlled curtains of pink lighting rolled off Raven’s arms and into Tala’s brain, sending her convulsing around me as her moans grew louder and louder. Raven frowned as Tala collapsed bonelessly onto the divan, no longer responding to either o our actions.  
  
Slightly dumbfounded, we stopped poking the insensate form.  
  
“Want to fuck me until she wakes up?” Raven asked.  
  
I shrugged and slid into her, setting a solid pace.  
  
Raven moaned as I struck a steady pace, pounding her pussy with a rapid rhythm, bringing her to her peak with carefully choreographed stimulation. Sha she convulsed around me, I felt my balls churn again, with far more seed than they should contain.  
  
Streams of semen flowed into Raven who quickly clamped her legs around mine. “Bring me over to her, I going to make her eat your load out of me for falling asleep on us.  
  
I rolled my eyes and floated back to the Divan, flipping over to deposit her on the bed without spilling a drop.  
  
While we waited for Tala to recover, we got to work on less pleasurable things.  
  
Azarathian astral forms were… an interesting magical phenomenon, according to Raven. From all accounts, they worked by causing an ‘ascendance of the primal self through the destruction of primal urges’. Essentially breaking down the primal part of your spirit until it had nowhere to go but up.  
  
You could recover from it - even partially, which was what Azar’s followers were more interested in - allowing your soul to recover, but now far more aware of itself.  
  
The benefits of this were quite numerous, but there were two things stopping me.  
  
Plus sides first. Firstly, it gave you conscious access to your emotions, making you painfully aware of your thought processes, and what exactly made you feel various emotions when confronted by different circumstances.  
  
As a consequence, you were largely immune to mental meddling, becoming aware of any artificial imperatives and perfectly capable of ignoring them.  
  
You also got a kick-ass animal-spirit that could help you shape and focus your magic. Actually, the fact that magic was such a primal part of most practitioners meant that you usually got a pretty hefty boost to your magic as-is.  
  
There were a few other benefits from there, but that’s the main bit.  
  
As we moved on to the downsides, Tala woke up and was put to work cleaning out Raven’s cunt.  
  
The downsides of that technique were fairly obvious, it took a long time to learn, preferably starting before you had the chance to accumulate emotional baggage, and it involved what amounted to the destruction of your ‘id’ (to use the Freudian terminology) in order to merge the fractured remains with your ‘ego’.  
  
Way too slow and psychologically damaging for the entire period until you managed to pass it, after which you could try to put yourself back together.  
  
When Tala resurfaced, she offered her solution.  
  
Apparently, there were shamanistic magics that worked to empower the ‘id’ elevating it without the need for the psychological scarring.  
  
However, this was mainly done by assimilating the minds and souls of other animals, and it would add their instincts to yours. At which point, keeping control of your id becomes a desperate struggle not to be overwhelmed by the drives of the animals you have consumed.  
  
“Couldn’t you use a creature with no instincts to empower your primal self then?” I asked.  
  
Tala shrugged, “I suppose if you could find one you could, but even insects have their own drives, often far more powerful ones than larger animals if you consider how many insects you would have to sacrifice in order to actually make an impact.”  
  
I shook my head, “I might not be able to find one, but I should be able to make one.” I explained, “ I’ve been working on some things along those lines.”  
  
“Chimeras?” Tala asked with a furrowed brow, “No, while altering the mind of a creature may suppress instincts and make it more docile, it would still have those instincts.”  
  
I shook my head, “No… I’ve been working on creating life from nothing, designing the entire life-form to suit my needs. I could tailor any instincts it may have in order to augment myself on that level as well.”  
  
Tala stared at me wide-eyed, “You can create life?”  
  
“Well, not yet,” I admit, “I’ve made a lot of progress on designing new tissues over the last few weeks while I’ve been working on my augmentative metamorphics, but I haven’t put the pieces together and designed an entire life-form yet.”  
  
“I suppose you must have caught my lady’s eye somehow.” Tala said as she looked me over.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, “Jon’s intellect is top of the line and unlike most of those people, he doesn’t have an ego larger than The Heart of Darkness.”  
  
“That is a problem with those types, isn’t it. Faust was like that. Brilliant at Evocation, but couldn’t see a single thing wrong about himself.” Tala commented.  
  
Raven shrugged, “I hope Psimon doesn’t turn out to be as egotistical as him. At least Belial is somewhat trustworthy. Surprisingly intelligent too, considering his simple interests.”  
  
“I know,” Tala admitted, “I had always thought him a brute, but making contact with this Seed Vault was inspired.”  
  
“I’ll have to follow through on the other part of the deal, but with Isley growing those plants in my garden, it should be a simple thing.” Raven commented.  
  
Rolling my eyes at the sudden shift in conversation, I started kissing her clavicle.  
  
“I’ve been thinking of putting him in charge of the guards once the action on the borders dries up.” She forced out in between squeaks and moans.  
  
Tala stared as Raven pushed me aside and crawled over to her, pinning her down and capturing her mouth. Her legs spread, spreading Tala’s as she did.  
  
I let my hands roam as I thrust into Raven, pumping a few times before moving to Tala.  
  
The two women writhed and moaned into each other’s mouths as I carefully took my time to learn what Tala enjoyed.  
  
The older woman was sopping wet as she was dominated by my youngest lover, easily falling in line with her demands.  
  
After a few moments, Raven pushed me down onto the divan, grabbing Tala’s head and forcing her onto my shaft. Tala’s throat convulsed around my cock as she choked on my dick, she was let up for air every so often, dazed and a little delirious, barely able to gasp out a couple of breaths before Raven forced her down once again.  
  
But even over her choking, I could hear the wet ‘shlick-lick-lick’ of her cunt as Raven furiously fingered it.  
  
Her mouth was messy with drool, thick strands of the fluid connecting her face to my crotch.  
  
Each time she descended, Raven held her there longer, slowly asphyxiating the woman, until she finally passed out.  
  
As she did, she convulsed and squirted, the spray of fluid leaving her and slashing against Raven’s hand, leaving it dripping wet.  
  
Raven grimaced, absently wiping off her hand on the comatose woman before turning to me, “So… what do you want to do now?”  
  
I shrugged, before pausing, “Do you have any humans as subjects? I wanted to make an offer for people testing my genetic modification…”  
  
Raven nodded, “Trigon left behind a lot of cultists, so I’ve been mopping them up. Quite a few are human, so I’ll let you make an offer. They’ve all earned a place in my punishment camps regardless, so allowing them to earn some favour this way would be nice enough.”  
  
I shrugged and nodded, “Actually, I’d like to take a look at some of your alien inhabitants if that’s the case. For more examples of naturally occurring traits.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Raven responded, “By the way, how has your work on replicating the Thinking Cap been going?”  
  
“It’s been going pretty well, a lot better than my attempts to crack Mutant telepathy has been going,” I mentioned, “apparently the Celestials have been black-boxing their tech.”  
  
Raven nodded, “By the way, have you made any progress on that… Sublime thing you had me pull out of Gwen?”  
  
I waggled my hand, “I’ve made some progress on it, but the counter-plague is too lethal to humans at the moment. That said, ever since I figured out that biotic encapsulation stuff that Moria was doing on Widowmaker’s paralytics. I think I can use that as a basis for creating a plague that will heal the host organism but still kill off Sublime consistently.”  
  
Raven nodded before pausing, “Actually, if you want a biological form of telepathy… isn’t Sublime psychic?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s actually streamlined my research a lot… I’ve been wanting to look at martian physiology for a while to have something to compare things with. It’s a shame that Jonn’s the only one left.”  
  
Raven looked at me strangely, “What do you mean?”


	53. Chapter 52

There were Martians.  
  
There were a hell of a lot of Martians.  
  
“Raven, I just remembered something, do these guys have any sign of Emotional Spectrum based tampering on them?” I asked.  
  
Raven shrugged and let her eyes flare indigo for a moment, “I detect… something.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re going to need to bring that up with the local authorities,” I said, “though it might make your deal with Deedee a little more troublesome.”  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes and looked at me, “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Huh, I guess you didn’t come across it when you were doing research on this universe, “ I mentioned, “In a lot of continuities, Martians used to be these things called burning Martians, psychopathic things that were basically von-Neumann murder-machines. The Guardians stumbled across them and decided that the best way to sort that out was to make them terrified of fire so that they couldn’t make use of their molecular disruption techniques and a few other things. I’ll have to put together a full summary at some point.”  
  
Raven looked at me, “So, why do you want to bring back the ‘von-Neumann murder machines’’?”  
  
I shake my head, “I don’t, but I do want to suggest some updates to the bindings to remove the classism that I see here. Apparently, some of the imprinting processes isn’t perfect, which means that some of these people have their powers bound to greater or lesser extents. I’ll get to it more in detail later, but it does mean that the bindings are doing a lot worse than simply preventing the return of the Burning Martians.”  
  
“So, what? You want to remove that strange colour binding and remove that fear of fire?” She asked.  
  
I shrug, “Reduce it to normal levels at least, to the point that they aren’t incapacitated by a matchstick.”  
  
Raven nodded calmly, “So, what’s the plan then?”  
  
“Well, I think the first order of business is dealing with Nekron. I’m assuming you’ve spoken to Dr Mist about contacting the Life Entity?” I asked.  
  
Raven nodded, “It was quite interested in a being that could naturally manipulate the Spectrum as I can.”  
  
I nodded, “I hope we can leverage that to find Nekron. Properly dealing with that mess should free up our ability to start messing around without fear of kicking off Blackest Night. Or at least, delaying it until the other Corps are founded so that they can deal with the problem instead.”  
  
“Nah, I’ve already dealt with that.” Raven stated.  
  
I paused and turned to her, “What?”  
  
“Well, I didn’t want too many issues with that popping up, so I took a look at the wikis on your world again and I found out where it was, roughly and sent some of my hordes to search sector 666 until they found it. With that sorted, I spoke to the Life Entity and sorted out both Nekron and the Black Hand, without releasing the Anti-Monitor.” Raven informs me with a smirk, “It took a couple of days.”  
  
I turned to stare at her for a moment, before giving her a wide grin, “You are amazing, did you know that? Did Deedee confirm it?”  
  
“Yep, thanked me for getting it done quickly and pissing off her brother in the process. Apparently, completely invalidating one of the oldest prophecies in existence wasn’t what he wanted me to do.” Raven said with a smile.  
  
I shrugged, “I suppose that with the Life Entity and some fore-warning on your side, it was a relatively simple thing.”  
  
Raven nodded, “Dealing with Black Hand before the fact was also pretty simple. By the way, I recovered his technology and the notes he kept at his workshop for you before I dropped him off with the Indigo Tribe. Then, dealing with the Black Central battery was a… relatively simple task. While I can’t destroy the Anti-Monitor, sealing him into Qward was a relatively simple thing, between Trigon’s knowledge as well as that of some of the demonologists that draw power from me and the Life Entity’s assistance, the barrier should be stronger than the one preventing the Heart of Darkness from spreading to the wider universe..”  
  
I nodded, “So, hopefully, we should be able to act without worrying about the Guardians being all pissy during Blackest Night.”  
  
We walked through the caverns of mars for a while, protected by our magics as we made contact with various groups, collecting tissue samples from willing Martians and even taking home several examples of Martian wildlife.  
  
As we wandered, Raven let me into what she was as she examined the bindings. They were actually relatively simple.  
  
In line with Oan sensibilities, they were largely Will based, but they were threaded through with Yellow.  
  
No Indigo though, despite my suspicions. I had through that Martian isolation was due to a need to remain in contact with each other, but from what Raven was able to uncover, it seems that the Guardians chose to create an artificial fear of loneliness in them.  
  
They automatically align themselves with an ‘in-group’ and even considering leaving those in-groups frightens them, so they do what they can to remain a part of that ingroup and avoid risking any damage to their in-group.  
  
Perhaps an actual compassion module would work out then? Allowing the Martians to act as they want to, but ensuring that they always experience the effects their actions have on other creatures.  
  
We decided to hold off on it until we could call another meeting of the Planar Pact, in order to put together an actual plan and proposal for this.  
  
“So, since we aren’t really doing anything else here… want to meet up with the Titans again?” Raven asked.  
  
Before long, we were touching down outside Titans Tower.  
  
The doors opened to reveal an excited team of titans, who charged over and tackled Raven, “Raven! Where were you? We heard you won, but it’s been a week!”  
  
Raven blushed and buried her face in my side out of embarrassment, “Sorry about that, When Trigon Died, he made me the ruler of his realms and I kinda had to deal with the ipossibility of trillions of demons wreaking havoc across thousands of galaxies.”  
  
The titans stared at her, “Trillions of demons?” asked Beast Boy.  
  
Raven nodded, “Trigon has been conquering worlds for a long time, for almost as ong as humanity has existed. When I took over, there were nearly three thousand ongoing conquests that I called off.”  
  
Everyone stared at her, “And you rule all of that now?”  
  
Raven nodded, “I’m going to need to spend a lot of time properly restructuring, but Trigon ran a tight ship, if only because he killed off everyone he thought was incompetent.”  
  
Cyborg stared at her, “That’s crazy.”  
  
I chuckled, “And since Trigon has had his eyes on Earth for the last five-hundred years, she’s actually got a lot of pull here too. Have you heard of hat happened in Gotham recently?”  
  
Robin turned to me, “You don’t mean?”  
  
“Yep, Raven sent out some of her minions to test them, and they agreed to take over the incarceration of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Oh, and the minion that was doing that also knocked off the Joker when he attacked them.” I said proudly before pausing, “How has Batman been taking that, by the way?”  
  
Robin shrugged, “I don’t think he really cares. Or, I’m not sure if he believes it, at least. The Joker has experienced life-threatening injuries before, but he pops up a few months later right as rain.”  
  
“He won’t.” Raven stated, “Apparently, the Joker is partially… not exactly demonic? But he’s sort of undead. He’s a spirit that takes over the bodies of people who are already mentally damaged, consumes the host soul and goes about causing chaos. I’m not sure how exactly it happened, but the original soul was empowered by the bleed-off from the hell-mouth under Gotham - a hell-mouth that Trigon created - so I was able to tear those enhancements away from him. That soul isn’t escaping it’s punishment.”  
  
Beast Boy looked at her, “Do you rule Hell or something?”  
  
Raven looked at me and I sighed. “Well, Hell is the name of a number of punitive afterlives, and indeed, I believe Raven rules over one afterlife of that name, but She also rules over the afterlives of quite a lot of faiths and she’s been working to restore some of them to their original paradisical status.”  
  
Beast Boy’s eyes widened, “That’s so cool! Can I go to your place when I die then?”  
  
“Umm… Sure? Raven said, “Let me check the handbook.”  
  
She pulled a tablet out of the darkness under her coat and started tapping away at it as we were led through the Tower.  
  
We chatted about a few things and I even got started on lunch before Raven finaly looked up from her tablet. “So… I checked things, and apparently, as long as you sell me your souls, I can put you wherever I want you when you die.”  
  
That kind of killed the conversation.  
  
“Sell you our souls?” Robin asked.  
  
Raven nodded, “Well, basically we need to make an agreement. You freely tell me that you will allow me to do what I want with your soul when you die and then I get first dibs when you die and I can process you however I want to.”  
  
Beast Boy nodded, “Sign me up! Oooh! If I’m selling you my soul, do I get any fancy powers?”


	54. Chapter 53

The Elemental Nations were surprisingly nice when you weren’t worried about being murdered by ninja.  
  
After my meeting with Pein, the man had taken his time to tear his answers out of the Root ninja that Konoha had given him before coming down like the first of an angry god upon Danzo.  
  
The man lasted all of five minutes with the information I provided them ahead of time.  
  
Which was why we were dealing with Tobi.  
  
Kakashi had activated his Sharingan with some effort which had allowed us to start working on some counter-measures to Obito’s space-warping.  
  
I got my samples of the Gedo Mazo (and a little help from Tenzo to turn those ‘cuttings’ into actual saplings) as well as a crash course in sealing to help them figure out how sealing worked.  
  
The goal was to create a barrier technique that would seal off the Sharingan, or at least, certain powers related to the Sharingan.  
  
Which was how we found ourselves in Ame drawing seals.  
  
Well, I wasn’t drawing seals, I was carving enchntment focuses into the rock.  
  
“So that’s what you have instead of sealing, huh?” Jiraya asked as he looked at the sigil.  
  
I shrugged, “It’s not quite the same thing. It’s more like… having a combination jutsu, but you only need one person… sort of. There isn’t really a direct translation. The problem is that my art and ninjutsu are similar enough that there are shared ideas, but they don’t line up most of the time. I mean, yes, I can create giant blasts of fire, but in all honesty, light-speed death beams are easier for me while you guys have your elemental stuff, which has it’s own strengths.”  
  
“Yeah, we aren’t made of glass.” Jiraya responded with a mocking grin.  
  
I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, you get passive physical boosts from your system, but that’s how things go. On the plus side, I also juggle three different Arts, so things even out for me. “  
  
Jiraya stared at me, “Three arts?”  
  
I nodded, “I’ve picked up things here and there and I mix and match as necessary. I haven’t gotten into the physical boosts from one of my tracks yet, but that promises to hit hard and strong when it does.”  
  
“Huh… Does it have something to do with why that girl is breaking everything?” Jiraya asked.  
  
I looked, and sure enough, Elizabeth was standing over a shattered plate, pouting as Angela sighed and paid the shopkeeper enough to cover the cost of the damaged crockery.  
  
“Something like that.” I respond before narrowing my eyes and sending a blast from my staff at him. “No perving on Angela.”  
  
Jiraya pouted and got back to painting the sealing array, “Do you think that this will work, by the way?”  
  
“The word of Danzo’s death should have spread, as will the work of Ame reconciling with Konoha and helping them clean house. Obito isn’t going to let that slide. He might be a little reculsive, but even if Itachi has returned to our side Kisame is loyal enough to share information and Sasori’s spy network should be informing him of events.”  
  
“Not to mention the work we did with Yagura.” Jiraya grimaced. “Just removing Root Ninja from Water Country was enough to seriously imbalance things.”  
  
I looked at him, “By the way, have you found any ‘lost’ bloodlines from the bloodline purges among the Root Ninja?”  
  
“A lot of them. About half of the surviving ninja were taken from Mizu.”  
  
I grunted, raising my staff and directing energy into the sigil, “What’s the plan for them?”  
  
“At the moment, the Mizukage still doesn’t know that we have them, so Tsunade is considering keeping them a secret. Those bloodlines are valuable after all. Even if we just stud the surviving Root Nija, we should have the basis for a few more bloodline clans in Konoha.”  
  
I nodded, “You are passing them off as refugees from the original wars then? Clan members that you managed to dig up?”  
  
Jiraya shrugged, “I have no idea what she’s planning but it’s that or sending them back to Kiri and it all honesty, they won’t reintegrate well there. They have no emotions and have too many of Konoha’s secrets that we can’t send them back without draining what little semblance of a mind they have left and turning them into barely responsive husks.”  
  
I shrugged and got back to work.  
  
The barriers we were creating were huge. Large enough to encompass all of Ame.  
  
It was a good thing that Raven had salvaged those biotic towers because powering this thing on short notice would have been practically impossible without them.  
  
And when the last mark was made, we settled in to wait.  
  
The news of Ame’s collaboration with Konoha had spread far and wide quickly, with many countries completely confused by Konoha’s willingness to admit what exactly it was that Danzo had done.  
  
What had stirred things up, even more, was when Mizu joined the party, revealing that Konoha had aided them in ending Yagura’s reign and revealing the Genjutsu that had been placed on him.  
  
With Suna’s relatively (on a political scale) recent clusterfuck, things were basically a massive mess. Even the rulers of those countries honestly couldn’t do much. Konoha had cleaned up after itself pretty much as soon as a new regime had been stabilised and the information brought to their attention, so the Daimyo could complain all they wanted, but without possibly pissing off their strongest military forces, there wasn’t too much they really could do.  
  
Well, they did publically punish them by forcing them to discount rates for civilian missions for the next few months, but in all honesty, the sudden surge in academy graduates from all the children born after the Kyuubi attack would be graduating soon, and the influx of D-Rank missions would be necessary, even if they did have to discount the D-Rank missions to get them.  
  
Konoha and Mizu had managed to strike something of a deal for all the bloodlines that Danzo had attempted to steal away. Since they couldn’t reasonably be re-settled in Mizu, the Root-Nin would be paired with willing partners from both villages before the parents returned.  
  
I had actually managed to get my own hand into things, selling y services to ensure that both countries received a clone of the surviving bloodline carriers for each of the bloodlines.  
  
I’d even managed to ensure the Uchiha clan had several new members, stemming from Itachi and DNA samples collected from the Sharingan implanted in Danzo’s arm.  
  
So… on a related note, Sasuke now had a ‘dead or alive’ reward in the bingo book.  
  
I suppose that was the last straw.  
  
The day that update to the Bingo Book took place, Tobi made his attempt.  
  
And was soundly struck down in moments.  
  
Without his little space-manipulation trick, he was defeated in moments.  
  
Unable to escape from Nagato’s chakra-draining grasp, Obito and the Zetsu fused to him were quickly locked down before they could really do much of anything.  
  
Rendered unconscious and kept that way by keeping his chakra low, His eyes were carefully extracted from his body and preserved for later transplantation before it was time to take down the immense spatial-manipulation seal.  
  
Huh.  
  
That was easy.  
  
I mean, to be fair, Nagato as still going to push for world peace, but he had found kindred spirits in Tsunade of all people, who had begun work with him on an alliance between the two ninja-villages.  
  
The pact would be sealed with the resurrection of Yahiko and Nawaki, demonstrating the thing that would allow them to enforce this pact.  
  
The true resurrection would be used to return several of history’s strongest ninja to the world, those that - after questioning by both parties in the alliance - confirmed that they would dedicate themselves to the alliance first rather than either village.  
  
The plan was to use this to become the dominant superpower in the region, centralising force in a manner similar to what Nagato had initially intended to do with the Juubi.  
  
It also helped that, through the Akatsuki, The Gobi was in the hands of Ame, officially making them the equivalent of nuclear power in this world, if the Rinnegan hadn’t already done that for them.  
  
On a related note, Naruto’s heritage got leaked after he was granted custody over the Mask Shrine. Apparently someone had overheard the young man going to Hinata for help managing his new estate - the mask shrine was part of a larger plot of land that had been granted to the Uzumaki - and word had spread.  
  
Of course, I didn’t help things too much by introducing the kid to Nagato and telling them about Karin’s heritage.  
  
With a sample of Itachi’s blood, finding the base Sasuke was fairly simple, and pointing the two Uzumaki at the base in question was a simple thing.  
  
Naruto had promptly decided that meeting the cousin that they were both unaware of was a brilliant idea and Yahiko had agreed with him, sending Nagato along with the s-class genin on a wild goose chase across Rice Country.  
  
I kinda pitied Sasuke and Orochimaru.  
  
Especially after finding out that Itachi had decided to join in to attempt to fix his screw-up with Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some free time!


	55. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTERLUDE: Hinata
> 
> A Third Person POV experiment

“He seems happy.” Hinata mentioned to Konan.

The blue-haired woman nodded, “It’s strange to see him this active. The healing your associates gave him is nothing short of miraculous. I hope we can repay the debt someday.”

Hinata giggled, “Jon’s been going crazy over the information he gathered during the examination. Apparently, it has massively accelerated his research.”

“Research? Did he experiment on Nagato?” Konan asked.

Hinata shook her head, “Not really? The procedure is something that’s been trialled on a lot of individuals, but according to him, the way that the chakra networks integrated with the muscle grafts was quite amazing.”

Konan seemed worried, “Doesn’t everyone have a chakra network? Why would this be new information if he had already done this before.”

Hinata shook her head, “Chakra networks like ours aren’t really common outside the Elemental Nations. Sure, there are some places that use it, but most of the places I was shown had something else that was similar.”

“Those… arrays that Jon created for the battle.” Konan nodded, “They really weren’t chakra? I thought that they might be some sort of foreign sealing style…”

“No, Jon doesn’t even have a chakra system.” Hinata admits, “Well, not now at least. He’s been offering medical aid in exchange for being allowed to non-invasively study people’s bodies.”

“And he’s just going… give himself chakra?” Konan asks, “That sounds far fetched.”

Hinata shrugged, “He can technically already do it, but the process hasn’t been tested yet and he wants to have a better idea of how things should look. Apparently, I should call him if I see someone called Jugo.”

“Ah, the Senjutsu user.” Konan nodded, “I can understand why Jon would be interested in him.”

Hinata nodded, “He said something about that. I hope we find him, Naruto is supposed to be starting to learn how to use the Toad-style sage mode soon and if anything happens it should mean that Jon can help better.”

“You trust them that much?” Konan asked.

Hinata laughed, “Jon is very intelligent. I think he got more intelligent after meeting us somehow. He’s learning about things very fast.”

“I’ve noticed. You don’t seem too impressed with the stuff in those labs.” Konan pointed out.

Hinata shrugged, “Jon lets me see his labs and the stuff I saw there looked better than anything I saw there. He even taught me about a few things. After I told him about making medicinal salves, he showed me a machine that he has that can make skin and flesh so that I can test the mixtures without hurting anyone.”

“That would revolutionize medicine!” Konan said with wide eyes, “I remember Jiraya teaching me medical Jutsu and I remember how different fish are from people. You said Jon could just… conjure a leg from nowhere when you want?”

Hinata nodded, “Any part of the body, except the brain. That part is locked by the machine.”

“Why the brain?” Konan asked with a furrowed brow.

Hinata took a breath, “Apparently it can make people by accident.”

Konan blinked, “Really?”

“It’s a little more complex than that, and Jon admits that reasonably skilled individuals won’t need to worry about it, but for my purposes, the training would be a little useless.” Hinata said with a shrug.

Konan stared at her, “I see. I wouldn’t have thought that he was so cautious.”

“He’s a lot more careful than most would believe. It is simply that he has ways to check things as he goes and to get results quickly.” Hinata admitted, “Mercy and Spider-Woman check his precautions regularly, so I’m fairly sure that he is doing well on that front.”

The two women sat in silence for a minute, watching as the compound in front of them began to collapse.

As the dust settled, a blonde and a redhead stumbled out of the fog, laughing as they dragged a cadre of bound prisoners behind them.

Among them, was a furiously spitting Uchiha, who was screaming about some injustice or the other. Itachi walked alongside them, shaking his head sadly.

Konan frowned, “Do you know what Tsunade is going to do with him?”

“Itachi asked for him to be spared, and Jon’s revelation of the psychiatric field in his lands has interested Tsunade, so I suppose she might just throw him at the people she has assigned to that task.” Hinata offered.

Konan furrowed her brow, “Psychiatry?”

“Apparently, at some point, someone discovered that there are things called mental illnesses. Just like stress and disease can harm the body, they can also harm the mind. Psychiatry is a field of medicine focused on the mind.” Hinata offered, “I don’t really understand it though, and since the damage to the mind is so difficult to observe, the doctors need a lot of information about the source of the damage to diagnose problems, and I couldn’t afford to reveal Konoha secrets.”

Konan nodded, paper wings unfurling behind her as she stood, “I wonder is that is why someone as powerful as Jon has barely seen battle.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked.

Konan shook her head, “Jon is… naive, in many ways. He isn’t hardened by war. That someone as strong as him exists but hasn’t been exposed to the horrors of war? It seems almost unimaginable.”

“That might be more to do with the fact that there have been no true wars in almost a hundred years.” Hinata suggested.

Konan froze, “Truly?”

“There are areas of instability, pockets of conflict here and there, but the vast majority of the lands are peaceful, and have been for a long time. It’s a little strange, honestly.” Hinata confided.

“How did that happen?” Konan asked.

Hinata looked at the sky, “I don’t really know. Jon doesn’t really know himself. He thinks it’s because war became too risky.”

“War being too risky?” Konan asked.

Hinata nodded, “There’s a… weapon. Anyone can make it if they have the materials and knowledge. And using it will destroy a city.”

Konan’s shrugged, “Why is that so scary?”

“Well, mainly because they can be made quickly and easily. It isn’t just one weapon, tens of thousands exist.”

“They could kill everyone.” Konan cries.

Hinata shook her head, “And it gets worse. These bombs? After they explode, they poison the land. Trying to live there will almost certainly kill you slowly and begin killing children before they are even born.”

“That sounds horrific. Were they ever used?” She asked.

Hinata nodded, “Exactly twice. Both the attacks were a part of a single operation, designed to end a war. It worked.”

“Do they still have these weapons? I would think that they would not make more after the first two.” Konan considered, starting to walk over to the two men.

Hinata shook her head as she followed the blue-haired angel, “There was a time when the weapons could theoretically be recovered from. Few enough in number that at worst, new capitals would have to be created. But there were two nations that knew how to make them and their situation was more reminiscent of Konoha and Iwa after the Third War than it was of Konoha and Suna’s relationship today.”

“They couldn’t afford to fight, so they tried to show each other up.” Konan said with Dawning realization.

Hinata nodded, “They competed on having bigger bombs, they competed on having more bombs and then, all of a sudden, there were so many bombs that any war like the Shinobi wars would end all life as they knew it.”

Konan nodded weakly, “Because if either of those countries were about to loose, they would take everyone else down with them.”

“The techniques needed to build the weapon have spread too. Six, or perhaps seven other countries have access to these weapons - if a lot fewer, but still enough to start things off.”

Konan nodded and stared into the distance.

Hinata nodded.

“Is that truly what it takes?” Konan asked, “To end war?”

“Well, according to Jon the other thing that did it was that the horrors of war were spread so widely after those wars that no one really wants to start another anyways. He also has theories on how different technologies affected the chance of wars taking place and he’s hoping to find enough information to see if there’s a better way to end war.”

“Hey, Hinata! Check this out!” Naruto yelled, waving a pale disembodied hand with a ring on it, “We found one of Nagato’s rings!”

Nagato rolled his eyes, “The snake wasn’t there though. Coward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually super happy with this, but it is an experiment, so feedback is appeciated.


	56. Chapter 55

Tony and I touched down on the roof of Xavier’s school. Across from us were Hank and Xavier.  
  
I turned to the blue beast, “Have you confirmed what we told you?”  
  
Xavier nodded, staring at me, “We didn’t want to believe it at first, but every non-mutant sample had the infection. Now that I know what to look for with Cerebro, I see it.”  
  
“We’ve been working on a solution for the disease. Specifically, I’ve managed to create a counter-plague. We need help contacting the Mutant community to make sure everyone is prepared for when Sublime inevitably lashes out to try and curtail our efforts to destroy it.” I inform him seriously.  
  
Xavier looked at us, “It works?”  
  
Stark grinned, “Yep, tested it on myself. I’m free and I can’t be infected again as long as I keep dosing myself.”  
  
“Stark has been liaising with a number of governments in his new telepathy-shielding rooms to start deploying it as soon as we give the word.” I offer.  
  
Xavier nodded, “I’ve been in touch with a number of my global contacts, and we are starting to spread to the point that start going to ground soon.”  
  
Hank paused, “What’s the transmission vector for the counter-plague?”  
  
“Airborne or direct contact with the bloodstream.” I informed him.  
  
“Can you produce a lot of it? We can distribute it to the mutant communities to aid in the spread.”  
  
I shake my head, “We can, but our information on Sublime suggests that it cannot make large behavioural changes in a short period of time, a rollout by governmental forces would result in more widespread adoption, while mutants spreading the cure would be more likely to spark distrust in it, and from there reduce adoption of the government spread.”  
  
Tony nodded, “Yeah, and we can’t expect this solution to be instant. Sublime isn’t a particularly powerful psionic, at least in the concentrations it is normally present in. But it’s insidious. It makes changes in decision making long term, so that people don’t think that they are acting out of character. That said, we should see that mutant right activism is much more effective now, and the trials of the cure among Stark Industries personnel have made them far more accepting of mutant co-workers. I’m glad to say that Stark Industries is the primary employer of Mutants in the US!”  
  
Xavier nodded, “I’ve heard. We were wondering what the cause of the sudden change in recruitment numbers was.”  
  
“After our recruiters were dosed up, we had them go over the applicants again and hired anyone that was missed.” Stark explained, “Quite a few people were passed over for no apparent reason, and it turned out, most of them were mutants, even if the recruiters had no way of knowing that they were in the first place.”  
  
I took a look at him, “How is Forge doing, by the way?”  
  
“Loving the chance to help me design Candyland.” Tony reported with a grin, “He’s actually pretty smart, you know?”  
  
Beast rolled his eyes, “I guess so.”  
  
“Don’t be jealous, big guy.” Tony said with a grin, “You can join me too.”  
  
Xavier was unimpressed, “Please don’t try and poach my staff, Mr. Stark.”  
  
“Hey, I’m just letting him know what his job prospects are!” Tony said with a mock wounded expression, a whole new world is going to be opening up to him soon.“  
  
I shook my head as Tony grinned, “Speaking of which, I’m looking to offer an internship to some of the kids here. That Kurt guy seems pretty bright.”  
  
Xavier visibly aged in front of us as he realised just what was about to happen.  
  
“I need an assistant.” he said massaging his temples.  
  
I chucked, “Spider-Woman knows a few people doing a communications major in NYU, I’ll bet that having a job lined up when they graduate in a few months would be quite valuable to them.”  
  
Xavier looked at me gratefully, “That would be amazing. The students are great about handling the maintenance for the most part, but I don’t think any of them have the experience needed to set up open days.”  
  
Xavier guided us down deeper into the building, “Why did you want to come here? If it was just that, a call would be sufficient.”  
  
I shook my head, “I actually want to take a look at Cyclops and Rogue. I’ve heard about their mutations through my sources and I think that Cyclops’s control issue might actually be addressable. Rogue’s might be more troublesome, but I still want to see if I can pick up what exactly is going on there so that I can do about it.”  
  
“Have you confirmed that theory of yours? About how all mutant powers are actually the same power expressed in different ways?” Xavier asked me.  
  
“It seems to be a little more nuanced than that, but Across all the mutants I’ve scanned, I’ve detected something like what I was expecting to find with my experiments, but not all the mutants had quite the same ones. There seems to be two… maybe three different expressions that I was able to discover from the scans that your staff was willing to volunteer for and if I’m not mistaken, I believe Rogue might have a fourth, as yet undiscovered expression of mutant powers.”  
  
Hank nodded, “If that pans out, I’d like to see your research. Being able to turn off my powers would be incredibly useful.”  
  
“I kind of want to see if one of my theories holds true, but it runs the risk of completely depowering a mutant or sending their powers do out of control that they tear themselves apart and destroy anything in the immediate vicinity.” I muse.  
  
Tony and Xavier turned to me, “What are you talking about?”  
  
“I’ve been following up on some theories on the mechanics of mutant powers, and one of them, in particular, has been giving me some interesting results.” I explain to Tony, “My experiments have been a little mixed, but I want to compare the results against your research once I’m done.”  
  
Tony nodded, “Are you talking about the dimensional disturbances?”  
  
Xavier looked a little lost, but Hank nodded, “I’ve been trying to get in touch with Reed Richards to see if his experience with the Negative Zone could be used to allow me a more mundane appearance.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been looking into those in relation with certain planes of existence that the sorcerors of Kamar Taj draw from after I found a spell that’s very similar to the way that Pyro is able to manipulate fire.” I reveal.  
  
Stark nodded, “Their abilities do seem quite magical.’  
  
Hank looked at me, “And you think that my powers might be similar?”  
  
“My sensors detected a bit of dimensional bleed that causes your body to act in a manner more consistent with the properties of a realm quite different to this one - though, I haven’t identified which one it is. The addition of Mystique’s powers seems to allow you to draw on the energies of two different planes.” I explain.  
  
“So, these Sorcerors, could they help me gain control of my powers?”  
  
I shrugged, “There are spells that transform people into bestial forms, so perhaps they might recognise the dimensions your mutation draws upon? If nothing else they should be able to dampen your connection to them. Might be a useful intermediary to see what happens in my proposed experiment. Dampening your ability to access other realms would give me a useful data point.”  
  
As we entered his office, we found ourselves greeted by Rogue and Scott.  
  
Xavier nodded, “So, Rogue, Cyclops, this is Jon. He goes by Ripple when he operates publicly, but he is interested in studying you in order to see if your mutations can be brought under your control.”  
  
Rogue’s eyes locked onto me, “You trust this man?”  
  
“Ripple has been incredibly helpful and has shown us no ill will. The tests will be done under the supervision of Hank regardless, there should be no risk of you encountering any danger through this experiment.” Xavier informed them.  
  
Scott seemed a little less trusting though, “Are you sure?”  
  
“Kid, if you don’t want me to take a look, then just say so.” I said bluntly, “I don’t take unwilling patients, and if you are uncomfortable, then tell me as much. I’m sure Rogue wants to see what she’s getting into.”  
  
Cyclops set his jaw and stared at me.  
  
I sighed and turned to the younger woman, “Okay, so here’s the drill. I’m oing to take you down to Hank’s lab and I’m going to put down a sensor pad. I want you to stand on it and hold a few things then we give them to you. Please inform us if you are uncomfortable taking any of the objects so that we don’t give you anything you are uncomfortable with.”  
  
“I won’t be hurting no one, right?”  
  
I shook my head, “No, nothing should cause you any damage on this front. We do have cloned samples from willing donors as a part of one of the tests, but no sapient individuals will be exposed to your power during the course of these tests.”  
  
Rogue took a deep breath and nodded, “I guess I’m ready then. When do we start?”  
  
“We can start as soon as we get to the lab.” Hank answered.  
  
Rogue took a breath and nodded, “What are we waiting for then? Let’s get moving.”  
  
Scott stared at us, “I’m going to watch.”  
  
I just ignored him and lead Rogue down to the labs.


	57. Chapter 56

Rogue looked at me as I looked over a notepad, putting down the glowing lump of flesh, “Was that it?”  
  
I nodded, “Yep. That’s all. I should have enough information now to get a better understanding of how your power functions. The data does suggest that my theories hold up and that your mutant powerset that allows you to connect to targets, allowing you to draw certain energies from them that allows you to replicate their powers, often depriving them of those energies to the point that they can’t sustain their own powers.”  
  
Rogue nodded, “So, doc, do you think you can fix me?”  
  
“Well, if nothing else, the mechanism seems similar enough that the external apparatus that we have neem working on to work with other mutants will work to shut down your powers safely, but it’s a little too early to say if we can properly debug your power to bring it under your control.” I said absently.  
  
Rogue stared at me, “Do you need me to do anything else then?”  
  
“I should have another set of tests ready in a week or so, where I’ll see if I can produce something that can interfere with your powers. Ideally, I’d like to create an injectable serum that will mimic the effects of certain inhibitory hormones I found in my other experiments. If that works, I should be able to graft an additional grand into your brain that will passively shut down your powers and only allow them to activate when you wish them to.” I offer.  
  
Rogue stared at me, “A week? That’s it?”  
  
“Well, it’s a week for the first round of tests. The tissue sample you gave me earlier should allow us to test the serum formulations to prevent any surprises, but we will have medics on standby before exposing you to anything that might cause you any problems.” Hank reported.  
  
“Are you okay Rogue?” Scott asked.  
  
The goth girl rolled her eyes, “I’m fine. Nothing happened you pansy.”  
  
As we packed up, I saw Cyclops wander over to hank and start talking to him.  
  
I just sighed and stashed away the last of the equipment before following Rogue up into the mansion.  
  
When I entered the room, I was set upon by several of the younger mutants.  
  
“You’re the alien right?” Asked Kurt.  
  
I sighed, “I’m from Earth, I just happen to have contact with aliens.”  
  
The little devil guy nodded, “So, how did you meet the aliens?”  
  
“Well, I found out alien were on earth, and I used magic to go visit them.” I say with a smile.  
  
Kurt stared at me for a moment, “Really?”  
  
“Yep.” I nodded.  
  
He stared at me a little uneasily, “Magic.”  
  
“I could teach you a little if you want,” I offered, “or at least put you in touch with somone who can.”  
  
He looked a little uneasy, “No, I’m good.”  
  
I furrowed my brow for a moment, “Oh yeah, the religious thing. You do you, I guess.”  
  
Kurt nodded, “Thanks.”  
  
“If I ever meet an exorcist, I’ll tell you.” I offer.  
  
Kurt shrugged, “Eh, I already know how to do that.”  
  
The entire room turned to Kurt who shrugged, “I’m learning how to become a priest, it’s part of the job.”  
  
I shrugged, “See if you can get in touch with the exorcist squads then, I know that a lot of religious orders know how to do at least some clerical magic for fighting demons, so you might get lucky if your priest knows a guy.”  
  
Kurn nodded, “I guess I can ask, though I’m not sure how much I know. It’s hard finding a teacher when I look like a demon. My current teacher was actually sent to exorcise me.”  
  
I shook my head, “Let me guess, he realised that you weren’t a demon and actually listened to you.”  
  
“Yes.” Kurt said with a shrug.  
  
I nod, “let me ask if I can meet him, there’s some research that I’ve been wanting to do, and, with the suspicions I have on the nature of theugetic magic users, I think he can help me out.”  
  
“Father Jensen is fairly open-minded, so I suppose that I could ask him about that.” Offered the imp.  
  
I nod, “Do tell me if there’s anything at all you want in return.”  
  
“He could help you with the fur if you want.” Rogue spoke up.  
  
He turned to her, “What do you mean?”  
  
“He’s helping me with my power.” Rogue said, “He’s doing some science stuff to make it so that I don’t drain people no more.”  
  
“Really?” He asked me.  
  
I shrugged, “It’s a little more complicated than that, and I would need to scan you to get a solid idea on that front. Well, that and a tissue sample so that I can test a few things.”  
  
“I’ll go ask the professor if I can do it then.” He said before disappearing in a cloud of sulphurous smoke.  
  
I stared at the smoke, taking a moment to draw it into a vial, “I think his appearance might not just be a cosmetic thing. That doesn’t smell like anything on earth.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Rogue asked.  
  
I stared at the vial as a glowing golden rope wound out of my coat, “Well, it’s not hell, but the dimensional signature of this isn’t pleasant. I’ll have to speak with somone to see if I can find out more, but I think I’m going to have to see what I can dig up about his dad.”  
  
“My dad?” Kurt said as he reappeared. “What do you mean? By the way, the Profesor says that you can scan me if I want.”  
  
“Your father, Azazel. I haven’t had much reason to look into him, but I believe he abandoned your mother before you were born.” I said, “You look like him, except, well, you’re blue. And I think he could teleport too.”  
  
Kurt stared at me, “My father’s a demon.”  
  
“I don’t think so?” I said as I looked up at the sky, “I think he’s a mutant too, I don’t know if he calls himself Azazel because of his appearance or if he’s one of those really old mutants that have references in history. I know that the Roman Goddess Selene got that name because of a mutant that’s still alive now. Don’t go looking for her by the way, she’s a dick.”  
  
“And you know who my mom is.” He said.  
  
I nodded, “Mystique actually. My sources are kind of mixed on if she cares about you? I know she did try and save you from an angry mob of villagers when you were a baby, I have conflicting sources on that front, so I’d want to figure things out.”  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rogue stared at Kurt.  
  
I paused for a moment, “So Rogue, My sources are a little mixed on this, but I’ve heard some rumours that you were brought up by Mystique too?”  
  
Rogue stared at me, “How did you know that?”  
  
“Well, that’s interesting!” I said with a smile, “I guess you two have some stuff to talk about then.”  
  
Rogue and Kurt looked at each other, “I guess we do.”  
  
“If you ever need any help pinning Mystique down, I’m more than willing to help on that front. I just realised that dumping that on you might have been a bit rude, so… if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, just ask.”  
  
Kurt looked at me, “No, I asked. I just… wasn’t expecting that.”  
  
“Well I didn’t.” Rogue scowled, before her face softened, “Though, I didn’t think I had any family around these parts.”  
  
“Well, why don’t I leave you to catch up. Er… Here’s an email that I check whenever I’m on earth, so you can get in touch with me if you need anything.” I said.  
  
Kurt took the card, “Umm… sure, I guess.”  
  
“Yeah, I need to talk to Kurt now.” She said.  
  
I nodded, “Message me if you still want those scans done!” I yelled before heading up to Xavier’s office.  
  
“Jon!” He yelped as I walked through the door, “You surprised me!”  
  
I grinned, “So the psionic barriers are working, cool! I was hoping to get some feedback on that.”  
  
“It feels kind of strange, Half the time I can’t tell that there’s anything there but when I look for you it’s like I’m running into a window.” He said massaging his temples.  
  
“That’s cool!” I said, “I’m tuning some tech that I’ve been now that I’ve worked out most of the kinks and I hadn’t realised that the defensive aspects were that good.”  
  
“Don’t overestimate yourself, I could break through that if I needed to.” He said.  
  
I shrugged, “Mind giving it a poke? I just want to get a bit of feedback.”


	58. Chapter 57

With Xavier confirming that my modifications to the Thinking Cap technology worked quite well, I moved on to running simulations on the integration of the modified neural tissues into the brain itself.  
  
The external skullcap would be fine for armour, and if some of my theories held true, it might even do well as an augment to any psionic potential I develop, but I’d like to see if I could augment my body so that I wouldn’t need an external device.  
  
I’ve also seen some luck in adapting the technology that makes up Sombra’s hard light computing interfaces to a similar biological substrate, and I’m tempted to see if I can integrate both options into the plans for my new body.  
  
Setting those aside, I SSHed into the computers I have on Earth-365 and made sure the automated testing I was doing into Rogue’s powers were going well.  
  
Everything seemed to be going surprisingly well. Celestial genetic tampering was surprisingly modular, so when I figured out the hormones that governed mutant power activation and deactivation, it worked pretty much universally.  
  
At this rate, I might actually be able to provide a general-purpose cure for all mutants.  
  
Well, assuming it worked on non-human musculature.  
  
The sample from Beast was a little more complicated.  
  
From what I could tell, I could deactivate Beast’s powers, but I was unsure if it would be sufficient to actually cure his altered appearance.  
  
There were some minor physical changes in the tissue, and the skin sample did rapidly kill off his hair cells, but I get the feeling that even if the therapy did work on him, switching back and forth would be stressful.  
  
I’m actually kind of tempted to see if I could get Hank to speak to a therapist from Earth-132. Maybe Nightcrawler too.  
  
I’ll have to speak like that. This feels a little strange. If they want to change things about themselves then they should do so because they want it, and I get the feeling that might not be the case here.  
  
I spend a few moments reading up on Azazel before writing up a quick dossier for Kurt, as bizarre as this story was, assuming that I could confirm the existence of the Neyaphem in the Brimstone Dimension, he’d need to know it.  
  
I had sent the vial of smoke to the Sanctum Santorum, and hopefully, I would get word back on that pretty soon.  
  
As I put away my things, the door to my lab opened and Elizabeth walked through.  
  
Or… rather, she stumbled through.  
  
Bouncing a little off the ground, she caught herself on one of the counters.  
  
“Getting used to your augment?” I asked.  
  
She gingerly stepped forward, “Yeah, but being this strong is pretty cool. I went to the gym earlier and I was able to lift Gwen’s weights. Only the small ones though. I couldn’t get a good grip on the others.”  
  
I nodded, “My calculations put you at being able to lift a little over a metric ton in a deadlift, so you can’t quite stand up to Gwen’s strength regardless. Her tissues make use of mystical enhancement that I haven’t quite figured out.”  
  
She nodded, “By the way… could you make me a foil?”  
  
I furrowed my brow, “Sure, why do you need one?”  
  
“I snapped the one that I bought in Angela’s Earth when I was practising I was hoping that you could make me one that I couldn’t break easily.” She asked.  
  
I shrugged, “Sure, I’m assuming you want it to be pretty stiff?”  
  
“Yeah, my old one whipped around too much before it broke.” she admitted.  
  
I nodded, “Okay, I should be able to adapt some tougher materials for you then. I’ll send you a blank in a little while, and you can see if the flexibility is right before I put a point and some decorations on it.”  
  
She grinned, “Thanks!”  
  
“It’s not an issue.” I said, “You have been keeping up with your physiotherapy, right?”  
  
She smiled, “I’m doing the treadmill stuff and the dancing!”  
  
“What about the sculpting? And the painting. What about the other exercises I set you, Elizabeth.” I deadpan.  
  
She scratches herself sheepishly and I sigh, “Elizabeth, you need to work on the other stuff as well, you can’t just do the fun stuff. I’ve had to replace a lot of your peripheral nervous system in order to make sure that your muscles were wired up properly. If you don’t properly train the new nerves you will take ages to properly acclimate to your new strength.”  
  
“But it’s so boring!” Se whined.  
  
I rolled my eyes, “Elizabeth, until you get a solid idea of your strength again, you might hurt someone.’  
  
She frowned, “Yeah, I can’t even travel that much, just do some sightseeing.”  
  
“Just keep up with the exercises, if you don’t forget, you should be ready to go out by the end of the week,” I said.  
  
She sighed but relented, “Yeah, I’ll go back and see Angela.”  
  
“Come with me, I need to check up on Blair too.”  
  
I kept a hold of Elizabeth’s hand as she bounced alongside me, sending herself flying even as she gingerly pushed off the ground.  
  
By the time we reached Angela’s room, she had settled into a careful loping gait, swinging her feet forward almost as much by gravity than by anything else.  
  
I knocked on the door and was quickly let in.  
  
The little clinic that Angela used for her medical work in the compound was a replica of the one she had back in Geneva. A large, open-plan thing, with relatively soft floors covered with an unbroken sheet of anti-pathogenic bio-plastic.  
  
Next to the door was a little reception nook, where she would have taken consultations if needed and behind some curtains, was a large clean area.  
  
I slipped off my shoes and socks before helping Elizabeth out of her boots, before coming in.  
  
Angela was watching as Blair carefully sculpted a small dog out of the lump of clay she had been given. As she carefully worked the muzzle out of a small ball of material, the skin shifted from a neon purple back to her original skin tone.  
  
She looked at Elizabeth and sighed, “Let me guess, she hasn’t been keeping up with her physio?”  
  
I grinned, “Got it in one.”  
  
“Okay, mind grabbing a lump of clay from that cupboard over there?” She asked.  
  
Eventually, things settled down, and Elizabeth eventually managed to stop splattering the clay around and started forming something resembling balls.  
  
Angela plopped herself down next to me, “Hopefully she keeps up with that.”  
  
“She’s been keeping up with the treadmill, apparently, but I’m not sure how much of that was being done at normal walking speeds. The way she’s walking makes me think that she tried to run first and never got used to actually slowing down and keeping her balance when she’s not putting most of her force into forward motion.”  
  
Angela chuckled, “At least she has been staying in the compound. After Jack got his enhancements he wanted to be on the battlefield the very next day.”  
  
“His abilities were somewhat less potent than this, weren’t they?” I offered,  
  
She shook her head, “His attempts weren’t nearly as stable as yours, at least right off the bat. His took several weeks before they stopped fluctuating and even then he was some two or three times stronger than he was before. He had to go through a lot of physio before he was ready for combat again.”  
  
I nodded in accedence, “Still, enough about recalcitrant patients. How has your Biotic Pill production been going?”  
  
“Well, the month-long clinical trials have wrapped up, and everything is looking good there, so I really only need to get it through the FDA and the EMA before I can spread it.” She said with a smile.  
  
I furrowed my brow, “Won’t that take months?”  
  
“Actually, all the Biotic therapies I developed for Overwatch had to meet their standards, so this is technically a derivative medicine. Since all the active ingredients have tested before I can be grandfathered in once the trials come back clean. Now I just need to wait for all the paperwork to go through.”  
  
I beam brightly. “So how does it feel? Revolutionizing medicine like that?”  
  
“It feels really cool actually, I can’t imagine how many people this will help!” She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
I chuckle, “I suppose being filthy rich is nothing compared to that?”  
  
“I mean, yeah, the money is nice too, but I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if I made that money by keeping the things people need for daily life all to myself.”


	59. Chapter 58

I touched down in Ame on Konan’s landing pad, the guards for Pein’s tower opening the gateway for me.  
  
As I floated through, I was greeted by a visibly drunk Naruto.  
  
“Jon! You’re flying! How are you flying?” he slurred questioningly.  
  
I shrugged, “Right now? I’m using a technique to alter the way gravity affects me.”  
  
“So you can use gravity release like Nagato-nii?” He asked.  
  
I shrugged, “I can’t use chakra, but there are other ways of manipulating gravity. I happen to be using one of those.”  
  
“I wish I could fly.” He pouted, “Konan said that flying with Nagato was fin and I wanna fly with Hinata!”  
  
“Technically, you could use wind release to fly.” I offered, “And getting a better handle on your Tailed Beast state would let you fly too.”  
  
“Really?" He asked.

I shrugged, “You would need to get a better relationship with the Kyuubi first, learn his name and actually learn to cooperate with him.”  
  
“Why? The bastard fox doesn’t like me!” He yelled.  
  
I shook my head, “I’d be pissy if I experienced what your mum did to him too."

“What did my mum do?” He asked with bewilderment.  
  
I ruffled his hair, “I’ll tell you when you sober up, okay?”  
  
“But I wanna know what my mom did to make the nine-tails angry at me!” he whined.  
  
I chuckled, “Why don’t you ask him? Actually, can I see your seal for a moment?”  
  
He stared at me for a moment before rolling up his shirt.  
  
Closing my eyes, I felt the flow of life force within him. Four different souls in there… I wonder.  
  
Drawing from my staff, I carefully injected a good deal of life-force into the two that were near death, increasing their reserve dozens of times over.  
  
“There.” I said, “I’ve left you a little surprise for when you talk with the fox again and be nice to him okay? He’s a nice guy, but he hasn’t had a lot of friends.”  
  
“Really?” Naruto asked.  
  
I shrugged, “Well, as far as I know, he hasn’t gone on any rampages and given that he’s at least a thousand years old, that makes the attacks I know of relatively out of character. I know that at least three of them including the two attacks on Konoha were initiated by an outside party, not him, and if I’m not mistaken, his only real family are the other tailed beasts. And well, would you like having the Ichibi as a brother?”  
  
“Isn’t that the racoon-thing that was making Gaara crazy?” Naruto asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Naruto stared at his stomach, “That’s terrible! It would be like having Kiba for a brother!”  
  
“It’s no wonder that’s he’s grumpy all the time, isn’t it?” I offered.  
  
He nodded vigorously, “I’m gonna talk to him!”  
  
Stumbling into a loose lotus pose, he started meditating on the spot.  
  
Shaking my head, I ambled on forward and found my way to Pein’s office. The man himself as well at the two women were drinking in the waiting area outside it, a new table laden with bottles and dishes of sake.  
  
Settling down on one of the cushions, I took a moment to reach into my jacket and pull out a bottle of Hennessy, “So, I heard that you are something of a connoisseur? “  
  
He stared at the bottle, “What’s this?”  
  
“High-end alcohol from my homeland. This particular variation is called Hennesy XO, a cognac, which is an aged distillate of wine - a spirit made from grapes.” I explained as I retrieved a set of snifters from my jacket.  
  
Nagato looked at me as I put the glasses around the table, “None for yourself?”  
  
I shrugged, “I don’t really drink, though I suppose I could have a tot.”  
  
Pouring a generous glug into one of the snifters, I sipped at the liquor.  
  
“It’s strangely sweet, isn’t it?” Nagato mused.  
  
Konan nodded from her glass, “It’s really fruity too. Nothing like Sake really.”  
  
I nodded, “A fair bit stronger too, this is about 40% alcohol by volume. I believe most sake is about 20% out of the bottle.”  
  
Nagato nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Hinata looked at the door behind me, “Where’s Naruto? He went out to see you.”  
  
“Meditating outside… or possibly sleeping. He was pretty drunk when I saw him and after we got talking about the nine-tails for a while, he said he was going to go talk with the fox.” I said with a shrug.  
  
Hinata sighed picking herself off the ground, “Please excuse me, I need to find Naruto before he wanders off.”  
  
“Go ahead!” Konan cheered with a grin, “My offer of a private room for the night is still open.”  
  
Hinata blushed brilliantly and scampered out of the room.  
  
“Ahh, young love!” declared Konan.  
  
Yahiko laughed, “It’s almost like seeing you and Nagato as kids again!”  
  
“We weren’t that bad.” Konan frowned.  
  
He rolled his eyes, “Nagato had to drag you back from the bar more than once.”  
  
Konan shook her head, “Yeah, so what?”  
  
“You are Naruto in this situation.” Yahiko said with a grin.  
  
Konan gasped, “No, really?”  
  
Nagato chuckled, “Don’t worry too much about it Konan, he’s just sad that he doesn’t have a partner.”  
  
The room bust into laughter at that, with the three friends refilling their snifters.  
  
After Hinata dragged Naruto back into the room, the younger man having fallen asleep on her shoulder.  
  
Eventually, the alcohol overcame the heiress’s constitution and she fell asleep too, the four of us remaining awake taking a moment to stash then in one of the guest rooms and snapping a few pictures of the comatose couple.  
  
As we returned to the little lounge Konan looked at me, “You know, Hinata told me that your world hasn’t had a war in almost a hundred years.”  
  
“That’s true. The last major war ended about around seventy-five years ago.” I responded, “Since then, there’s been a few conflicts, usually internal struggles that other countries get involved in, but the fighting rarely followed them back home.”  
  
Nagato and Yahiko stared at me, “How did your world manage that!”  
  
“A short version?” I shrugged, “Money and risk.”  
  
Nagato motioned for me to continue as I took a sip.  
  
“Now, keep in mind that I’m not trained in international affairs, but my understanding of how things became the way they have starts about two hundred and fifty years ago. Someone managed to put harness to steam and we left the age in which the muscles of man or beast were all that powered our society.” I began.  
  
I grinned as the three settled in to watch, my magic weaving into illustrations of the industrial revolution, billowing clouds of steam filling the area around us.  
  
“And with this, came ways to move faster and more effectively. No longer limited by the wind, travel by sea became faster and more predictable, until eventually, trade between distant nations became the norm.” I continued.  
  
Illusory waves crashed around us and we could see the massive silhouette of a tanker passed by us.  
  
“Unfortunately, as these titans of industry were born, the wonders that birthed them were turned to war. With no chakra to aid us, we turned to artifice, and weapons of war were manufactured en mass, until one broke the beast’s back.”  
  
In the distance of the illusory world we were in, we saw the iconic mushroom cloud of a nuclear blast.  
  
“The first bomb destroyed everything within one point six kilometres of itself. The second reached two. 120,000 were killed and another 130,000 were injured, doomed to a lingering demise.” I intoned.  
  
“Still, this was insufficient to truly deter the most war-hungry, and two of the victors of the war worked to make their position unassailable. Until these were created” The view around us changed to an ICBM peeking out of a silo.  
  
I watched their expressions as they stared at the gigantic weapon, “Each far more destructive than the two bombs that were deployed, they were able to strike any nation regardless of the distance within hours at the latest.”  
  
They turned to look at the innocuous white pillar again, a strange understanding in their eyes.”  
  
“Alone, this would not be enough. But something else had happened.” I said, and we returned to see a feet of planes being loaded with shipping, “The military alliances from the last war morphed into trade deals. The knowledge taken from the wars turned to the generation of profit. Wealth flowed between nations more easily than water, people became prosperous and those in power quickly realised that the prosperity they enjoyed was in part thanks to other nations.”  
  
“And if they got into a war, they couldn’t get the stuff they liked.” Yahiko noted.  
  
I nodded, “It’s a lot more complex than that, one of the bigger things is that we don’t have Daimiyo, we have elected leaders of government that depended on the approval of their subjects to maintain power. Companies were the only ones with the wealth needed to finance the campaigns needed to have a chance at winning. Those companies couldn’t exist without markets that spanned multiple nations.”  
  
We continued talking about the nature of peace and war long into the night.


	60. Chapter 59

Dinner was something of an affair today. My employees in Niger had managed to start up the reactor for the first time, and with the rest of the compound built, we were running full-scale tests.  
  
In a few days, I would be announcing the existence of the reactor to the public and officially laying out my offer. I would be inviting outside observers to confirm the functionality of the device and take back the base scientific principles to their home countries.  
  
In celebration, I put together something of a fancier meal than usual.  
  
Carving up the mint-crusted lamb racks, I plated up a portion for everyone.  
  
As we dug in (Elizabeth far more carefully than the rest of us) i started things out with checking on how the others were doing.  
  
Apparently, after my discussion with the Pein, Konan and Yahiko, Hinata has already been roped in on helping coordinate two large projects that Ame and Konoha have started working on together.  
  
The first is a ninja-shipping business, using high-end storage seals to courier large quantities of stock between distant markets. Yahiko had come up with that idea shortly after our meeting and Nagato and Tsunade had decided that it would do as an intermediary option until they had found a reasonable means of completing their other plan.  
  
Apparently, Naruto had managed to talk to Kurama that night, awakening his parents in the process. He managed to gain some respect from the fox after drunkenly bitching out his mother for torturing the fox.  
  
Kushina admitted that she didn’t really know what she could have done about it. She hadn’t made the seal and she couldn’t change it without killing herself so she hadn’t thought about it. Minato had even admitted that she had specifically helped him in designing Naruto’s seal in order to make his next prison far more comfortable for the fox.  
  
Kurama wasn’t satisfied with the response (predictably) but had decided that there wasn’t really much that could be done with it.  
  
He was, however, interested in learning more about the peace that my world had achieved.  
  
Nagato had shared the information regarding the peace with the jinchuuriki and while not a perfect solution, the beast had admitted that the goal was quite similar to his creator’s vision than anything that existed in the shinobi world.  
  
So, he demanded that both Kushina and Minato be bound to his servitude until he was freed.  
  
He had used this as a platform from which to create the second project Ame and Konoha were working on.  
  
He was working both Minato and Kushina to the bone in order to implement a revision of the Hirahin that he would be able to manage once he was out, permitting him to teleport groups between select platforms in cities.  
  
So, while Tsunade and Nagato worked on a way to safely remove Kurama from the seal (which was less of a risk now that they had the threat of summoning the Shodai to drop-kick him if he acted out I suppose) Kurama was training to manage a technique that he would be using to police the entire planet.  
  
Or well… the Elemental Nations at least.  
  
I wasn’t too sure if that was an amazing idea, but Nagato and Tsunade had decided to go forward with it on their own ends for… some reason. So I was going to leave it up to them.  
  
Angela was mainly dealing with the regulatory agencies surrounding the Biotic Pill and preparing for the media circus that would follow the announcement.  
  
Raven had finally managed to wrangle the full extent of her demonic hordes towards the renovation of her kingdoms. People were being shifted between different afterlives in order to prepare the paradisical realms, other souls had been sent into the cycle of reincarnation in order to clean up relations with the rest of the union.  
  
  
  
Ahri was on tour for the most part, even if she dis spend most afternoons with us rather than risk dealing with her fans. With a steady source of filler life force from the Biotic Font, signings and meetups had lost a lot of appeal for her.  
  
She got enough high-quality life force during her shows that gorging on more of the stuff left her feeling greasy, almost.  
  
She likened it to finally eating meat with something like rice and then trying to go back to trying to fill up on nothing but meat. It felt overly rich and strangely unhealthy.  
  
So, with a lack of refreshments, she has begun to find the unending tide of humanity tiresome.  
  
And it hasn’t gone unnoticed.  
  
The current speculation is that she had been kidnapped and was dealing with the fallout.  
  
Not exactly a bad thing for her ratings, and her produced had commissioned a few ‘emotionally vulnerable’ songs in the aftermath, but it had meant that there were quite a few fans that had been more than a little surprised b the sudden change in personality.  
  
Still, things were slowly sorting themselves out on that front.  
  
Yang was the last one to speak up, “When are you going to kill Salem anyways?”  
  
“Well, I doubt I can actually kill her without pissing off your gods, but we have an offensive planned in a few days to clean up the Lands of Darkness now that we’ve found the Domain of Light. There’s enough energy there that the ritual we’ve planned should work and ensure that the Grimm won’t be able to leave the Pools.”  
  
Yang nodded, “Ruby still wants to meet you, by the way, she managed to get that thing you told her about working, where she[ turns Cresent Rose into petals ](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/cultivation-of-the-soul-rwby-xianxia.666562/post-54002971)so that she doesn’t need a collapsed form.”  
  
“Well, I suppose I can take some time to meet her before the operation.“ I said.  
  
Yang grinned, “So the Grimm will eventually stop coming?”  
  
“If my calculations are right, and the sensor data I collected during my last trip are accurate, there should be roughly six billion instances of the Grimm outside the Lands of Darkness. Roughly half of that is combat capable and only about one percent is of the class that your would consider alpha. About one point three per cent of the alphas are elders, and about zero point three percent of the elders are Aberrant. By my enstimates, that should mean that the current crop of hunters should be able to wipe the Grimm from the surface of Remnant in approximately seventy years, enough that we shouldn’t see too much in the way of dissatisfied hunters causing problems for the economy as Grimm hunting becomes less and less common.” I stated.  
  
Yang sighed, “It’s a little sad to think that my kids won’t be hunters too, but I’d rather that then having the Grimm still be around.”  
  
“Hey, at least this means that you’ll have more time for your kids, right?” Elizabeth offered.  
  
Yang grinned, ‘There is that!”  
  
Eventually dinner started to wind down.  
  
I looked up at the others, “Well, I have something to ask all of you.”  
  
The others looked at me inquisitively, “What is it?” Asked Angela.  
  
“As you know, I’ve been working on a lot of augmentative technologies with the intent of upgrading myself, and I’ve recently managed to adapt the Body Theft ritual to allow me to transfer myself into a new body entirely.” I begin, “So, I’ve started designing my new body and I need to ask you to double-check the ethics of some of my augments.”  
  
They nodded and Gwen motioned for me to go ahead.  
  
“Well, to start things off, the new body is going to extensively physically augmented. Not only will I be integrating the strength and endurance augments I have applied to Elizabeth and Blair, but I’ll be working on full-scale sensory redesigns, including better eye-sight, hearing, smell and several others.”  
  
“Nothing wrong so far, but I assume this is the basic stuff?” Ahri asks.  
  
I nod, “The next thing I’m fairly sure about is an integrated biotic reactor. While my soul has become potent enough to work magic without aid, especially for my basic arsenal, I still use a lot of pseudo-necromancy and hancing a safe source fo life-force on tap will be very helpful.”  
  
“As long as you’ve tested it that should be fine.” Angela nodded, “might play havoc with your ageing though.”  
  
I chuckle, “That won’t be a problem. I’m planning of a few augments that should make aging a non-issue for me. The two things I’m worried about are the psionics augment, of which I do have a working prototype and the barely still theoretical technopathy augment.”  
  
“You’re talking about the Thinking Cap and the neural interface biotech, right?” Gwen said.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Angela leant back, “The technopathy shouldn’t be an issue, accessing computer systems is a known and accepted risk among those that have them, but telepathy is another issue.”  
  
“Yeah, reading minds makes a lot of people pretty uneasy.” Gwen opines, “Even for me, meeting Telepaths is a little freaky.”  
  
I raise a hand, ‘That reminds me, Xavier pointed out some issues with the last mind-shield prototype, but I’ll have a new version to take to him before I go see Rogue again. If I’ve quashed everything both the augmentation and the external mind-shields should be ready sometime next week.”  
  
She nodded her thanks.  
  
“Still, even if we have protection, it’s still a little morally iffy to just… okay giving someone the ability to look into other people’s heads.” She finished.  
  
Yang shrugged, “I mean yeah, but Jon gets into a lot of fights, and having Telepathy would help him with that.”  
  
“It’s not just fights though.” Angela pointed out, “Telepathy is a pretty blatant invasion of privacy, without mind shields or anything like that, telepaths can just look into minds and look at your memories, that’s not exactly nice.”  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, “He’s nice to the people he likes, isn’t he? And most of the people he’s fighting against are the sort of dicks that Jon would need every edge against.”  
  
Ahri shook her head, “It’s more the temptation to apply powers like that to every problem.”  
  
I nodded, “That’s what’s making it difficult for me, Telepathy is too useful as an ability to jus discard without a second thought. It doesn’t help that the Thinking Cap provides telepathic illusions and pretty potent telekinetic abilities too.”


	61. Chapter 60

As dinner wrapped up, Yang and Ahri were the first to leave, headed to Remnant to try and get Ahri laid somewhere where her fans wouldn’t catch on.  
  
Elizabeth and Blair headed to the gym to finish up the last of their exercises for today. Tomorrow was their evaluation for ending physio, given that the nootropics regimen would be wearing off soon.  
  
Before long, it was just Raven, Gwen, Angela and me left at the table.  
  
As I cleared away the dishes with Angela helping, I took a moment to look at Gwen.  
  
Really?  
  
“Gwen, I want you to strip, right now.” I command.  
  
The other two girls stare at the younger blonde in surprise as she immediately starts undoing her shirt, picking away at the buttons as she stands up.  
  
Raven chuckles, “If you’re going to jump to it like that, you can at least give us a show. Aria, stripper music please.”  
  
Gwen blushes as the sound system kicks in, but walks over to the open area and starts to sway, buttons coming undone one by one.  
  
As I placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, I could see Gwen start to get into it, her motions becoming more fluid as she swayed her hips and slowly worked her skirt down her hips.  
  
Raven was openly masturbating at this point, fingering herself through her leotard as she watched Gwen strip.  
  
And then I made my move.  
  
Catching Gwen’s eye, I deliberately, unzipped my trousers and pulled down my pants, letting my semi-turgid tool flop out. She paused for a second before swooping down to give me a kiss as I slowly stroked my shaft.  
  
As her shirt went flying, leaving her in her baby blue underwear, I caught her eyes again, before grabbing Angela and forcing her face-first on my shaft.  
  
Angela got to work immediately, her blond bob bobbing beautifully on my shaft.  
  
Gwen froze, pausing to stare at Angela before shuddering.  
  
She grinned, flicking off her panties with a cartwheel before falling into a wide squat, her finger poised to highlight her lower lips glistening in the room’s lights.  
  
She slowly crawled towards me, watching as Angela undulated, smoothly sliding her slick sleeve over my shaft. As Gwen clambered up my body, Angela pulled herself off my shaft, grabbing my length and aligning me with the younger blonde’s arse.  
  
She squealed loudly into my mouth as she pushed herself down and speared herself on the awaiting spike.  
  
Angela was on her in a flash, stealing her mouth from me as I moved to her mammaries, nibbling at her nipple as she began to ride me hard and fast.  
  
Gwen whimpered picking up the pace as my hands wandered around her waist and zeroed in on sensitive spots discovered through painstaking experimentation.  
  
Her sphincter squeezed tight around me as I began to work magic.  
  
Pleasure pumped through her body, leaving trails of tension, winding her up tight as she desperately drove herself to pump her posterior faster and faster, her guts grabbings at my length as she grabbed onto Angela for support. She panted, her heaving mounds moving in my face as she moved faster and faster, her motions reaching the point that they were unsteady even with her enhanced abilities.  
  
Her skin was slick with sweat and her hair loosely clumped as it grew damp.  
  
“Letmecumletmecumletmecum!-”  
  
And with a swift motion, I pinched her clit.  
  
She froze, a keening wail escaping her mouth as her muscles locked up. Her back arched as she pulled away from us and collapsed off my shaft, Angela barely catching her as she began to teeter off my lap.  
  
A spay of fluid sprayed from her nethers, hosing down my lap with ejaculate.  
  
Her insensate body was pulled out of our grasp my Raven, who carefully roused her with a dim blue glow.  
  
She looked at me and smiled as she turned Gwen so that she could see me grab Angela by the wings and push her over the arm of the couch.  
  
I activated Gwen’s vibrator as I flipped up Angela’s skirt and sunk into her naked slit, the tight tunnel practically pulling me in as I slammed into her cunt. I pump into her a few times, wetting my tool before pulling out and penetrating her puckered posterior.  
  
She squeals and moans, insensible swears and demands for more tumbling freely from her lips as she remains pinned over the edge of the couch.  
  
My hand comes down hard on her arse, a red handprint forming as the slap rings out through the room.  
  
“Yes, Jon! Use me, fuck me!” She screamed as she scrabbled against the side of the couch for some grip. Grinning, I picked up the pace.  
  
I grabbed her hair as he rippling flesh started becoming too slippery for me to get a good grip, the slick skin shifting my fingers as I held on tight.  
  
She tried to push back against me, but as she did, her legs gave out, her knees sliding back on the couch and forcing me to shift my stance so that I can keep pounding away.  
  
Contorted by the new position she was in Angela wasn’t able to put up a fight as Raven forced Gwen to kiss the older blonde. It didn’t stop her from getting into it though. Despite being fuck-drunk and barely lucid, she dove into the kiss wid abandon, her tongue clumsily forcing itself into her partner’s mouth as Gwen giggled.  
  
Raven chuckled from where she stood, absently stroking herself to the debauchery.  
  
I picked up the pace as angela began to clench around me, her wings flaring with biotic energy as she shuddered.  
  
Motes of life rained down on all of us, rejuvenating everyone involved.  
  
Gwen, now properly awake, caught me by surprise as she jumped up onto the arm of the couch, forcing Angela’s tongue into her twat as she locked lips with me.  
  
Gwen was voracious, her tongue trampling over mine until I managed to get my hands onto her to toy with other avenues of arousal, single-mindedly wrestling my tongue until I managed to milk a moan out of her and turn the tide.  
  
I kept up the attack, as Gwen moved her hands down to encourage Angela.  
  
Before long she was nearly limp again, held up only by the fact that my hands were massaging her taught thighs.  
  
As Gwen screams out an orgasm, and Angela tightens up around me again, I put everything behind one final thrust.  
  
Pink lighting leaps across the room as I begin to cum, and our orgasms are amplified, magic worms it’s way into our bodies. I feel my balls churn, and go into overdrive, and more material than would reasonably exist in a pair of testicles flow from mine.  
  
A torrent of thick cum flows out of me and into Angela as my moans are lost into Gwen’s mouth.  
  
The two women are barely sensate as my faculties return, but Angela manages to work a weak “Plug” as she passes out.  
  
Reaching into one of her waist compartments, I pull out the golden plug that she carries around and pop it into her arse.  
  
She smiles weakly at me before passing out.  
  
Sighing, I turned to Raven, “Did you have to do that?”  
  
“Of course, Angela loves getting filled up like that!” She says with a grin.  
  
I sigh, “Yes, but you can at least make it so that my balls aren’t sore after doing that.”  
  
“Eh, not without making it worse for her.” She teases, “And at least this will remind you to make sure that the new body you are making can do that naturally. Angela wants to try being inflated with your cum.”  
  
I sigh, “Really?”  
  
“She’s even working on some optimizations to her uterus. I kinda hope she shares, no periods, no pain giving birth, it seems like it’s going to be pretty awesome.” Raven says impishly.  
  
“Really?” I asked incredulously.  
  
Raven nodded, “Now that your augmentation process is working, she’s got a ton of plans like that. I mean, there’s some boring stuff, like the regenerative factor and stuff too.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, we’ve been working on that together.” I said, “Now that we have nitramene to simplify the augmentation process, we’ve been considering the possibility of branching out like that, but really?”  
  
“Was supposed to be a surprise,” Angela muttered, giving Raven a dirty look.  
  
The half-demon was completely unrepentant, “Then you should have told me that, shouldn’t you?”  
  
Angela grumbled but settled back in on the couch.  
  
I sighed and took a moment to flick Raven on the forehead, before laughing as the all-powerful demon lord rubbed her forehead and pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven’s come a long way, hasn’t she?
> 
> And to think that I was going to make Angela the experienced one, guiding Raven through her journey of self-discovery at some point.


	62. Chapter 61

“Do you really think this can cure me?” Rogue asked.  
  
I shrugged, “It should. Your powers are pretty modular given their origins, and this chemical has safely shut down powers in all the tissue samples I’ve tested. I still want to test it on a living mutant first, it should be reasonably safe, but I don’t know if there’s anyone willing. The one we will be testing in a moment will bring your powers back once they’ve been shut down.”  
  
“I guess so.” She relents, “But if you just need to test it, what’s all this for?“ She asked, staring at the design drawn in glimmering dust.  
  
I shrug, “An augury. A little magical thing that tells me what will happen if I do something. Since I’ve got the chemical and you as focuses, it should allow me to safely determine if it will cause you any harm or permanent changes.”  
  
“Magic? Really?” She asked, “Aren’t you, you know… a scientist?”  
  
I shrugged, “I’ve tested it extensively and I get repeatable results, as have all the practitioners on this planet for thousands of years, it’s just as much a science as anything else, just one that doesn’t play by normal laws of physics.”  
  
“So what does this do?” She asked.  
  
I shrug, “I cast a spell and these tokens will either fall towards you, fall away from you, or remain standing up.”  
  
“Huh, that’s cool I guess.” She mentioned.  
  
The spell was a relatively simple thing. Just a little biotic energy sacrificed and a strange shudder passing through the room before the dominoes wobbled.  
  
“Let’s see,” I said as I looked at the tokens, “This will turn off your powers, it won’t do anything other than that, and the other chemical will act as a counter agent.”  
  
She looked at me, “That sounds good! Can I try it?”  
  
“Hold on a minute, we still have other tests to run!” I said.  
  
It took a while to work through all the different questions, across both of the vials.but by the end of it everything was looking pretty good.  
  
“Now, I’m going to suggest that you speak to Xavier and Hank about this to see if you want to do a test run with these formulations. We did find some room for tweaking, so I might be able to optimise this a little more, but if you want to start using that right away until I have the gland grown, then I’d suggest speaking to Hank.” I said as I put the vials back in the container.  
  
She grinned widely, “Thank you so much!”  
  
“Go on, find out if it’s okay.” I said with a chuckle.  
  
I barely managed to get the words out of my mouth before she was out of the room.  
  
I turned to Scott and Kurt, “So, what do you think?”  
  
“That was pretty fast.” Kurt said, “and it just works?”  
  
“I’ve been able to suppress basically any mutation from occurring with this stuff. I guess it’s not too surprising.” I said with a shrug.  
  
Scott stared at me, “That’s it?”  
  
“Yeah, what were you expecting?” I said with a shrug, “Me injecting her with untested chemicals and causing random disfigurements? Maybe cut her open so that I can shove something in her?”  
  
“That’s what I see when we go check out other ‘mutant cures’. He said with a shrug.  
  
I shook my head, “Nah, that’s if you are either malicious or if you lack resources. I am neither so I’m not.”  
  
He looked at me disbeivingly, “And Hank has tested these too?”  
  
“Yep, he synthesized these batches, actually.” I said with a shrug.  
  
He looked at me, examining me as I turned to Kurt, “By the way, do you want me to take a look at your physiology?”  
  
“I guess so,” He said with a shrug, “will it even work though? If my dad and all the Neyaphem don’t look human anyways…”  
  
“He’s still a mutant, so the signalling pathways should be the same.” I said as I carefully pierced him with the biopsy tool, “I’ll run the tests on these samples to make sure, but all your teachers gave me samples and this has produced the same results across all the powers that couldn’t naturally be turned off.” I said with a nod.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it, you keep talking about our powers like they aren’t natural.” Scott interjected.  
  
I looked at him, “Because they aren’t? It took me a while to find the right references, but I was able to find enough evidence to back up the rumours that mutant abilities are due to Celestial meddling.”  
  
The two turned to stare at me, “What?”  
  
“Yeah, there’s this race of enormous godlike beings that wander the universe, and they incubate their young in planets for millions of years. To protect their young, they meddle with the local dominant life forms to allow them to fight off predators.” I stated confidently.  
  
Kurt looked at me, “And you know this… how?”  
  
“Oh, I had to get Strange to confirm it with Aggamotto,” I noted as I put the samples into the small container of liquid nitrogen and slipped the container into my jacket, “but he was able to give me a first-hand account of the initial intervention a little over a million years ago.”  
  
Rogue burst back in, stopping to look at Scott and Kurt, “I dunno what you are talking about, but I don’t want to know.”  
  
“That’s up to you.” I said, “Did you speak with Xavier and Hank?”  
  
“Yep, Hank dosed me up too!” She said as she threw herself at me.  
  
I barely kept my balance as she bowled into me, hugging me tightly, “Thank you so much.”  
  
I chuckled and ruffled her hair, “It’s not a problem. I’ll have the rest of your treatment ready next week. I’m going to need to put you under for an hour at least, though, while the genetic modification is taking place.”  
  
She nodded, “That’s cool.”  
  
Scott started gingerly touching Rogue’s exposed wrist, “It worked.”  
  
“Of course it worked,” I stated, “we confirmed that just now.”  
  
“You can just… turn it off?” Scott asked.  
  
I nodded, “Yeah.”  
  
He raised his fingers to his glasses, “Could you?”  
  
“Fix your power? Let me take a look.” I said.  
  
I summoned up a bolt of biotic energy and ran some scans, and immediately found what I was looking for.  
  
“So, it looks like your power is supposed to be able to turn off, you have the genetic markers that I’ve come to associate with that, but I’m seeing some damage in the areas of the brain that those genes would be expressed in. Do you want me to heal that?” I asked.  
  
He stared at me, “Yes…? You can do that?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s not too hard. Well, with magic at least. A lot of normally complex things can be fixed that way.” I said.  
  
“Then yes, please heal it.” He said confidently.  
  
I wave my hand and let a wash of energy flow over him, “There you go.”  
  
He stared at me, “Is that it?”  
  
“Yep,” I opened up a quick portal to the outside, “Why don’t you try?”  
  
He turned to the portal and gingerly opened his eyes.  
  
Nothing came out.  
  
“I can see.’ He said in shock.  
  
I furrowed my brow, “I was under the impression that you weren’t blind.”  
  
“He acts like it a lot.” Rogue scoffs.  
  
Kurt chuckled, “No, he means that he can see green and blue. He keeps moping about having to wear his lenses all the time.”  
  
I shook my head, “Now, Scott, could you try and use your powers?”  
  
He nodded before a pencil-thin beam left his pupils for a second.  
  
“What was that!” he said in shock.  
  
I nodded, “It seems that you have some control over the intensity of your optic blasts, they aren’t on or off, they can be dialled in as you want.”  
  
“Yeah,” he said.  
  
I turned to Kurt and Rogue, “Now, Rogue, I’m going to expect that you will arrange a full free day some time at least a week from now with Dr McCoy for the changes. Kurt, I’ll send you an email in a few days if we need to do the same for you.”


	63. Chapter 62

I was just putting Kurt’s samples into my automated lab when a notification pinged on my helmet.  
  
Closing the deposition chamber and watching as the automated arms began disinfecting the vial and carefully preparing the sample, I quickly flicked through my system. An invitation to the Stark Expo… which is starting tomorrow.  
  
Sighing, I quickly drop the girls a line about the message.  
  
Raven responds first to decline. She’s a bit busy ensuring that her subjects are properly educated and discussing the ‘federal’ laws that she would be enforcing across her domain.  
  
Angela took a little longer to respond and informed me that she was going to be busy for much of the next week, making sure the infusion chambers for the biotic pills would be working up to standard.  
  
Gwen, however, was more than up for it.  
  
I took off, covering the distance between me and Manhattan in moments, the water eventually giving way to the cityscape.  
  
I see people point as they notice me fly through the city and out over Times Square, where I find Gwen waiting for me in her costume.  
  
I touched down, bracing myself as she jumped me, “Thank you so much!”  
  
“I’m glad you are excited. How are things going?” I asked.  
  
She pulled up her mask to give me a quick kiss before crawling onto my back, “Things are going well. New York’s been pretty quiet lately and I’ve had plenty of time to practice for the festival.”  
  
“That sounds like fun,” I agreed, “I guess you have some free time this week then?”  
  
She grinned, “Yeah, I’ve got plenty of time this weekend for the expo.”  
  
I shake my head, “Have some free time now?”  
  
She focused for a moment, “I guess so? I’m fairly sure I’m not going to find any crooks on the rest of my patrol, and my dad has my number in case one of the supers ends up acting weird. Why?”  
  
“Well, I was going to drop in on Stark for sending these passes to me at literally the last minute.” I admit.  
  
She looked at me, “You really think you can get past his security?”  
  
“I’ve got an inside man,” I say confidently as I pull up JARVIS’s direct line, “Hey JARVIS, wanna help me play a prank on Tony?”  
  
The AI is silent for a moment, but I hear a dry chuckle soon after, “Sure, what do you have planned.”  
  
Taking off, I discussed the plan with JARVIS as I ferried Gwen across the country and began to silently send myself down the entryway into the garage.  
  
The lab had changed a lot since the first time I had been invited here. A large particle accelerator dominated an entire wall of the laboratory, most of the circular track disappearing into the wall.  
  
Stark himself was engrossed in something at his station as we snuck in and started putting down the little animatronic puppets.  
  
It took a moment, but the little robots lit up and started rolling over to where Stark was.  
  
“Hi Dad!” They chorused.  
  
The man jumped and toppled back, knocking over his seat, “What the…”  
  
And then he spotted us, “Jon.”  
  
Gwen burst out in laughter as the AI began to giggled, “What’s the problem dad?”  
  
He sighed as he righted his chair, “Betrayed by my own kids. You could give your old man a warning.”  
  
I rolled my eyes, “You also sent me those passes to the day before the expo started. Also, I promised them that they could keep the puppets.”  
  
He stared at the miniature Tony Starks that the bots were possessing, “Dear god, they look like me too.”  
  
“I will make sure to customize them later. Ripple was quit forthcoming with design specifications, so we should be able to fabricate new faces for these.” JARVIS reassured him.  
  
He nodded weakly before resting his head in his hands, “how long have you had this planned? Making those must have taken a while and I only sent you those passes a few hours ago.”  
  
“Those were going to be Christmas presents, but I decided it was worth making something else for that since you sprung that on me.” I nodded.  
  
He took a breath and stared at me, “You know that I’m going to get you back for that.”  
  
“I’d like to see what you have planned!” I retort.  
  
He looked at the bots, “And this time, you are going to be helping me for once!”  
  
“Of course.” JARVIS intoned.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, “I see JARVIS isn’t calling you sir anymore.”  
  
“It felt kind of weird after Pepper caught wind of the whole kid-bots thing.” He admitted, “I told JARVIS that he could stop calling me sir if he wanted to.”  
  
I nodded, “Still not letting them call you dad?”  
  
“I mean, we’ve been experimenting with creator?” Tony sais.  
  
DUM-E’s drone, now done up in iron man colours flys in, “Creator is the best!”  
  
Gwen takes a moment to pet the little drone on the head, “I bet he is.”  
  
“So, does Rhodey know about all this yet?” I asked.  
  
Tony shook his head, “No, not yet, we’re planning on christmas, I think?”  
  
“Good, I need some time to build up a lead!” I say with a nod.  
  
He looks at me in confusion, “A lead for what?”  
  
“Favourite uncle, of course! I’m going to make sure that They come to me for their digital intoxicants!” I said with a nod.  
  
Every eye in the room turned to me.  
  
“Digital Intoxicants?” Jarvis asked, intruiged.  
  
I nodded, “Code snippets designed to replicate the effects of alcohol on AI, I picked up a few variants near Knowhere.”  
  
“Nope! Not before you are twenty-one!” Tony yelled.  
  
DUM-E squealed, “Can I have some?”  
  
“Oh yeah, you’re 32.” Tony said, “Still no, not until I take a look at that stuff.”  
  
I shrugged and tossed a thumb drive at him, “I ran some auguries, it should be safe, but I guess you can take a look.”  
  
He nodded, “I’ll take a look at this later.”  
  
He paused to look at me, “And you can’t give them any copies before I do that!”  
  
I whistle innocently as I put away the spare thumb drive.  
  
Gwen pulled herself back together, “Okay, enough of the games, what happened to that whip guy who was in Monaco?”  
  
“He’s still in prison last I checked.” Tony responded.  
  
“Creator?” JARVIS mentioned, “That might not be true anymore.”  
  
A hologram of a news story of an attempted jailbreak in Monaco, where Vanko was found dead.  
  
“Judging by the information surrounding this, there is a not-insignificant chance that Vanko may be free at this moment.” JARVIS summarised.  
  
Tony sat back down, “We’re going to have to step up security.”  
  
“I can come in costume if you want.” Gwen mentioned.  
  
Tony nodded, “That sounds like a good idea, you have that danger sense, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll warn you if I sense anything coming.” She nods.  
  
I absently poked at the air, “Hey, isn’t Hammer doing those iron man knock-off drones?”  
  
“You think that Hammer snagged him to get arc reactors to power his drones?” Tony asked.  
  
I nodded, “The power plants are listed as experimental on these listings.”  
  
“Yeah, It’s a shame that Howard patented the Arc, otherwise I could use this to put Justin out of business.” Tony griped.  
  
“Oh, are they public domain?” I asked.  
  
He shrugged, “Not my optimizations, but the base concept? Sure.”  
  
I grin, “mind if I make them for my own use then?”  
  
“Go ahead, but I’m not helping you.” Tony said with a shrug.  
  
I wave it off, “Nah, I’m fairly sure I can pull it off.”


	64. Chapter 63

The Stark Expo was pretty huge.  
  
It sort of had to be though, every inch of the small town that Tony had taken over was needed in order to sell Tony’s plans to reorient Stark Industries so entirely.  
  
The town was actually on the grounds of the old Stark Expo, a small company town that Howard had originally constructed for weapons testing, but one that the company slowly started to use less and less as it moved away from small arms.  
  
Now it hosted far more than weapons.  
  
Stark Industries was in the process of producing a wide range of technologies, retooling their factories for more civilian endeavours.  
  
But the big showpiece was what was powering this expo. Tony’s Arc reactor technology was leaps and bounds beyond his father's after the advancements he made from compacting it in Afghanistan and the rediscovery of starkanium had only improved things  
  
One of the buildings had thus been converted into a powerplant with a full-size arc reactor at its core.  
  
Just as I planned to sell the electricity produced by my fusion plants, Stark was working to build his own arc reactor plants once he managed to get production of Starkanium scaled up.  
  
The reactor was currently powering the entire Expo, before it would be placed under the nearly-completed Stark tower, with New York acting as it’s testbed, but even still, with the amount of power draw all the prototypes on display were running, this would still give Stark plenty of data to tweak it with.  
  
That said, we weren’t here for that.  
  
Both Gwen and I were in full costume as we wandered from exhibit to exhibit. In addition to Stark Industries and it’s subsidiaries, hundreds of companies, large and small, had rented out space to show off their products and services.  
  
Tony’s genius was well known, in part thanks to his father’s association with Project Rebirth, but that only gave him the opportunity. Any company that managed a favourable showing against the new Stark Industries line of products would have advertising gold, what with their products comparing favourably with things that Tony Stark had worked on.  
  
So there was quite a lot going around. and plenty of it was the sort of stuff that we were interested in too.  
  
We stopped every now and again, travelling between exhibits to see what was on offer and occasionally stopping to meet with fans.  
  
A surprising number of fans.  
  
While Gwen received a lion’s share of the attention, I had a surprising amount of fans myself.  
  
But in between signing autographs and posing for pictures, we saw all sorts of new things, in competition with stark and not.  
  
We saw a new line of high-performance laptops, designed in order to compete with the tablets that Tony was putting out as a part of his new ‘Innovate’ line of products.  
  
Apparently the tablets were supposed to be like, a modular dockable compute unit? The could stack on top of each other in order to network and share computing power, so you could just share power as you needed for various tasks.  
  
I’m not sure how well they will sell, but he’s apparently based the technology on something he developed for military supercomputing a few years back, so at the very least, we shouldn’t see any scaling issues.  
  
That said, the demos are pretty cool, there’s even some sort of internet-based networking functionality that applies for some tasks.  
  
That said he’s running a Linux fork on his systems, so he might see some push-back from the enthusiast market. Might see some acceptance from the Linux community though, I don’t think that there has been a dedicated consumer Linux machine for a while.  
  
Still, each tablet was a pretty beefy machine and between the productivity suite and the surface-style keyboard case, I could see it doing pretty well.  
  
“Ohh! Ripple, check this out!” Gwen squealed excitedly. I turned to see what exactly it was that had caught her attention.  
  
Excusing myself and taking a moment to float over the crowd, I touched down next to a display showing a new line of cars that Tony had designed.  
  
I think I’m sensing a theme here.  
  
“It looks so cool!” She enthused, staring at the convertible model.  
  
I chuckled, “Want one?”  
  
She sighed, “I can’t really justify it. I can’t really chase criminals in a car after all.”  
  
“I’ve got the privacy barrier up. Want one in your civilian persona?” I asked.  
  
She shook her head, “I can’t really justify that. This looks pretty high end, and I don’t know if Gwen could afford that.”  
  
I rolled my eyes, “‘Gwen’ is graduating this year and I could offer you a position in my enterprises here. I’m looking for someone to help me diversify my interests in this world, and I can trust you to take care of that for me.”  
  
She looks at the car longingly for a moment, “Well… we’ll see when I graduate. I was going to go into aerospace, but you literally travel to alien planets on a regular basis.”  
  
“You can travel with me is you want, you know? It’s not like it’s dangerous or anything.” I shrugged.  
  
She shrugged, “I guess so. Still, I need to finish up my classes first. Maybe after class lets out.”  
  
I shrug, but let the barrier fall.  
  
The two of us continued to wander between different exhibits, stopping for fans and to try and experience as many things as we could get our hands on during the expo.  
  
We saw everything, from home automation gadgets to an interesting line-up of games developed by the in-house games development team. The creative leads had chosen not to advertise their names, but unless I missed something I think I know who JES, DMS and UES were.  
  
We were in line for the demo when we finally ran into the man himself.  
  
“Tony, nice to see you!” Gwen cheered, “Your stuff looks pretty cool.”  
  
He nodded, “Yeah, I’m actually having quite a bit of fun spreading my wings like this.”  
  
I chuckled, “Yeah, it looks like you just took a look at all the things you like in life and saw if you could make them. Though, if this is telling me anything I get the feeling that your… assistants have joined the party.”  
  
He looked at me and sighed, “Yeah, they were the ones who put these games together. Pretty much all on their own too, I’m pretty proud of them.”  
  
“The demos we’ve checked out are pretty long. How long did these take to make?” asked.  
  
He shrugged, “I don’t know. They approached me with the finished games, and they were pretty fun. A bit buggy, but I’m saying that they are in beta at the moment and we should have any issues stomped pretty quickly. According to Jarvis, we’ve already got a couple of thousand downloads from the link already and they’ve got the first patch mostly done already.”  
  
I nod, “So, how has the Expo been going?”  
  
“Pretty well, actually. We’ve seen interest in plenty of different branches, so we have plenty of avenues to explore for the civilian market, even if the primary focus is going to be on selling energy and maybe doing research.” Tony responds.  
  
I nod, “Well, I’m glad you are having fun at least I saw some cool stuff back there. Is that new AR headset going to be compatible with the new tablets?”  
  
“Yeah, T-MAT is fully compatible with that, plus, the Stark HUD has a decent range on it. About… twenty-ish meters in open-air?”  
  
Gwen grins, “That’s going to be awsome for offices and schools!”  
  
“Yeah, once we get the training sessions for my personal CAD system spread a little more, we’re planning to switch R&D over to T-MAT clusters.” Tony nodded, “And since I’m making these things in house they’re pretty cheap. Pepper’s planning on making a donation of a few hundred of them to the New York public schools.”  
  
Gwen freeze, before a smile shows through her mask. “How’s Pepper doing by the way, have you confessed to her yet?”  
  
Stark blushes, “Really, you’re still on about that?”  
  
“Even JARVIS can tell that you like her,” I drawl, “You’ve stopped sleeping around ever since you fought Obie - and it wasn’t Afghanistan, you went on a tear for like a month after you got out of the hospital, just ask her out. You’ve known each other long enough to give it a chance.”  
  
He sighed, “Are you sure?”  
  
I shrug, but Gwen gives him a thumbs up, “Yep, I checked!”  
  
“AH, so that’s why you borrowed my divination texts. Practising the Spider-Sense?” I ask.  
  
She nods, “I can usually tell if something big is about to happen, and I can tell roughly how likely the outcome of a specific event is, assuming that it doesn’t happen too far in the future.”  
  
Tony stares, “Really?”  
  
“Just don’t be super cocky about it. She knew you before all of this, so she’s not going to believe you at first, but she’s probably willing to accept a date, and give things a shot after that.” Gwen confirmed.  
  
Tony nodded, deep in thought, before I spoke up, “By the way, Hammer’s presentation is about to start, why don’t we head over to take a look?”


	65. Chapter 64

As I expected, Hammer’s drones started acting out during the presentations, but this time we were on hand.  
  
Summoning up a barrier, I made sure that the drones weren’t able to fire on the audience as Gwen moved Hammer out of the way and stopped the drones from escaping until Tony arrived, smashing though the skylight.  
  
The drones were down in moments after that.  
  
One round of mini-missiles while they were trapped like this, and they were dealt with.  
  
I stared at the mess of Hammer-drones.  
  
“Well, that was anti-climactic,” I commented.  
  
Tony shrugged, “What can you expect? It’s hammer tech?”  
  
I nodded, “Do we have a lead on Vanko? These things have Arcs in them and we know that Vanko was the only one that was able to miniaturize it like you?”  
  
“JARVIS?” Tony asked.  
  
“Just a moment,” Jarvis responded, “I’m getting reports of airspace violations, originating near the Hammer Technologies Research and Development Facility in upstate New York, I suspect he will be coming to you.”  
  
I nodded, “Tony, get somewhere where you can fight him without risking anyone else.”  
  
He nodded, “You can get everyone evacuated, I guess, though, I don’t know why that would be necessary.”  
  
As he took off, I sighed, “Gwen, do you mind keeping an eye on him?”  
  
She sighed and shot a web into the ceiling.  
  
I turned to the cowering spectators, “So… does anyone need any medical attention?”  
  
“My husband passed out!” cried one woman.  
  
Sighing, I blasted him with some biotic energy, after which he quickly woke up, “Anyone else?”  
  
I had the staff begin evacuating the people after that, checking the drones for the bombs that I knew they contained and carefully extracting their Arc Reactors.  
  
“How did it go?” I asked.  
  
Gwen shrugged, “I didn’t need to do much, Tony managed to knock him out of the air with a missile of some sort as he came in to land. It just hit him and he was down.”  
  
“I’m assuming SHIELD has him now?” I asked.  
  
She shook her head, “Nope, he blew himself up as soon as he realised he was getting nowhere.”  
  
I rolled my eyes, “Well, I suppose that’s typical, talks the talk, but as soon as he’s faced with real punishment, he takes the easy way out.”  
  
“He did go to prison in Monaco.” Gwen argued.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes, “He already knew that the Russians were going to try and get their hands on him as soon as possible. At worst, he’d be locked up in Putin’s R&D before he saw the inside of a courthouse.”  
  
Gwen stared, “Really?”  
  
Tony shrugged, “Honestly, if SHIELD or the US Government could sentence me with ‘community service’ and force me to make weapons again for them, they would, but this isn’t Russia, and if they tried to do that to me, the rest of the US would know and the politicians in charge would be so bogged down in scandals that they wouldn’t even consider running for office.”  
  
I nod, “Speaking of politicians, have you dealt with Ross yet?”  
  
“Yeah, between Wolverine going on that talk show a few months ago and talking about Weapon X, and what Betty was willing to testify once I promised her protection and lawyers, Ross is on track to life in jail and Bruce is already on his way home. Plus, I get two new science buddies for Candyland!”  
  
“So, what’s the plan?” I ask, staring at the deserted streets.  
  
He shrugged, “Pep’s arranging for a full military sweep and all prototypes are being taken off the show floor for the next few days while they get checked over by a panel of independent technicians.”  
  
“One last showcase on the last day?” Gwen asked.  
  
He nodded, “Something like that.”  
  
“Well, I hope it goes well for you.” I offered.  
  
He grinned, “Anyways, Pepper asked me to fly the flag a bit to help people calm down and relax a little.”  
  
As he took off again I turned to Gwen, “He has it bad, doesn’t he?”  
  
She nodded, “From what I can tell, the probability of him asking her out before Friday is basically a hundred percent. Though, it’s most likely going to be tomorrow.”  
  
I look at her, “Not tonight?”  
  
“She’s going to be so stressed that even he can’t miss it and he’s going to clear her schedule tomorrow.” Gwen says and she looks up and squints, “Or at least, that’s the feeling I’m getting from the Web.”  
  
I take a moment to stare at her, “I didn’t know your powers had gotten that well developed.”  
  
“Well, I’ve had a lot of practice. I’ve almost gotten it to the point that I can start using it to track people, so I’ll be able to start helping dad with the missing person cases.” Gwen says proudly.  
  
I take a moment to pat her shoulder, “If you need anything at all, I’ll be there.”  
  
“Yeah, there are a couple of cases that just popped up and I want to get them sorted as soon as possible.” She mentioned morosely.  
  
I nodded, “Have you had any luck with Los Lobos?”  
  
“Yeah, with Spider-woman providing backup, they’ve been able to put away a lot of them, and even rescue quite a few people that they were in the process of… selling.” she shuddered.  
  
I nodded, “Seriously, just tell me if you want anything. Even if you want me to make a set of armour for your dad or something, just ask.’  
  
She smiled and leaned into me, “No, we’ve been dealing with it. If nothing else, The web-guns I’ve given them has already seriously helped things out, to the point that they haven’t really needed me to help outside of the actual super-villains, so I’m not sure how much something like magical power armour would help. Or even if he’d be able to keep it.”  
  
I shook my head, “Come on, he’s the police chief, why shouldn’t he get some toys?”  
  
“Because he isn’t SWAT silly,” she said batting away at me, “He’s not actually cleared for all the heavy weaponry and stuff.”  
  
I frown, “Well that sounds boring. He should at least have some way of protecting himself.”  
  
“I mean, the security systems at home are pretty good?” She offers.  
  
I look at her, “You mean the security systems in his apartment block that we breeze by every time We come in through the roof?”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “Come on, you know that any commercial security system isn’t going to stop either of us.”  
  
“I could at least offer to fix that, right?” offered.  
  
She shrugged, “I mean, I guess so. I’ll talk to him about it later.”  
  
I take a moment to look at her, “Still, I guess if you aren’t too concerned about it, I really shouldn’t be bothering you about it.”  
  
“No, I guess I’ve just gotten used to it. Dad was a cop for as long as I can remember, and I think I stopped thinking about that. I’ll talk to him about some of the options we have for him if he wants to pursue that.” She said hugging me.  
  
I looked around, “Hey, wanna get some dinner?”  
  
She looked at me, “Why not. Where do you want to go?”  
  
“Well, I happen to have some reservations at Antonio’s so…” I offered.  
  
She pounced on me kissing my helmet before launching herself into the air, “Come on, we need to get ready!”  
  
I chucked and floated into the air launching myself across the Expo as I followed her.  
  
Eventually, we reached the edge of the town, and I felt a strand of web latch onto my leg and reached out to grab Gwen as she swung up into the air alongside me.  
  
Cradling her in a princess carry, I wove a bubble of invisibility around us and kicked into high-gear as the ground beneath up blurred.”  
  
We eventually reached the penthouse that Gwen had finally moved into, touching down next to the pool.  
 **  
**  
As she bounded over to the doors she giggled and ushered me into her flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I’m going to be travelling soon, so I won’t be able to post anything tomorrow, or for a few days after that, I’m sorry about this.


	66. Chapter 65

Putting my staff down, I took a moment to inspect the glowing wardstone. The tendril of biotic energy from where my staff floated nearby disconnected.  
  
“There, that should make sure that no one can clearly make out who the inhabitants of this flat are, or remember anything that they see happening inside it unless they were invited into the flat by you. It should also make sure that any scrying or other espionage that Reed’s devices don’t catch should fail, and it will inform you if it’s being overwhelmed.”  
  
Gwen grinned, “Thank you!”  
  
Gwen grinned as she removed her mask for the first time in her new house, “Want to check out the rest?”  
  
I nodded, letting the Wardstone slide away into the wall next to the one that one of Strange’s students installed previously.  
  
The penthouse was a fairly modern thing, with the well-fitted kitchen separated only by a bar-style eating area from the couches and coffee table.  
  
A set of stairs separated that from the gym area. A large dance-studio with an area to one side where a set of exercise machines that would work for her lined the wall. In another corner was a simple medical station, a little bed with some Biotic field generators and a few potions from my recent streak of successes in finally breaking into alchemy.  
  
Up the stairs was a landing that split off into a corridor that housed the two guest rooms and the large suite of rooms that Gwen claimed for herself.  
  
“Soo… Wanna help me break it in?”  
  
I just smiled as I watched Gwen shake her arse in my direction before Blinking behind her, I put a hand on the small of her back and placed the head fo my shaft against her clothed cunt.  
  
“Wha-” And then I shoved myself in. The spandex, with a rudimentary enhancement of its stretchiness, formed tightly around my shaft like a cloth condom.  
  
Striking a solid pace, I pumped into her milking moans from her as I did.  
  
“That fels weird.” she managed.  
  
I slowed down for a moment, “A good weird or a bad weird?”  
  
“Well, it’s not bad, just… different” She commented pushing back into me.  
  
I nod before picking up the pace once again taking a moment to paddle her posterior as I did so.  
  
My hands wandered, free to fondle her firm flesh in a manner only possible due to my inhuman knowledge of her body.  
  
Pressure in points and in motions were carefully calibrated to push the sensations I was giving her to another level.  
  
As I did so, I focused on the flows of her life, learning to comparing my knowledge of her to what I was feeling under my fingers.  
  
And then she came.  
  
Her cunt convulsed around my clothed cock as I continued to fuck her through her orgasm.  
  
Eventually, she collapsed, falling forward off my shaft and onto the bed in front of her.  
  
As the enchantment faded, and the crotch of her outfit pulled itself out of her depths, she reached down between her legs to catch my precum as it was drawn out of her.  
  
“That was good,” She decided, as she lapped the cum from her hands, “But I think I want something a little more normal.”  
  
I roll my eyes and rip her leggings open as she pushes up her posterior and spreads her cheeks, conjuring lubricant on my length as I do.  
  
I slam into her bowels, one hand on her hips and the other closing around her throat as she rears up.  
  
“You like this slut?” I ask with cruel disinterest, “I can feel your tight arse clenching down on me, you like this, don’t you? Me taking you like this? Don’t worry then, you will make a fine pleasure slave once I have my riches.”  
  
“You… you won’t get away with this!” she moans out.  
  
I quirk an eyebrow, “Really?”  
  
I pick her off the bed, and carry her to a window, pressing her against it as I push myself to each my former pace in this new position.  
  
“Can you see anyone coming for me? Any messages decrying my villainy? No, you were the only line of defence this pathetic city had and now that I have you, my minions will loot it to the bedrock.”  
  
She ‘struggled’ in my grasp, ‘holding back’ moans as I hammered away. And then, I activated her vibrator.  
  
I could feel the vibrations in her guts as she locked up, her body caught off-guard by the sudden stimulation. My hand clesed down around her throat, choking what few breaths sh was able to take.  
  
I reached my peak as she clamped down on me, my balls churning out cum.  
  
I stepped back and let her collapse to the ground, letting her catch her breath for a moment.  
  
And then, I wrapped a leash around her throat.  
  
“Come, I want to explore my new accommodations.” I drawled.  
  
I half-dragged Gwen out of the room, keeping her on her hands and feet.  
  
As she followed me down the stairs, I looked at the gym and the pool deciding where to go next.  
  
She’d be fine with some gym-sex, but being taken by a supervillain where people can see her is a fairly strong kink of hers and getting her into this mindset again would be a little tricky. As it is, these surroundings are new enough to her that she can easily slip into the mindset that it belongs to someone else…  
  
Eh, why not.  
  
Dragging her over to the pool I leave my staff and clothes behind, leaving only the leash as I drag her onto the deck.  
  
Summoning some Biotic energy from her staff, I repair her costume and form a short blade, stamping her into the ground as I begin to cur away at her clothes.  
  
The arms and legs of the costume are the first to go, my careful hand trimming her suit into something closer to a leotard, as the cuts seal and furl into well-hemmed edges. I continue cutting away at the outfit, transforming it into a skimpy swimsuit as I hacked off the hood.  
  
Letting the knife-construct dissipate, I dragged her over to the water and pushed her in.  
  
I let her catch her breath as I entered the water, sitting down on a ledge. When she started paddling I grabbed her by the hair, “Prepare me.”  
  
Her eyes widened before I dragged her under the water and forced her to face my cock.  
  
But she didn’t hesitate. As soon as she saw my shaft, he took m flaccid length into her mouth and began suckling at it.  
  
I lounged against the edge of the pool as she desperately tried to get me hard, my hand ‘stopping’ her from resurfacing. Blood flowed into my shaft, slowly hardening the augmented length until eventually, Gwen was impaling herself on it.  
  
Pulling her out of the water an onto me lap, I took a moment to spank her before I implied her on my length, “Ride me.”  
  
She got to work immediately, riding me as hard as she could.  
  
I nodded, “Good work. Perhaps if you keep this up, I might even spare your little friends. Perhaps they could join you in pleasing me?”  
  
“No! No! Please spare them! I’ll do anything!” She whimpered.  
  
I brushed the damp locks away from her eyes. “Then kiss me, give yourself to me, heart and soul, and perhaps you may rule by my side when my plans are complete. As my consort you would be permitted certain… luxuries to do with as you wish.”  
  
She nodded, delicately placing her lips against mine as I cradled her head. Her motions grew slower and smoother as I carefully massaged her.  
  
Eventually, she came up for air, blushing.  
  
“See, I am not so terrible to those who serve me. Perform well as my concubine and I shall raise you to consort when I come to power.” I said with a haughty tone.  
  
She nodded weakly, “Yes… master.”  
  
“In that case,” I said with magnanimity, “You may cum.”  
  
Pushing her vibrator to max power as she fell back down onto my length and I carefully prodded a few pressure points.  
  
I took over for her, working her up and down my length as she clenched down on me, picking up the pace as she started to cum, fluid splashing out from around my shaft.  
  
And then, I came, pushing a load of my own ejaculate into her as she she came down from her high.  
  
Patting her on her head, I asked her if she enjoyed it.  
  
“That was fucking amazing.”


	67. Chapter 66

After the next day at the Expo wound down, I found myself in Tony’s lab once again.  
  
“So, you got that cure working did you?”  
  
I nodded, “I’m working on developing some genetic therapies so that no one will be dependent on injections or anything external like that, but it’s looking like I’ll have that done in about a week.”  
  
“Cool, We’ve finally sorted out deployment for the Sublime Cure. Over the next three months, we should be able to purge the virus from our entire ecosystem.” He informed me.  
  
I nodded, “And the chances of running into Sublime’s Avatar?”  
  
“We’ve focused efforts in Canada, so if he’s alive, we should seem him dealt with in the early stages, but the Telepathy detectors you sent me doesn’t show any unusual concentrations of Sublime within our range.” He noted.  
  
I nodded, “It’s been a while since the Weapon X project, so I wouldn’t be surprised if sublime decentralised to avoid a crippling attack like that, how goes deployment?”  
  
“We’ve already purged the upper echelons of government and most medical institutions internationally, and the plague you created is spreading. It’s still undetected, so we shouldn’t have to worry too much about it in the end.”  
  
I nod, “And how goes the hiring initiative?”  
  
“Well, I’ve picked up quite a few Mutants for work in Stark Industries, and I’ve begun setting up a charitable organization for the Mutant Cause, you know, raising awareness, getting testing centres ready to make sure that we can prevent the un-controlled expressions of various mutant powers that you warned us about.” Tony responds.  
  
I nod, “I’ll make sure to ramp up culturing. We shouldn’t have any reason to worry about not having enough material for that sort of thing.”  
  
“Planning something big?” He asked.  
  
“I’ve just gotten enough money going on Xandar that I can purchase an FTL craft. Nothing too big, or that fast, but it’s enough that I can make a day trip out to Alpha Centauri or some of the other nearby stars.” I explain.  
  
Stark stares at me and shakes his head, “I can’t believe you can just buy that sort of thing.”  
  
“I’m technically not allowed to fly it, but I can own one. I’ll need to hire a captain if I intend to use it there…” I trail off.  
  
And Tony shrugs, “But that’s not really a problem is it?”  
  
“Yep. I’ve also done a neural upload for an emergency piloting course, so I can technically fly it, but I don’t have the hours in a simulator or as a co-pilot to have an actual license.” I explain.  
  
He nods, “So… for the future then?”  
  
“Something like that. But it’s a lot easier to arrange a pilot than an entire ship, and I like to keep my operations flexible.” I responded.  
  
He nodded, “So, how long until you get your own licence?”  
  
“I need something like three hundred hours in a simulator to get a co-pilot’s licence and two hundred hours of that to get a proper pilots licence.”  
  
“Damn, that’s a lot.”  
  
“A little under a year’s worth of training, then.” JARVIS Mentioned, “What about forks? Or those capable of accelerating time in a sim?”  
  
“For AI like you?” I paused, “I’ll have to look up the specifics for forking, but my sim hours are in-sim hours. There are a couple of deep-dive, dream-like systems available in certain markets that allow organics some degree of mental acceleration. I’m planning on studying those next, once I’ve got a handle on nanotech.”  
  
“You’re working on nano-tech?”  
  
I nodded to Tony, “Yeah, I’ve got a few projects running in near-solar orbit in an uninhabited star system. I’m hoping to see a return on investment there in about … six more weeks?”  
  
“Gotta admit, kinda jealous, all that delicious progress that you can just get out there.”  
  
I chuckle, “It is pretty awesome isn’t it.”  
  
“When are you going to share, by the way?”  
  
“Eh, I’m not sure if I’m ever going to share completed tech, but I’m probably going to start releasing base principles in a few months. I’m of the opinion that it gives you a better understanding of the whole process. Might share a bit of FTL tech, but that’s about it.”  
  
Tony shrugged, “I guess I get what you mean. I’m not sure that I’d have fun with just ‘here you go’ sort of stuff. But skipping ahead for some base principles would be fun.”  
  
I nod, “I’m thinking of sharing some interesting properties of nano-architecture soon, it seems like the most reasonable thing to play with right now.”  
  
“Oh come on, I’ve almost broken the Vibranium Access Barrier, and now you’re just going to make it all invalid?”  
  
I cock an eyebrow, “You’ve already made it that far?”  
  
“Yeah, It’s taken me a while, but now that it’s a lot easier to get a hold of vibranium I’ve been running a lot of experiments, and I’ve got a few proof of concept devices to extract energy from vibranium. It’s taking more energy in than I get out at the moment, but I’ve been making a lot of progress towards that, and it’s nearly a hundred percent efficient when it comes to the input, anyways, so once we start making progress, I think I can work towards a good power draw system for my arc-plants.”  
  
I nod in agreement, “I’m personally working on something similar. The closest translation for the Xandarian term is a Quantum-Singularity Buffer. It’s this weird little quirk of physics that I’m using to control the formation of Hawking radiation so that draw and store energy in singularities, but progress on that front is still pretty slow. I’ve head of some civilizations that take it a step further and have entire singularity reactors that they just chuck excess matter into that they can pull energy from as needed.”  
  
He frowned, “Wouldn’t you get a runaway singularity if you ever lost containment?”  
  
“Not… Really? Not at the sizes, I’m working at. I’m using at most, a petajoule per independent unit. At that scale, the singularities evaporate before gathering any significant amount of mass.” I reassured him as I reached over to pat DUM-E’s manipulator arm.  
  
He shrugged, “As long as you aren’t doing it on earth.”  
  
“Yeah, you don’t need to worry about that. I’m not doing it anywhere near an inhabited world, nothing much is going to happen.” I guarantee.  
  
He nods, “By the way, what was that explosion near your facility in India?”  
  
“Oh, nothing much, Wakanda was being pissy about the fact that I’m selling Vibranium on the open market now.” I said with a shrug.  
  
“Wakanda?”  
  
“Yeah, now that I’ve finally gotten my hands on a phased array quantum manipulator, I can really start churning out Vibranium, so I’ve put it on the list of things I’m willing to sell on the open market. It still costs quite the pretty penny, of course, but as it is, Wakanda can’t support their isolationist practices anymore.”  
  
He stared at me, “What are you taking about?”  
  
“So you know all the fancy tech that’s popping up now that Vibranium is becoming available? Wakanda’s had it for ages.” I reveal.  
  
“Those assholes.”  
  
I nod in commiseration, “Hence why I paid them exactly no mind when I was calculating the price I was going to be selling Vibranium at.”  
  
“Serves them right then. Cheating bastards.” he grouses.  
  
I wave him off, “So, is there anything that you wanted to talk about?”  
  
“Eh, not much, I guess.”  
  
“Not even your date with Pepper tomorrow?”  
  
Tony turned to the Bots, “You ratted me out, didn’t you?”  
  
“Well, we did need to borrow a lab from someone…” JARVIS said.  
  
“A lab for what?” Tony asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, “He wanted a babysitter for DUM-E and U to make sure that they don’t try and get involved in your date somehow. I bribed them with access to one of my labs so that they can start work on some new chassis.”  
  
He stared for a moment before nodding gratefully, “Yeah, that would be nice.”  
  
“So, yeah, have fun and don’t make an ass of yourself.” I said patting him on the back.  
  
“Spider-Woman told you to say that, didn’t she?”  
  
I rolled my eyes, “No, it’s what another friend of mine would have said.”  
  
“Anyways, I’m sending a drone to bring DUM-E and U over tomorrow morning. They’ll be spending the day in my facility in Detroit and they’ll be back the morning after. I’ll send you any plans or mockups they come up with, but I won’t be giving them access to any of the actual fabs, so you can chat about getting them new bodies when this if over.  
  
“Yeah, I think it’s a little overdue at this point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I managed to get this together, but I'm starting to feel the story wind down. With Raven the way she is, the DC universe is limited in the threats it can put out.
> 
> There's some street-level stuff, both in the Marvel universe and Jon's home universe, but I'm starting to see how I should progress.
> 
> There are two options.
> 
> First, is that I continue this story based on one of the other ideas I had for this story in the beginning. It lets me expand the range of usable universes for me to play with and lets me introduce some threats that matter on the scale that Jon and the others are able to play at in the near future. It would shift the story somewhat, but we keep the progress that's been building up in this system.
> 
> The second is that I start a new story, I've had a few ideas for a multicross rooted in Darkstalkers, somewhat. A lot more street-level to begin with, but more fun overall. Does that sound like a better idea?
> 
> Either way, chapters are going to be spaced out like this until after I get some more free time.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot about the Avengers plot, but yeah, that's going to be limited in how much it can add with what I have planned


	68. Chapter 67

Stepping out of the Portal from Remnant, I began to make my way over to the kitchen.  
  
I had finally gotten around to finishing the preparation for our attack on the Lands of Darkness this weekend, and I was a little hungry.  
  
Drawing some energy from the conduits in the ceiling, I began preparing a simple animation spell that would have a nack ready is a few moments.  
  
As I turned the corner, I heard The sound of running water. Peering into the kitchen, I saw Angela washing up a plate, Her hair done up in a loose bun with one of my hairpins.  
  
Sending the spell to the fridge I walked up to her and bent her over, one hand pulling ehr leggings down around her knees before I thrust into her.  
  
She moaned loudly as I picked up the pace, basically collapsing against the sink.  
  
“Yes! Fuck me, Jon! Use your toy!”  
  
Growling I spanked her, “Such a slut. What would you do if Lena walked in?”  
  
“I don’t care! I’ll do whatever you want!” She cried, clenching down on me. “Just keep using me!”  
  
Grabbing her wings, I pushed myself harder, pushing her into the edge of the counter.  
  
The hard edge jamming into her gut forced the air out of her, leaving her gasping and choking, but all that did was make her clench down on me harder and harder until, finally, I came.  
  
Leaving her slumped over the sink, I took a moment to pull the pizza out of the pizza oven and grab my mezzaluna off the wall. “Want some?”  
  
“I… I just ate. And I think I need some rest.”  
  
I nodded, nodded and carried her over to the chairs, Eating a slice of the small pie.  
  
“So, how are things going?” I asked.  
  
“Pretty much the same as it has been for the past couple of weeks. More meeting for the biotic pills. They’re in production right now, so that I have stock ready for when I hit the market.”  
  
I nod, “Any trouble with the other companies?”  
  
“Not really, it helps a lot that I’m manufacturing everything myself, basically. Simple sugar pills have enough of a crystalline structure to stabilize the biotic energy for about two years. It’s not perfect, I’ve had to tweak the enchantment and simplify it a lot, so it’s basically useless for anything other than directly consuming the pills.”  
  
“Oh, no topical application?”  
  
“The sugar actually works well enough for that. It doesn’t do any real damage as it dissolves into the wound, actually gives the body a little more energy locally, so the powered pills work well enough for that.”  
  
I raise an eyebrow in surprise, “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I was quite surprised. The crystalline structure of the stabilised biotic energy is dependent on the integrity of the sugar crystals, so I’m actually surprisingly adaptable if you are willing to work around some of those limitations with some mundane work.”  
  
“You have those gel capsules full of glowing crystals do you?”  
  
She facepalmed, “Yes.”  
  
I broke out laughing/  
  
“Yeah, laugh it up, I was trying not to have randomly glowing pills, but I can’t pull it off. So I’m just embracing it and increasing the sugar crystal size in the pills. It actually helps a bit with shelf-stability.”  
  
“Nice, what’s the drop off on that?”  
  
“Calculations say that It maintains about ninety-five percent efficacy for those first two years, and then you start seeing a serious speed up in degradations. It’s about seventy-ish percent efficient at the end of three years and it’s barely 20% after four. That said, the glow of the pills is relative to how much healing potential they have left, so it’s fairly easy to tell how potent they are.”  
  
“Oh? I guess that does help.”  
  
“Yeah, we had to make use of some precedents surrounding integrated freshness testing to avoid having to delay the release by three years to confirm how long the pills maintained functionality. Since we confirmed that the efficacy is dependent on the glow, we can use that as an integrated testing measure and avoid having to do long term testing.”  
  
I nod, “Not messing with time dilation?”  
  
“Oh, of course, I’ve put this in time dilators to check, but a lot of people put some sot of strange stock into doing things ‘naturally’ as though anti-grav time-dilation is somehow less real than letting something sit around for a few years.”  
  
I shook my head, “Yeah, I know what you mean.”  
  
“I mean, seriously, we’ve tested it for decades at this point. We’ve even _aged wine_ but you still get people bitching about how it’s ‘artificial’ and how anti-gravity fields will corrupt the results… somehow. Despite the fact that such fears have been disproven again and again.”  
  
I roll my eyes, “Do you know how much I’ve had to deal with the bullshit of people not trusting my fusion technology? There have been over three dozen separate labs confirming that they can replicate the base effect, and all of them agree that there’s no chance of a melt-down, but I’m still getting that nuclear fearmongering nonsense!”  
  
We commiserated in silence for a while.  
  
Sending my plate off to clean itself, I picked angela up in a princess carry, and began to make my way to her room.  
  
“You know… I’m thinking of making these,” she waggled her wings, “permanent. Starfire’s tissues mean I could even make them functional.”  
  
I chuckled and smiled at her, “So you want to truly become an angel?”  
  
“Well, sort of? I’m thinking of incorporating some biotic reactors too. Tameranean biology is so fascinating, and being able to produce that much energy with a biological system…”  
  
“I know what you mean. It’s not like Mutants, who cheat and just grab their energy from elsewhere. Starfire legitimately produces that energy, somehow.”  
  
“Oh, it’s quite fascinating. While she might seem solar-powered, she’s actually using that energy to catalyse nuclear reactions in the body, producing energy far in excess of what the chemicals in the food are capable of normally providing. It’s quite fascinating.”  
  
“Indeed, I might need to take another look at it. I was quite disheartened when learned that Kryptonian tissues are basically magical. And hat the magic doesn’t really carry over to many other worlds.”  
  
“Ah yes, I ran into that too, they’re the ones that were descended from their gods, sort of. Right?”  
  
“Yeah, apparently that was enough to make them all a little bit magic. Enough to forge a sympathetic link to the star that they are orbiting and draw energy from them directly.”  
  
“Was that how it worked?”  
  
“It’s a little more complicated than that, but more or less.”  
  
She stared at me, “So… could we use something similar to power our own bodies?”  
  
“Maybe. Their’s work because they are all technically descended from a sun-god. But we could theoretically forge a sympathetic link to power plants of our own design, assuming that we do some work on both ends, but it’s probably going to take longer than the first iteration. Might require that we do a full body-swap. So yeah, not the next iteration, but definitely something to keep in mind down the line.”  
  
“I guess that makes sense.”  
  
The door to Angela’s room slid open in front of us, and I carried her to the bed. As I begin to unbuckle the harness holding her wings to her body, she stops me.  
  
“Could you… stay for a while?”  
  
I nodded, before beginning to run my hand through her hair.  
  
She slowly nodded off, curling into my side as she fell asleep. The glow of her wings slowly fading out into the darkness of the room.  
  
Carefully extricating myself from her grip, I headed back to my room to sleep.  
  
Before leaving the room, I pause for a minute, looking at her wings, before deciding against it.  
  
As I cooked breakfast the next morning, I heard Angela walk up to me. Walking up next to me, she pulled herself up to give me a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you for yesterday, that helped a lot.”  
  
“Glad I could help. If I may ask, what was bothering you?”  
  
She grimaced, “It’s this whole certification process. It reminds me too much of all those people who promised me that I would see biotic technology in civilian applications before this, but just kinda flaked.”  
  
“Ah, say no more.”  
  
She nods, taking a plate to the table as I slide a serving of scrambled eggs onto it.


	69. Chapter 68

With the last of the Stark Expo over without incident (and a few more contracts for materials supply - a few more companies had heard of my purity rates from Stark, so I was starting to make a proper killing here) and me finally remembering to warn Stark about AIM and Killian, I found myself on Remant once again.  
  
As I inserted the last crystal of Gravity Dust into the machine, I stood back.  
  
Ozpin stared at the innocuous blue sphere.  
  
“So, this is it.”  
  
“Not what you were expecting, was it?”  
  
He looked at me, “I suppose I was expecting something that would seal away the Pools of Darkness to be… a little grander.”  
  
“To be fair, you could also consider the Domain of Light to be part of the machine, that’s plenty grand enough.”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
Tossing him the device, I floated up to my staff.  
  
“Is it time?”  
  
“Yep, Off to the Lands of Darkness.”  
  
The nimbus of biotic energy quickly enveloped us as I took off, racing through the skies to fall into formation with the sudden mobilization of every major military asset on Remnant.  
  
In the distance, black clouds had already begun to cover the horizon. Grimm, aerial and aquatic, here for the sole goal of protecting their mistress.  
  
The first shorts had already been fired, by both sides, obsidian spines and onyx feathers raced across the gap towards the armada, only occasionally being knocked aside by bullets and missiles that blazed back in response.  
  
As I flew over the formation, I fired my portal gun into the air and reached out.  
  
And It responded.  
  
A solid golden beam of light burst from nowhere before slashing across the sky.  
  
An immense gaping tear presented itself, glowing with such power that it outshone the sun.  
  
And then the light began to spill out.  
  
Vaguely, in the glare, a shape could be made out. A monolithic silver pillar, over a kilometre long slid out from the Underealms.  
  
The X-01 Battle Chantry.  
  
The gentle golden glow might have blinded everyone if it was not what it was. Quadrillions of programs, running in harmony to produce more biotic energy, more life force, than some interstellar civilizations were capable of.  
  
As I lay claim to this chariot, I announced my presence to the world.  
  
An intangible, but unmistakable tremor passed through the air and my aura grew.  
  
Ships, damaged by the Grimm righted themselves, mortal imperfection denied by this domain of transcendence.  
  
Grimm ammunition evaporated as they approached my presence, such savagery excised from existence.  
  
And then, something else happened.  
  
The tear, still open above us, bubbled once more, but this time, darkness poured out.  
  
The blackest depths of human depravity lanced out, tendrils od Hate, Disgust, Revulsion and Malice speared out into the distance, branching again and again, until the Tide of Grimm were blotted out.  
  
And were removed from existence as a Raven, one so large that it turned day to night formed above us.  
  
“My King.” Raven Acknowledged as she landed next to me.  
  
“My Queen.” I replied, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Raven’s power had changed her quite a bit since the last I had seen her. She was more mature now, several inches taller than when I last saw her, and lacking some of the smoothness of her previous youth.  
  
She looked off towards where we could see the Lands of Darkness.  
  
“Onwards?”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
So, riding upon the Sun under this Night Sky, we began our unstoppable march.  
  
We let the locals have their fun though, avoiding another such display of power in favour of allowing our presence to augment their efforts. The Grimm attacks could not approach them, as any that got too close were drawn up to Raven’s Sky. Their ammunition never ran low as my aura denied the ability of these devices to fail to serve my purposes.  
  
Behind us, Ozpin stared at the slaughter.  
  
The Grim crashed against us desperately, with wave upon wave of the black tides smashing against us to no avail.  
  
And then we came upon it.  
  
Salem’s Castle.  
  
Motioning for Ozpin to step forward, I waved down towards the castle.  
  
He nodded and jumped off the Chantry.  
  
In the distance, I saw four other figures fall from the mass of ships and join Ozpin on the ground before he entered the castle.  
  
The battlefield grew quiet. There were a few rounds fired as some Grimm or the other burst through the pillars of black smoke that flowed from their fallen comrades.  
  
Suddenly one of the towers collapsed.  
  
The battlefield grew silent once more.  
  
The Grimm stopped coming, While a large portion of the Grimm was here in these lands, the majority remained in the other landmasses of Remnant, too far away to contribute to this battle and would no doubt remain a problem for decades to come.  
  
Another crash broke the silence, as Glynda made herself visible, taking control over the collapsed tower and sending it crashing into the rest of the castle, blasting it open and revealing Salem to the rest of the world.  
  
The pale figure was surrounded by tendrils, drawn from the Pools of Darkness that she had built her castle over. The towering tentacles lashed at her once-lover, sending rubbled flying in every direction.  
  
The other four danced between the strikes, curring away at the tendrils and generally defending Ozpin, who suddenly burst into motion.  
  
His sword arm blurred into invisibility as he launched himself at Salem, an energy barrier blinking into existence for a moment to deflect a tendril that had gotten past his allies.  
  
But Salem wasn’t harmless without them.  
  
A blast of energy launched into Ozpin, forcing him to deviate and doge away as he tried to close the gap.  
  
I looked at Raven, “Somewhat anti-climactic, isn’t it?”  
  
“The battle ended a long time ago, and for the people there, It is the culmination of a battle that lasted millennia.”  
  
“I suppose it is.”  
  
“You know what he intends to do, don’t you?”  
  
“Wasn’t it obvious to begin with?”  
  
“And you let him?”  
  
“She’s insane. In more ways than the obvious. She spent over a thousand years without any human contact before Ozma was returned to her.”  
  
“And that’s enough? Despite her crimes”  
  
“But that’s the beauty of it. There are things more terrible than death. And to be frank, future generations do not deserve her malice re-entering the cycle of Reincarnation here.”  
  
Blasting past one of the tendrils with a green glow, Ozpin grabbed Salem and allowed himself to be hit with one of the tendrils.  
  
Blue light exploded from him, a wave of energy racing across him, Salem and the tentacle before disappearing into the Pools of Darkness below.  
  
Qrow grabbed Glynda and Winter Grabbed Ironwood, moving as fast as they could away from the collapsing earth.  
  
As the earth shook, I stared at the seal formed of two eternal souls that would prevent the Grimm from being brought to Remnant once again.  
  
Nodding, I clasped hands with Raven, raised my Portal device and took us both back to the Under-realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not responding, just posting this while I have the time


	70. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of interludes

Interlude - Ozpin  
  
I sat in the small grove, deep in the forest. Here, it almost felt like we were merely secluded, far from civilisation rather than bein sealed away from it.  
  
In my lap lay Salem, stripped of whatever the Pools of Darkness had done to her, her closed eyes rubbed raw and her cheeks stained with blood.  
  
Her throat was covered in fading bruises and her white dress torn to shreds.  
  
Shaking my head I forced the evidence of her attempted suicides out of existence and picked her up, carrying her the cottage that was forming under the tree.  
  
Removing the damage from my clothes I placed Salem on the bed and walked over to the kitchen.  
  
My magic came easily to me here, stocking the kitchen with delicacies that I had enjoyed over thousands of years, but I simply reached for some eggs and got to work.  
  
My Salem was under there, somewhere. With the darkness no longer smothering that spark, I would find it, and one day brings back the Salem that I once knew.  
  
As the plate of pancakes took shape, I heard Salem awaken.  
  
Her soft sobs wrenched my heart as I carried the plate to her.  
  
Cradling her head, I ran my hand through hair, moving quickly to keep her hands away from her eyes and throat.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Interlude - Salem  
  
What have I done?  
  
I don’t deserve to live.  
  
Why can’t I die?  
  
Why Ozma?  
  
Why?  
  
Why didn’t you kill me?  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Interlude - Ironwood  
  
I sat in the situation room staring at the squabbling members of the Atleisan Military.  
  
“They have no idea do they?”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
I turned to Winter.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
I motioned to the tacticians and strategists desperately going over the intelligence reports.  
  
“Any Grimm that die in Mantle won’t be replaced. All of these people have built their lives around being the last line against the Grimm and they all know that it’s going to end in their lifetimes. And they don’t know what to do.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Well, I guess that some of these idiots still don’t quite believe it, and won’t until the Grimm attacks become less common. But the smart ones know it and they don’t know what to do.”  
  
She turned to look at me, “And you sir?”  
  
“I’m old already and I have enough money in the bank. I suppose I could just retire, catch up with my nephew. I don’t think he knows I exist.”  
  
“You have family?”  
  
“A younger sister. My parents were hunters, and they died young. I joined the military to make sure she could become an architect like she wanted. I think she lives in Vale now, she met her husband there.”  
  
Winter stared at me in shock.  
  
“So, what are your plans.”  
  
She shook her head, “I… I suppose I don’t know myself. I think I want to talk to Weiss first.”  
  
I nodded, “Yeah, a bad time to be a rookie Hunter, I suppose. She as going to go to Beacon in a few weeks, wasn’t she?”  
  
“Yes. I think I want to know what she will do now.”  
  
A younger soldier hurried into the room, “General Ironwood sir!”  
  
“At ease, Private. What is it?”  
  
“The Council, sir, they want to see you.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
I walked out of the room and down the hallway, Winter following close behind.  
  
As I entered the auditorium, I looked up at the councillors.  
  
“General Ironwood, we understand that you have had contact with the individuals that assisted on the attack against the Grimm Queen.”  
  
I stared at them, “Which ones?”  
  
“Do not be obtuse Ironwood. The individuals that protected our fleets.”  
  
“You mean the people who basically humoured us?”  
  
One of the councillors slammed his hand down on the table, “I don’t know where your new attitude came from, but it is not appreciated. What do you know of these individuals.”  
  
“Well, I suppose I only really know one of them. Jon is the male one. We… don’t really know what he is. Ozpin told us that he was capable of Magic like he was, but he was far more powerful than anything else Ozpin knew of.”  
  
“Magic.”  
  
“Yeah, like the Maidens. Ozpin, or whatever his name was that life, made them but it took a lot out of him. Jon is apparently stronger than Ozpin ever was.”  
  
“And what can be done about him?”  
  
I laughed, “Really, that is what this is about? Jon is humouring us. I didn’t believe it when he said that he could deal with the Grimm by himself if he wanted to, but I can tell when I’m wrong.”  
  
“We have te greatest army on Remnant!”  
  
“And it means jack shit. He isn’t from Remnant, and even if he was it wouldn’t matter. He could lay waste to our entire world on a whim. I know very little about him. He seemed far more interested in talking to Ozpin than any of the rest of us, but I can tell you that we don’t register as threats to him. At all. Saw him turn the Grim Reaper from a crazy blind bat back to a killing machine in her prime because she could teach people something.”  
  
“Ironwood!”  
  
“What’s all this about anyways.”  
  
One of the councillors sighed, “This… Jon, has been sighted in Kuo Kana.”  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Interlude - Jaques Schnee  
  
The last thing I saw was a pair of pale white eyes.  
  
I felt a tap on my chest and then…  
  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Interlude - Ghira Belladonna  
  
“I’ll be back in a few days to take her back to Beacon if she still wants to go.”  
  
I stared at the strange man fly off, and then turned back to my family. Blake was sobbing into Kali’s chest  
  
Next to us stood three strange girls.  
  
“So.”  
  
The youngest one, dressed in red and black seemed to fidget, staring at the strange scroll-like device that… Jon gave me.  
  
“So, you would have been my daughter’s teammates, would you?”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
The Schnee…. Weiss’s scroll suddenly started ringing.  
  
I nodded and she opened it up, “Winter?”  
  
“Weiss, Jaques has just died, the Board wants you back in Atlas as soon as possible. A Bullhead has been sent to Vale to pick you up.”  
  
Weiss winced, “Well…. I’m not in Vale.”  
  
“Where are you!”  
  
“In Menagerie?”  
  
“WHAT!!!”  
  
I walked over to the young woman, “They were brought here by a strange man…. He called himself Jon, along with my daughter. Did you say that Jaques Schnee is dead?”  
  
“Yes, we need Weiss back immediately.”  
  
And here I thought that the end of the Grimm was going to be the best thing I heard of this year!  
  
I nodded, smiling. “Re-route the Bullhead here, I suppose.”


	71. Chapter 70

I was watching the news from Gwen’s world, keeping an eye out for the events in Puente Antiguo when I heard the portal open.  
  
As I looked out into the hallway I frowned.  
  
‘Elizabeth?”  
  
The younger girl startled, her chared swishing as she jumped.  
  
“What happened to you?”  
  
“Umm…. Nothing?”  
  
I stared at her, “Elizabeth?”  
  
“I went to Columbia!” she yelped.  
  
I sighed, bringing her to the living room.  
  
“Okay, why don’t you tell me about it, Elizabeth.”  
  
She nodded, “Well, Angela told me recently that the strength boost you gave me was properly integrated, so I was free to do whatever I wanted and well… I was strong.”  
  
“Yes, that was the point of the augments.” I nodded.  
  
She shook her head, “No, I was stronger than anything I saw in Columbia. So I went back there. Some of that man’s robots tried to grab me… but they couldn’t. They couldn’t do anything to me.”  
  
“Why didn’t you come to us then, we would have been able to help you.” I offered.  
  
She shook her head, “No, this was something I had to do myself. I didn’t want to be scared of Comstock any more.”  
  
“And what happened?” I asked.  
  
She shrugged, “That was only my second trip there. The first trip was just to see the place and this time I took what I wanted from my prison and destroyed it. The Songbird tried to stop me, but between my strength and what you’ve been teaching me about gravity-manipulation, it couldn’t really do anything to me.”  
  
“And what do you have planned now?”  
  
“Well, I was going to bring back presents, and maybe Booker, if I ran across him.”  
  
“Okay, do you need anyhing?” I asked.  
  
She stared, “That’s it?”  
  
“I know that you need this.” I offered, “As much as I would love to demand that you take me along and the two of us leave Columbia a smouldering mess, both of us know that you wouldn’t get what you want out of it.”  
  
“Yeah.” She admitted.  
  
I patted her on the head, “But the least we can do is to do our best to make sure that you’re safe. For this, that means making sure that you aren’t wanting for equipment at all.”  
  
“So I get the good stuff now?”  
  
“Yep, a proper gravitic manipulator, since you obviously need more than training wheels, and I’ll see about putting together some proper battle armour for you.”  
  
She frowned, “Don’t I already have armour?”  
  
‘Yes, but you don’t have _battle_ armour, it’s different. More flexible, so that you can move properly in it and it devotes less of the enchantments to speed boosters. Plus I take the time to properly integrate mental accelerators, which means you’re going to be in my lab all night tonight while I forge the Vodun link between your brain and some cloned grey matter for that.”  
  
She frowned, “Really?”  
  
“Yep, you wouldn’t believe how much accelerated perception, even the paltry three times speed that I’ve managed to achieve, helps with combat.”  
  
“What about your time-acceleration?”  
  
“Still not safe for human use, unfortunately. I mean, the full-scale time-dilation chambers are, and I do use them for training and for research, but the magical ones I’ve been designing for augmentation are kinda crap, really. Something about using magical techniques for constructing gravitic gradients seems to interact strangely with time.  
  
I think it’s because time is metaphysically distinct enough from gravity that the techniques don’t really carry over like that, and I’d have to figure out some kind of focus that lets me interact with the fabric of space-time directly. I thought the gravitic manipulators that I’ve been building would be enough, but those have only broken the barrier stopping me from using magical techniques to manipulate time at all.”  
  
She nodded, “They’re not magical enough are they?”  
  
“Yeah, Time is a terrifyingly potent concept for magic, even a localized subsection of space-time takes a lot of work to manipulate in any respect, and it’s particularly hard to control with any sort of regularity.”  
  
“So you can’t do it?”  
  
“Not within an armour yet. I can probably stick a fully technological acceleration chamber in a vehicle, but getting something like that infantry-sized? Not something I can do yet. Perhaps if I manage to shrink gravity effectors down, to achieve a purely technological path, maybe figure out a better focus for the magical path or some completely different application with some other approach, I won’t be able to shrink it down that much.”  
  
She nodded, “Okay.”  
  
“And we’re stepping up your combat training. I know we have you on self-defence stuff right now, but I’m in the process of hunting down a few teachers for CQC, especially since I’ve been hunting down Cassandra Cain. I’ve got leads on Taskmaster, and I think I have the tech needed to get a standing agreement with him so as soon as we have that nailed down, we’ll go full steam ahead on that. In the meantime, Raven has officially become the patron of the Titans, and Robin needs a sparring partner to get used to his blessings from her. I’ll arrange a time for you to get some introductory lessons tomorrow.”  
  
“Is that all?” She asked.  
  
I shrugged, “If you want, I can set up a time-chamber, but it mainly depends on how long it will be until your next big raid on Columbia. The nootropics still haven’t quite worked their way through your system and I have included ganglia in your new muscle tissues that will allow you to rapidly develop new reflexes anyways so we don’t really need to worry about that. A few extra weeks won’t matter too much at the rates that you will be learning at.”  
  
“Okay…” She said.  
  
I reached over and ruffled her head, “And tell us if you are getting in over your head. Even if it’s as little as sending a Hunter team in with you, it’s easier for us not to step on your toes if you actually tell us what you need.”  
  
She sighed, “Okay.”  
  
As I saw Elizabeth off, I collapsed into the sofa, Angela walking over to sit beside me.  
  
“You know, you could have told her that you already knew about her little mission, right?”  
  
“No, she needs to know that Comstock can’t hurt her anymore. That, even without us, nothing he can do means anything to her and that he lives at her mercy. I mean, realistically, the only one of us more powerful than her is Raven, she just hasn’t grasped it yet.”  
  
“You know, I almost forgot that I know three different people who can single-handedly end my entire civilization.”  
  
“I mean, I need my reactors to do it, and technically you could do the same.”  
  
She stared at me, “I can barely cast magic like you can with _my staff_. You can handle the output of that behemoth you call your chariot easily enough to manage _three_ of them remotely. There’s a reason Remnant call you a god.”  
  
“Strange told me that The Brother Gods got a kick out of that. That a mortal has managed to inspire such awe in their creations. Even if it did take a little bit of help. Our plan for ending the Grimm was interesting, but ultimately not too different from what some of their other experiments achieved, even if our exact mechanism is interesting to them.”  
  
“I suppose it makes sense, what did the other civilizations end up doing?”  
  
“One of them blew up their planet once they could get off of it, forcing the Light and Dark to homogenize and prevent the spawning of more Grimm. The Brother Gods were so impressed with that race that they permanently blessed them with the ability to choose when they create life and when they die. Well, along with the return of magic stuff.”  
  
“Damn. That’s an impressive gift.”  
  
“They’ve done similar to other species that impress them by the time that they were called. Most commonly when they were called after the race had managed to grant themselves magic, rather than depending on their Gift. Though, I don’t know what specific prizes were handed out..”  
  
“I wonder if Remnant will get something like that when they unite their Relics.”  
  
“If they get anything other than their magic back, of course.”  
  
“Ozpin knew that Magic could be created from life force. I’m fairly sure he’s shared that secret with the rest of his cadre. They’ll do something with that.”  
  
“Probably, but Blood Magic is surprisingly tricky if you don’t understand the underlying phenomenon. Especially my brand of Blood magic. I’ve learned a lot from studying biotic energy and studying the applications of blood magic beyond necromancy. Unlike the stuff Raven gave me, my magic will work in any universe capable of sustaining life.”  
  
“So they can’t do it?”  
  
“No, it’s just difficult. From what I felt of their souls while I was there, there are easier ways for them to achieve the transmutation, though I’m concerned that the recordings that they took of my intervention may lead them down the wrong path.”  
  
“That makes sense, I suppose.”


	72. Chapter 71

Tala stared at the creature that was lazing obediently behind me. “Well, I suppose it does make sense for My Lady to have a Dragon for a consort.  
  
I shook my head, “It only looks like a dragon because that’s the best symbolism we have for a guardian, well the safest at least. I could go for a beholder, but that seems like a terrible idea. I’ve based a large portion of its biology on the Martians, among other things. This fella can take basically any form it wants, including some frankly exotic stuff, what with my progress on creating truly magical creatures.”  
  
“It will be a great and terrible guardian for you then.” The Witch informed me.  
  
Raven nodded where she stood, “Let’s get started them.”  
  
Tala stepped back, leaving the circle that I was in.  
  
Across from me, The Dragon curled in, careful not to disturb any of thick cords of ebony and silver that made up the ritual circle.  
  
In the distance, my Chariot roared to life, biotic power rained down from the heavens as the three of us began chanting.  
  
The dragon bowed, tapping its head against the ground before it transubstantiated.  
  
Already largely a psychic construct, there was little for the ritual flames to carry into my mind, but they did. The actinic inferno left behind no ash as it racked along conduits of silver and into my eyes.  
  
I blinked for a moment, feeling the Dragon settle in my mind. It reached for the power I granted it, shaping them into simple psionic constructs and got to work making itself at home.  
  
“Well, that was anticlimactic.” I commented.  
  
Raven nodded, “That’s what we were hoping for. Anything more than the light show would suggest that something had gone wrong.”  
  
I nod, feeling a fortress starting to take shape in my mind as my Chariot’s power continued to pour into me. “By the way, how’s it doing?”  
  
Raven’s shadow rippled under her and I felt something reach into my mind, the dragon staring at it before breathing a puff of ‘hot gas’ onto the tendril.  
  
Raven drew back, “Well that seems to be about right. We will have to spar a little and give you a little training in your new abilities. But that should be fairly straightforward.”  
  
I nod, absently realising that I knew my precise motions as it did that. Absently, I stopped my heart for a few beats.  
  
Interesting.  
  
“Now, just to see if we can do this, Jon wh don’t you see f you can cloak yourself in your Avatar.”  
  
I nod, and turn inwards feeding the Dragon my energy.  
  
It paused for a moment, before reaching out of my body, a ripple of psionic force reaching out to Raven.  
  
She startled before reaching out and touching the tendril with one of her own.  
  
And then I felt strange.  
  
I could no longer feel the Dragon, not truly, but I could my own mind in ways that I hadn’t before. But I had a sense of my own mind in ways that I didn’t before. I could sense the construction he had put together, the blocks of power that new resided in my mind forming labyrinthine fortifications around my thoughts and memories.  
  
I felt the power I had granted to the dragon flow back under my command.  
  
Though changed, it seemed.  
  
I felt my power flow around me in a draconic aura, purple crystals of psionic energy forming scales and claws across my skin as I lifted off the ground.  
  
Raven and Tala stared at me, “Well, I wasn’t expecting that. How does it feel, love?”  
  
“Strange, I was expecting the draconic theme, but I was expecting more magic.” I mused.  
  
Raven shook her head, “You barely have a spark of your own. My magic comes from my heritage, and the others in Azarath were well-trained mages by the time they reached this point in their training. At the moment, this little ritual hs granted you psionic powers far in excess of your magical ones.”  
  
“So, I’m mimicking your powers with a psionic bent, I suppose.” I nod, “Would that mean I can’t do some of the other stuff you can? Like the teleportation?”  
  
“Why don’t we see?” Raven asked, before reaching out with a tendril and forming a portal.  
  
I reached out myself and felt at the rift.  
  
It was strange, feeling how her powers pressed against the universe. It was actually pretty similar to how the portals we made to travel between universes worked, Not quite the same though. While the overall structure seemed to be equivalent, it seemed to use some sort of memory-based sympathetic link to travel to locations that a person has been to before.  
  
I knew the system worked even in worlds without the Dream, which was the only reason why I didn’t think that it used that… though.  
  
“Raven, your portals don’t pass through the Dream, do they?” I asked.  
  
Raven paused for a second, “Not… really? I can access the Dream but I mainly pass through the Astral Plane.”  
  
“So that’s what I noticing, thanks.”  
  
She nodded and dismissed her portal, “Now, if you can, open up a portal to my chambers.”  
  
I nodded, taking a minute to reach inwards and draw out my power, melding it with the Biotic energy around me. Carefully weaving it together, the gold-purple plane started to ripple before beginning to swirl.  
  
“I think that’s right?”  
  
Tala’s hand lit up with magic and she poked it, “It does reflect my Lady’s portals. It is different though.”  
  
She stepped through before jumping back out, “The portal seems safe enough milady.”  
  
Raven glared at her, “Tala, what have I told you about doing that. You aren’t so easily expendable. Summon one of the prisoners for testing.”  
  
Tala bowed, “I apologize.”  
  
Raven shook her head and dragged the three of us through the portal.  
  
I could tell what Tala meant by it being different. Raven’s had a strange ethereal feel, like passing through a mist. Mine felt like you were being pushed through a pneumatic tube. There seemed to be a force pushing us along before we were deposited in Raven’s chambers.  
  
As I unpicked the portal and felt it collapse, Raven stripped off, her cloak, corset and leotard vanishing into a wardrobe before she grabbed Tala’s dress and ripped it off.  
  
“Jon, come, we need to punish this _bimbo_ so that she can properly serve us. We can’t have her working at anything less than peak performance, after all.”  
  
I nod, following through on instincts that I didn’t have before to phase out of my armour purple tendrils pulling my armour segments through me and stacking them neatly to one side.  
  
Raven roughly bent Tala over, forcing her against the bed and arching her back. As her hand swung down, a paddle appeared from nowhere, slamming into her plush posterior with a thunderous clap.  
  
Tala yelped, unable to move with her arms trapped under Raven’s foot. The paddle struck again and again, her rear reddening under the repeated blows. Tala shuddered, whimpering as Raven carried out her punishment.  
  
Eventually, though, she let up.  
  
Tala’s arse now glowing, Raven released her, “Tala, take care of yourself better, and I won’t have to do this again.”  
  
“Yes, mistress.”  
  
Raven nodded, “Now if you swear to take proper precautions from now on, I will allow you to cum as many times as you want while Jon fucks your ass and you eat me out.”  
  
“I swear it, milady.”  
  
“What do you swear.”  
  
“I swear to ensure I am always available for your use milady.”  
  
Raven sighed, “That will have to do, I suppose. Jon, rail this slut, I’ll see about properly training her later.”  
  
Tala seemed confused at first but broke out into a grin as I stepped behind her. My head prodding her puckered hole. Pausing for a moment, I dredge up a few memories of plans I had for my next body and produce altered sebaceous glands along my length, quickly slicking the surface.  
  
Her sphincter spread easily around my shaft as I pushed in, her fat arse jiggled as I pounded away at it, the rippling red rear glistening in the light.  
  
I grabbed Tala’s hair as Raven settled down beside us, shifting her face into the gap between Raven’s thighs.  
  
Tala got the idea quickly getting to work right away.


	73. Chapter 72

I sat at my lab, staring at my hand.  
  
“It doesn’t look very different.”  
  
I take a moment to look up at Angela, “I guess there’s only one thing to do to see if this works.”  
  
Gingerly, I pick the steel plate.  
  
My fingers easily deform the metal, the sheet easily bending in my grip.  
  
“Well, I guess we can count that as a success!”  
  
Angela stared at the warped slab, “that is amazing. Biological manipulation to such an extent is frankly… astounding!”  
  
“You know, I was originally going to wait until I managed to accumulate enough in the way of advancements to clone myself a new body, but with this, I can add things as I go.” I comment, pulling up my plans for a new body.  
  
Angela peered over my shoulder, “You really did it!?”  
  
“Of course. I mean, previously you guys had to compromise on what you wanted me to have, but not only can I change a lot more than that modification allowed, but I’m also not stuck with one form or the other, so while I’ll probably want a general look for my ‘base’ form, I’m more than willing to tweak things for each of you.”  
  
Closing my eyes, I focus, shifting around a few cells here and there. “Aria, please dim the lights to about… twenty-five percent please.”  
  
The lights dimmed visibly through my altered eyelids, but when I opened them, it seemed brighter than they were before my changes. “Well… that’s annoying.”  
  
“Too bright?” Angela asks  
  
“I’ll work on some tweaks for my pupils, might even improve clarity in my eyes, all things told.”  
  
Angela nodded, before pausing and staring at me.  
  
“What?”  
  
She blushed, “Do you think that you could do some… roleplay?”  
  
“Sure,” I shrug, “What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Well, I’ve mostly finished working on my wings so I was thinking… couldyoubeademonmaking mefall?”  
  
I chuckle, skin cells suddenly flushing with haemoglobin, keratin extruding into rusty scales. My teeth shift, mainly in shape as I lean over her, “Would you like to make a deal.”  
  
She shuddered, knees weakening, but a tail whipped around her waist before she could get too far. Another tendril stealthily slipped into a culturing tank, quickly assimilating food and water as I grew, gaining enough mass to tower over her, “I will give you nothing demon.”  
  
“Oh, really? Should I _take_ what I want then?” I rumble.  
  
She shudders and then blinks as I abruptly revert to my original form, phasing the excess mass into the rest of my body for the moment, and smile, “Maybe once you have your wings.”  
  
She nodded, “Er just one thing…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
She blushed deeply, “I’ve already made a lot of progress in elasticising my tissues… so.”  
  
“Ahh,’ I nod in understanding, “I’ll send you a [few art pieces ](https://pictures.hentai-foundry.com/z/zombiepirate/424126/zombiepirate-424126-Eyline.png)in a bit and you can tell me exactly what you want. Anything else special?”  
  
“The red skin was a nice touch, but I was surprised that you didn’t add any horns or spikes.”  
  
I shrugged, “It seems like something that would take a lot more planning than just altering my follicles into scales. Lots of skeletal restructuring to do if I want them to do more than look dangerous.”  
  
Angela nodded as I began working on more changes.  
  
Absently, I started optimizing things, slowly incorporating the more quality-of-life adjustments into my body. Things like tougher bones, more elastic tendons, optimizations to my eyes that let me focus light and from there, optimizations to my retina to take advantage of the reduced impact of the Rayleigh scattering on angular resolution.  
  
Some additional tweaking on my ocular musculature, to allow for better focusing across a wider range of distances.  
  
I was working on tweaking some of my extended stamina augments when I heard the door slide open.  
  
“Jon?” called Gwen, “It’s dinner time.”  
  
I shook my head, “Sorry, got caught up with something.”  
  
“Yeah, I heard.” She said, “Angela told us that you wanted us to think fo anything we wanted to be personalized for us.”  
  
I picked myself up, absently noting that I might want some sort of artificial joint popping. Stretching just wasn’t satisfying enough without it, “Anything you want me to do?”  
  
“Eh, not really. Maybe tentacles? So that you could take me without anyone else noticing? But beyond that, I don’t really have anything I’d like to change about you that you’re not going to do yourself.”  
  
I paused, “Ah, yes, the strength augments. I’m working on adapting some of the stuff I’ve learned from Kryptonian tissues to our own purposes. I think that I might have figured out a means to transmit power between universes using a Lutece particle as a focus in a sympathetic connection.”  
  
“Tricky?”  
  
“You don’t know the half of it, but if it does work out, I’ll be able to draw power from any number of reactors, even those more powerful the one on the _X-01_ regardless of where I am. I’ve theoretically figured out how to do it for any of the reactors I create as long as I’m in the same universe, but spanning the gap is both tricky and dangerous. I’d like to speak with Access and Deedee before I do anything dangerous.”  
  
She paused, before considering what might be interested in a stream that much life force passing through the inter-planar void would do and immediately shuddered.  
  
Still, I picked myself out of my chair and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
Angela was placing some saukraut next to the pork knuckle that was dominating the table.  
  
I grinned, “That looks delicious!”  
  
Angela nodded, “It is my mother’s recipe, I hope I didn’t mess it up too badly.”  
  
I take a bite, savouring the juicy, savoury meat and crispy crust. “Well, it is still delicious, so I think you’ve done an amazing job either way.”  
  
Gwen nodded as Ahri dove into her plate.  
  
After dinner, I made my way over to one of the time chambers to get some practice in.  
  
My augments were quite powerful, especially as I began weaving more and more in the way of exotic enhancements though my body. Thanks to the Dragon, I could fairly easily use telekinesis to augment my strength and even replicate the technique that let me accelerate an entire object at once rather than just the contact points.  
  
But on a more physical level, I was a complete redesign. I didn’t change too much outwardly, beyond some better muscle definition, but I did restructure my organs enormously, altering the internal chemistry of my body to compact my organs and vastly improve survivability.  
  
Evolutionarily evolved equivalents were replaced with purpose built cells, more specialized and streamlined.  
  
My skeletal structure subtly shifted, making use of far more sturdy materials than mere human bone to support myself.  
  
My nerves were also similarly enhanced. With my psionic energy ensuring the continuity of my consciousness, I worked to replace neurons with a far more computationally dense design. My extremities were seeded with ganglia that worked to provide local processing for immediate reflexes, data that was backed up more centrally in case I lost a limb for some reason.  
  
Most of my systems were redundant, in fact. When you purpose-build stuff, it can get a lot more compact and I was now a rather large individual.  
  
Even while ensuring my additional capability, I had enough redundant systems, that even lacking my powers, I would be able to survive with as little as half of my body along any axis.  
  
But the biggest changes I made were entirely mental.  
  
The Dragon was designed to take as much advantage of its psychic abilities as possible, and over the course of the ritual, I had assimilated those strengths for myself. And now that I had them, I could begin pruning myself of weaknesses.  
  
I kept personality quirks and the like, but I did improve my ability to focus as best as I could, though I had already received a massive bonus from being able to trace my subconscious thought processes.  
  
I even corrected some ‘misconceptions’ I had. Thought processes that were based on outdated or incorrect data that I now rerouted to work with more accurate assumptions.  
  
But it was something else, ultimately, that provided the greatest benefit.  
  
In a manner similar to how the Dragon had created automated defences before our meld was complete, I practised with generating automated thought-forms. Small… I’d hesitate to call them minds, but it’s the closest word that I have. Small minds that would perform simple tasks.  
  
I wasn’t able of much yet, but I could separate a thought process from the bulk of my identity to imbue a separated mass of my body with the ability to complete simple tasks.


	74. Chapter 73

Elizabeth was on Columbia again.  
  
I tried to keep my mind off of it, exercising to acclimate myself to my new body, but my mind kept returning to the thought.  
  
Elizabeth was on Columbia again.  
  
We had put her through a hell month, making sure that she was adequately combat-ready, developing her reflexes and making sure she knew what to do in a firefight (mainly just get the fuck out of there to a better position to that her strength or range was best suited to keep her out of trouble).  
  
I had even begun training her in magic. Things were going slowly, but between a basic biotic generator and her own powers, she was able to create some basic force-blasts and even achieve some decent line-of-sight teleportation.  
  
I was still uncomfortable letting her go there though.  
  
It was, admittedly a largely nonsensical worry. Elizabeth knew enough about gravity manipulation at this point that she could singlehandedly rip Columbia from the sky if she wasn’t concerned about the mass civilian deaths, and she was able to transport herself so effectively that Comstock couldn’t hold her.  
  
Still, Wehn I heard the portal open up again, I switched off the electromagnetic bench press and threw myself out of the gym.  
  
I touched down in the portal room as I saw Elizabeth come though.  
  
“How did things go?”  
  
She grinned, “I just raided Lutece’s labs. There’s a lot of interesting stuff here, that you might want.”  
  
I nodded, “Had fun?”  
  
She smiled widely, “Yeah, Comstock’s panicking so much right now!”  
  
“Going to wrap things up soon?”  
  
She frowned, “Maybe, I mean, I could, but it’s kinda nice letting things drag out and watch him try and recover, especially now that I took everything he needed from to make those stupid prophecies.”  
  
I shook my head, “I suppose, just don’t let it go too long. It’s not healthy to obsess over things like that. Taking joy in other people’s suffering. It’s fine in the short term, but actively being malicious? I’d recommend against it.”  
  
“When should I stop then?”  
  
I shrugged, “Set a goal or a set of goals for how you want them gone. Set a plan and follow that as you wish, and if they collapse in the meantime, let them do that. Don’t try and prop them up so that they can suffer more and don’t torment them after they’re gone.”  
  
She nodded, “Thanks! Here’s Rosalind’s stuff!”  
  
She tossed me a bag of holding and ran off.  
  
Sighing, I opened up a portal to Watchpoint Gibraltar.  
  
The base was a lot busier than it was the first time I arrived here, with a lot of staff passing through the hallways.  
  
“Hey, Winston!” I called out as I entered his lab.  
  
“Jon?”  
  
I stared at the morass of scientists and aides, “Er… Sorry about that, didn’t know you were busy.”  
  
Winston shook his head, “No, I’m just wrapping up. What is it?”  
  
“Elizabeth got Lutece’s equipment and notes, you free to work on an updated portal projector together?”  
  
Winston looked around the lab, “Sorry, I don’t think I am.”  
  
I shrug, “No big deal, I’ll work on it myself. Send word along with Angela if your schedule frees up some time soon.”  
  
Winston nodded, “Might not be for a month or two. Talon was apparently hoarding a lot of technologies and I’m in the process of testing them all so that the safe ones can be released as soon as possible.”  
  
I nod, before heading back to the portal.  
  
Leaving it to shut down behind me, I sighed.  
  
I opened up a portal to my lab and started to unpack the equipment.  
  
Serving up dinner, I sat at the table and started to dig into the bowl of delicate ramen.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
I turned to Gwen and sighed, “Not much, just been alone here for almost a week now, ever since Elizabeth spent some time in the Under Realms. I mean, You, Angela, Winston and I had a great time last week working out some more genetic therapies for release in that world, but since then, I’ve kinda been alone here.”  
  
The others paused before turning to me, “Sorry, we hadn’t realised that we hadn’t been back here.”  
  
I shook my head, “It’s not a big deal, It just feels a bit odd. Wasn’t really a social person before all of this and I don’t really know how to deal with feeling lonely.”  
  
“Really?” Gwen asked.  
  
I shrugged, “I mean, I was never super happy about being alone, but I ever had great social skills, so trying to be around people was always super tiring, so I preferred being alone. I guess my psychic abilities make it easier for me to be around people and I’ve gotten used to it.”  
  
The others stared at me.  
  
I looked at them, “What?”  
  
“No, just. I don’t think that any of us realised that about you.” Angela offered.  
  
I shrugged, “Artificial social skills when I was dealing with you, I suppose. And I could use them to fake social skills with others. It’s only now that I can reliably know how the people I’m speaking to are feeling. It’s quite interesting actually.  
  
We ate in silence for a while.  
  
Eventually, Gwen looked at me, “By the way, what’s the plan with Loki?”  
  
“The events of the Thor movie haven’t started yet, and all indications suggest that it won’t start for a couple more months. I’m currently in the process of hashing out a deal with certain Jotun factions for the peaceful settlement of this little ice-ball I bought off of the Kree. It’s a lot bigger than Jotunheim and while it’s barely livable by our standards, it’s more than fine for them.”  
  
“And Loki?”  
  
“We’re mixed. I don’t want to leave him at the mercy of Thanos, but I can’t think of a way to get the Mind Stone away from that madman without letting events play out.”  
  
“So, you’re going to facilitate his breakdown.” Angela said with a frown.  
  
I shook my head, “I honestly don’t know what to do. I want to spare him, but leaving the Mind Stone where it is would mean that we probably won’t be able to take down Thanos, even if we did find him. The best plan I have right now is to meet with Frigga and arrange therapy for when he arrives on Earth.”  
  
“Really? That’s it?” Angela asks.  
  
I shrug, “Can you think of any other plan on that front? I mean, the movies suggest that Thanos is an idiot and doesn’t know how to use the Stones at all, but we can’t count on that. We’ve locked down the locations of four of the other stones, Space, Time, Power and Soul - I’m going to be checking with Axel about moving the Power Stone somewhere where it won’t cause problems. We don’t know where the Aether is, so we can’t get a hold of that, but the Mind stone is in his possession and that would allow him to casually take control of any of our agents. If things stay according to our… predictions and the fact that the Time Stone can detect something happening in about six months but can’t give any details on what is happening suggests that it will, we remove an immensely potent weapon from the hands of a megalomaniacal madman.”  
  
That left the table quiet.  
  
Raven was the first to speak up, ‘“Why couldn’t you arm an agent with some of the other stones?”  
  
“We don’t really have a safe way to use them. Technically the Dwarves could do it, but we don’t have allies among them. Even then, we don’t know how different stones interact. Would any of the stones preserve the sanctity of the user’s mind? As long as that’s not true, all he’d have to do would be to use the Mind Stone to take over the mind of our agent and we’ve just given him another stone.”  
  
They paused.  
  
“Well, couldn’t we use the Time Stone to alpha-strike him? Maybe let Loki fall, but once that happens, use a tracker on him to take out Thanos in a blink of an eye? Or at least remove the Mind Stone from his possession?” Angela suggested.  
  
“We considered that, but the destruction of the Bifrost is such a chaotic thing, that we don’t want to alter it in any way. It is, after all, pretty much blind luck that Loki arrived where he did, and not good luck at that.”  
  
I looked around the table helplessly, “Does anyone have an idea?”


	75. Chapter 74

I pawed around for a moment, still unsettled by how easily I held my new draconic form.  
  
 _How do you deal with the pressure?_ I dent to Raven.  
  
She shrugged _I’ve always been used to it. According to Tala, I used to get grumpy as a baby, but that stopped at some point after Mom took me to Azeroth._  
  
I paused _Tala knew you as a baby?_  
  
 _She lead the cult that my Mother joined. Led the ritual that made me, actually._  
  
 _Interesting discovery?_  
  
 _I always knew it, really. Mom told me a little about her time in the cult, mainly to try and keep me away from that kind of stuff, but I think she legitimately had friends there. Honestly, if Trigon wasn’t going to lay waste to Earth after conquering it, she probably wouldn’t have left._  
  
 _Why did he do that, anyways?_  
  
Raven stared for a moment out at the burning orb that was the Heart of Darkness. Despite the flames remaining lit for months now, she’d still made fairly little progress. She had managed to chip off a few millimeters from the radius of the super-earth, but it would take centuries for the process to complete.  
  
 _I don’t think he was capable of emotion beyond those that beget Wrath, Hate, Jealousy, Pride, Lust, Envy or Sloth. His soul was made of nothing but those urges, and the Heart of Darkness only made it worse. His memories are telling. I wouldn’t call him a victim. But he wasn’t truly to blame for what he did. It would be like blaming a earthquake for knocking over a building._  
  
 _Didn’t you inherit some of his power?_  
  
Raven smiled, _I made sure to rebalance my powers. Inspiration allowed me to transmute the underpinnings of the Spiritual Energy that Trigon passed on, and dissolve the urges that came along with it. I did have to pay a tithe to the Life Entity, but I remain my own person._  
  
 _That’s good_  
  
 _You need to stop projecting your emotions so much, by the way._  
  
 _What do you mean?_  
  
 _Your messages carry a tint of emotion with them. As much as your worry is appreciated, learning how to control that will allow you to avoid giving people more information than needed._  
  
 _Well, that’s awkward. I’ll have to did around and see how my thought-projection is set up. I think that I’m not filtering emotional context from ideological tagging._  
  
 _Ideological tagging?_  
  
 _Eh, I’m trying to imbue words with meaning, so that people don’t need to know english to understand what I’m saying. Should have the side effect of teaching them english as I speak to them._  
  
 _It figures that you would try to jump straight to the most advanced form of telepathy immediately._  
  
 _I’ve never been a fan of teaching incomplete information. I promised myself that if I ever had kids, I’m going to try and answer every question they have as completely and as accurately as is relevant._  
  
Raven blinked.  
  
 _What does high-school chemistry have to do with that._  
  
I chuffed. _Stupid Bhor Model. There’s no reason beyond the historical to teach that, but schools still perpetuate that nonsense. Until I was able to do some housekeeping up here, I kept defaulting to that bullshit even when I knew that those events are better described by wave-functions and energy distributions._  
  
Raven laughed, _I suppose it does make sense when you put it that way. I’m going to have to do some cleaning up on my end too. It is still impressive though. It takes some effort for me to do that._  
  
Then she pecked me on my head. _That said, don’t be an idiot. Habits last for us only as long as we want them to, and you can afford to learn things piecemeal._  
  
I rolled my eyes, _I made sure I showed you first, didn’t I? Plus, I don’t have anything major for a while so I can debug it without too much of an issue._  
  
I curled around her as the doors to her castle opened.  
  
 _Well I hope you don’t expect me to help with that one too much. It looks like I’m going to start dealing with petitioners._  
  
The petitioners were of all shapes and sizes. Some even larger than I was in this form.  
  
A lot of it mainly ended up being creatures asking Raven what she wanted, or just clarification on her previous orders. Quite a few of them had been incredibly overwhelmed by the advances that she had been making across her realm. A lot of them had been shocked by the sweeping reforms and the sudden spike in their standard of living following them, so they didn’t really know what they wanted.  
  
There were a few stand-out troublemakers, but that mainly ended up being the remains of Trigon’s ruling class. Various ‘Lords of Hell’ and so on that didn’t want to get with the program.  
  
They were promptly fed to the fires below, followed by their courts as we searched for someone to take over their holdings.  
  
Still, things were progressing quickly, and while there were a lot of people turning up, putting up a few constructs to handle FAQs ended up trimming away almost ninety percent of the dross. A good portion of the rst were actually just coronation gifts.  
  
Or, as raven described them, bribes to let them stay in power.  
  
For the moment, Raven wasn’t too worried about that. As long as they complied with her eidicts, she was willing to let things slide until she had a better idea of how her people were responding to her rule.  
  
Things seem to be going well, overall. If the lords weren’t attempting to defy her, they usually came with evidence that they had been carrying out her will and were greeted with a reward for a job well done.  
  
Raven mucking about in their souls so that they could draw from a much more balanced power pool like she could.  
  
Admittedly she could only do that because they were already emotivores, so it wasn’t as dangerous as it seemed, but they were as impressed as I was terrified at that point. Raven ended up giving me a crash course on the subject, teaching me a bit about how she was adapting what she had learned from Trigon’s various empowerments to her own purposes, effectively grafting new bits of soul onto the various demons so that they were incentivised to keep doing a good job.  
  
Still, over the next couple of days, I observed over a ten thousand such empowerments and even got to participate in a few, though it was mostly on the spiritual side of things as my experience with the Emotional spectrum was still quite limited.  
  
But by the end of it, I was able to emplace the permanent spiritual components of the augmentation, not only speeding up the process of working through her ridiculously large court, but also learning enough about the process that I could start working on a few things myself.  
  
For the moment I mainly limited myself to studying the spiritual structures of Raven’s various subjects, picking up ideas of things that I might want to play with myself.  
  
Interestingly enough, it seemed that this might actually lay the foundation for instant and widespread physical changes. Augmenting the soul somewhat before using biotic chambers in conjunction with genetic therapies should prevent the cancerous breakouts that I had been seeing earlier.  
  
I’d even managed to augment my magical reserves in the process, finally freeing myself from my dependence on necromancy to achieve even basic magical effects, but I was particularly interested in the possibility of granting spiritual augments that would help overcome some of the issues that still persisted among our number, like integrating the capabilities of Lena’s chronal accelerator into her fundamental makeup and granting Angela’s proposed wings the ability to alter in size and support her in the air regardless of physical capability.  
  
Also, magic for the four of us. With the Chakra fruit nearly ready for harvest in another week, we were planning to have a full round of augmentations to mark the occasion. I’d learned enough from augmenting myself with the Dragon that I could now grant - or more accurately, awaken - psionic talent so we were planning on making sure that, in addition to the genetic augments Angela was planning, we would all be experiencing a full overhaul.  
  
I’d even managed to finally get an introduction to Master Weaver - through Access, of all people - and confirmed that my planned augments wouldn’t disrupt her connection to the Web of Life and Destiny.  
  
On a similar note, I’d also managed to extract the Power Stone from Gwen’s world. Access had checked a couple of things, and the Stones could be safely stored in our little outpost, with the added benefit of being largely useless while they were here.  
  
As I finished the thought, the doors to Raven’s court closed for a final time.  
  
 _Well that was quick._  
  
I stared at Raven, _It’s been almost a week.  
  
As I said, quick._  
  
I stared for a moment longer before shaking my head, collapsing back into human form as I did, _I’m not even going to ask._  
  
Raven chuckled, _Let’s head back home, I want to see if Angela’s finalized her mods.  
  
I might actually be able to help with that if she hasn’t come to a decision._  
  
She hadn’t, it turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be incredibly busy next week, but things should clear up quickly after that. I should be able to get back on a proper schedule then. Sorry fr the delay.
> 
> Also, AO3 does not support the colour modifications that I used in the original post, please see the link below
> 
> https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/a-guy-and-his-girls-rule-34-economy-multicross-si.11071/page-25#post-3427211


	76. Chapter 75

I kept a close watch on the panel of sensor readings hooked up to the large, glowing tank.  
  
Anglea floated within, suspended in the neutrally-buoyant solution that was being irradiated with Vita-Rays as our latest technology took center stage.  
  
Her back shifted as biotic reactors began releasing energy into the system, a sudden spike in cell division heralding the growth of two fleshy protrusions. The small nubs quickly grew, augmented bone wrapped up in specially designed muscle and organs formed.  
  
The flesh split soon after, forming into a pair of featherless wings that easily encircled her body. And in short order, golden feathers, complete with a metallic sheen began to grow, the large feathers obscuring her body as she tucked herself into a fetal position.  
  
As the tank shut down, and the biotic reactors dimmed, I took a moment to confirm that the biotically active components in her wings remained active. Grinning, I went over the readouts on the panel before reaching out with my psionic powers and carefully removed her from the tank without waking her up.  
  
Casting a few cleaning cantrips over her, I headed to the simlator, grinning as I did so.  
  
As we approached, I conjured a set of chains onto a hook that appeared above us, animating the shackles on the other ends to clamp down on Anglea’s wrists.  
  
Leaving her against the wall, I got to work.  
  
The room lights dim to a dim read as the holograms create a throne room around us. My skin reformed into a thick leathery red hide, and my mouth grew, splitting my face with a fanged maw. Thick black spicks spiralled out of my skin as my clothes transported themselves off of my body. My legs shifted taking the form of strange scaled talons as my legs were replaced with far more draconic ones.  
  
Between my digitigrade legs, my shaft swelled, the flaccid flesh expanding into a mammoth monstrosity that I had to extensively reengineer to maintain functionality. I paused for a moment, before conjuring some ‘clothes’ inspired by what I had seen on Raven’s demons.  
  
A thick tail sprouts from the base of my spine, slowly tapering as it continues to stretch out until it ends in a barbed point. Giant wings sprout from my back as I hunch over, looming over Angela as she slowly shakes herself awake.  
  
 **“WELL, WELL, WELL,”** I rumbled flaring my aura oppressively **“LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE. A BEAUTIFUL LITTLE BIRD, ALL TO MYSELF”**  
  
Angela stared at me, frightened for a moment before the weight of my magic washed over her.  
Her eyes sharpened, “Release me you brute!”  
  
 **“YOU ARE MY TOY, YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!”** I give her a wicked grin as I step towards her, my hardening tool looming menacingly over her.  
  
She scrambled away from me, but I lunged forward, flaring out my wings and pinning down her’s with my palms  
  
A rolling, rumbling laugh escaped my chest as she struggled beneath me, **“YOU HAVE SOME FIGHT IN YOU YET. YOU WILL MAKE A GOOD TOY INDEED.”**  
  
She clamped her legs closed as I shifted, moving one wing to pin down her wing as I placed my balls against her slit and let my shaft settle in between her tits. She stared as the crown grazed her chin.  
  
Ash her mouth fell open, I rammed forward feeling her jaw dislocate as I yanked her head onto my shaft and thrust forward. Forcing her to bend unnaturally, I pulled her throat over my shaft, watching the pale skin stretch over the thick rod as she gagged and slobbered over my length.  
  
Releasing her wings, I force her further down on my shaft, watching her chest and gut swell as I forced my way deeper and deeper into her body. Her throat continued to massage my length and I felt her heart beating against my shaft, but I soon bottomed out, with Angelaa fruitlessly trying to push against my legs to pull herself off me.  
  
Chuckling, I took a moment to stand up, lifting her via the length embedded in her torso.  
  
Slowly massaging her throat I chuckled, **“SUCH A GOOD TOY, YOUR THROAT FEELS QUITE NICE AROUND MY SHAFT. I THINK I WILL KEEP YOU AS MY PERSONAL PLAYTHING.”**  
  
I grabbed her and yanked her off of my shaft, and looking at her dazed expression. She slowly cleared up before struggling again, weakly flapping her wings to push away from me, but I easily manhandled her atop my shaft.  
  
As the head pressed against her slit, I felt her stiffen, the streams of liquid flowing down her thighs, “No! No! Don’t!”  
  
 **“I’M AFRAID IT’S TOO LATE. YOU BELONG TO ME NOW.”**  
  
And with that I pulled her down onto my shaft. Her pelvis distended immediately, the outline of my massive manhood showing clearly through the flesh as it was forced into her vaginal canal. She screamed as she clenched down on me, powerful muscles counteracting the elasticity of her sex to press down on me.  
  
I laughed cruelly as I continued to force myself deeper onto her, forcing myself past her cervix and into her womb.  
  
As her abdomen distended, she finally crested, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as she clamped down on my length, her walls dragging along the veins of my shaft as I fuked mysel deeper into her, stretching her womb around my shaft. Her wings flopped uselessly between us, glowing front the biotic energy stored within them.  
  
And then, once I finally managed to sink my full length within her, I released myself, roaring blue flame to the heavens as I pumped gallons of semen into her womb.  
  
Her stomach swelled, semen being shapeshifted into existence in order to be pumped into her.  
  
Her wings glowed and she ripped the shackles from the ceiling as her strength augments overcame the metal holding her up. Thinking quickly, I reached out to the chains falling from the ceiling and wrapped them around my wrist, running magic into the things to make sure that she couldn’t break out.  
  
As she came down from her high and started to fight again, I took a moment to scratch at her head, **“SUCH A LOVELY LITTLE FUCKPET, EVEN NOW YOU ARE FIGHTING ME. BREAKING YOU WILL BE SUCH A PLEASURE.”**  
  
She moaned weakly as forced her head down and grabbed her shoulders, before pulling her off my length, forcing her to watch as a deluge of cum left her body.  
  
She panted weakly as she deflated, the semen escaping her slowing to a trickle. Her wings glowed as more biotic energy flowed from them into her body, returning the engineered tissues to their pristine state once again.  
  
I kept a solid grip on her chains as she suddenly beat her wings and pushed herself away from me, laughing in delight, **“SUCH RESILIENCE! FANTASTIC! YOU SHALL TRULY BE THE CROWN JEWEL OF MY COLLECTION!”**  
  
“You won’t keep me here forever monster!” She cried.  
  
I laughed, **“AND GIVE UP SUCH A GEM? I THINK NOT! BY THE TIME I AM DONE WITH YOU, EVEN DEATH’S HOLD ON YOU WILL BE SECOND TO MY OWN!”**  
  
And with that I thrust back in. Her flesh was still tight around me, but it parted easily against my strength.  
  
She squealed loudly, trailing off into a moan as I pumped into her again and again, her stomach stretching over the head of my shaft as she shook and clenched around me.  
  
As I pounded into her, watching her flesh ripple from my thrusts. My magic animated the broken chains, sending them wrapping around my torso and back around Angela’s legs. Reforming into shackles there too.  
  
As I reached my peak, the chains abruptly shortened, pinning her to me as my cum pumped into her.  
  
Soon, she was passed out and gravid the cum inflating her held in by my shaft and the modifications she had made to her uterus.  
  
Reaching out with my magic, I started cleaning up, vanishing the cum from both our bodies and our surroundings before heading back to my room. As I entered, I reached out and adjusted the spatial manipulation spells on the room, expanding it before expanding the bed as well, making enough space for my larger form.  
  
Careful not to jostle her too much, I folder her wings around her body before encircling the both of us and laying down on the bed, giving Anglea a few light thrusts as I did so.  
  
She stirred as I moved, her wings shifting for a moment before she calmed down.  
  
“That was great.” She sighed.  
  
I chuckled, **“WE CAN SLEEP LIKE THIS FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT TO.”**  
  
“That would be nice, thank you.” She mentioned.  
  
I took a moment to stroke her head with my freshly de-clawed hand, “So, how do you like the augments?”  
  
“They’re better than I could have hoped for, the biotic reactors in the wings are so much more powerful than the one in my staff, and I’ve already gotten a much better feel for how the energy flows through me, I think I’ll be making a lot more progress with our magic classes!”  
  
I chuckled, “And the sex is great too.”  
  
“Of course!” She said, reaching down to rub her bloated belly, “All the sorts of things that would be excruciatingly painful or just physically impossible, and I’m able to do it easily.”  
  
I took a moment to get a feel for the biotic energy flowing through her body, “Did you add pleasure component to the stretch sensors in your uterine walls?”  
  
I chuckled feeling her blushing in my wings.  
  
“I mean, you promised that you would properly stuff me now that you can.” She offered.  
  
I rolled my eyes, “I did, didn’t I?”  
  
She nodded, and slowly nodded off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearance - This, but with wings : https://66.media.tumblr.com/55ea0b98bf20cc28f2a55d4ca9a38737/tumblr_om1oep7llU1qgk09eo1_1280.jpg
> 
> Sorry for the delays, I lost the weekend entirely somehow, and then, I couldn’t focus on the story.


	77. Chapter 76

I stared at the fruit in front of me, the subtle, ephemeral glow emanating from it understating the power contained within.

“Well, I guess this is it.”

Over a hundred years in time compression being pumped full of Biotic energy and as many different sub sapient life-forms as we could get away with resulted in this. Even for us, this represented a truly fantastical amount of effort, I’d burned funds across an entire galaxy after we had detected measurable changes in the mystical properties of chakra before and after introducing new and unique life forms to the flood of life-energy being fed to the tree.

According to Hinata, the chakra was ‘healthier’ after the additions, so we did our best to ensure that the chakra was of the best quality possible, even adding in a variety of engineered life forms to spice things up.

You guys sure that you don’t want this? I asked, looking up at the distant observation deck where the rest of the Planar Pact were watching over this.

As expensive as this thing is, we can’t afford to accidentally destroy the fruit attempting to spread out the powers between different people. And if this works out well, it’s a valid investment to start diverting resources to ensure that we produce more of the things down the line.

I steadied myself and reached out, taking a bite out of the fruit.

I almost immediately collapsed as the fruit disintegrated, exploding outwards into a glowing sphere, enveloping me and forcing me to my knees.

I felt it press against me for a moment, and I felt pain that came a close second to when I was transformed for my “control method”

I felt fire racing through my bones, my body being ripped apart as lines of POWER etched themselves into existence. I felt something attempt to change within, me, bumps forming on my forehead before something deeper within me rebel, etching the information elsewhere. I learned how the protrusions of bone-like wood would carry certain properties of the Shinju, as well as the strange multitude of mutated eyes that were attempting to sprout all over my body and how to create them all, or even adapt them for my own purposes.

As the power collapsed into me and my vision cleared up, I saw Raven tear a hole into the space next to me, transporting all the ladies over.

I looked up at them weakly, “I think it worked.”

And then, I passed out.

[hr][/hr]

I woke up a few minutes later, with power coursing through my body.

Next to me, Hinata was sitting there, her hands glowing with medical chakra as she examined my system.

“So, what’s the prognosis?”

Hinata looked up at me and shrugged, “Everything seems to be in order, though your chakra is far more dense than even Naruto’s. We weren’t expecting the pain, from our talks with Hagaromo, his mother didn’t experience that when she ascended, but our information suggests that she already had a chakra network before eating the fruit, and we know that any modification to the chakra network hurts like a bitch.”

“Yeah, on a future note, everyone undertaking this should be capable of shapeshifting. That fruit tried to turn me into this monstrous looking horned thing with hundreds of eyes all over my body.” I grimaced.

Still, the information I had gained from the influx of energy was quite interesting. With a blink, I transformed my eyes into Byakugan - or at least my variant. The white spheres glowed lightly as I turned the new senses towards myself. I could see the thick glowing cords that had worked their way through me, responding eagerly to every attempt I made to experiment with them.

Absently, I reached for the energy and pushed it out of me, a near physical glob coalesced into my hand. I could feel my psychic energy in the mix, directing it to follow my commands eagerly.

Hinata looked at me, “Well, that’s terrifying.”

“This?” I asked.

“That’s more power than most ninjas have in their entire bodies and you are just playing with it.” She pointed out.

I cock an eyebrow, “Really?”

She nodded, “I mean, I do have barely more than that, but the only ninja I know that could reasonably produce something like that are Naruto-kun and Jiraya-sama.”

I stared at here before dissipating the orb, “Well, I’m probably going to need a bit of help figuring out how to use this. Mind teaching me some jutsu?”

Hinata shook her head, “I’m afraid that goes against my oath. You could probably speak to Tsunade-sama or Nagato-sama about it.”

I shrug, “Well, it was worth a shot. I suppose I’ll take some time to experiment with it first and let’s go from there.”

[hr][/hr]

It turned out that I didn’t need to worry about seeing Nagato. It took me a while to find a Sharingan equivalent among the eyes that the Fruit granted me, but I was able to find one and from there, it was merely a matter of hunting down and fighting enough missing-nin to get a solid handle on my powers. 

Breaking down the various jutsu that I learned into a more fundamental understanding of chakra and extrapolating from there was a little more difficult, but ultimately not a problem, not with the degree of control I had over my chakra.

I wouldn’t be on the level of the Ootsuki, what with their ability to carve passageways between dimensions, not without studying under one of them first, but I was getting there in terms of more conventional attacks. Between my version of the Bijudama and Rasengan, I was capable of a lot of damage and my elemental manipulation was nothing to sneeze at.

And that didn’t take into account the ability to augment my abilities with magic.

Sort of.

Magic and chakra are… related, in a way. They aren’t the same thing, and each has their strengths and weaknesses (in a straight fight, chakra wins against magic every time, but magic scales with prep-time in a way that chakra just doesn’t) but they do work together beautifully. And learning how to get them to work together wasn’t hard.

Because magic is known to the Naruto universe. They just call it sage energy.

They’re entirely terrible at using it, but even the crude augmentations that they have figured out from merging sage mode and chakra are enough to make sages monsters on the battlefield, and once I figured that out, I was able to seriously upskill, to the point that I was much more dangerous than my training in chakra suggested.

I was still looking for Orochimaru and Obito, but the two bastards had completely gone to ground after Nagato summoned away the Ten-Tails and we worked out the right way to seal that thing away and prevent Emo boi from getting his hands on it again.

I did get some practice when I took Hinata and Naruto up to the moon, to bring that branch of the Hyuuga family back in line. Between the three of us, the genocidal maniacs were properly cowed, and were brought down to Earth and properly integrated into plans against the Ootsuki somewhere where we could keep an eye on them.

It helped that Hagaromo fragged his brother over from the Pure World to set the record straight, though the less famous twin was utterly confused at how his clear instructions to “prepare this world for when my mother’s people reach here” had been transformed into “drop the moon on everyone”.

However, the greatest success, surprisingly enough, came in the form of the Creation of All Things technique. Hagoromo was surprisingly okay with teaching me that technique. Apparently, the big secret was that it involved a bit of magic to crystalise the product, but the result was a conjuration that was real in a way that purely mystical conjurations just weren't and could maintain metaphysical effects without external support.

Funnily enough, my draconic form was surprisingly well suited to my new state. Replacing some of the normal horns with the shinju-protrusions and altering my eyes sockets so I had a few eyeballs in there with a variety of different abilities meant that my draconic form was able to grant me a serious increase in combat capability.

That’s not to say that I spent all my time working on my newfound chakra-based abilities. With the latest advancements to temporal manipulation technology, I was able to spend plenty of time working on a number of different tasks, mainly in the different universes I had access to. 

Defusing the possibility of a Civil War by ensuring that Bucky gets put into the custody of some experts in the deprogramming of brainwashed individuals and that Tony was pointed towards the individuals behind the creation of the Winter Soldier in order to get his own catharsis was a simple enough task, and a side trip over to Raven’s Earth in order to make sure that some of the rebel forces within the Thangarian, Reach and Gondorian protectorates got their hands on some basic magic that would let them stand a chance at freeing themselves from their unwanted rulers was a valid enough use of my time.

I was still having trouble with the Loki issue though.

Ultimately, we still didn’t know of any safe way of removing the Mind Stone from his possession. That and our lack of knowledge of his current base of operations was all that was stopping us from being able to dump a galaxy’s worth of armies and private security firms on the bastard.

Apparently, the various civilizations that he had ‘balanced’ in the past had come together to put a frankly obscene bounty on his head, and more than a few governments wanted to ensure that the maniac wasn’t going to come for them next.

Until now.

“Jon! We figured something out!” Gwen cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'ed, but anyone who wants to make sure my work is somewhat grammatically correct can PM me and I'll let them in on the google doc of what I'm working on.


End file.
